Of Space, Sky and Time
by Chicken Ranger
Summary: -Love is the strongest force in the world. It is the greatness of a road leading towards the unknown- Goku's daughter and Trunks have been living a miserable life in the devastated future until they decide to put an end to their nightmare by going to the past.[TrunksxOC]
1. 01: Teens From The Future

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 _Summary: -Love is the strongest force in the world. It is the greatness of a road leading towards the unknown- Goku's daughter and Trunks have been living a miserable life in the devastated future until they decide to put an end to their nightmare by going to the past._

 _AN: I know there's a lot of 'Goku's daughter' fics out there, I've been thinking about my own plot for a long time and decided to write my own fics about it. This is my very first writing because I want to test out my writing skill. Enjoy it~_

 _I twist the timeline a little where the Android's saga takes a year later than the original. Son Goten was born with a twin sister (OC)._

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Teens from the Future_**

* * *

 _The Earthlings who fought Freeza on Namek planet, along with the remaining Namekians and Dragon Balls were brought back to Earth upon their wishes to the Dragon Porunga._

 _One Namekian year had passed. The fallen warriors, Kuririn and Yamcha were finally brought alive. When they made a wish to move Son Goku's spirit to the Earth, they found out that he was alive. Joy, merriment, exhilaration befall on the group upon the great news. They didn't wait long until they decided to wish upon Porunga to brought him back to Earth, only_ _to be refused by the said man because he went to a training on a foreign planet._

 _After another Namekian year passed, both Chaozu and Tienshinhan were brought back to life, thus they made the last wish to brought the Namekian back to a new planet. The two planets_ – _Earth and Namek_ – _were once again resumed their life in peace._

 _And so, a year passed…_

* * *

The sun was emitting its glorious ray, shone upon everything above the Earth. Water flew on the river, creating a melodious ripple that soothed one soul; birds were chirping, chattering one to another. It was one another peaceful summer and there was nothing unusual about that day for any creatures, and that including Son Gohan – the son of Son Goku and Chichi. He was doing his summer homework as usual while his mother prepared food for lunch.

The spiky haired boy, now in modest length – was trying to solve the difficult problem in his book. Find 'x' it said. _'Here it is,'_ he thought while circling the 'x' with his pencil. He haphazardly threw his pencil and rested his head on top of his study table, eyes fell on the window on his right. His father – what was he doing right now? When would he decide to go back to the Earth? Didn't he miss his family? – like he did to him?

The weather was great. If his father was here, they would definitely spend time sparring, fishing and learn new techniques. He was living a peaceful life the first three years of his life – that was until his 'uncle' appeared out of nowhere and engaged a fight with both his father and Piccolo. The battle resulted in his father's death, but he was brought alive the time Vegeta and his tall companion, Nappa landed on Earth. The warriors fought valiantly, this time resulting in the death of Piccolo, Yamcha, Tienshinhan, and Chaozu. He managed to save the day by turning into the Great Ape, squashing Vegeta right before he cut his tail.

However, the past was in the past. Vegeta was one of their valuable companions now. Even though he was still uncertain whether the prince of Saiyan really took their side or not. Vegeta and his father were a pure Saiyan, while he was a half-Saiyan and half-Earthling.

Suddenly his mind strayed on his father's transformation back in planet Namek. He remembered it clearly – how his father's hair morphed into the shade of gold, his dark eyes changed into sea turquoise, and body emitting vibrant light, overwhelming power – the legendary form called the Super Saiyan. He still remembered the thrill, how the form sent shivers down to his bone marrow. It was a tremendous power and he was wondering whether he could turn into one as well or not. Even though he wasn't a pure Saiyan, the warrior blood still running in him, so he should be able to change into one, right?

Sighing, he took his pencil and tediously twirled it. He wanted to become a scientist one day and he had to study a lot for that. But he couldn't deny the fact that Saiyan blood indeed run inside him – feeling like looking for the thrill of battle. And that was the exact moment when his stomach churned into a sickening feeling. Pupil dilated, body shuddered, he felt his heart shrunk, stomach disappeared.

This Ki, please don't tell him that…

The sound of his phone ringing blaring in the room. He rose from his seat and reached it, only then realized his hand was tremendously shaking. It was Kuririn.

 _"Do you feel it too, Gohan!? That incredible Ki…?"_

"Y-yeah…!" he said, "It sure doesn't feel like it's a good Ki, either…"

 _"No, it isn't… and it's getting closer, fast..."_ Kuririn continued, _"You must be vaguely picking up on it, as well… we've felt it before. This Ki belongs to Freeza, doesn't it…?"_

The Ki undoubtedly belonged to no other that the self-pronounced ruler of the universe, Freeza. The enemy that should had been defeated by his father back in planet Namek.

The other warriors must have sensed it as well. Kuririn told him to meet up on the spot and he hung the phone, immediately rushed into his room and changed into the Saiyan combat gear he attained back in planet Namek, the one he wore during his battle with Freeza.

He sprinted towards the main door. His mother noticed the ruckus and peered from the kitchen, asking him where he wanted to go but explaining things would take times so he decided to ignore her for the mean time – feeling bad for it, but he had to go as soon as possible. Brandishing both of his fists skywards, he flew away – faintly heard his mother's voice calling for him. He was flying straight to the source of the malicious Ki.

His heart was thudding wildly as it engulfed by fear, and it was increasing the closer he got to the place wherever Freeza might be landing.

"H-how can this be happening!? This is terrible… Where are you, Dad!?" he said to himself. Nobody but his father could beat him, especially judging from the amount of Ki Freeza had. The white lizard had grown much stronger than he did back in planet Namek.

He met Kuririn on his way – pale, slightly trembled, cold sweat formed like shining beads on his bald head. The moment he reached the canyon, he noticed everybody on the spot – Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, and Tienshinhan; all but the oblivious Bulma looking pale. Piccolo had sensed it as well, stood a little farther than where they were – white cape billowing behind him.

They stood aghast when the sight of Freeza's spaceship visible in their line of vision – descended with full speed to the open area not far from their place. And that settled their nightmare – the end of the Earth.

"N-No doubt about it, that's Freeza! H-he's still alive…" Gohan said, "… And to make it worse, there's definitely someone else with him!"

"Listen, everyone! Do not fly! We'll approach on foot, so that their scouters won't pick up on us!" Vegeta brusquely warned them.

Freeza brought his soldiers, along with a companion with stronger Ki. Freeza himself meant trouble and they were doomed with the presence of his other companion. How would they win the battle without Goku? Everyone had the same question floating in their mind. They had trained so much since their last battle, but fully aware that they still couldn't beat him the way they were now.

* * *

Not far from where the warriors stood, a boy and a girl were watching the spaceship slowly descending to the ground. They were hiding behind the mountain rock, staying as invincible as they could. The boy frowned at the sight, looking at his wristwatch before looking back to the spaceship.

"He wouldn't make it in time…"

The girl beside him lounging her body on the boulder, eyes fixated on the spaceship. "Yeah, the spaceship is going to land in several minutes. It might be too late if we have to wait for him."

A brief pause had brought an idea to the boy.

"…What do you think about beating them ourselves?"

The girl couldn't hide her surprised expression at his suggestion. "Are you sure about that? We shouldn't make any contact with anyone but him."

"Yeah, but we still have three more hours until his arrival. Freeza will be killing people off before that time."

"…You're right. People's safety comes first," she agreed.

He cleared his throat and extended his arm, the gesture had made his lady companion looking at him with confusion visible on her face.

"May I have this fight together with you, my lady?"

She chuckled as she accepted his hand. "Fine, silly…"

* * *

"We have three hours until this 'Super Saiyan' arrives… Shall we wait for him Freeza?" King Cold said, looking delighted with the quality of the planet they just found.

The planet called Earth had a vast amount of living source. High-quality oxygen, water, and the gravity felt just right – not too light, not too heavy. The planet would definitely worth quite an amount of money for many races that deprived of a great planet to live in. Their lots would definitely scramble upon it.

"Of course we will, Papa…"

Freeza had almost 7/8 of his body modified after his last battle with the mere Earthlings called Son Goku. Furious – one word that described how he felt towards the remnant of Saiyan he had destroyed long time ago. He scoffed when he recalled the moment he grazed his pride.

How dare he _taken a pity_ to him by sharing a small portion of his power to him?

He was the strongest being in the universe. And he had a low-class warrior _pitied_ him!

He loathed him – so much that he intrigued to slaughter all the Earthlings for the pleasure of his mortified expression. Three hours would be more than enough to banished the creatures that inhabiting this planet. He couldn't forgive him… He couldn't forgive that Saiyan no matter what and he had to pay a fair price for what he had done to him.

He ordered his underlings to spread around the planet and banish all the Earthlings they could find. He smirked when they answered him affirmatively. Just wait, Son Goku… He'd make sure he felt miserable for his incapability to protect his own planet. He laughed insanely at the thought, couldn't help but feel thrilled just by imagining how his miserable expression would be.

The small thud of objects landing on the rocky surface was heard not far from his position. He blinked when he saw two creatures stood before him, eyes glaring at him. Two adolescents, must be the Earth race – a boy, and a girl. The boy had a muscular, tall and slender figure – donning an indigo denim jersey, a black tank-top, gray pants and golden boots. Two piercing blue eyes; straight lavender purple hair framing his face. He somewhat reminded him of certain someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The girl beside him, height reaching his shoulder – petite frame and slender, had a long straight hair reaching her shoulder, secured by a pair of silver hairpins with the shape of a butterfly, hair was dark as night with matching onyx eyes. She was wearing a magenta elbow-length jersey with a light purple Chinese-styled tank top tucked inside, denim shorts, white boots and a pair of red bracelets on both hands.

What a privilege – he was thrilled to know he was welcomed even in an outcast planet like Earth.

"Do you need something Earthlings?" Freeza smirked.

"We've come here to kill you two," the boy stated.

Freeza blinked at him but soon gazing at him in ridicule manner for the confidence he had for stating the impossible.

"It must be nice to be so oblivious…," he said.

"We're hardly oblivious, you're Mr. Freeza, right?" the girl replied, the corners of her lips quirked up.

"Oh, I feel honored. To think that my name has spread so far throughout the galaxy that I'm even known for in such a remote planet…" he said while making a mocking curtsy, "Though unfortunately, nobody seems to have told you that I am the most powerful being in the entire universe," Freeza continued while flicking his fingers, motioning his underling to finish them.

The boy was about to pull the sword on his back, but the girl put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Let me take care of this."

The boy smirked in return, giving her an approval nod.

"Her battle power is only five. How pathetic… It's unfortunate to kill a pretty girl like you. But here I go!"

Freeza's underling fired his weapon towards the girl, only to have it being slapped away. They blinked – once – but the next thing they saw was the said man had been killed in a flash, now sprawled on the ground. He might not realize that he had been killed in that second.

Cracking her knuckles, the girl faintly smirked while glancing at the rest of the underlings. She was hooking her index finger twice – motioning them to charge at her all at once.

"You little…!"

The entire army was provoked, charged at them altogether. They boy pulled his sword, moving towards the girl's side. And once again, the pair moved in flash – the entire soldiers were falling to their knees before fell to the ground, lifeless.

"You don't really need my help on this, do you? I should be sitting on the side watching you finish your business here…" the girl said as she dusted her hands off the invincible dust.

The boy smiled at the girl and said, "It's been a long time since we're doing outdoor activities together. Don't you think this will make up for it?"

The girl rolled her eyes, chuckling in amusement. "And you count this as an outdoor activity? Boy, you got some hobby there…," she said while shaking her head disbelievingly at his statement.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my lady," he said as he mockingly bowed his head to her.

King Frost didn't look slightly unfazed by this, "Hmph… not too shabby are you?"

"Kukuku! For an Earthling, that is…" Freeza added.

"Now it's your turn," the boy said while flickering his gaze towards the evil-looking father and son.

"This is a surprise. Did you hear that Freeza? It sounds like he's planning to kill us next," King Froze said in amusement.

Freeza didn't lose even an inch of his malicious smile. "Those who overestimate their own abilities are the one who meets the earliest deaths. Shall I teach him a lesson?"

"I'm going to kill you in the blink of an eye. I am certain of it," the boy stated.

Freeza smirked. "You're certain? What a foolish thing to claim."

"Make sure to come at me with everything you've got. Right from the start. I won't be as easy on you as Son Goku-san was," the boy challenged. Confident never wavered from his tone.

"Son Goku? … That's the name of that Super Saiyan if I remember correctly… I see, so you're friends with him, are you?"

"We never met. I just know of him. You said it earlier remember…? You were going to kill all of the Earthlings before the Super Saiyan arrived so that he would be mortified."

"That is what I said, alright. You're one of them too… Although, since you've killed all of my men, I, Freeza, will have to take care of you personally."

The girl smirked on his statement, head tilted to her side. "What an honor. But unfortunately Mr. Freeza, you got some miscalculation here."

"What is that? I could sweep up the Earth's garbage in no time at all."

"I wouldn't be that confident if I were you… The miscalculation I was referring to... is that Mr. Son Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan… you got another two standing right in front of your eyes." The smile that crossed her lips got wider the time she finished her sentence.

Freeza and King Frost didn't have a chance to comprehend what's going on when both of the teens released their energy. Their hairs turned into the shade of gold and their eyes turned turquoise. While the boy got his hair spiked up, the girl's hair still retained her original form – waving freely by the overwhelming air pressure that surrounded them.

"Go to Hell!" screamed the boy.

"The one going to hell… are you!" Freeza shot an energy ball towards the pair.

The energy ball created a huge explosion, which Freeza believed would leave no room to escape for the pair. A victorious smile grazed on his malicious visage upon believing he had banished the pair. King Cold proudly praised him for easily destroyed them. But unbeknown to them, they had easily avoided the attack, hiding beneath the billowing smoke evoked by the attack.

The girl fired an energy ball, startling both Freeza and his father – making them jumped at the same time to avoid the surprise attack, completely unaware of the presence of the boy that had jumped high above them. Landing his sword upon Freeza, he sliced him in half. King Cold – pupil dilated, shock and surprise contorted in his face on the sight of his son being sliced into pieces and obliterated to nothing with one single fire from the boy.

King Frost lost his smile for a brief moment, certainly wasn't pleased by the fact his son easily defeated by such a low creature. Malignant smirk soon replaced his unpleasant expression.

"To think that you were able to eliminate my son, Freeza. So quickly… What would you say about taking Freeza's place as my son…? And you, even though you're a girl, you're not bad yourself. Both of you, the strongest in the universe, are indeed fit to become a part of my clan. Worlds far more wonderful that Earth would be yours to do with as you like…" he said.

The girl just shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, sir. But I'm afraid we have to decline."

"You turn your nose up at my offer? What a shame… By the way, that sword you have there appears quite remarkable. It must be strong; to slice through Freeza's armored body so easily. Might I take a closer look?"

The boy paused and frowned deeper.

King Frost continued, "What is the matter? Are you afraid to hand over your sword to me?"

He rolled his eyes to look at the girl who vaguely nodded at him. He returned her smile and threw his sword to King Frost.

"Indeed, it appears to be well forged. I must confess, I believe it was because of this sword that you were able to defeat Freeza, don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm saying that without this sword, you will never be able… to defeat me!" King Frost leaped and swung the sword towards the boy. But he was shot by Special Beam Cannon attack, right before he landed his sword on him.

The giant monster was trashed into the large boulder behind him, lifeless. The boy took his sword from him and destroyed King Frost to pieces. The girl approached his spaceship and shot her energy beam on it, annihilating any piece of evidence from the alien's presence. They were reverting back to their original form with a sigh of relief. The girl meticulously observed the area for any pieces of evidence they hadn't destroyed, smiling when she found none.

"Thank you for your help," said the boy as he walked closer to the girl.

She brandished a threatening finger at him. "Don't ever bring me to your so-called 'outdoor activity' anymore, you hear me? I can't believe you're one of those psychos…"

He chuckled and gently strokes her cheeks with his finger. "Thank you for becoming my psycho partner then."

"My pleasure, psycho boy…" The girl the gently held his hand and close her eyes while enjoying the warmth radiated from his hand. She released his hand and walked away, "They're coming. Come on, tiger! We have to take them to the rendezvous point."

He immediately shifted his glance towards the warriors that were floating in the mid air; faces contorted in confusion. He smiled at them and shouted, "We're heading off to meet Son Goku-san! Would you like to come?"

They were startled when he mentioned Goku's name, adding another big question mark to the questions that had been piling inside their mind. The couple didn't wait for them to answer, leaped towards the air to leave the place without further ado. However, they kept their speed to normal, aware to the fact that the warriors that would follow them for answers.

The girl examined her watch and said, "It should be around point 573… 18220… So, right around here then."

She landed, followed by her male companion. They boy took out a capsule and threw it, creating a small puff of smoke that revealed a mini refrigerator filled with various kinds of beverages.

"We have so many kinds of beverages here. Feel free to take it," he offered.

They were looking suspiciously at both of them, feeling hesitated to approach the refrigerator. The girl took a lemon tea, clicked it open and sat on top of a boulder while taking a refreshing sip of the cold drink. She lifted her can towards them and winked.

"It'll be a while until Son Goku arrive. Since it's hot around here, please take anything you wanted and relax," she amiably offered.

Bulma was the first one to move forward and took a can of beer, followed by Gohan and Kuririn.

Gohan took a small sip of his drink and another when he felt nothing harm came from the drink. He glanced at the pair and approached them. "Anyway, I was wondering how did you guys know about my Dad? Did you ever meet him before?"

She gently smiled at him and bent her body a little to match Gohan's height. "We never had the honor to meet him actually. We just heard some stories about him."

"Then, how did you know that he'd be here in three hours?" Kuririn asked.

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you about that," the boy answered.

Vegeta stepped forward and brusquely asked the boy, "What do you mean you can't tell us? Who the hell are you? How both of you possessed that level of powers?"

The boy briefly paused before looking away from him. "…I'm sorry. I can't tell you that either."

Bulma noticed her company logo on both of the teens' jersey. "Hey, that's our company logo on your jersey. Do you work for our company or something?" she asked.

"N-not really…" he answered.

"Then can you at least tell me your names? Or your ages?" Bulma asked again.

"We're really sorry that we couldn't give out our names, but he's seventeen while I'm sixteen," the girl answered.

"Why can't you tell us your name?" Tienshinhan asked.

"Yeah… There's no reason to hide it," Yamcha added.

Before they could answer anything, Vegeta pouring oil to fire and barked, "And do explain why both of you could turn into Super Saiyan! There are only two Saiyans left in existence, three if you count that half-breed whelp! You can't be a Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled as he stepped forward.

"Freeza made sure that our planet has been wiped out. There's no way two of you could be Saiyans!"

"But they changed into Super Saiyan when they were fighting and beat Freeza," Gohan argued.

"And don't you know that all Saiyans have black hair!?" he said while pointing at the boy's lavender hair. The boy looked away, deprived of the capability to answer his question while the girl put her hand over his arm, frowned in exasperation at Vegeta's statement.

"With all due respect sir, we have our own reason to hide this information from you. Should we want to do anything vile, we would have done it beforehand. For now, please trust us and wait for Son Goku-san's arrival," she demanded as she looked at them one by one. "Please…" she pleaded.

Bulma decided to step in to help the couple and said, "Guys, let's quit asking questions. If it wasn't for them, this planet would have been blown away, so let them be," she said while stretching her arms before the pair as if she'd do that to protect them. Not wanting to argue with the female scientist, they agreed and stopped cornering them with questions.

The girl had her eyes fixated on Bulma's back, feeling astonished by what Bulma had done for them. The boy scooted towards Bulma and gratefully bowed his head. "I'm really grateful for what you've done for us. Thank you so much," he politely said.

Bulma wagging her hands and said, "What are you saying? We should be the one to say thank you. I'm so sorry that they're making you uncomfortable."

"That's okay, we understand. They're doing it out of curiosity anyway," the boy replied.

Bulma smiled as she slightly patted the boy's shoulder. "You're a nice kid, boy. I'm glad you understand."

His gaze softened at her, he smiled and bowed his head once again towards her. The pair seemed to taken liking to Bulma almost immediately, talking about various things and laughed at some parts.

Kuririn whispered to Yamcha while they watched the three talking. "Can you believe that sweet-looking girl just killed Freeza and his entire army?"

Yamcha shook his head while sipping his beer. "Nope," he briefly answered. "I don't even believe she possesses the power like Goku and Vegeta if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"Yeah, she doesn't look like someone that could hurt an ant," Kuririn responded.

Yamcha chuckled. "That's why we shouldn't judge book by its cover, right?"

"You bet," Kuririn nodded.

Yamcha furrowed his thick brows and tilted his head when he examined her features.

"But… don't you think she looks like someone we know?" Yamcha asked. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she looked familiar.

Kuririn studied her face and nodded. "Now that you mention it…"

The girl caught them gazing at her and smiled. They were embarrassed for getting caught and immediately whipped their head away from her.

She was looking at them in admiration as if she was seeing the real superheroes out of the comic book. "So they're the one called Kuririn and Yamcha?" she asked, tilted her head to the boy's direction.

"Yeah, it seems so."

"It's such an honor to meet the heroes from the past, right? It'll be nice to have so many companions fighting alongside you," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Don't worry, this time, we will save them all…" he then gave a small pat on her head.

She smiled at this. "You're right. We will save them all…"

The boy smiled at her before shifting his gaze at Vegeta. He never intended to gaze at him for long term – startled when Vegeta suddenly shouted at him, "What are you looking, brat!? If you're a Saiyan then my appearances shouldn't be strange for you!"

He threw his glance away from him, looking extremely flustered. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, Vegeta! That's enough!" Bulma scolded him before he continued. The Saiyan prince scoffed, rudely glared at the pair before turning his face away from them.

The boy's gazes fell to the ground, soon craned his head to his left when he felt a hand on his shoulder. She slightly tilted her head and said, "It must be really nice to finally meet him right?"

"Yeah, I never really know him my whole life. It's really nice to see him here," he said while putting his hand over hers.

"I think I will know how you feel when I see mine," the girl let a smile giggle escaped her lips.

They were talking to each other with a fairly low voice, making sure that no one heard what they conversed about. They tried to listen, hoping they could get the speck of hints to the mysteries that followed the pair. Their secretive had made the situation felt rather awkward, especially since they had to wait for three long hours. But Bulma being Bulma couldn't stand such atmosphere – decided to approach the pair and asked them a question in a sassy tone, "Hey, are you two in a relationship anyway?"

The girl's expression remained unperturbed. The boy, however, gone red like a boiled crab.

"Eh? Err… About that… We…," he stammered. Save to say something was going on between them.

"Currently it's complicated," the girl briskly answered. Eyes flattened, the boy rolled his eyes to the girl, mouth snapped shut and form a hard line.

"Hee… I see. You should start working your way harder or she'll be taken by another man!" Bulma added, winking her eyes while sassily nudged him with her right elbow.

The girl nonchalantly replied, "That's true, we will see when he will man up and work harder," she smirked while arching a sly brow at the confused boy.

The boy glared at her in return, unable to muttered a string of protest that was about to burst from him. He couldn't believe how they were getting teased by Bulma and she turned the table by teaming up with Bulma and cornered him instead.

"Yes! Man up and ask the girl out!" Bulma added.

The boy helplessly smiled at her, nervously laughed before narrowing his eyes towards the girl who victoriously smirked at him.

Bulma studied her face before continued, "You know young girl, I think your face is quite similar to someone I know…"

"Oh really? What a coincidence. May I know who is this someone?" she remained calm while the boy beside her started to sweating all over.

"Yeah, in fact… Gohan! Come here! Take a good look at her, doesn't she resemble your mother? Ah! Let me introduce you, this is Son Gohan, Son Goku's only son, but you might already know about it as well, don't you!?"

The boy was about to say something to the girl, but she nudged him with her elbow. "Don't worry. Let me handle this," she whispered. Still looking unsure, the boy chose to believe her and stepped back.

Gohan walked closer to them and took a moment to scrutinize her face. "Yeah, now that you mention it you really look like Mom when she was young."

Both Yamcha and Kuririn made a big 'O' with their mouth, pointing at each other when it finally clicked them. "Oh yeah, Chichi!" they said in unison. How could they forget her? Kuririn was the first one to recognized her when no one did during the Tournament when Goku proposed her.

The girl, trekking towards Gohan soon crouched to matched her height with Gohan – eyes softened at him. Gohan noticed longings in her eyes, pondering why he didn't feel like she was a random outsider.

"Nice to meet you Son Gohan. I heard things about you as well. I'm really sorry I couldn't give out my name yet," she said.

"It's alright. I wish you could meet my Mom. She might be ecstatic to see a girl that looks like her. She wishes to have a daughter you know? If I ever have a sister in the future, maybe she'd look like you," Gohan said, couldn't help but stare at her in the same manner. Her smell, her presence, they were somewhat familiar and comforting.

She softly chuckled. "I see. I heard about this legend about Dragon Balls that could grant your wishes. Maybe you can find it and wish for a sister."

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah, I might want to try that. It's lonely to be an only-child you know?"

She lost her smile for a brief moment, making Gohan felt like he muttered something he shouldn't. But she immediately shot him a bigger smile and said, "I know that feeling so much. But soon enough, you wouldn't be alone anymore."

Gohan didn't understand what she meant by that, but decided to laugh it off. He would be delighted to have a sibling or two. They continued chattering and Gohan couldn't wave the feeling of familiarity with her. He felt like he had known the girl for a long time despite his obliviousness to her identity. Bulma and Kuririn joined them afterward. The mirthful laughter had thawed the icy cold atmosphere that had engulfed them before – even though the couple still refused to give out their identity in the end.

The boy, slumped into the nearest boulder was resting his tensed back when Bulma, Gohan and Kuririn leaving him for another can of drink. The girl was bringing two cans of Cola, passing him one while she opened the one she had on her hand.

"You're really sly, you know. How could you turn the table and corner me instead?" he said.

The girl beamed him her cheeky smile, slumped on the vacant spot beside him while mockingly stroked his chin. "You know, there's an Eastern war strategy passage that was pretty well-known in my birthplace. It says… Openly repairs the gallery roads, but sneak through the passage of Chenchang."

"And… what is that mean?" he asked.

She smirked. "It means… Draw enemy's attention by using a physical bait to avoid their attention on you."

He lifted one of his eyebrows. "By physical bait," he pointed himself, "Do you mean me?"

She nodded while smiling triumphantly at him.

He shook his head disbelievingly. "You really are a frightening girl…"

* * *

 _AN: And that concludes the first chapter! Maybe it wouldn't meet your expectation since I'm following the real story for the first two chapters with a little this and that since I'm adding my OC. Tell me what you think and I appreciate favorite, follow and vote for Wattpad~ =D_


	2. 02: The Return of Son Goku

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Return of Son Goku_**

* * *

The awkwardness that once engulfed them had dissipated thanks to Bulma's quirky way to thawed the cold atmosphere. Kuririn, Yamcha and Chotzu joined their conversations even though they still looked defensive, very careful about anything they said. Tienshinhan silently watched them from afar while both Vegeta and Piccolo still refused to engage in the conversation with the pair. Piccolo only chatted with Gohan every now while Vegeta remained a lone wolf.

Bulma had told them to stop cornering the pair with questions they didn't want to answer, and they thankfully did. However, they still had their curious eyes fixated on the mysterious pair, thinking of the possibility of who they were.

Three hours had passed since Freeza's army exterminated by the mysterious pair. The small beep that came from the boy's watch alerted them. Glancing at his watch, the lavender haired boy rose to his feet and said, "He should arrive any moment now," while reaching for the girl's hands to helped her up.

Following the boy's words, the long whistling voice could be heard from afar and turned their head towards the same direction. They saw a trail of light breaking through the atmosphere along with the familiar Ki that belonged to none other than the man they had been waiting for.

An excited grin stretched on Gohan's innocent face and with a voice full of joy, he confirmed that it was his father. Following his announcement, the ground was shaking, mild enough so that no one fell, and that was their cue to raced to the same direction where the spaceship landed. Vegeta was the first one to dashed impatiently, looking forward to see the end of all the mysteries and he hoped Goku's arrival would be able to answer it all.

A small pod landed exactly on the coordinate the boy had mentioned, creating a large crater from the impact. Emerged from the small pod was the spiky black haired man they had been waiting, clad in an unfamiliar set of clothes. Aside from his clothes, there was nothing about him changed.

Gohan's eyes soon glistened with excitement while the mysterious girl clasped her hand together in front of her lips, trying to hide the mirthful smile that grazed upon her thin lips – excitement visible on her onyx eyes. The boy beside her was smiling when he noticed her excitement, slung his arm around her shoulder and slightly massaged her small shoulder.

The group erupted into a happy cheer, feeling glad to had him back to Earth. But Goku on the other hand, surprised to see the familiar faces all around the crater; blinked when he noticed the two he never saw before.

"What are you guys doing here? How'd you know that I'm gonna be here?" he asked while floating in the mid air.

Bulma pointed at the mysterious pair, "It was these kids, this boy and girl over here! They told us where you would be!"

"Dad, you know who they are, right?" Gohan beamed with excitement, expecting to get an answer from his father.

Goku shifted his gaze towards the pair and observed their appearances. "No… Who are they?"

Silence.

"Y-you don't know them either? But they knew the exact time and place of your arrival," Bulma flabbergasted.

Goku shook his head. "I don't know about that. But Freeza should be able to track my ship down. Oh, talking about Freeza, who took him down? I sensed some tremendous energy took him down. Was it Vegeta? Or was it Piccolo?"

"Neither. Those two kids were the one that defeated Freeza. Along with his father and companions. And they can turn into Super Saiyan, just like you do," Piccolo replied, folding his green arms across his chest.

The boy didn't waste the time and approach Goku, inviting a curious gaze from the black-haired Saiyan. "Actually Son-san… We need to have a word with you. Could you come with us?"

Goku's eyes widened in confusion, looking rather surprised to know the mysterious boy had something to talk about with him. He nodded when he decided to comply with his request while eyeing the boy with eyes full of questions. The boy walked first, followed by the girl that looked extremely familiar with someone he knew. On his way following the boy, he noticed she kept stealing glances at him, but he didn't feel bothered at all. He smiled at her when he caught her eyes, making her flustered in return.

The boy stopped after walking further from them. "This should be far enough."

"I should probably thank both of you… Thank you for defeating Freeza for me. Sure enough, I guess I went too easy on him. I should have finished him for good back on Planet Namek," Goku sincerely uttered his gratefulness after what they had done to Earth in his place.

"You were actually supposed to be the one who defeated Freeza and the others, but there was some discrepancy, time-wise, and for whatever reason, you weren't going to make it…", the girl then continued, "So we didn't have a choice but to intervene. We're sorry about that."

He swatted his hand to dismiss her guilty expression. "Nah, don't think about that. It's true that Freeza's spaceship even faster than mine. But I picked up a new technique."

"A new technique!?" the pair asked in unison.

"Yeah… It's something called Instant Transmission. The folk on a planet called Yardrat taught me. They're a strange people, not very strong, but they knew a lot of weird and useful techniques."

The girl knitted her eyebrows. "No way… how could the history changed so much?"

"We intentionally just want to meet Son Goku-san, yet we ran into others as well. D-did it affect them?"

Goku widened his eyes. "History…? What do you mean?"

"Before I get into that, Son-san, are you able to freely transform into Super Saiyan at will?"

Goku gave him an affirmative nod. "Yeah, I couldn't do it at first, but I worked hard at it until I was able to control it."

"Could you… become one, right now? For me?"

The girl frowned, looking confused when her partner suddenly asked for something she didn't expect. "Hey, what are y–" The boy put his hand in front of her to stopped her.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," he shifted his gaze back at Goku. That didn't convince the girl even the slightest, but she chose to step back and see what he was going to do.

"Please…?" he begged.

"…Okay."

And he did. The pair widened their eyes upon seeing Goku's Super Saiyan form – completely taken aback by the amount of power he emitted.

"I will change too."

The boy changed himself as one as well, making the girl whipped her head towards him in question.

"Please excuse me," he said before grabbing his sword and pointed it towards Goku's direction, stopped exactly an inch before Goku's face. But the later didn't even blink his eyes at the ambush.

The girl gasped while Goku remained unfazed by the attack.

"W-why did you not move out of the way?" the boy asked.

"Because I didn't sense any malicious intent. I knew you would stop short," Goku smirked.

"I see. Well then, this time promise that I won't stop. Ready?"

"Alright."

The girl tried to stop the boy, but Goku put his hand in front of her. "It's alright."

Looking uncertain, she glanced at the boy and back to Goku. It took her a moment until she decided to step back again. Goku congregated his energy on his index finger, commanding the boy to began and they did. Goku easily blocked his attack only with his finger, leaving no blind spots that could allow the boy to pierce through. Several attacks later, the boy smirked, decided to stop at that and reverted back to his original form.

"Amazing. The stories I've heard are true. No, you're even better. This is the sword that I used to slice through Freeza, you know," he said while throwing his sword skywards and slightly moved his body to caught the sword with the sheath he buckled around his back.

"That's because you weren't trying very hard."

The girl rammed her foot towards the boy and slapped his head from behind, glaring dangerously at him. He chuckled sheepishly while muttering apology under his breath, rubbing the spot where she slapped him before.

"Hey hey, don't fight! I'm okay. You see?" Goku said as he opened both of his palms to show that he was unharmed, "He's just testing my power and I'm okay with that," Goku assured the girl.

"I have to apologize on his behalf for the inconvenience he has caused," she said while bowing her head.

"That's okay, really," he said.

She smiled and obediently nodded at him, throwing one last threatening glance at the boy who smiled sheepishly in return. Shifting his glance at Goku, he looked serious almost immediately. He cleared his throat before he finally said, "Please keep everything I'm about to tell you for yourself only."

"Alright. Relax and speak freely, I can keep a secret," Goku responded while vaguely nodded.

The boy exchanged look with the girl, nodding at her – silently telling her to begin, so she moved forward and said, "Son Goku-san, this will be hard to believe for someone of your era, but… we came here with a time machine, from roughly twenty years in the future."

"Twenty years? From the future!?"

"Yes"

Goku was beyond surprise. As if the fact that he was actually an alien wasn't surprising enough, he had two teens, admitting that they were coming from the future. Was it even possible? Goku couldn't hide his shock, but decided to redeem himself since he wanted to hear more of their story. Good thing he was healthy, so his heart capable of taking another blow of surprise.

The boy took a deep breath and continued, "My name is Trunks. The reason I carry Saiyan blood is because… I am the son of Vegeta-san over there."

 _Did he just say he was Vegeta's son?_

"WHAT!? Vegeta's son!? Y-you really are Vegeta's son?!"

"Yes."

The boy didn't look lying, so he decided to scrutinize his appearance – looking at Vegeta's direction once before looking back at him. Yeah, he had the Saiyan prince's looks.

"N-Now that you mention it… There _is_ a resemblance between you two…"

The girl chuckled at this. Okay, that was another blow of surprise to his heart and this new one was a little bit… No, it was very surprising.

"I was born two and a half years from now," he added.

"Wow… To think that there's someone out there actually had a kid with Vegeta. I really want to see this someone. She might have a steely personality to face someone like Vegeta," he said while scratching the side of his face. He would like to know what kind of female could stand someone like Vegeta.

The girl clamped her mouth to suppressed her snigger at Goku's remark about Trunks' parent. The said boy softly chuckled, fully understood why he was surprised. His father was a very hard person – too proud, stubborn, selfish – indeed requiring someone with strong perseverance and persistence to face him.

Goku slipped his eyes towards the girl that stood beside Trunks – now curious about her origin since they said she was a Saiyan as well.

"Then what about your lady companion? You are a Saiyan as well, right?" he asked, leaning close to the girl to observed her feature as well. "Honestly, this is the first time I saw a Saiyan girl," he added with a laugh.

She slightly flustered when he observed her close, immediately losing her composure at the idea of introducing herself.

"I…," she said with a tint of pink splashed across her cheek – but eyes gleamed with happiness nonetheless.

"You know," Goku said while tapping his chin, "I swear you're looking familiar with someone I know and– ah! Yes!" he said while pointing his index finger upwards, "You're looking like–"

He paused, eyes widened and let out a sharp gasp.

"Oh no! Chichi! I'm sorry it took me so long!" Goku screamed while bowing his head so deeply and clasped his hand together. "Err… You look prettier than before anyway, are you using the Dragon Balls and wished for youth?" he asked with pleading eyes, suddenly stuttered with her appearance.

Trunks gazed disbelievingly at Goku, surprised to see the strongest man in the universe stood aghast before the figure he thought as his wife. He had heard about how he scared of his wife, but never expecting him to react this much. The girl gaped for a brief moment before clutching her stomach and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Father… Since I'm a Saiyan, there's no way I'm Mother, right?" she said.

Goku stood rooted in where he currently was, glancing at her and had his jaw dropped – he believed it could touch the floor. By 'father' – did she mean him? And by 'mother' – did she mean Chichi? Then she was…

"M-mother? Do you mean Chichi is your mother? T-then you are…" Goku said as he lifted his trembling hand to point himself.

"I'm your daughter, Father," she said with a soft smile on her face.

She was overwhelmed by the feeling she had when she reiterated the word twice that day. She had been longing to call the man before him 'Father' for so long and she loved the way the words rolled in her tongue. Earth God, Shen Long – she had to thanked the entity for today, for the opportunity to do it.

"Eh? F-father!?" Goku screamed. His eyes couldn't go wider than this.

She tilted her head and smiled. "You heard me right. I was born roughly three years from now, Father."

Goku couldn't explain why his heart pounding with excitement once he heard the news. "Really!? I'm going to have a daughter!?"

She nodded.

The confirmation had evoked a strange sensation within his chest. He felt the excitement that was different from the one he had when he met strong enemies surging, and when it reached his head, he let it exploded when he screamed "Wahoo!" while brandishing his fists upwards. The next thing he knew, he had leaped towards his daughter and hugged her.

"Chichi is going to be very happy if she knows this!" (They could hear Bulma shouting "Son! What are you doing!? Why are you embracing another woman in front of your kid!?" from afar. Goku just happily waved at her; feeling that there was nothing wrong with hugging his own kid.)

The girl stiffened in his hold at first, but immediately rested her head on his chest and returned his hug. She released his hug after a moment and put her finger over her lips. "I think it's better to keep this as a surprise for her, don't you think so Father?" she winked at this.

"Hmm yeah, I will keep this as a secret then!" he smiled proudly at her while putting both of his hands on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Father. But actually, we didn't come back just to tell you this. There is something very important that we would like you to know." Suddenly the air changed into a serious atmosphere.

Trunks inhaled a deep breath and said, "In four years' time, on May Twelfth, at approximately ten in the morning on an island about nine kilos southwest of Metro South, a fearsome duo is going to appear…"

"There would be two monsters possessing power unimaginable for anything of this world…" the girl added.

"Who are they? Aliens?"

"No, Father. They are artificial humans born of this Earth, otherwise known as Androids… And the one who created them was a former mad scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero."

"The Red Ribbon Army!? For what reason? Was it the usual 'World Domination' goal?"

It had been a while since he destroyed Red Ribbon Headquarters and years had passed since he heard anything about the cursed paramilitary crime organizations that he started to forget about them. They used to be very powerful in the past and had massive influence that the Earth's Military couldn't stand a chance against them. They used to be officially led by a diminutive Commander Red, who at the time had the goal to obtain the Dragon Balls and use any means necessary to collect them. There should be remnants of loyal follower that decided to make a comeback.

"We don't know for sure. He eventually created two more artificial humans, #19 and #20. They were intended to be the ultimate killing machines, but they ended up killing Dr. Gero instead. Which means all that remained are the artificial humans who were taking delight in slaughter and destruction."

"Even Super Saiyan like you who killed Freeza in the blink of an eye can't beat them?"

Their gazes fell to the ground and Goku immediately realized it was worst than what he had imagined.

"We're trying to take them ourselves. But even one-on-one took everything we had to escape with our life," Trunks said as he looked away, feeling disappointed by his incapability to defeat them.

"Hold on! What about the others? Don't you have any allies?"

The girl shook her head. "No one, Father. Twenty years from now, only Trunks and I remain. I really hate the fact that I'm not strong enough to defeat them," she said with hands clenched into fury fists.

"In the battle four years from now, my Father along with Kuririn-san, Yamcha-san, Tienshinhan-san, Chaotzu-san, and Piccolo-san… all of them were killed. And, Son Gohan… he barely managed to escape alive and become our teacher, until four years ago…" Trunks furiously said. He clenched both of his fists until they turned white and snapped his eyes shut in exasperation.

His daughter's expression however, remained constant, void of emotion – enough to described what she had been through.

"As you're aware, with Piccolo-san's death, the Dragon Ball are gone as well and no one was able to come back to life. The Androids slowly killed everyone, our world become a living hell…" the girl continued.

"Hold on, what about me? Did they get me too?"

The girl bit her bottom lip before she said, "You never had a chance to fought them, Father. Just before they came, you'll come down with an illness and you'll die from it. It's a virus that attacks your heart. Not even Super Saiyan can beat such an illness."

He looked down, feeling disappointed at the fact that he never gets to fight.

"What a bummer… Not even Senzu beans work against it? Damn it! I really wanted to fight these guys!"

They were glancing at each other before looking back at him, confused with his reaction.

"Father, you're actually upset because you won't get to fight? Aren't you feeling… afraid?"

"Sure, I'm afraid, but… They're so strong. I really want to know if I can beat them!" he innocently replied.

She chuckled – her mother didn't exaggerate when she mentioned about how her father being a 'fighting-maniac'.

"I never expect less from you Father. You're truly a genuine Saiyan warrior… Exactly the sort of man Brother told me about." She took something out from her pocket and extended her arm to hand him a small bottle.

"Father, when the symptoms appear, I want you to take this."

"What is it?"

"This is the medicine. The disease is incurable in this era, but in twenty years, there's a wonder drug for it. And this will save your life, Father."

"Really!? That's great! Thank you so much!" Goku said while jumping around and hugged his daughter.

That was the second times she was hugged by her father, and the feeling she had during that moment was indescribable.

 _'So it feels like this, huh? A Father's hug,'_ she thought while shutting her eyes to enjoy the warmth that radiated from him.

* * *

"Gohan, this is the second time your father hugging _another woman_ ," Bulma said while lifting her eyebrows. She never saw Goku shown any affection towards anyone but his own family. She was wondering if the culture of the planet he had been living in those one year had changed his habit.

Gohan laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, it seems so."

"You don't feel angry with this?" Bulma asked again.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. But I feel okay with it."

Bulma shifted her glance back at them. "He doesn't think that she's your mother, right?"

Gohan laughed. "No way, Bulma-san."

Kuririn sighed. "Come on, Bulma. This is Goku we're talking about! He didn't even know the meaning of 'marriage' until he was nineteen!" He shook his head at the memory when Goku asked him what was 'marriage' means.

"Oh, okay. You're right." Bulma nodded.

* * *

"Son Goku-san, we shouldn't be doing this, change history like this. But the world we live in is terrible. I have faith that you'll be able to do something to help. That's my Mother hoped for as she worked hard to finally complete this time machine."

Goku lifted his head and gazed at Trunks. "H-Hold on… Your Mother knows about me!?"

"Yes, very well," he confirmed.

"A-And she made you a time machine…? D-Don't tell me y-your Mother is…"

Goku really didn't see this coming. He could only imagine one single woman on Earth that could make something as complicated as a time machine.

"Yes, she's standing right over there," Trunks said while pointing towards Bulma.

"W-WHAT!? B-Bulma!? That's really surprising! I thought she would settle down with Yamcha!"

Bulma and Vegeta – fire and ice, the two elements that definitely couldn't be placed in the same place. And of all the women on Earth, he really couldn't imagine Vegeta would choose to settle down with Bulma.

"Apparently, she got fed up with Yamcha and broke up. Then, she saw my Father. She told me how he looked so lonesome, and well it happened. They never did marry, you know the kind of person my Mother is," Trunks said – looking down and turned magenta while explaining his parent's unique relationship.

"Please, keep that part especially secret, okay? If you say anything, and things get awkward between them, then my entire existence could be wiped out," he pleaded.

"Yeah, I got it! I got it! It would be bad for my daughter to fight the Androids alone if you're not there to protect her." He winked at Trunks.

"That's true, Father. My life would be bad without Trunks!" Goku's daughter said nonchalantly while Trunks blushed.

"…Y-you. Did you really mean that?" he asked.

"Yeah, who's going to help me bringing groceries, doing laundries, and fixing the walls if you're not exist? It'd be hell without you, Trunks," she replied with a quirked lip.

Trunks rolled his eyes at her. "So you only see me as a slave after all?" he groaned. Goku laughed while giving pats on his shoulder.

He sighed before gazing back at Goku. "Anyway, we should take our leave now. I'd like to hurry back to the future and reassure my Mother that everything went fine."

"Okay, tell her thanks a bunch for this!" he pointed at the medicine he held between his fingers, "And I hope that the future does change."

"Right, knowing your strength Goku-san, I can finally let myself hope again."

"Will I ever see both of you again?

They were exchanging looks before his daughter replied, "I'm not sure, Father. It takes a long time to store up the energy required for a round trip in the time machine. If we're still alive after that, we will definitely come to help in four years time."

"Stay alive, both of you. You have something to work towards. In the meantime, I'll be training good and hard for these four years."

"Okay Father, we will take our leave then…"

There was a faint smile crossed on her lips as she turned around to follow Trunks, but she did it slowly, didn't feel like wanting to leave her father because a second in his presence meant so much for her.

"Oh, wait!"

She turned her body around to see her father. Goku briefly stared at his daughter and smiled. "I'm really happy to know that I'm going to have a daughter in the future. I'm sorry the future me had to leave you so soon, but… I want to tell you that it's okay to lose the fight, little birds fall several times before they're able to soar to the sky, right? You're going to beat them for sure."

She froze at this, feeling that his words had stirred something within her chest. After years of fruitless fights with the androids, she had forgotten how to hope, but her father had lightened the smoldering fire in her heart. She still uncertain about their capability to save their world, but her father words alone had renewed her hope.

She smiled upon his word and replied him, "Got it, Father. I won't give up."

Trunks watched the father and daughter exchanging looks from afar with a satisfied smile, happy to see the girl's expression brightened ever since she met her father. They didn't need say anything to express the instant affection they held for one another, and he had to admit he was jealous with the bond she had with her father. He smiled back to her when she finally turned her heel around to catch up with him and flew together.

The girl turned her head around to see her father's figure getting smaller from her line of vision; waved her hand when she saw him raised his hand while Trunks flashed his thumb towards him.

"Do your best… Both of you!" Goku said while looking at their direction until they vanish from his sight.

 _'Good luck… my little bird,'_ he thought.

But he suddenly lost his smile when he recalled something. "…Wait, I forgot to ask her name! It's going to be troublesome to picking up baby's name with Chichi!"

* * *

"So, what do you think about him?" Trunks asked.

"A father every little girl could imagine… strong, caring and funny. I never imagine there will be a day I meet him." The girl replied while a smile that could rival the sunshine crossed her lips. "What about you, Trunks?"

"Strong, proud, stern and lonesome man, just as my Mother said he was. I hope they will survive what's coming… and my young Mother too…"

She held his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "We're going to train harder and we will bring back peace, to this time and our time. Meeting my father has renewed my hope again."

Trunks stroked her hair before leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead and covered her hand with his. She released her arms from him when they saw the warriors gathered below the time machine, looking at them. Both of them waved their hands before they vanished into the tunnel of time.

Suddenly he remembered something and decided to ask her, "You didn't get to tell him your name, did you?"

She smiled, "Yes, my brother told me a funny story about how they named my brother. I would like to know the story when they're giving my name too."

"Have I told you that you're a sly girl?" he said with a chuckle.

She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile, shutting her eyes for a moment before opening it again – smile vanished when she recalled something, "Hey, Trunks."

Trunks looked back at her, "What is it?"

"You sure have some gut to attack my Father," she said in an icy tone and he could feel her stabbing ice with every glare she sent for him. He gulped when he saw vein popped on her temple, uncertain about his safety when they were back to the future.

* * *

 _AN: So Goku finally founds out that he's going to have a daughter in the future. Did I describe his reaction well-enough? Tell me what you think in review! Favorite, follow, and vote are appreciated as always! =D_


	3. 03: The Birth of Trunks

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Birth of Trunks_**

* * *

Bulma and Yamcha broke up not long after the mysterious future boy's arrival due to his inability to commit himself to her. She started developing a relationship with Vegeta afterward due to their mutual attraction based on passion and loneliness. Even until now, Bulma still had no idea what had possessed her to get things heated up with Vegeta. With Vegeta of all people! But the fate of their relationship was going to be revealed by the pregnancy test she currently held with her shaky hand.

It was _positive_.

Her heart sunk at this.

"Oh, Shen Long… what to do?" she said while placing her palm over her forehead.

Bulma's heart beat against the bars of her heart with the strength she never expected. Placing her hand over her belly, she could feel it – a slight bump had replaced her once flat skin, with the fruit of her relationship with Vegeta dwelled inside it. Oh wait! She had a big appetite recently, that must be it! They said the result was ninety-eight-percent accurate – meaning they still had two-percent of inaccuracy. Yeah! She must be one amongst the two-percent! She glanced at the pile of pregnancy test she bought and took another one. She had a strong faith she wasn't pregnant and she was going to prove it.

Eight tests later, the result remained positive – much to her dismay. Question – Should she tell Vegeta about it? He was the father and had every right to know. Oh yeah, he had to know.

"But how!?" she snarled while clenching her hair in desperation.

She didn't afraid telling him – more like she scared with how he would react to the news.

She didn't hate the fact that she was going to be a mother, very happy even. But Vegeta remained as her main problem. Oh well, whatever he said – she was going to raise the baby. She was a successful scientist, daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp. and money was the last thing she worried about.

Oh wait, but this was Vegeta's baby they were talking about. What if he inherited his father's evil personality? She shuddered at the thought and immediately slapping her head with her palms.

 _'Stupid stupid stupid Bulma! Don't think that way about the baby! You're the mother and the way you think would affect the baby!'_ she inwardly screamed.

She wouldn't let it happen! She wouldn't let her baby become a bad guy like his or her father did in the past! Not under her watch!

Her mind suddenly wandered to the future boy she saw the other day. Handsome boy he was – strong, kind and polite.

"Must be really nice if you grew up like the boy from the future we saw that day, you know…" she said while rubbing her tummy. The bump was invincible under her loose dress she wore ever since she felt the weird symptoms.

As if the news about Freeza coming to attack the Earth wasn't shocking enough, they got visitors from the _future_. Was it even possible to create something that passing through the time dimension, she wondered. Who created such an amazing machine? Would she be able to do that? But wasn't it going against the law of nature? Oh, it must be nice if they could go to the past to change the future, and maybe she could solve her current problem if she had one.

Talking about the pair that came from the future, she had a very good impression on the boy. She felt something about him that she liked, but she couldn't put her finger on it. No, it wasn't anything romance – more like, bond, familiarity. He looked decent, strong and handsome. He had this resemblance with Vegeta that made her think that if he happened to have a son, maybe he would look exactly like the boy. She could imagine her baby grew up like him, right? She rubbed her belly.

 _'Yeah, please grow up good and well for Mommy,'_ she thought.

She carefully packed her tests inside the unused paper and threw it into the wastebasket so nobody would find out. She took a deep breath and glanced at the mirror – she did gain some weight; she looked chubbier than usual and pimples – oh shit! One two, three, she lost count! Since when the pregnancy hormone overcame her feature!? Why she hadn't realized this before!?

Calm down, Bulma! Yes… Calm down… Act normal.

She was a good actress and she would emerge from this bathroom like normal. And she did. But the first thing she saw when she opened the bathroom door was Vegeta's face.

"Oh, err… Hi, Vegeta! It's been a long time isn't it?"

Oh great! She immediately lost her cool upon the sight of him… Half naked, glistened in sweat – only sporting his short pants.

"What are you talking about woman? We just met this morning." His thick eyebrows mashed together, incredulously.

Okay, she must be looking so stupid now…

"Oh, yeah… right! I-I just wanted to tell you that I finished your training capsule!" she stammered.

Good! She finally finds the right subject to cover the awkwardness between them.

"That's about the time, woman. I'm tired waiting," he coolly said while walking past her.

"Make sure you don't blow it up again this time, you hear me!?" she threatened.

"Hmph."

Vegeta wasn't a man of word, even though she knew him for around two years now, she knew it was his way of saying 'yes' or 'thank you'. She took a deep breath when she remembered that she wanted to tell him something, so she called him.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped on his track and turned around to face her. "What is it, woman?"

She simultaneously opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not knowing how to begin. The Saiyan Prince had his gaze fixated on hers and the piercing glare alone had sent shivers down to her bone marrow.

 _'What to do, what to tell him? How can I say this?'_

Drown in her on thought, she didn't realize that he had scooted close to her. The firm grasp on her hand had made her jumped in her spot – pupil dilated when he leaned close to her face… Way too close… Oh, she could feel his breath on her face…

"Do you have any problems?" he blurted as he stared at her with such intensity that she could felt droplets of sweats on the back of her head.

And with that, Bulma concluded she couldn't do this now. "I-I'm sorry, I remember I have to pick up my laundry. See ya!"

She was about to wheeled her heel when he didn't leave her at that.

"It's been raining since morning and you didn't do any laundry today."

 _'Shoot! Stupid Bulma! Can't you think of any better excuse!?'_ she thought.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes on her. "You're hiding something from me, woman."

"Eh, w-what are you t-talking about? There's nothing I hide from you. Look, I really have to go now. Talk to you later, okay? Tha-tha!" She ran as fast as she could without looking back.

"Tch! Annoying woman," he scoffed.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. They currently have a complicated relationship. He didn't think he harbored any special feeling towards the scientist. They just enjoy each other's companion. She was one woman with guts; the first one who dared to speak so freely to him and even asked him to stay in her house – even telling him to not doing anything _funny_ to her. Funnily, they eventually did.

That woman stubborn, iron-headed, irritating – and he liked it. Saiyan women were born with such traits anyway. But no matter how weird that woman was, she was especially weird today. Muttering stupid reasons wouldn't fool him – stupid Kakarot might buy that, but he wouldn't. Whatever bothered her did bother him… _a little_ , so he might go and ask her later.

He changed into his training gear and went to his newly built training capsule. He had to admit Bulma did a very good job with it. She even added the upgraded features just as he requested – exceeding his expectation even. Even though he never admitted it, he owed Bulma and her family so much. His pride however, didn't allow him to show his gratitude towards them. Who would be leniently giving a free stay for an alien like him? He even used to be a threat to their planet years ago.

Both of her parents were so carefree that he found himself hardly objected them. They could be so casually told him to helped them feeding their pets or carrying their shopping bags. They were menial tasks – and they dared to ask him, Prince of Saiyan to do such things? Such impudence, but he still did it.

His way of thanking them? Maybe training hard until he was strong enough to protect them from harm would be enough for the time being. Especially since they were going to faced it – roughly two years from now. Androids killed the future him they said? He scoffed at the thought. He couldn't be that weak to be killed by something artificial, could it?

While he didn't know how long he would stay on Earth, he had a goal to pursue – and that was surpassing Kakarot in term of power. He would stay as long as it took to surpass him – but first of all, he needed to become the Super Saiyan, that legendary form. The fact that the two mysterious teens from the future could easily turn into the legendary form irked him.

Piccolo had told them about what had happened in the future, delivering their warning about the upcoming threat, but keeping their identity hidden. He shouldn't be bothered by such a small thing, but he couldn't help but feeling curious – especially that boy. His hair color bothered him to no end. Saiyans were supposed to have a jet black hair, so how the hell he retained such a stupid color for hair? He gritted his teeth at the thought of how stupid he was to be bothered by someone's appearance. He could only hope the Earthlings' softness didn't rub off him.

He increased the gravity until it was thirty times heavier, continuously threw punches and kicks into the air with androids in his mind. While he resumed his training, his mind strayed to Kakarot's family. The supposedly low-class warrior finally settled down by marrying an Earthling and had a son. The half-breed whelp turned out having a great potential and whether he liked it or not – he had to admit they boy could be a great warrior in the future, possibly surpass his father and even him.

He was wondering what would possibly happen in Freeza didn't blow his planet to nothingness. He'd possibly inherit his father's throne, marrying a Saiyan woman and had an offspring. He was wondering if he should follow Kakarot's track – get married and settling down on Earth.

"Tch! Such a weak thought!" He snarled while proceeding with his training.

* * *

Machine after machine, reparation after reparation and research after research later, she finally excused herself to get back to her room earlier. She felt especially exhausted that day and her pregnancy probably the mighty cause of it because it burdened her body twice than usual. Throughout the day, her brain couldn't stop figuring the way to tell Vegeta about her pregnancy. Even though she would keep her child no matter what, Vegeta's reaction did scare her a little.

Would he accept the baby?

Or would he ask her to abort the baby?

Or worst, would he leave her with the baby?

No, no, no! Bulma! Negative thoughts weren't good for your pregnancy! She was scratching her scalp at the thought. She rubbed her belly again, trying to tell the baby that she'd love the baby no matter how the father reacted.

She sighed while turning her doorknob, pushing the door and enter the room. She turned on the light and was caught off-guard when she realized she wasn't alone in that room. Vegeta was leaning against the wall near the huge window in her room, staring blankly at the glittering Western City that visible through her window – folding his arms in front of his chest with his black tank top and dusty green training pants.

She blinked several times, eyes widened as if she saw a ghost. It wasn't new to see him inside her room – but she just didn't expect him to be there at that moment. She was taken aback when he flitted his eyes towards her from the corner of his eyes before fully tilting his head towards her.

"V-Vegeta, what are you doing there?"

As usual, his face remained stoic. He shoved his hands into his pockets while walking to her direction.

"You can't fool me, woman. I know you're hiding something from me and you're going to tell me what."

She felt her heart sink to her stomach.

She really wasn't ready to tell him yet… Cold sweat dripped on the back of her neck, heart thudding against her chest – increasing on every step he took to close the distance between them. She usually had a great luck running away from something like this but there was no way she could run from him this time.

Oh, Shen Long… Oh, Piccolo… Could she call him for help?

"…I-I'm not trying to hide it from you, but, I… I don't know how to say it," she stuttered.

"Just speak woman," Vegeta ordered.

"Geez! Give me some time to think about it! It's not an easy thing to say!" she snarled, clenching both of her fists.

"Hoo… Even YOU have some problem on saying something." Vegeta smirked.

They didn't even know each other for too long, but he surely knew how to play his strings on her.

"Of course I have! What kind of creature do you think I am!?" she howled, getting irritated by him.

"Some kind of rare specimens that never thinks when they talk."

"Are you saying that I'm a no brainer!? How dare you! You're the source of my problem here!" Bulma stomped forward, leaned her face until it separated only an inch away from Vegeta's, poking his chest in the process.

"And how did I become the source of your problem?" he growled.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, bastard!" she finally blurted out.

Silence.

Pregnant silence, and she didn't mean it for a pun.

She gasped when she realized she had blurted it out – clamping her mouth and widened her eyes while Vegeta shut his eyes.

Oh no, what would he say about it?

Vegeta's face devoid of any emotions, but he was thinking – very deep. It was just that very day he had a stupid thought about having a kid, and it was happening.

A kid – his own flesh and blood.

Why he didn't hate the thought, he wondered. Especially the fact that he had the kid together with Bulma. It just he never thought it would be happening so soon.

He glanced at the very nervous woman that crouched on the ground, still regretting the fact that she blurted the news. He took a deep breath and approached her.

"So, what about it?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'What about it?'!? It's a big thing for me! Don't you want the baby? Fine! I'll take care of the baby myself! I don't want it to grow and become a delinquent anyway!" she whirled her body and walked away from him.

He swiveled his head and glared at Bulma, "What do you mean I don't want the baby? And what do you mean by a delinquent!?"

Bulma whirled around again to face him, lifting one finger up and threateningly pointed at him. "I'm really afraid the baby will inherit your traits and become a delinquent! I don't expect that you'd want the baby anyway! I will be a single Mother and raise it myself!"

"Don't make your own decision!" he shouted, instantly silencing her.

He looked away for a moment before continued, "I never said I don't want the baby…"

"You mean…"

"That baby carries my blood, he's a Saiyan royalty. I would never even think about abandoning it – and he won't be a delinquent. he will be the greatest Saiyan warrior," he didn't know why he said 'he'. He just had this feeling that his baby is going to be a boy.

It was pretty ironic to have the cold-hearted bastard like Vegeta completely dismissed the stressing thought she had been holding to herself all day long. She sighed, feeling that she finally released the breath she thought she had been holding all day long. She sat on the floor, feeling her legs wobbled and couldn't stand up any longer.

She was glad that Vegeta wasn't going to abandon both her and her baby.

She was glad that she wasn't going to face this parenthood all by herself.

Tears of happiness started pooling in her eyes. She sobbed while relieving the emotion that building up to her chest. She glanced up when she saw Vegeta slowly walked towards her and kneeled in front of her.

"C-Can I… touch it?" he stammered.

Vegeta of all people stammered while asking her if he could touch her stomach.

Bulma smiled before nodding at him. "Of course, silly. That's your baby," she said.

Vegeta put his hand on her belly, gently rub it. He didn't say anything and his face remained stoic. Well, she wouldn't expect him to burst into tears while saying "My baby" anyway. That would be so un-Vegeta-ish.

* * *

Eight months had passed since the chaotic day when Bulma found out about her pregnancy. She never expected Vegeta would be truly making her pregnancy his business. He had been taking care of her necessities when she couldn't walk too much due to her big belly. Two seasons has passed and finally, on the beginning of that summer, Bulma was going to deliver their baby.

Bulma moaned in pain, the doctor was asking her to push with all she might. Vegeta stood beside her while holding her hand. He never imagined labors could be so difficult.

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Brief!" the doctor told her.

Bulma screamed, "I can't take it anymore! I can't do it!"

"Push it, woman! You heard the doctor!" Vegeta snarled.

Bulma was angry, she clenched her jaw, pulled Vegeta's shirt by its collar. "HOW ABOUT YOU REPLACE ME HERE SINCE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she shot back at him, "YOU MEN ARE IDIOT! YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME AND I HAD TO WENT WITH THE CONSEQUENCES! BASTARD!"

The prince of Saiyan, feeling scared to a creature that wasn't stronger than him at that moment – chose to remain silent during the rest of the labors. He decided it was wise to not fire back at her.

After three painful hours, Bulma finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy – just like his father's prediction. His face was looked exactly like his father, but he inherited the color of Bulma's father's hair. The nurse handed her baby to her and Bulma immediately took him to her arms. There was an unexplainable glow that adorned her face the moment she looked at the baby. She counted the baby fingers from hands to toes and examined the baby's face.

She decided he was the most wonderful thing she ever saw in this world. She gently stroked the baby's chubby cheek. "Hey there baby, welcome to the world…"

The baby boy opened his eyes to reveal two beautiful sapphire orbs. Bulma smiled, satisfied to know that he got her eyes. Bulma showed the baby to Vegeta.

"Hey Daddy, don't you want to see your son?"

Vegeta's expression remained stoic – but she could saw pride glinted in his eyes. He slowly approached her and had his eyes fixated on the baby's face. Bulma shook her head and sighed. Well, what did she expect from Vegeta? The baby however kept looking at Vegeta and cooing, as if he called his father. Vegeta lifted his eyebrows at this. Bulma smiled at the sight.

She asked Vegeta, "So… Did you think of any name for our baby?"

Vegeta nodded and cleared his throat, "Because one day he will become the greatest Saiyan warrior, the Saiyan royalty that carries my blood, he will be called…"

"Trunks! You'll be called Trunks from now on!" beamed Bulma, now holding the baby closer to her.

Vegeta stood rooted in his eyes, agitatedly looking away from her and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Tch! Whatever woman…"

* * *

 _AN: LOL~ This is what I imagined what happened during the time Bulma had Trunks. Please tell me what you think with your kind review. Favorite, follow and vote are meaningful to me~_


	4. 04: The Birth of the Twins

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Birth of the Twins_**

* * *

 _He couldn't wait!_

Ever since he received the news about him going to have a daughter, he couldn't wait to see his wife getting pregnant. He had been keeping the news to himself ever since to see how his family would react when they found out. He never cared about what was his children's gender going to be, but the thought of him having a little girl sent him to the cloud nine.

Chichi was mad, _very mad_ when he reached his house because he had left his family all year long. He didn't mind at all when she gave him a long boring harangue with a voice that could shatter his ear drum, because during that time, he couldn't help but admiring how precious she was, and the thought of her going to give him a baby girl was too overwhelming that he failed to comprehend her scorn. He hugged her when she was done, making his wife widened her eyes and stared at him in question before she returned his hug, telling him that she missed him.

He missed her too, his wife.

He treated her like a queen ever since. His wife puzzled by his sudden behavior change, but chose to enjoy the affection. Both Gohan and Ox King were confused with his sudden change but never asked a question about it. He argued with her a week later though or specifically, she shouted at him when he tried to persuade her to let him training with Gohan.

Chichi insisted that Gohan's education more important than anything, and she didn't even care about the world's peace. Funny woman, his wife was – he _lightly_ patted her, telling her that she was telling a joke, accidentally knocking her several yards away because he had forgotten he had grown much stronger than before.

He continuously apologized to her while mending her wound, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him. But she didn't and eventually allow him to trained with Gohan for four years, as long as he let Gohan back to his studies after everything was over and he'd eventually work for his family's economy.

He promised of course.

Time flew so fast. It had been three years since he came back to Earth. He was sitting in front of his house, chattering with Ox King while filling each other the stories they had missed during the time they lived two planets apart while Gohan studying in his room.

"To think that we're actually not alone in this universe. I didn't believe it before I met you, Goku," Ox King laughed, slapping his right knee in the process – teacup on his left hand.

"I couldn't believe it myself before I met King Piccolo," Goku said while taking a sip of his tea. "Anyway, how's the life on Earth while I'm gone, Dad?" he asked.

"Well, we're doing it as usual. Me, either going to farm or taking care of the castle, while Chichi doing the house chores and Gohan study," he said while tapping his fat fingers on the table.

Goku chuckled. "It seems Gohan miss his training while I'm gone, huh? Chichi seems to be pretty strict on his education."

Ox King grinned at this. "Well, I used to think that way too Goku. But you know, something actually happened while you're gone."

"Really, what is it, Dad?" he asked, shifting his gaze to Ox King.

"Chichi hired a tutor for Gohan. His name is… Mr. Shu if I'm not wrong," he said while putting his finger on his chin, trying to recall Gohan's ex-tutor's face.

Goku nodded. "So what is this tutor doing?"

He frowned. "He spent his time whipping Gohan while Chichi wasn't looking."

Goku frowned when he felt his anger rose within his chest. Even _he_ never hit Gohan while they weren't training.

"He kept yelling at Gohan, even calling you names, saying you're a brainless brute. Gohan of course, enraged by this. He defended you, but that double-faced man telling Chichi his end of the story, making Gohan the bad guy instead."

Goku clenched his fist for a brief moment, feeling useless for not being there for Gohan. But he trusted his wife, and he believed that she would never let anything bad happen to Gohan, not under her watch.

So Goku inhaled a deep breath to suppressed his emotion. "And, what happened next?"

"Well, she chastised Gohan at first. But then, that bastard kept telling Chichi that Gohan grew up like this under your bad influence. Said that you actually abandoned them, that you're worthless and even whipped Gohan right across his face, hard enough to injured him."

"He did that in front of her?" Hearing people talking bad about him didn't affect him at all. But hearing somebody actually injured his son did agitate him. Neither he nor Chichi ever injured Gohan.

Ox King nodded. "But do you know the best part?"

Goku lifted his eyebrows in question.

He grinned. "My daughter actually threw him out from the house. She chased him away with my spear, threatening him to never come back. It was so funny and satisfying to see her chased the bad guy out from the house!"

Goku laughed his guts out at this point. "I know it. No matter how strict she is, Gohan is still her number one."

"I guess she was mad not only because he injured Gohan, but because he said you're abandoning them and calling you bad names." Ox King shook his head. "She's always hard headed, just like her mother did."

Goku smiled as he took a glance at his wife, who was now pouring the soup she cooked into a bowl. "I guess that's why we admire our ladies – don't you think Dad?" he said while gazing lovingly at her frame.

Ox King smiled at this. "You're right, Goku."

The dinner went peacefully that night. Goku wolfed down everything served on the table as if he never ate all his life. He had been to three planets and he still thought Chichi's cooking number one in the universe. He flattered Chichi every time he finished a dish. He contently smiled as he rubbed his full stomach.

"I'm so full now! Thank you so much for the food, Chichi!"

"You're lucky I married you out of all women, Goku. I wonder if there are any women out there who could cope up with your monstrous appetite," she sulked.

Goku locked his gaze on her. "Yeah, I'm lucky."

Chichi rolled her eyes and blushed at this. She glanced at Goku, Gohan and Ox King before cleared her throat. "A-anyway… I wanted to tell you guys something…"

This caught Goku's attention. He quickly straightened his position and leaned closer. Gohan groggily looking at his parents while Ox King immediately tensed in his seat.

"What is it Chichi? Is there something wrong?" Goku asked.

She glanced at Gohan and handed him a lavender colored envelope.

"W-what is this, Mom?" he asked.

"Open it, son," she demanded.

Gohan groggily glanced at his father and grandfather who glanced intently at him. The curious men gave a vague nod to him, encouraged him to immediately open the envelope.

Gohan bit his bottom lip when he slowly opened the envelope, gulped when he saw a bulging white card inside. He took the card with shaky hands and widened when he noticed the cover had colorful baby images. He opened it and read the content aloud to his father and grandfather.

"Hello, Big Brother… (Goku grinned at this) I'm so happy to… tell you that I'm going to see you in… seven months. Please… take care of our Mom while we're on our way to… see you?" Gohan trailed off as he looked up at his mother.

Chichi chuckled at this while Ox King was taken aback. Goku's grin couldn't go wider than that.

Finally, the time was coming.

"M-Mom… Are you… pregnant?" he widened his eyes.

Chichi gently smiled and nodded at her son. "Yes, baby." She took Gohan's hand and put it on her belly. "You're not going to be an only child anymore," she said.

Gohan screamed ecstatically, not realizing tears of happiness had escaped his eyes. Goku quickly went toward Chichi and lifted her up, hugging and kissing her. "I'm so happy, Chichi! We're going to have another kid!" he screamed.

Ox King laughed as he took off his glasses to wipe the tears that came out from his eyes. He was really happy to know that he was going to have another grandchild. "That's wonderful news, Chichi! Congratulation! Both of you!" He marched towards the happy couple and hugged them with his big arms.

Goku kissed his wife's forehead before kneeled in front of her belly and kissing it.

"I'll see you soon… Little bird," he said before resting his head on her belly. Chichi smiled at this and gently ruffled her husband's hair.

* * *

Chichi decided to keep the baby's gender secret from her family to surprise them but Goku felt pretty okay with it since he already knew that he was going to have a daughter. They were shopping in the department store to shop for the baby's equipment. Goku insisted on buying pink since it was the color for girls. Chichi however, had the different opinion to buy a neutral color. Goku was quite surprised by her choice since she was the type that would go for pink, especially if she knew she was going to have a girl. But he obeyed her; women had the better sense in things like this anyway.

He was anxious when his wife's water broke prematurely and he was grateful for the Instant Transmission technique he learned since he could teleport his wife in a blink of an eye to the hospital. But when the doctor noticed something was wrong with her pregnancy, he became anxious. He rushed to follow them to the delivery room, but the doctor didn't allow him to.

Both Gohan and Ox King couldn't hide their anxiety while they were waiting outside the delivery room and he tried to man up to calm them down. He had to admit Chichi's belly was much bigger than when she was pregnant with Gohan. He couldn't stay still, shaking his legs when he sat and walking in circles in front of the delivery room, glancing every now and then to the clock to see how long it had been since she entered the delivery room. Every passing minute was agonizing for him and he had bought three cans of orange juice for Gohan during the time to calm him down.

"Dad…"

Goku drank the last drop of his green tea when he heard Gohan called for his name and shifted his attention to his son, noticing that he was fiddling his fingers in anxiety. "What is it, Gohan?"

"Will I be a good brother for my sibling?" he asked.

He chuckled at the question. "Of course, you will. You're always looking forward to having a sibling, right?"

"I am. But, I'm really afraid I couldn't be a good example for my sibling. Like… I used to yell at Mom when she didn't allow me to go to planet Namek. And there was a time when I couldn't control myself and went rampage, and–"

Goku raised a palm to stop him talking then squatted before him, looking at him directly to his eyes. "As long as I remember, son…" he said, "You never disappoint me, not even once," then he flashed him his widest grin.

"To tell you the truth, I almost snapped at your Mom when she admonished you when you express your wish to go, but you preceded me, and you made a right decision to go. You saved us all when Vegeta almost kill us, you saved numbers of Namekians when Freeza troops attacked them, and so many more. How could I not proud of you?" he said, "And how could your sibling not proud of you?"

Gohan flabbergasted by this, sheepishly smiled in respond. Goku patted his head, slightly ruffled his head and sat beside him. When he opened his mouth about to ask him how he was doing in the school, the delivery room's door was opened.

"Mrs. Son's husband?"

Goku immediately strode across the hall to approached the doctor. "Yeah, that would be me." Goku's heart was beating even faster, couldn't wait to see his baby.

"Congratulation Mr. Son, you have twin babies!"

He paused at this, believing that his ears were working funny.

"I have what?" he blinked his eyes.

"Twins, Mr. Son! You have a baby boy and a baby girl!"

"W-WHAT!? I thought it's only a girl!"

His eyes widened, his future daughter never mentioned about this! That sneaky girl… First she didn't tell him her name and second, she didn't tell him that she was born as twins! Then what'd happen to his baby boy?

He paused at the possibility, suddenly feeling the color had drained from his face. Don't tell him that…

"Dad, how do you know that we're going to have a baby girl?" Gohan asked him, snapping him from his train of thought.

"N-no, it's just my intuition. A-anyway, let's go to see your Mom, Gohan!" he said while pushing Gohan to enter Chichi's room.

The moment he stepped into the room, he couldn't describe the feeling he got when he saw his wife holding two baby bundles in both of her arms. On her right was the boy, wrapped in a blue blanket and on the left was the girl, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Chichi, you're doing a good job. I'm so proud of you, dear!" he said while leaning to kissed his wife's forehead.

They were kissing on lips afterward, making Gohan covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Goku, look at them, aren't they wonderful?" she said with shining eyes. He believed that she could cry any moment now.

One baby was enough to send him to the top of the world, and he had two. He could go to outer space to express his happiness now. The baby boy looked exactly like him and Gohan – guessing that it was the traits that were going to be inherited by his offspring. No doubt the boy would grow up exactly looked like him as well, especially if he had the same hair style with him.

He flitted his eyes to the baby girl, suddenly remembered the feeling he had when he found out the future girl that came to warn them about the upcoming threat was his daughter. She looked every bit like Chichi, beautiful like her mother. His little bird…

"Chichi, can I hold the girl?" Chichi nodded and let him took the baby girl.

The baby girl slowly opened her eyes for the first time. A pair of black eyes were staring at Goku underneath the puffy eyelids. She beamed him the most beautiful smile that made him melted.

So, falling in love at the first sight did exist.

He put his index finger over her hand, slightly poking it.

"Finally, I get to see you, little bird…" he whispered. The baby grabbed his finger and didn't let go.

The baby girl was cooing when she saw Goku's smile. Chichi cried in happiness to see the bonding time between the father and the daughter.

But the moment Ox King asked him a question, he dropped the bomb and ruined the mood.

"So Goku, have you prepared any name for your babies?"

Then it struck him like a lightning, he hadn't thought of any name yet. He was too busy with his training with Gohan and Piccolo to came up with a name.

"Not yet, I'm really sorry!" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Goku, are you going to leave our children nameless again!? That's okay though, I already came up with a good name!"

"Oh, really? What is it Chichi?" He suddenly sighed in relief to know his wife had prepared their names.

"I will grant them scholar's name so they will become a scholar someday! The boy will be Newton and the girl will be Marie!"

 _Nope, he took it back._

Both the babies were suddenly crying. "Chichi, it appears that they dislike the name…" said Ox King.

"Or maybe we should name them something like Gomen?" Chichi said.

Goku cringed at her suggestion. "Are you kidding, Chichi? You're going to make everyone saying sorry to them instead of calling their name!"

"At least I try to name them, Goku! Share some thoughts if you have the better idea!" Chichi snapped. Judging from her spirit, she definitely didn't look like a woman that just delivered twin babies.

Goku shifted his attention back to his baby girl with a deep sigh. _'What to name her? I should ask the future her for her name at that time. I never come up with a good name…'_

The baby girl noticed Goku's distress and cried again. Goku tried to calm her, gently rocked the baby. "There, there little bird. Don't cry, Daddy is here, Daddy is going protect you until you're able to soar your wings to the sky…" He briefly paused when an idea crossed his mind.

"Sky… ' _Ten'_ … I know!" He shouted loud enough to make the baby boy cried.

"What is it Goku!? You're startling the baby!" Chichi scolded him.

"I came up with the good names, Chichi! I bet you're going to love my idea!" Goku said proudly.

"Then what is it?"

"I want 'Ten' on their names! How about Goten and Tenten?"

"Goten and Tenten, huh? They're beautiful, Goku… It's really rare for you to come up with such a good idea. How did you come up with those names?" Chichi asked while looking at both of her babies.

Goku glanced at the baby girl the shifted his gaze at the baby boy, "Sky is limitless, I want them to grasp any possible future they could achieve," he said while he had his mind strayed to his future daughter, and he believed she had the power to change it no matter how devastated it was.

"Wow, Goku. This is the first time I hear you talking like a scholar," Chichi said proudly.

"Actually, I met our future daughter the day I came back to Earth," Goku blurted without thinking.

Gohan, Ox King, and Chichi were shocked and unable to utter any words for a moment.

"Hold on, Dad! Did you mean that mysterious girl is my sister!? No wonder she looked exactly like Mom!"

"Wait! What!? Our future daughter!? Why didn't you bring her home? You should at least let me see her!"

"I can't, Chichi. She brought important information from her timeline and she had to be very cautious with it because it might be affecting our future."

"Then tell me about what happened that day and everything you know about her!"

Goku told Chichi about their future daughter's stories, excluding the information he had about Trunks. He knew that Trunks should be born long before his kids, but he chose to let it slide until Bulma or Vegeta himself announcing the news themselves.

"Poor girl, I can't believe you have to endure such a dire situation yourself…" Chichi said while holding the baby girl tightly to her chest. Goku reached for her and gently caressed the baby's chubby cheek with his rough finger.

Goku shifted his attention to the baby boy. He took him and studied his face features, admiring how the baby resembles his appearance. "Actually she had a boy companion that time, there are only two warriors left in her time. Just her and this boy."

"Oh, a boy!? Do you know who is that boy? He might be our baby's future husband! I wish she can marry the richest guy on Earth so that she'd have secured financial in her future!"

Goku just smiled groggily while his wife kept on babbling about their baby girl's future. Chichi might be thrilled if she found out that the boy was Bulma's son, the son of the richest scientist on the planet.

Talking about their future counterparts, he was wondering what kind of training they did. After all the efforts they had done to seek for him, he didn't want to disappoint them. He would train hard and show them the way to save their future, and he would do his best to keep the Earth safe to secure his family's future no matter what.

He glanced around when he heard the door of the hospital's room creaked open. The nurse entered the room and told them she was going to take both of the babies proper bathing. The hospital had taken care of many weird babies, from dragon-looking, werewolves and much more so the fact that the twins had tails wouldn't surprise them.

Goku and Chichi requested the nurse to cut the tails since they were no longer necessary now that the moon was cut into half since Piccolo destroyed it. The nurse nodded at their request and excused herself while pushing the baby carts from the room.

"Okay, we're done with the boy. Give him a proper treatment, we don't want the baby to get an infection, hurry!" He gave the crying baby boy to the nurse then proceeded with the baby girl.

"There, there, little angel. This will be hurt a little, but uncle promise this will be just a moment, okay?" he said while playing his face to the baby, but was surprised when he opened the bundle.

"Eh, how come the girl has no tail…?"

* * *

 _AN: I really have a hard time finding a right name for the OC since the naming way in Dragon Ball universe were all very unique. I really want to give her the name that resembles the way Goku and Chichi's way of naming. So, I hope you're okay with my choice~ I originally intended to name her Chacha, because Gohan's name taken from 'Rice', so I think Cha from 'Tea" will be a good name for her. But then, I wanted to make some connection between Goku and her name._

 _Goku (_ _悟空_ _) -_ _空_ _has the meaning of space or sky._

 _Goten (_ _悟天_ _) -_ _天_ _also means sky._

 _So I decided to take Ten and make it a repetition like Chichi's name. Because in Chinese tradition, they have a different naming way for boy and girl, so I assume they will follow Chichi's naming way for the girl._


	5. 05: History of The Future, Part 1

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: History of the Future, Part 1_**

* * *

Fourteen years had passed since the androids attacked their world. More than half of human's population had been banished. The world was surrounded by fears, tears and screams. Dead bodies sprawled everywhere untended, along with the city's wreckage. Countries that used to have war were now uniting their power under the World's Government for the sake of restoring the peace that had long gone from the Earth. But even that wasn't enough to bring the vile monsters down.

People were powerless. All they could do was praying, wishing for a way or somebody who could put an end to their misery, even though hope itself had started to desert their heart.

"Peppertown is experiencing the absolute worst of all terrors!"

"The Androids are running mad!"

The radio had been screaming bad news alongside with the current location of the androids. Feeling exasperated by all the ruckus, Bulma turned off the radio in her hover car.

"Those miserable Androids! They won't get away with this! I don't know what it is on their mind, killing their creator Dr. Gero, and all those innocent people, one after another! They're just a pair of monster who takes pleasure in killing. Can't anything be done about them?" she said through gritted teeth.

Sitting beside him was the fourteen-year old boy, looking down while entwining his fingers together. Trunks Brief was deep at the thought of facing the androids, at least to divert their attention away from the town. He glanced at his mother who was still frowning over the news. She clearly wasn't going to be pleased with his idea, but…

"Mom, would you go on home without me?" he asked.

Bulma stomped her foot to make a full brake, making the hover car shrieked a sickening squeak before it made a full stop. Eyes widened, she stared disbelievingly at her son.

"Trunks, what are you thinking of doing?"

He didn't respond her, so she looked down, noticing he had tightened his knuckle until they turned white. Her pupils dilated when she noticed his intention – her eyebrows knitted together incredulously at him.

"You're not thinking…"

She hadn't even had a chance to finish her sentence when her son briefly glanced at her before jumped from their car and flew away.

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed his name to the air while helplessly watching Trunk's disappearing figure.

He arrived not long after, finding the Peppertown's wreckage and the androids were nowhere to see. His body trembled at the sight and he had to held his hands together to stopped them from shaking. Smokes were pungent to his smelling sense, mixed with the smell of people's roasted flesh. The town was void of people voices – only the sound of fire crackling, stones crumbling once in every moment. He walked through the ruins, almost losing his sanity when he saw lifeless bodies sprawled everywhere.

He was too late.

He shut his eyes to sense any Ki to see if there was anyone who made it out alive.

None.

Nobody seemed to make it out alive.

He continued walking through the crumbles and saw a bunny doll lying on the floor – tear almost torn apart. He imagined the owner must not be older than four-year-old, probably a sweet girl with a sunny smile that could brighten their cold devastated world.

She had to die at such a young age.

And he could do nothing about it.

He gritted his teeth and slowly descended down to his knee, bending his body so low and silently asking for the kid's forgiveness for being so weak, for his incapability to protect her. If only he was strong enough, none of these had to happen.

Why he had to be so weak?

He cracked his eyes open when he noticed a familiar Ki approaching the place. He glanced up to see the Son siblings, Gohan and Tenten on the mid-air – eyes observing the wrecked town. Gohan was cursing under his breath while Tenten clamped her mouth with both of her hands at the devastating sight.

Her eyes caught his, and she immediately descended down to the ground to approached him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze on it.

"Trunks… are you okay?" she asked, worry glinted in her onyx eyes.

He didn't say anything but slowly looked down to the bunny doll in his hand, raising it to her. Her lips tightened into a thin line when she accepted the doll from him.

"I c-couldn't save them…" He shook his head, stammered on every word while trying to hold back his emotion. Not wanting to show his tears in front of the girl.

Tenten pulled him into an embrace. "It's not your fault, Trunks. Let's bury their bodies properly. It's the least we can do for them," she suggested.

He vaguely nodded while returning her embrace, pulling her as close as he could and buried his face on her shoulder, searching for her comfort.

Burying bodies – sadly enough, they had gotten used to it. They were wondering what the teenagers fourteen years ago would think if they told them they had gotten used to burying bodies every day. They must have thought that they were kidding. It was common to see teenagers, even children younger than them burying bodies in their times. Because the people who buried them were getting less and lessen.

Horrible.

The sight was devastating.

After they finished burying the victim bodies, Tenten collected every ID cards she could found from the remains and put it inside a box. She excused herself to brought the names into a church so they could pray for the victims' souls. Meanwhile, Gohan followed Trunks to his house. Trunks asked Gohan to train him even harder because the way the Androids destroyed the world is unacceptable. Gohan agreed to train him and from that day on, they started their training.

* * *

"Get angry! You must become angrier! Angry will make you a Super Saiyan!"

But it was easier to say than to do. Trunks had been trying so hard to turned himself into the legendary form, the Super Saiyan. He had successfully made it halfway through so far, but still couldn't fully turn himself into one.

 _'Just a little more,'_ he thought.

He only needed a little more time until he completely turned into a full-fledged Super Saiyan. Gohan watched his apprentice practicing from the back of the coconut tree, thinking that he might need some time training alone. He smiled proudly at his progress. Trunks definitely held a great potential to be a great warrior. They only trained several days and he already been this close when it took him years until he changed into Super Saiyan form.

He wheeled around when he sensed his sister's Ki coming closer to his place, immediately grazed a genuine smile on his face. He decided to live alone to trained himself harder since four years ago. But after their mother passed away, he decided to move back to his house – not wanting her to live in the house alone, especially since Goten's death.

Her condition was quite worrisome because she was prone to lose her focus whenever she was doing something since Goten's death two years ago. Tenten and Goten were inseparable ever since they were babies – which was why Goten's death had brought an immense damage to her heart and affecting her mental state. Their mother's death a month ago had deal another blow to her heart.

She looked like she was doing okay overall from her outer appearance, but none could tell what was inside her heart.

She landed on the ground and hopped into her brother's arms.

"Brother!" she squealed.

"Hey there, Tenten," he said while hugging her.

"Here's your dinner, Brother. Please eat it together with Trunks," she said while handing him two packs of bento inside a small insulated thermal bag.

"Thank you, Tenten." he accepted the bento and patted her head. "How's your training by the way?"

"I finally able to control my Super Saiyan form!" she happily said, "But I'm not making much progress on healing and my barrier. I need someone to teach me, it's so hard when you have to wonder about this yourself…" she added while scratching the side of her face.

"Wow… I never see Saiyan woman before, so you better be showing me your form! I'm sorry I couldn't be any help with your barrier and healing ability though. It's going to be useful for our battle in the future."

"Yes, I don't want to have any regrets later, so I have to master this… No matter what" she responded while looking at her palm. She clenched it when her mind strayed to her twin brother. She shook her head at the thought and peeked from the tree to see Trunks tried to turn himself into Super Saiyan from her spot.

She gently smiled at the sight of him. "He's training really hard, isn't he?"

Gohan glanced at his sister and noticed a glimpse of proud in her expression. "Yeah, he is. He's doing everything he could do for the sake of better future."

"How is he doing so far, Brother?" she asked.

"He's doing good, it's quite possible he might become an even greater warrior than I am! He could even win against the Androids!" he enthusiastically answered.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I believe in his strength. Once he gets stronger, he could team up with you and defeat the Androids," she briefly stopped before resuming her sentence, "Oh my… I should work harder, or else both of you gonna leave me behind!" she said while putting both of her hands to either side of her face.

"I don't think you're that weak, Tenten. True strength doesn't lie only in power you know? In your case, I think it lies on your… sneakiness," he deliberately trailed off at the end of his sentence.

She glared at him. "And what do you mean by that, Brother?"

Gohan laughed at her. "The way you fight is really sneaky. I couldn't imagine if you're stronger than we do. I guess the world is fair enough to give us more strength than you do," he playfully answered as he pinched both of her cheeks.

Tenten giggled as she struggled to release herself from her brother's hand. "You're meanie, Brother! Let me go!"

Gohan released his pinch on her cheek and caressed her cheeks gently with his palms. He glanced at Trunks before looking back at her. "Say, little sis… How do you feel about Trunks?" he asked.

Tenten widened her eyes at the question. "Huh? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious," he briefly replied.

Tenten rolled her eyes upwards, slightly pursed her lips. "I think he's a nice guy?"

"Well… Do you think you want to become his girlfriend?" Gohan snickered.

She chuckled at the question. "No way, Brother. My type is a guy that stronger than you are. He has to surpass you on that."

"A guy that stronger than I do? The android?" he joked.

Tenten scrunched her nose on that. "Are you kidding me, Brother!? No way in hell."

Gohan laughed. "But I don't think it's going to be long until Trunks surpasses me. Will you accept him then?" he asked again.

Tenten didn't immediately answer. She rolled her eyes a little and smirked. "Well… Maybe yes, maybe not. I'll think about it if he _does_ surpass you in the future. Meanwhile… He should work harder," she winked.

Gohan patted her head as he slightly turned his head to see his apprentice peeked at them. He realized Trunks has stopped training from his Ki ever since he mentioned him to her. Gohan stealthily raised his thumb and winked at him and Trunks replied the gesture by doing the same.

 _'So that's it! Surpassing Gohan-san! I'll definitely surpass him and defeat the Androids!'_ he thought.

Tenten glanced at the young boy that hides behind the tree. She knew all along that he was eavesdropping them. She faintly smiled before looking down. Her mind wandered to her brother's question.

What was her feeling towards him actually?

She didn't hate him, but neither she loved him.

Or did she?

* * *

The northern part of the world was said to be the safest part of the world. The rich men had gathered there, establishing various facilities to made them feel like they were living a good normal life without the androids' existence. Hospital, sea aquarium, swimming pool, and even the amusement park. The area was probably the only area where you could hear people's cheering, laugh, all that happy expression. The area was guarded by the world's best armies, said that not even androids could harm the place.

However, they were delusional when they said the armies could keep them away from the androids.

They were coming to the amusement park, saying they would love to enjoy the ride, while taken the enjoyment of killing people at the same time. They weren't taking long until they put the amusement park down from its previous glory. An explosion followed, accompanied by people's screaming frantically for their lives.

Just over the amusement park were Trunks and Gohan, on their way home from their training ground when they noticed chaos had occurred in the amusement park – noticing that the androids had taken the liberty to send the place into the wreckage.

They couldn't let them doing as they pleased.

Both Saiyan men jumped into the battle – Gohan tried to take #17 by himself. He managed to handle the black haired android at first, but slowly losing when #18 interfered their match. Trunks couldn't bring himself standing on the side without doing anything, so he decided to join the fight. But his current strength had proven his inability to handle the blonde haired female android. There was a large gap in between their power because not even one of his hit landed on her. When she punched him down to the ground, she stretched an open palm and mustering her energy in front of it, readying herself to send him to his final breath.

Gohan jumped in time to save him, shielding the younger boy from being harmed with his body.

A huge supernova occurred, and no humans could survive such attack. The two Saiyans were buried below the ruins, along with billowing smokes around them. The androids concluding that they weren't going to stay alive after the attack decided to leave the place.

The two were alive – but both in a grave state of losing their lives.

Gohan winced at the pain in his left shoulder, widened his eyes when he noticed his left arm had gone. He took out the last Senzu bean the warriors had left for him to restore his left arm. He was about to swallow the precious bean when he saw Trunks. Slowly, he put the bean down from his mouth. Mustering all the strength he had in his body, he crawled towards Trunks.

"T-Trunks, you… take it. You're… our last hope," he said while putting the bean on Trunks' mouth. He smiled at the younger boy before the world of darkness overwhelmed him.

Tenten was meditating in her room, taking a deep breath when suddenly the feeling of two Kis engaged in a fight on northern area snapped her from her concentration. Racing towards her windowsill, she noticed both of the Kis belonged to none other than Gohan and Trunks. She immediately vaulted from her window and flew straight to the source of the two Kis.

Her heart was thudding faster with an immense strength when she felt one of the Kis was getting smaller. The feeling had effectively triggered the memory when she lost Goten. She topped her speed, silently prayed she would make it in time.

She could saw a pillar of black smoke from afar, followed around the smokes were the smell of gun powder and reek of the smell she hated the most, the death. The tanks were upside down, crunching some soldiers below it. She cringed at the sight, along with the dead people that scattered wildly around the area, leaving no souls alive. The Ferris Wheel that used to stood tall on the amusement park had collapsed, nothing more than a broken wheel now. The military that used to guard the place has been wiped out completely.

 _'The Androids, it must be them!'_ she thought.

She searched for any signs of her brother and Trunks – finally found them near the Carousel's crumbles. She approached the two and widened her eyes in horror when she noticed something terrible had happened to her brother.

 _'His left arm, he lost his left arm!'_ she clamped her mouth at the sight. She immediately healed her brother's injury. She couldn't grow the losing limbs, but at least she could stop his bleeding.

"Brother! Please wake up! Brother!" she kept on calling him, but he didn't budge. She finished closing his wound and checked his pulse. It was small, but she sighed in relief when she found it.

After tending her brother's wound, she ran towards Trunks and checked his pulse. She checked his body for any wound and found none. She lightly touched her chest, glad that he had his life nowhere near harmed. After making sure he was okay, she shook his body.

"Trunks, wake up! Trunks!"

He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at her. "T-Tenten… What happened?"

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" she said as she hugged him, causing him to blush a little. She released her hold on him and looking directly at his eyes. "Please help me carry my brother! We have to bring him to the hospital!" she said.

 _'Gohan-san! That's right!'_ Trunks eyes widened at the realization.

"Let's bring him to my house! We have a doctor live nearby our house!" he suggested.

Tenten nodded at this, immediately helped Trunks got up and went straight to her brother's place to lifted Gohan's body. Trunks put Gohan's right arm on his shoulder while Tenten put his left around her shoulder. They flew straight to Bulma's house.

* * *

 _Tap-tap-tap…_

The blue haired female scientist was inserting the function formula to the time machine's system through her computer. The monitor showed a red box, declining the action and made her sighed in exasperation. She had to recalculate the function again this way and that would require her another week while she wanted to finish the machine as soon as possible. The plan was to reach the then-alive Son Goku and brought him to the future to eradicate the extreme powers that dominating their world.

She had told Trunks about this, and he just laughed at her – saying that was a ridiculous idea. The boy didn't know that they used to have the whole world ridicule them when her father proposed an idea about turning all things into the size of a capsule. But when her father proven his words, they were buying the capsules for them and made them the richest scientists in the world. He had proven that nothing was impossible in this world when he finished his research successfully – a capsule in his hand, turned into a house in the eyes of the world.

Nothing was impossible in this world, as long as you had hope rooted in your heart – firm and strong.

She'd prove it to her son.

As a parent, she had the responsibility of giving her son a safe place to live in. She wasn't as strong as Vegeta and she could do nothing in term of power. But she was a scientist, and she was going to save his son in her way.

The rasping sound of the door's sliding open had made her peered from her monitor, and she made a sharp gasp when she saw Trunks carried Gohan with Tenten supporting the other side of his body. She rose from her seat, striding across her lab to approached the teens.

"What happened, Trunks?"

"Gohan-san was protecting me, and he…" Trunks replied.

There she saw the horrible, Gohan's left arm – it was no longer there.

"Hurry up and lay him down on the bed! We'll have to call a doctor!" she said while wasting no second to made a call to the doctor who happened to live near her house. The doctor arrived ten minutes later and immediately perform the operation to Gohan's wound.

"It's all right. He's no longer in any mortal danger. The first aid you gave him already close most of his wound. He only needs some rest. Make sure you tell him to not forcing himself," said the Doctor after performing one-hour duration operation. Tenten was sending him home and bowed to thank him for helping her brother.

Afterward, the Saiyan girl went back to the room where they rested Gohan. She sighed in relief when the doctor confirmed that her brother was in no mortal danger. Trunks was sitting on his side, fingers entwined together, hiding his lips behind them – seemed to be so deep in his thought. She could see everything in his face, guiltiness, regret, fury. She knew him too well to know that he must be hating himself for his incapability to beat the androids and making Gohan ended up like this. She didn't say anything while tucking Gohan's blanket up to his shoulder and gently caressed her brother's temple.

Her only family, the only person shared the same flesh and blood with her. She couldn't imagine how her life would be if she had to lose him as well.

Bulma entered the room not long after, tidying Gohan's clothes. Seeing that the older woman busied taking care of her brother's belongings, she approached her and said, "Bulma-san, let me do it."

Bulma shook her head. "It's okay Tenten. You have to rest yourself. Closing his wound must have worn you out, right? Stay here tonight. Trunks will show you your room."

After all the commotion that had happened that day, she didn't feel like resting. But closing up his wound had used up her power, so she decided to take her advice to rest. There was no saying when the androids would show up again and with her brother's state, she should be the one defending them if necessary.

With that in her thought, she nodded. "Thank you so much for your help, Bulma-san."

Bulma smiled while patting her shoulder, but soon became serious when she had her eyes flitted to her only son. She remained deadpanned, not a single emotion flickered in her sapphire eyes.

"Your Mom knew all about what you were doing… About how you and Gohan were fighting together," she said.

The statement startled Trunks and Tenten, both were never expecting her to know about the training they kept in secret. Bulma was against having Trunks fighting the androids, hating the risk of losing her son in the process.

"B-Bulma-san, let me expla–,"

Tenten didn't realize that he had risen from his seat, surprised when he suddenly appeared in front of her, extending his arm to stopped her from defending him.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he apologized to his mother.

The room engulfed in uncomfortable silence because Bulma didn't respond him. The female scientist was looking down to the broken white colored floor tiles below her instead while having her mind traveled to the past.

"If only Son were alive…" Bulma said, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

The mention of her father's name had caught Tenten's attention. She looked up to Bulma and stared at her slender figure.

"Pretty soon, the time machine will be finished. Once it's done, you'll be able to get inside it, and it will take you back in time to when Son was still alive…" Bulma added.

The time machine…

Tenten clutched her chest, recalling the moment when Bulma used to tell her about her plan making the time machine to the past so they could find the Android's weakness or bring her father to the future to beat them. She could only hope the time machine was working – that would be their biggest chance to get them out from their current devastating situation. But not only that…

She had her own selfish reason to meet her father.

She grew up knowing her father only from the story her mother and brother told her without having the privilege of personally knowing him. He was gone not long after she and Goten were born and it would be great if she got to see him, and got to feel how it was to have a father.

Her brother's groan snapped her from her reverie. She immediately strode across the room to checked on her brother's condition.

"Brother, are you okay?" she asked.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and saw his sister. "T-Tenten…"

She hugged her brother very carefully so she didn't hurt him. "Thank goodness, Brother!"

Gohan faintly smiled at her. "I'm okay… Don't worry." After that, he glanced around and asked, "Where's Trunks?"

Trunks scooted to his side at the mention of his name, "I'm here, Gohan-san. Thank you for saving me…" he said with both fists clenched until they turned white when his eyes shifted to Gohan's left side. "I-if it weren't for me, your arm wouldn't…"

"Stop."

"G-Gohan-san?" He blinked.

Gohan smiled at the younger boy. "I'm trusting the future on your hand, Trunks."

"But Gohan-san! I–"

"I believe in your strength. Losing my left arm in exchange for your life is a small price to pay, Trunks. Remember that," he answered. He tilted his head to see his sister worry expression and gave her an assuring smile.

He beckoned Trunks to move closer and the younger complied. "And it's a better chance for you to surpass me, right?" he whispered. Trunks flustered and immediately looked away when Tenten gazed at the two boys in question.

* * *

After Gohan fell asleep, Trunks escorted Tenten to the room Bulma had prepared for her. The two said nothing during their way to the room. They caught each other's eyes every now and then and immediately looked. Upon reaching the room, Trunks slid the door open and let her entered the single-bed room.

The girl entered the room, observing it before turning her heel to him and said, "Thank you so much for your kindness, Trunks. I really don't know what should I do without you and Bulma-san."

Trunks was staring at her for a moment, guiltiness evident in his face. "About that…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm really sorry, Tenten. It's my fault that Gohan-san lost his arm. I feel ashamed – I don't know what to say to you," he said as he bowed his head and he stayed like that for a while longer, waiting for the girl to respond his apology.

Tenten stared at him, scooted towards him and gently touched his face – lifting it so he rose back to her eye level. "Did you hear my brother right?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"He said himself that losing an arm for your life is a small price to pay. And I agree with him," she stated. "If he said he trust you with the future, then I trust his judgment. Also…" she smiled at him. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you as well," she said.

Trunks eyes widened at this. "Wha–"

Tenten cut him by kissing him on his cheek. "Thank you so much for your help today, Trunks. Good night," she said, taking several steps back before closing the door.

The kiss had left Trunks stood rooted in his stand – brain froze, failed to comprehend what was happening. He slowly raised his hand and brushed over the spot where she kissed him. The feeling of her soft lips touching his cheek still lingered there, and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling, embedding it into his memory.

* * *

A week had passed since the accident and Gohan had made lots of progress with his body condition. He decided to resume Trunks' training. During the training, Tenten asked Trunks to aimed several energy balls towards her, where she successfully deflected them with her barrier with a great accuracy.

Tenten's Barrier had always been the biggest question mark for them ever since she revealed her power at a shy five-year-old. Gohan – the eldest demi-Saiyan at the moment had zero clues about it. Neither Goku nor Vegeta ever mentioned about the possibility of the Saiyan race to had that kind of power. They were wondering if the power exclusive only to the female of their race, but they couldn't solidify the theory since they didn't have other Saiyan female to compare.

Her healing power was an addition to the mystery that revolved around her. It was a convenient ability to had, especially since they didn't have any healer around. But how did she attain them? If Piccolo or Vegeta still alive, they might be able to provide them some answer. And if Bulma managed to finish the time machine, they would get a chance to find out.

Putting the mystery aside, the three demi-Saiyan were focusing on their training. Trunks still struggled for a way to release his anger no matter how hard he tried. The boy was very kind and polite, rarely seen in fury mode – unlike his never-seen-happy father, even though frown had become a distinctive element of their face.

"Trunks, you're ugly, you're stupid, you're weak, you're uhh… something bad!" Tenten tried to intimidate Trunks with words to made him anger.

Trunks chuckled. "Try harder, Tenten. You wouldn't get me mad with that."

She sighed – lips tightened into a thin line and eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown while thinking for a way to make him release his anger. Her lips pursed when an idea crossed her mind. She was smiling mischievously at him and said, "I have an idea…"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to kiss some random guys on the street," she said while floating in the midair, trying to go downtown.

Trunks immediately grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Anything but that," he said, pulling her and holding her from behind to keep her from flying.

"I'm trying to help you here!" she pouted.

"But no other boys involved!" he insisted.

Gohan laughed at them. "Okay, guys. Let's take a break, shall we? I'm really hungry."

"Oh, I made sandwiches! And here's the one with Yakiniku filling for Trunks," she said, handing Trunks the sandwich box.

"H-how do you know I like Yakiniku?" he asked.

Tenten chuckled. "Do you remember when we visited the summer festival? The bento stall only had one pack of Yakiniku left and Goten wanted it so badly, you gave it to him?"

Trunks tried to recall the event and nodded when he finally remembered it.

Tenten smiled at him. "I noticed from your expression that you wanted it as bad, but you decided to gave it to him." She handed him wet tissues to clean his hands and mouthed a silent "thank you" to him.

He couldn't fight the pink tint that splayed across his cheek, feeling somewhat happy that she knew his favorite food only by seeing his expression. He had a small hope that she cared for him the same way he did to her, but she changed after Goten's death. He often caught her staring blankly somewhere when they were training, suddenly losing her focus on the training. That was very dangerous… He couldn't bear the thought of her having to face android this way. He finally opened the box, taking the neatly wrapped sandwich and took a bite.

The spice, seasoning and the meat tenderness were all perfect.

"How is it?" she asked.

He gave her an approval nod, smiling. "From the best chef's kitchen."

She laughed at this and wiped the sauce from the corner of his mouth.

The lunch went peacefully. Trunks took a sip of honey lemonade Tenten made for him and asked Gohan. "Gohan-san. I wonder why can't I become a Super Saiyan…"

Gohan smiled at him. "Just a little further, Trunks. It was awfully hard for me, too." he briefly gazed at the sky before continued, "Becoming a Super Saiyan is a matter of anger. I thought about how Piccolo-san and Kuririn-san, and everyone else was killed by the Androids. And as I dwelt on that, it finally happened, and I became a Super Saiyan. You've got Vegeta-san's blood flood flowing through you. You'll be a Super Saiyan before long, that's for sure!"

"I see. I've been trying to anger myself and I still can't make it…" Trunks said. He glanced at Tenten, recalling that she was recently able to become one, so he decided to ask her, "Since you recently master it, do you mind sharing some tips?"

Tenten smirked, she leaned over and playfully answered him, "I thought about the day when you and Goten chased after me to shave my doll's head." Gohan was laughing hysterically while Trunks flustered at the memory.

She refrained herself from telling them that her period symptoms had played a big role for her Super Saiyan form mastery, but there was no way she told them. Poor men wouldn't get the privilege as she did.

Trunks' eyes fell on Gohan's Gi, recalling something his mother had told him about and said, "You know what Mom said, Gohan-san? It startles her every time she sees you in that Gi because you look so much like your Father."

Gohan sniggered, "I made it hoping that it would make me as strong as Dad was before he died. But I guess it's not just the clothes."

They were laughing at this while resuming their lunch, but the peaceful moment didn't last long. Silence before storm – a quiet or peaceful period before difficulties occurred. Their laughter was just an overture of a very bad occurrence that was going to happened next.

A pillar of flash – followed by a giant explosion devoured the city to their northeast, the Metroplex City. The three demi-Saiyan immediately rose to their feet. Gohan gritting his teeth, immediately turned himself into Super Saiyan mode. The two younger teens had prepared to follow him, but he glanced at the two and said, "Trunks, Tenten, you stay here, you hear me?"

Tenten's eyes widened at her brother's statement. "NO! You're not in any shape for this! You just got wounded last week, there's no way you can take them!"

"Gohan-san, if you're going then I'm going too! I'm a lot stronger than before!" said Trunks.

"Both of you! Don't take the Androids' power so lightly!" Gohan scolded him.

Tenten held Gohan's right arm, "I should say the same thing to you! Brother! I won't let you go unless you take me!"

"Me too! I want to fight alongside with you, Gohan-san!"

Gohan pointed somewhere, looking distracted by something and made Trunks followed his gaze. He delivered a sharp blow to the base of his neck with the side of his palm, instantly made the boy losing consciousness.

"Trunks! "Tenten startled when she saw her brother knocked him unconscious – immediately scooted towards him to caught him before he landed on the ground and slowly laid him down. She shifted her gaze back to him, "B-but Brother, why!?" she asked, still crouched beside Trunks.

Gohan approached her and crouched to her side. Tenten gazed at him, couldn't distinguish the feeling she had when she had her eyes locked with her brother. He wrapped her with his right arm and pulled her close to him.

"Tenten, you and Trunks are our last hope. If both of you were to die, there won't be any warriors left to defend the Earth. A few years from now, both of you, will have the ability to defeat the Androids."

"NO! I won't accept this! You're preparing yourself to die, right!? Father, Goten, Mother, and not you too! Why all of you leaving me alone!?" she snarled, eyes shone with tears. "Please don't do this to me, Brother! Don't leave me…" she pleaded.

Gohan faintly smiled at her – the smile Goten had on his face before he left her forever, "Tenten, no matter how far we're apart… Remember that we love you and will always watch over you."

She gasped when Gohan knocked her unconscious with his left hand, caught her and put her gently on the ground. He caressed her cheek with his knuckle once before retracting it and clenched his fist, gritting his teeth.

Was he scared?

He chuckled, feeling dumb for asking himself that question. Every soul would definitely be when they saw the gate to the otherworld before their eyes.

He was uncertain, but he had a strange feeling ever since this morning.

He felt like he was seeing his father, mother and Goten following him, as if they were there, waiting for him.

People said when you saw your predeceased loved ones then your time was nigh. He rose from his position and glanced at his back.

They were there.

He smiled to himself before shifting his gaze to Trunks' unconscious form and said, "Trunks, please take care of Tenten…"

He flew to the city, and that was the last flight he ever did.

* * *

Slowly but sure, Tenten cracked her eyes open and the first thing she sighted was Trunks' unconscious form. She jerked her body when she recalled the previous event.

Her brother…

She placed her hand on Trunks and shook him to wake him up. "Trunks! Wake up! Trunks!"

His purple brows mashed into a deep frown when he regained his consciousness. He propped his body up with his arms while rubbing his neck, trying to recall what had happened.

"Tenten?"

"Trunks! My brother!"

Then it struck him like lightning. That was right! Gohan went all by himself to fight the androids.

"Brother… My Brother… I can't feel his Ki! Brother!" Tenten screamed while holding herself with both of her arms, trembling.

Trunks placed both of his hands on her upper arms and said, "Tenten! Look at me! Look at my eyes!"

She obeyed him, looking back at him, tears had cascaded from both of her eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"I want you to calm down, we have to look for your brother first. We'll look for him together, okay?"

She bit her bottom lip before hesitantly nodding her head at him.

But no matter how he tried to calm her down, Trunks couldn't get rid the bad premonition he had. The inside of his stomach twisted every time he thought about Gohan, but he refused to accept it. They headed to the wrecked town – Trunks searched the west side while Tenten searched for the east side.

 _'Gohan-san, please! Stay alive!'_ he silently prayed.

He made an abrupt stop when he sensed Tenten's Ki stopped moving. Thinking that she might have found him, he decided to make his way to her place. He clutched his chest, couldn't get rid of the overwhelming fear that had haunted him ever since he regained his consciousness. He kept praying within his heart, hoping that Gohan just losing his consciousness.

But he was so wrong.

He saw Tenten stood there, staring blankly at her brother's body. He approached her and realized his body has been covered by blood.

He couldn't believe it…

He kneeled down and checked his pulse.

He found none…

He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists – didn't have the heart to look at Tenten's face. The day when he witnessed her with Goten's body, he had sworn that he would do anything to keep her from suffering the same thing in the future.

But he failed today.

He craned his head towards her.

Eyes void of emotions – no tears.

"Tenten…"

She didn't respond him. Slowly, he rose from his position and scooted to her place. The moment he placed his hand on her shoulder, her body stumbled forward. He immediately caught her and pulled her to his chest.

She had lost her consciousness.

Gohan's death had delivered a great blow to her broken heart.

Trunks held her body close to him, slowly caressed her cheek with his knuckle. His body started to tremble when emotion building inside him – reaching his chest and screamed when it reached his throat.

The ground around him shaken, pebbles floating from the ground before being catapulted afar with an immense energy. His hair was spiked up, turning into the color of the sun in its glory, eyes becoming the color of the shallow sea, welled up with tears.

He unleashed his power and finally transformed into Super Saiyan.

* * *

 _AN: I know that Trunks is able to turn into Super Saiyan in manga long before Gohan passed away, but I'm following the OVA where he trained under Gohan to become a Super Saiyan instead. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Favorite, follow and vote are appreciated as always! =D_


	6. 06: History of The Future, Part 2

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: History of the Future, Part 2_**

* * *

Planet Earth had lost its greatest defender.

Son Gohan, the son of Son Goku and Chichi had been their last hope to restore the peace because he was the strongest warrior. But their hope was buried along with his death.

Three days had passed since he left the world, and Tenten didn't even shed a single tear. She acted way _too normal_ during the ceremony, smiling and talking like usual, and Trunks didn't feel okay with that at all. He'd rather had her screaming and pour her emotion than keeping it all inside.

Bulma was the one that quite hysterical during the cremation ceremony while Tenten held her, trying to calm her down. After the ceremony, Trunks took Tenten home with his plane since she had to carry Gohan's ashes urn. She decided to spread his ashes in Hahae Lake, Gohan's favorite place, also the infamous lake located near their house.

Trunks glanced at the girl beside him to see her staring blankly at the window, hands holding her brother's ashes urn firmly. She was donning her black dress with the small pearl necklace around her neck while he was donning his black suit for the ceremony.

He had read a psychology article about people being emotionally numb after experiencing series of traumatic events just yesterday. He crosschecked the signs with her symptoms and they were matched.

He landed his plane near her house, creating a huge wind that made the trees bending away with rattled leaves. He accompanied her to place the urn on her family's altar where she placed the wooden boards with her family's name engraved on it – Son Goku, Ox King, Chichi, Son Goten – it hurt his heart whenever he saw Goten's name along with his portrait beside it. They bowed deeply in front of the altar after she placed the urn in its respective place.

She breathed a deep sigh and shot him a faint smile. "Thank you so much for your help, Trunks. Do you want to stay for a tea? It must be tiring for you to drive all the way here."

"I'm not tired but… sure, thank you," he replied.

"I should be the one to thank you and your Mother. I wish I can do something to repay your kindness since you've been helping my family almost with everything," she said while taking out the cups and tea from the kitchen cabinet.

"Please don't be. The pleasure is ours. Your family, especially your father had saved my mother so many times in the past," he said, referring to the adventures his mother used to have with Goku, "He had saved the world so many times – and Gohan-san…," he paused at this, "He saved me, and I couldn't do anything to repay his kindness," he finished, with a hint of trepidation because he didn't feel like it was the right time to mention Gohan's name in front of her.

But she didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Let's call it even then. Or else, we're going to kept on saying thank you to each other," she suggested while boiling the water.

He chuckled. "Good idea."

He sat in her living room as he waited for her preparing their tea. The Son's small hut had a semicircle shape just like most of the house in his city. It was small in size, especially if he compared it with his mansion, but it was very comfortable. The two-story house had the wooden flooring that was placed one by one by the Ox King himself. Her living room had a long couch sitting beside a large pane facing the mountain. There he saw Ox King's castle from afar, still stood there with all its glory even though the owner had long gone. Every object had been properly put in their place. Tenten said her mother was very strict about the house's orderliness – making sure her kids always keep the house neat and clean.

He rested his arms on the top of the couch and glanced at the television before him. On its right side was the place where the Son's family photographs were. They had almost every moment of their life captured in the frames.

The uppermost was Son Goku and Chichi's wedding photo – Tenten really looked like her mother when she was young. Beside it was Gohan's first day at school photo, featuring him with his parent and grandfather, smiling below the cherry blossom tree. It must be nice to go to school like normal. He never had the privilege of going to school normally. Gohan and his mother were the ones who tutored them.

He glanced to the left and saw Tenten's photo – seemed to be taken recently. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress while carrying sunflowers. That must be when she went to the sunflower field with her brother last month. She was smiling so brightly on the picture that he couldn't help but stare intently at it.

He really wanted to have the picture for himself, but he couldn't just ask her like that.

"See any pictures you like?"

He startled and blushed – hoping she didn't catch him staring at her photo. She was making her way towards the table, carrying a teapot on her left hand and two cups on the other hand.

"Err… you have a very nice family picture here," he said while pointing at the one that had all five of them – Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Goten and her. It was sad to see that she was the only one who still alive from the photo.

"Oh, that one. Yeah. Good thing my Mother managed to take a family picture not long before my Father died. It was my only photo with my Father, we treasure that one so much."

He chuckled. "I only have one with my Father. My Mother forced my Father to give me a piggyback. He screamed a protest to my Mother but still did it anyway. I think that's the only photo I have with my Father."

She giggled in amusement. "I remember that one. Bulma-san showed me that picture. I think that's the only picture where your father showed a different face. Seems like he has a soft spot for you after all."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," he said, "Are you going to believe me if I said he never even say 'I love you' to my Mother?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "In his case, yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't love his family, does it?"

He just shrugged in respond, uncertain about the answer since he never knew his father.

"But once Bulma-san finishes the time machine, you're going to meet him. Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"I really want to see him, but… I don't know whether my Mother will complete the machine or not. This whole idea of going back to the past still doesn't make any sense for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I saw you argued a lot with your Mother about that," she said with a single nod, "But I'm pretty certain she's going to complete it."

He remained skeptical about it, tightened his lips as he took a sip of his tea and said, "I'll train harder. Who knows I can beat the androids before she finishes the machine."

She frowned at this, craned her head lower and stared blankly at her cup.

"You… don't believe in my power?" he asked.

She shook her head almost immediately. "I believe in your power, even my brother believed in you. But I think to go to the past and find a way to defeat the androids still the best."

Trunks was aware that she didn't wish to see him fight the androids, especially since her brother just killed by them several days ago and decided to not pushing about the matter. He was drumming his index finger on his teacup, stopping his action when he noticed her collarbones were protruding more than they did three days ago. He frowned when he noticed that the girl was indeed getting skinnier. Her skin was pale as if she had lost all the colors of her life and she had dark shades around her eyes.

Why hadn't he realized it sooner?

He worried that her health might be declining because of all of these ordeals, but at the same time, he totally understood why she became like this. She lost her mother just a month ago, and now she had to bear the fact that her only family had left her forever. Putting her father aside, she had witnessed her family's death and couldn't do anything about it.

He wanted to always be there for her, even though he was nothing close to replacing her precious family, he didn't want her to suffer alone.

"Tenten…"

"What is it?" She asked as she put her cup down.

"Do you… want to live with me?"

She widened her eyes in surprise and he immediately stuttered when he realized that he was too bold. "I mean… to live with me and my Mother. You're going to live alone from now on, so…"

She remained silence for a while and the thought about her answer alone had made him anxious. The thought of living together with the woman he loved flustered him, not like he was going to do anything funny with her, but he was both thrilled and nervous about it.

"So… how is it?" he asked again when she didn't respond him.

"I'm really grateful for your offer, truly I am. But, I can manage to live by myself," she answered.

It was his turn to widened his eyes at the rejection.

"I don't want to leave this house, it has so many memories I cherished with my family. This house the only thing I have in this world, so I don't want to leave it," she said while looking at the photographs on her wall.

He held her hand, making her looking directly into his eyes. "I'm not asking you to abandon your house, but stay with me for the mean time. I can't leave you alone like this with the androids roaming around the world, and I can protect y–"

"I don't need to be protected, Trunks. I can protect myself just fine," she mercilessly cut him, suddenly became defensive.

"…Listen, I didn't mean to underestimate you or anything. I'm just suggesting that it's better if we stay together so we can watch each other's back."

She sighed and shook her head to refuse his offer. "My answer is still no. I'm the last thing you have to worry about, Trunks. Thank you very much," she answered while whipped her head away from him.

He scoffed and held her chin, slightly tilting it so he got her attention back to him. "Why are you mad?"

"I am _not_ mad," she curtly replied while slapping his hand away from her.

"Look, Tenten. I'm _worried_ about you. Take a look at yourself in the mirror! You look like a sack of bones and you did nothing about it." His voice cracked at this point.

"I'm doing _fine_ , Trunks," she stressed the word 'fine', "And you of all people knew how busy I am with my brother's ceremony, and since we're done, everything will be back to the way it was. You have nothing to worry about now. End of the conversation," she said with bitterness lacing her tone.

"Tenten, I–"

She rose from her seat, pushing her chair backward that it shrieked against the floor's surface. "I see you're done with your tea, Trunks. Please go home before you're making your Mother worry," her lips trembled with emotion.

He made a curt nod, eyes glowing with rage. He had the urge to snapped at her for her stubbornness but decided to swallow his words. "Fine, I will gather your things myself and take you by force." He rose from his seat and strode towards her room.

She whipped her head towards him in disbelief and glowered, "What? W-wait! No, you can't do that!" she snarled while tailing him, trying to match her phase with him.

He climbed the stairs, ignoring her string of protest and slammed the door to her room open, taking the luggage on top of her wardrobe and literally tossed everything he saw in her wardrobe into the luggage.

"I can't believe you! You're trespassing my privacy! What's wrong with you!?" she snarled while shutting her wardrobe and standing in front of it, blocking him from accessing it.

"You're being childish, Tenten. You're mad at me and refuse my offer just because I said I'll protect you!" He lowered his eyebrows and looking at her intently.

"Now, who's being childish!? You're the one who couldn't accept my rejection and force your ego on me! Do I have to follow your command, _young master_!?"

"Stop calling me that!" He banged the wardrobe with his right hand, managed to keep his strength modestly so he wouldn't break the wardrobe.

"Then don't force me to follow what you want! If you're asking my consent, then you should leave me be!" she shouted back while pushing him backward.

He leaned closer to her and puts his left arm on the wardrobe, now trapping her. "You _are_ coming to _my_ house, and that is _final_!"

She pushed his chest, trying to free herself. "I am _not_ coming to _your_ house, and that is _final_!"

Trunks lost it, she was about to say something when she was stopped by a firm kiss from Trunks – he kissed her aggressively and ignored her whimpers. She pushed his chest harder, but one of his hands grabbed her wrist. He never kissed before, but the feeling of touching her lips had sent sparks throughout his body. He lost count on how many nights he dreamt about he kissed her like this.

He softened the kiss and moved his lips more languidly on hers when she stopped fighting and closed her eyes. Slowly but coyly, he could feel her returning his kiss. He had to admit the way they were kissing each other were clumsy. She moved her hand and buried it in his lavender locks and massaged his scalp while snaked the other arm around his neck.

He pulled her up and carried her to her bed. He was now on top of her, pinning her down in her bed. Before she said anything he put his lips again on hers. He placed his right hand on the base of her neck and had his fingers tangled with her right one. Her soft lips awaken his need to release all the feeling he had been holding for her. He wished he could freeze the time.

She broke off when she felt his tongue touching her lips. Her face was turning pink while his was red when he realized what he did.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that…" he muttered while ruffling his lavender hair. She moved her arm and put it on her eyes, blocking him from seeing her eyes.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was done. One minute they were shouting at each other and the next minute they were making out. It was his first kiss, and he was doing it with his first love. And he could feel it from the way she responded to his kiss – that a part of her was returning his feeling.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, she broke it and said, "… I know it," with trembled lips.

Trunks darted his eyes back to her. "What?"

"I always know it… about your feeling…," she stated. Trunks was looking intently at her, waiting for her to continue.

"But I can't accept it."

Despite her sudden rejection, Trunks remain unfazed. "And why is that?"

She always found his companion comforting, but she couldn't tell what she felt about him. His kiss stirred something within her. She felt like she was happy and scared at the same time. Ever since she knew he had a feeling for her, she was carefully thinking about it because he didn't want to play with his feeling.

But it all changed since Goten passed away.

Every time she told herself that she loved him, she didn't feel love; she was scared instead. She was scared to accept him; scared that if she accepted him, he would be taken away from her, just like her family.

"I… I don't love you," she said while looking away from him.

"Lie."

She was looking at him wide-eyed.

"You're not looking at me when you say that. If you really don't love me, then say it directly while looking at my eyes."

She kept her eyes on him and started to talk, "I…" Then she realized how she was drawn into those deep blue orbs of his, "I-I don't…" He started caressing her hair, kissing her forehead, then slid his lips on her temple and kissed her there, she was so lost in his affection then suddenly forgot what she wanted to say.

"See, you can't say it," he said while moving his lips to kiss her lips again. "Even if you don't love me…" he moved south and kissed her throat, she moaned at this, "I will make you…" and moved to kiss her pulse, "… _mine_."

She jerked his body by grabbing both of his arms, pushing him away from her. "I… I really can't. I'm sorry, Trunks…" She didn't want him to love her, and eventually died protecting her, like Goten did.

It was better like this. It was better if they remained the way they were now.

She shouldn't let the love grows. It would be painful to love something only to lost it.

Trunks stared at her longingly, reaching for her cheek and caressed her cheek. "…I understand," he said, "But, I won't give up on you."

She startled at this and looking up to met his eyes. "I won't give up on you, I will do anything it takes for you to accept me!"

She blinked her eyes, still staring at him. He got up from her bed and kissed her forehead before making his way out from her room. He stopped abruptly when he placed his hand on the door handle, glanced at her with a faint smile on his face. "Good night, Tenten. I will come again tomorrow to check on you."

He subtly closed the door behind him leaving her stunned in her bed. She placed her fingers on her lips and closed her eyes, still remembered the feeling of how his lips moved languidly against hers. The way he kissed her was rough at the first time making her lips swollen, but she didn't hate it.

 _Why?_

She glanced at her window and saw him heading back to his house. She approached her window and placed her left hand on its cold surface while the other clutched her chest. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Trunks…"

* * *

 _Tenten was walking in the middle of Metroplex ruins. She was running as fast she could,_ _trying to make it in time. She stopped when she saw Gohan in the middle of the ruins._

 _"Brother! Thank goodness I made it in time!" she said as she approached the man._

 _Gohan turned his body and screamed at her. "Tenten! Stop! Don't come closer!"_

 _Her eyes widened when she saw an energy beam pierced through her brother's chest. She extended her arm trying to reach for her brother – screaming so loud that her own voice was deaf to her ears._

"Tenten! Tenten! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open and saw Trunks on her bedside, holding her hand.

"T-Trunks?" She gazed at him before checking her surroundings. She was in her bedroom.

What was he doing here?

"It's okay. It's just a dream. I'm here for you," he whispered.

She suddenly recalled that they were training together that day. They were so into their training session that they didn't realize that it was dark, so Trunks decided to escort her home and said that he would be home when she fell asleep. She covered her eyes with her hand, feeling ashamed to had him looking at her like this.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Tenten faintly smiled. "Yeah, it's just another dream about my Brother…"

Her heart still pounding so hard against her chest. Ever since she lost her brother, she kept getting the dreams. It pained her to see his death being replayed numerous times. But it wasn't only Gohan; either him, Goten, or…

She stared at Trunks who was caressing her hair with worry glinted in his blue eyes. "You… Didn't you go home already?" she asked.

Trunks sighed. "I told you that I would be here until you're sleeping, right?" he said while stroking her cheek, putting away the strands of hair that lingered on her face.

She faintly smiled as she shifted her position so she could have a good look on his face. "I fell asleep just now, yet you didn't leave me."

"How could I when your nightmares kept occurring like this?"

She used her other hand to caress his cheek. "You should go home and rest, Trunks. I don't want to keep bothering you like this."

He smiled. "How about I sleep with you here?"

Tenten chuckled and playfully poked his forehead, making him laughed while rubbing on the spot she poked before, feigning pain. "You can use Goten's room if you're too tired to go home," she said while springing herself to her feet, straightening her pajama when she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

She slightly turned her head to see him. "Preparing for your bed. I'll take my Brother's clothes for you. Maybe it'll be a little too big for you."

"That's okay Tenten, don't bother. I can just sleep on your couch."

She glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Thank you so much," he said, clearly understand that she was against him sleeping on an improper bed.

After she finished preparing Goten's bed, she told him to get inside first while she went to Gohan's room to take his clothes. He sighed and sat on Goten's bed while glancing at his room. Even though years had passed since the owner's death, his scent still pungent. Unlike Tenten who filled her shelf with books, Goten filled it with robot models. He always liked building the models from zero since he was small and they even talked about building vehicles that could combine into a giant robot, just like the one on Power Rangers series.

A photo of three of them sitting on his desk – reminding him of those crazy days they spent together. How he wished he could go back to those days… He was wondering if his mother completed the time machine that could change the future, could he have his best friend back? But no matter what, he would stay alive so he could keep the promise he made with Goten – the promise he made the very day he passed away.

The door was creaking open and revealed Tenten behind it, Gohan's clothes in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you," he said while taking the clothes from her hand. His hand accidentally touched hers and he let it lingered there despite the spark that sent them jolted.

Tenten blinked while staring at his hands and pushed the clothes to his hand. "G-go change your clothes and get some rest. Good night!" she said while quickly turning away from him and headed toward the door.

He haphazardly tossed the clothes to the bed and strode to enveloped her with his arms from her back. She startled at the contact and peeked through her shoulder. He rested his face on her left shoulder.

"Uhm… Can you release me?" she asked.

Trunks shook his head, not answering her. He could feel her stiffened under his touch. She didn't know how to react so she gently stroked the arms that held her. He turned her body around and held her as close as he could.

"Trunks? What's wrong with you?" She tried to push him but his hold on her was fervent. The more she pushed him, the more he tightened his hold.

Trunks grabbed her arms and stared at her eyes. Her memories strayed to the night when he kissed her for the first time and it reminded her how she was drawn into his blue eyes. He gazed lovingly at her and put his hand on her cheek, gently strokes it with his finger.

"I knew it… I can't give up on you," he said.

Tenten lifted her eyebrows at this. She didn't know why such a fine man like him was trying so hard for her. She didn't hate him, but they weren't meant to be together.

"You should, Trunks… I don't deserve you," she said while breaking their eyes contact.

"Why are you saying that?"

She gulped and said, "I… I don't love you…" She trailed off.

Trunks lifted her chin. "It doesn't matter to me," he answered.

He slowly closed his eyes and descending his face towards her to kiss her. She felt her eyelids heavy, slowly tilting her head to accept his kiss, but suddenly recalled the night when they were kissing. She turned her head away and shut her eyes tight. Trunks slightly frowned at her rejection and chose to kiss her forehead, letting his lips linger longer on it.

"Good night, Tenten," he said while caressing her cheek.

Tenten nodded. "Good night to you too."

She stepped away from his arms and went straight to her room, leaning on the door after she closed it. She tightened her lips and shut her eyes close. Slowly, she hunched over to draw her knees closer to her chest.

She hated herself.

She hated the fact she couldn't return his feeling.

Why was it hard for her to feel?

She was looking at the stars that adorned the dark blue sky through her window. She suddenly recalled her brother's question about her true feeling towards Trunks, the question that she couldn't answer until now.

 _'Brother, what should I do?'_ she thought.

* * *

 _AN: So, do you think she has a feeling to Trunks? While the answer is quite obvious, I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. Favorite, follow, vote and especially review are appreciated as always! =D_


	7. 07: History of The Future, Part 3

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: History of the Future, Part 3_**

* * *

It had been three years since Gohan passed away and Earth's population had been declining ever since. Despite training every day, both Trunks and Tenten still powerless against the androids. They chose to saved more people by becoming a bait to drove them away from people.

There was never a day when Trunks missed checking on Tenten, despite all the protests she uttered to stop worrying too much about her. They were the only warriors with power level above average on Earth and they had no one else to spar with whenever they were training.

Ever since she lived alone, Tenten was training even harder than before. She found pleasure in training because it distracted her mind from her thought about her family. But the worst thing was, she also found pleasure in getting injured. She prone to leave her wound untended despite having the ability to heal herself. They always argued whenever Trunks insisted her to heal it. She said she would heal it later, but he didn't let her wait until later.

"Do you want to take her to the psychiatrist?" Bulma asked as she tightened the bolts on her finally built up the time machine.

Trunks shook his head. "I don't think that's the best solution, Mother. I don't want her to take any kind of medications that would eventually poison her from inside," he said while typing the function his mother wrote on the paper to the computer.

The time machine development was progressing well and was seventy-percent complete. Bulma finally managed to convince Trunks that the time machine was working when she sent a drone to the Capsule Corp. roughly twenty years ago. Trunks was shocked when he saw the sight of his now wrecked house looking all brand new in the monitor, but what was shocking him the most was the moment when he saw his grandfather, Dr. Brief emerged from the building with a black cat dangling on his right shoulder, carrying a newspaper dated twenty years ago.

He lost his capability to say anything while his mother smirking triumphantly. "See, son? I told you to never underestimate your Mother, right?" she said, and he bowed his head in mocking surrender to his mother.

"Now that you mention it, I think it's better to keep her from those medications. But, do you know the reason why she didn't immediately tend her wound?" Bulma asked again while she tightened another group of bolts.

The question had stopped him from resuming his work. He stared at the ceiling for a brief moment while having his mind strayed to the girl in question. "She never told me why. I don't know whether it's true or not, but I got a feeling that she only gets the luxury to feel something whenever she's wounded."

Bulma cringed at this, abruptly lifting her spectacle and screamed, "What!?"

"She's been emotionally numb, Mother. She can't feel happy or sad, or anything. The only way she could feel something is when she's wounded," he explained, frowning deeper when he recalled the time when she unwillingly healed her wound when he told her to.

"My goodness… I never knew her condition has turned that bad." She shook her head disbelievingly. "How is she doing when you spend time together with her?" she asked again.

Trunks shrugged. "Her mind often wanders somewhere whenever we're talking. She has nightmares almost every night."

Bulma's eyes fell to the ground, brows knitted into a deep frown. "Poor girl," she said.

Bulma had seen her as her own ever since she was little and even more since she lost her family. She couldn't help but feel worried about the girl's condition and the information Trunks just told her just made her inside twisted.

"Couldn't blame her though. Can you imagine losing all your family members in a short time while she's the only one alive? I don't think I could handle that," he said as his mind wandered to both Gohan and Goten. They meant more than a family to him and he spent some times to moved on from their deaths; even he needed some time to recover from that, so he couldn't imagine what she had been through.

Tenten and Goten were always together, almost inseparable. Goten was pretty much the half of her soul and half of her had died along with Goten.

He resumed his work with a deep sigh, only to realize that his mother rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb and he knew that it was her gesture whenever she came up with ridiculous ideas. Judging from their current topic, he had an idea about what she was going to say when she opened her mouth.

"And I already asked her to stay with us. She didn't want to."

Bulma raised her eyebrows at this, taken aback with the fact her son knew what she was going to say. "How come you never told me that you've asked her!"

"I let it slipped my mind," he briefly responded.

"When?"

"The day I sent her home after Gohan-san's funeral."

"And what had happened when you asked her?" she asked.

He lowered his head behind the monitor to hide the blush that was creeping his face. There was no way he told his mother about it. "She refused my offer."

"That's it? She refused you and you didn't even try to convince her?" she inquired.

"No, I didn't."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Did you mean something had happened and you don't want to tell me?" she asked as her effort to translate his brief answer.

He grunted. "She said no. Period."

Bulma twitched her lips and simply said, "Okay, I got it," but deep down she knew how her son was and there was no way he let her off without trying to convince her. The awkwardness that had swollen between them didn't go unnoticed from her and she knew something had happened between them. The large part of her really screamed to find out what was going on, but she decided that it was wise to let them solve their own problem.

Trunks never been direct with his feeling, but she knew her son harbored a feeling that was more than a mere infatuation to the girl, and she would be more than happy to accept the girl as a part of her family in the future.

He saved his work and glanced at the clock on the wall, suddenly climbed into his feet and strode across the room after he pulled his jacket. "Oh great, just great! I forgot that I have an appointment with her!" he said as he shoved his hand into his jacket sleeve.

"Training?"

"Yes," he briefly answered as he approached Bulma, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later, Mother."

"Sure, son. Send my regard to her," said Bulma while waving her hand towards her son. Trunks waved his hand in respond while exiting the lab then jumped into a full speed to his south.

* * *

"You are LATE!" she said, folding her arms furiously in front of her chest.

They were having an appointment to trained in their usual place, the plains located in a small island on Southeastern. The air was clean and pure – somewhat refreshing because their lungs had gotten used to the smell of smoke and gunpowder. Soft green hills surrounded the place, clusters of bright yellow sunflowers were growing amidst the green prairie grass. They usually trained in an open area that filled only with green grass.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm helping my Mother with the time machine that I lost track of time," he apologetically reasoned while scratching the back of his head.

Tenten raised her delicate eyebrows. "Is it complete?"

"On progress. We're close to finishing it," he smirked.

"Oh I couldn't wait to see it," she bounced happily while clasping her hands together.

"You're free to come and see the machine whenever you want," he responded as he removed his jacket. He stretched his body and doing a little warming up. "So… Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

Tenten smirked – cracked her fingers before clenching them into fists, readying her stance. "Anytime…"

And they charged against each other.

Their policy in sparring – never held back, even though Tenten was a woman.

Trunks had gotten a lot stronger than he ever been, especially since he attained his Super Saiyan form. Three years later, he was so close to surpassing Gohan – at least the way he was three years ago. The only way Tenten could do to avoid his attack was to rely on her speed, the only section where she exceeded him since she didn't have muscle mass as much as he did.

Trunks on the other hand, was impressed by Tenten's mysterious power. Her barrier had grown even more solid than before. She managed to block most of the energy balls he launched at her without trouble. Her healing ability was as magnificent. She managed to save lots of life with it – much to their pleasure.

They chose to avoid the battle with androids these past three years. The only thing they did whenever the attack occurred was to evacuate the people and tending their injuries. Trunks usually worked as the bait to attract their attention away from the people while Tenten evacuated them to a safe place and tending their injury. After finish evacuating people, Tenten would catch up and aid him to escape the androids.

They hated to admit it, but they still powerless against the androids.

"Thank you for today, Trunks. You're pretty strong now. I don't know if I can catch up with you now," Tenten said while packing her belongings inside her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

He chuckled. "Don't say that. You're growing stronger as well. By the way, can you heal my bruise?" he said while showing the bruise on his right arm.

"Okay, let me see…" she approached him and placed her hand on his right arm.

A white glow soon formed below her palm. The feeling of the white glow over his injury always soothing – it feels like having a pleasant wind blowing over and instantly carried the pain away. He couldn't even remember the pain anymore by the time she finished healing him.

"Thanks, Tenten," he said, noticing that the red tint in his skin had reverted back to its normal color.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Their eyes were fixated to one another without them realizing. Trunks felt like he was lost in her beautiful black orbs while Tenten felt like she was drowned in his sapphire eyes. Tenten had changed so much these past three years – losing most of her childish features and becoming more and more like her mother, only she had sharper eyes than her mother's. She wore a pair of butterfly silver hairpins to secure her hair from clouding her visions during the fight; hair dark as night was flowing freely, reaching her shoulder.

Up until that day, she was still that sassy, cunning girl she always was, but not as much as she did before; still hated insects like always, but her genuine smile had long been buried with Gohan's death. She still smiled, chuckled, laughed, but never did it genuinely. She never admitted it, but he knew she suffered the post-traumatic stress disorder. He kept visiting her these past three years, staying by her side until she fell asleep so she knew that he would always be there for her, no matter what. It was the least thing he could do to help to mend her broken heart.

Three years had given a vast development to his body. He used to be ten centimeters taller from her and now he was a head taller than her – his shoulder broadened and muscles bigger. Gohan's clothes that used to be too big for him now fitting him. He wore them every time he stayed overnight in her place.

He placed his hand on her cheek, kissing her forehead and whispered, "See you later."

She gently touched his hand and nodded, wheeled her heels around and flew towards the direction of her house.

He was staring at her fleeting frame until she disappeared from his line of vision. Clenching his fists, he was wondering if he could beat the androids the way he was now. There was no one on Earth capable of beating the androids, but maybe he could.

He would be the one to put an end to her agony and free her from this endless nightmares.

He would be the one to defeat the androids.

* * *

Tenten called Trunks the next day, telling him that she found a shop that sells fresh vegetables and asked Trunks to tag along since they rarely found shops that sell good quality groceries. She got the information from the housewives in her neighborhood that had been visiting her every now and then. They specially cared for her now that she was living all by herself. The villagers were grateful for what she and Goten had done to save them during the androids' attack and hailed Goten as their hero.

Trunks met them once when he visited her at her house and they were so excited with his presence, telling Tenten she had a handsome boyfriend. He didn't mind admitting it but Tenten brushed it off and introduced him as her childhood friend – much to his dismay. They were funny, even though having them pestering him to make a move to her made him feel like facing carbon copies of his mother because she too, never stopped pestering him about stop being a scaredy cat and asked her out.

Women – he wondered if they realized how complicated they were. He wished it would be as easy as they said.

But true to those housewives, they found lots of fresh greens and meats. He took her home with his hover car after they finished shopping and helped her brought her groceries into her house. She wouldn't have any problem carrying it herself because of her strength as a demi-Saiyan, but he needed to feel like a man and doing the gentleman work as much as he could.

"It's been a while since I saw fresh shitake mushrooms. Finally, I could eat something other than canned foods," Tenten beamed while glancing at the mushroom she held between her fingers.

"You surely bought lots of mushrooms. Are you going to grow mushroom on your head?" Trunks taunted.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Said the guy that has mushroom-hairstyle."

Trunks glared at her, clearly offended. "You can insult anything but my hairstyle, Tenten. This is my pride," he said while pointing at his hair.

She took out of the mushroom and put it beside his head. "Okay, let me see if there are any differences between Trunks and 'Toad'. Hmm… I don't see any!" She giggled while taking quick steps to get away from him, shot him a naughty wink while she ran from him.

Trunks chuckled. He put down the boxes to the ground and chased after her, circling his arms around her waist when he caught her and tickling her sides. They were falling on the grassy field nearby her house.

"S-stop it! That's ticklish," she giggled while trying to push him away.

"That's your punishment for insulting my marvelous hairstyle," he said as he pinned her down on the grass.

She stared at him and stroked the lavender hair that was flowing freely as the gentle breeze passed them by. Trunks startled by the contact while Tenten immediately retracted her hand when she realized what she was doing.

"S=sorry," she said, immediately whipped hear face from him.

"I-I don't mind!" he stammered as he fiddled with his shirt collar. He rolled to his side when he realized he pinned her down.

The weather had grown a lot warmer now since it was the beginning of summer. The breeze fell upon their face was filled with the sweet smell of tall billowing grass. Puffs of white cotton from the cottonwood tree floated slowly past them. They weren't saying anything while enjoying the scenery before them, hoping that the peaceful moment could last forever.

"I wonder if I'm strong enough to beat the Androids now," he finally said.

She propped herself from the grass with one arm, staring almost disbelievingly at him. "I don't mean to doubt your strength, but… I don't think so."

"Well, we never know unless we try, right? We never really face the Androids these past three years, so I think I should give it a try."

Tenten grabbed his shoulder and glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

"But–"

"No but, Trunks! Even though we never face them one-on-one, you knew how strong they are. You can't face them the way you are, and neither I can!" she raised her voice at this.

He rose to sitting position, craned his head towards her and was about to say something when she suddenly clutched on his shirt. She bit her bottom lip before resting her head on his chest.

"Please… Don't do anything stupid," she said.

He stared at her before wrapping her with his arms, pulling her close.

"Okay," he said.

That was what he told her, but he couldn't promise her that he wouldn't go and face the androids. The androids were having fun with their misery way too long and he deemed that it was the time to finally put an end to all of this. He wanted everything to go back to normal so she could go back to her normal happy self and had that genuine smile that always adorned her face since she was little back to its place – the smile that had captivated him ever since.

He parked his car and hoisted his groceries to his shoulder before turning his car back to its capsule form. He glanced around his wrecked city – finding almost everything turned into nothing but ruins. Even his house had suffered some attack. The upper part of his semicircle-shaped house had been holed and they never repaired it ever since to avoid the androids' attention. He was living in the underground with his mother ever since.

"Mother, I'm home! I managed to buy a lot of good groceries today," Trunks greeted while putting away his groceries.

"Welcome back, Trunks. Guess what. We've got just about enough energy charged in the time machine for a round-trip journey. This will be enough to let you go about twenty years into the past. It took nearly eight months to charge it this much; too bad, we can't test it. It will get you there and back safely. If only my lab hadn't been destroyed, I could have made it a lot better."

He was staring at the time machine and true to his mother's words, the rocket-shaped machine was so close to finishing. '1' emblazoned every side of the jet, represented itself as the first of its kind. The first time machine his mother ever created, no… it was the first one in the world as well.

But would the machine necessary if he could just go and finished the androids?

"Mother, with the strength I have now, I think it's enough to defeat the Androids. I shouldn't need to go to the trouble of traveling into the past and learning from them."

Bulma certainly wasn't pleased with his statement, frowning and said, "You surely become a lot stronger now, but you haven't forgotten on how they killed Gohan three years ago, right? There won't be much difference between the way you are now and the way he was three years ago."

No, he was certain he could beat them now…

The radio had announced the androids' attack on Bridgetown area. The city located just nine-hundred meters south of their home.

That was his cue.

"It's not very far from here."

Bulma suddenly losing the color of her face, she clutched her chest, feeling her stomach disappear – she was scared of whatever her son was thinking at that moment.

"N-now hold on, Trunks. Don't get any crazy…" she stuttered.

"I'll be back. I'm going to show you I can beat them!" he took the sword he laid on the table and sprinted outside.

"Trunks! Wait!" Bulma chased after him, but he ignored her.

She couldn't follow him when he kicked his feet on the ground and buckled his sword belt around his back. "Gohan-san, Goten, and everyone else, I will avenge you this day! You just wait and see what's coming, Androids!" he turned into Super Saiyan and make his way to Androids's place.

 _'I'm sorry Tenten… I will end this! I will avenge your brothers and end your pain! I will set you free from all of these nightmares!'_

Bulma could feel her body trembling when she saw her son's figure vanished from her sight. She sprinted back to her lab to get her phone and dialed Tenten's number.

"Hello, Son's resident here," Tenten answered on the other side.

"Tenten! It's Bulma. Trunks! He…" she took a sharp breath at this, "He's going to face the Androids right now!"

Fear.

That was the feeling that engulfed Tenten the moment she heard the news. Her heart was thudding with an immense strength, recalling the moment when she lost Goten, her mother, and Gohan.

"Please… please save my boy Tenten… I beg you…" Bulma pleaded. Her voice was cracking on the other side, seemed to be so close to tears.

It was at that moment she realized the hand she used to held the phone was shaking. She bit her bottom lip, trying to banish evidence of fear from her voice so she wouldn't make Bulma panic.

"Don't worry Bulma-san. I will save Trunks, I will bring him home safely," she assured.

"Yes, please Tenten…"

She hung up the phone and immediately moseyed towards her door. Trunks – he was planning this since the beginning when he talked about beating the androids to her. The image of Goten and Gohan flashed on her mind again and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Trunks, you're an idiot!" she snarled while searching for Trunks' Ki and immediately took off.

She had nightmares about seeing him killed by the androids and she didn't want that to happen, not under her watch.

"Goten, Brother… please protect Trunks! Let me make it in time!" she said while she turned into Super Saiyan to top her speed.

* * *

Trunks decided to attack #18 first, shooting energy ball towards her before striking her with his sword. But #17 interfered their match before he could do significant damage on her. The next energy blast he shot towards them directly hit them – making him believed that he had out powered them for a brief moment. But they emerged from the billowing smokes, unharmed – smile promptly faded from his face when he realized they hadn't even taken any damage from the attack that used most of his power.

How could he be so weak?

The androids were harshly laughing at his futile attack then chased after him. The only thing he could do during that moment was running for his life.

Never in his life, he felt as scared as he did at that moment.

He kept running, running and running… until his will to fight completely wavered from his spirit, leaving only fear within his chest.

They managed to corner him, blasting him with energy balls continuously. He could only squeeze his eyes shut for his fate.

 _'I'm sorry, Mother… I'm sorry… Tenten…'_

A brief moment before he took the attacks, Tenten jumped before him and activated her barrier. Blue-colored hexagon particles glistened before her and formed a giant barrier before her – the solid wall rejected all the attacks. She was pushed back on several attacks, but still managed to withstand it.

The moment they were done attacking him, she banished her barrier and put Trunks' arm around her shoulder – stealthily absconded through the billowing smokes to hide their presences. She was hiding in the nearest building remains, putting herself and his body below giant stones that formed a triangle gap. She was panting after using so much energy to withstand the powerful attack and running away, holding his body close to her chest.

Her heart was wildly thudding when she saw #17 standing so close to their place. She moved deeper inside the gap, silently prayed they wouldn't check for the gap.

"I think we managed to finish him, #17. I don't see his remains anywhere. We might be overdoing it," #18 said to her twin brother, insanely laughing.

"I guess you're right. Too bad we're losing our precious toy, but oh well… Let's go and look for something interesting."

"Got it."

They were leaving the place with that. Tenten sighed in relief when she heard the sound of them whistling away from the place. She immediately emerged from the gap and laid his body on the concrete floor below him. The moment she placed her hands on his wound to heal it, she realized her hands had been shaking all this time.

She was scared.

The thought of him being killed was scaring her. The thought had made her heart pounding so hard against the bar of her chest.

She managed to close most of his wound, but she deemed it necessary to bring him to the hospital to check if he suffered any internal organs injury. She glanced at his unconscious form, lifting his head and pulled him close to her body.

"Please… Please don't leave me as well…" she muttered.

* * *

An IV drip blurred into his view.

Slowly surfacing back into the conscious world, he blinked blearily up at the bright lights. Slowly his hearing sense managed to make a return as well when he heard the beeping sound of the heart monitor. That all-too-familiar smell that hospital had – the smell of medical substances had invaded his nose. Eyelids still heavy, he glanced around, noticing that he was in hospital's bed.

Then he recalled what had happened before he lost his consciousness. He had been recklessly facing the androids all alone.

 _'How foolish…,'_ he thought.

Craning his head to the right side had put both his mother and Tenten to the line of his vision, sitting at his bedside.

"Tenten… Mother…" he managed to croak.

Bulma sprang from her seat and jumped into his side. "Thank goodness. Trunks, you've been out for the last five days straight. We're lucky to have Tenten jumped to save you in time."

Trunks gazed at Tenten, "…Tenten, are you saving me?"

She nodded in response, eyes coldly glanced at him.

"Thanks, Tenten…" he said softly, "Mother, you were right, I'm not nearly a match for the androids."

He should have known…

"I'm really glad you make your way back to me. You've got a strong streak of luck just like your Mom," Bulma said, looking relief to see Trunks finally regained his consciousness.

Only now he realized his power alone wasn't enough to stop the androids. Then the only option left was…

"As soon as I've recovered, I'm ready to take the time machine," he stated.

Bulma took a pot contained medical herbs Tenten had prepared for Trunks, lifting his head and had him drank the content. "That sounds good. First, you'll go twenty years into the past and give Son, Tenten's father this medicine. If only he hadn't died from that heart disease, I doubt the terrible state the world is in would have come about like this."

"Tenten's father, was he really that strong?" Tenten was looking at Bulma out of curiosity as well.

"He certainly was strong as well, but no matter what terrible thing happened, you felt like he would take care of things for you… He always had a way of making you feel like that." Tenten smiled on this, she really wanted to see this Son Goku, her Father.

Trunks was looking up at the ceiling and said, "I'm looking forward to see my father."

Bulma responded with a faint smile, "I'm not sure you'll want to expect too much. Anyway, I will go and bring more clothes for you. Tenten, please watch him for me."

"Sure Bulma-san, leave it to me."

Bulma made her way to the door and close it. Tenten opened the magazine Bulma had left for her and sat on the stool on Trunks' bedside, not saying anything.

"Tenten, are you mad?"

She didn't respond, but from the way she ignoring him, he knew she was.

He continued, "I thought I could end this one for all, so…"

Her hand was shaking before she slammed the magazine she held against her thighs. "Why are you so persistent about defeating the Androids! I'm pretty sure small part of your brain _did know_ that you couldn't beat them the way you are now! Why are you risking your life like this!?"

Trunks widened his eyes – surprised to see her so mad because she never been like this before.

She continued, "Why Trunks? Why are you doing this!?"

Trunks was tilting his head away from her, "I'm doing it for you… I want to avenge your brothers…"

The mention of her brothers made her stiffened in her seat, her upper lip was curling. She asked him again, voice gentler than before, "But… why?"

"I… I only want to set you free from all of this! I want to end your misery, anything to return you to the way you were."

She paused briefly and had her eyes bored into his sapphire one before spoke again, "If you want to do something for me then please keep yourself alive…"

"T-Tenten…"

She leaned closer to him while putting away the strands of hair that covered his eyes. "I don't have anyone else but you, Trunks… So, please… stay alive for me. I… I don't care about revenge if it means losing you as well."

She gazed deeply into his eyes and continued, "… Goten, he died protecting me, and I don't want you to end up like him. That's why I rejected you that night, I'm sorry…"

The mention of their occurrence that night had made them both blushing. He didn't see this coming. They never brought the topic about what had happened that night ever since and never expected her to be the one who brought that up.

After giving some thought about it, he vaguely nodded and said, "Then I won't protect you if that's what you want."

She looked up and kept her gaze on him.

He smiled sheepishly at her and said, "I can't take out my hand to ask you this since I can't move my body." He cleared his throat and says, "Tenten, would you like to fight alongside me and become my shield while I become your sword?"

Tenten widened her eyes, working her brain to comprehend the meaning of the sentence he just muttered. She chuckled when his words seeped into her brain –his swordsmanship and her barrier ability made his confessions sounded like a pun.

"Is that a confession?" she asked.

Trunks quirked his lips a little and nodded.

"You really are an idiot…"

She was wondering what has she ever done to him to have him willingly sacrifice himself just to put an end to her misery. Foreign feeling suddenly invaded her heart. It was warm, and it had been a while since she felt such a feeling inside her heart. She couldn't explain what she felt at that moment, but it encouraged her to accepted him.

She smiled and nodded.

He widened his eyes in surprise.

A smile crept on his face. His heart leaped and he mustered all the strength he had to hug her, kiss her, anything, but groaned when he couldn't with all the gypsum around his body. She laughed when she noticed his intention. She rose from her seat and looming over him.

"Stay still, Mister… This time, I'm on the top," she said before placing her lips on him. Trunks immediately shut his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on him.

* * *

"Let's see… How about 'Fight!'?" he said while scratching the back of his head.

Tenten had this idea writing their wishes on the time machine so the machine would work to grant their wish. She shook his head.

"Nope."

"Don't give up?"

"Nope."

"You kept saying no to everything I said," he sulked.

"I just don't feel like they represent the reason we built the machine," she retorted.

He briefly wondered while playing with the cap of the marker in his hand – simultaneously opened and closed it when suddenly a word popped into his mind.

"I found a good one."

She swiveled her head. "What is it?"

He opened the marker lid and wrote the word on the machine.

 ** _HOPE!_**

He lets out a satisfied smile and glanced at her. "What do you think?"

She smiled at the word. "Hope, huh? I love it."

The time machine – the machine Bulma had worked blood and sweat for all these years would be the machine that brought hope back to their side.

"How is it, kid? Did you write anything yet?" Bulma asked while emerging from the lab.

"We did, Mother," Trunks replied.

Bulma read the word and smiled at it. "I like it, kids." She shifted her gaze at Tenten and approached the young girl. "Anyway, Tenten. I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Bulma-san?"

"Do you want to join Trunks to the past?" she asked.

Tenten's eyes couldn't go wider than this. She opened her mouth, trying to say something but she closed it again. "M-me? Going to the past?" she glanced at Trunks who smiled knowingly at her.

"Yeah, I talked with Trunks last night and we agreed that you need this trip. You want to see your father too, right?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I would love to, but…"

Bulma shook her head. "No but. I insist!"

Tenten's heart pounding so hard against her chest, filled with excitement. She smiled ecstatically and hugged Bulma. "I'd love to! Thank you so much, Bulma-san!"

Bulma stroked the younger girl's hair. "You're welcome, Tenten. I'd love to hear how Son would react if he knew he has a daughter."

She laughed at this – and that was the first time he saw her reacted genuinely to something. Seeing her family again would be the best therapy for her. He believed that Son Goku wouldn't only be the hero of the planet, but to her daughter as well. If there was anyone could heal her heart, then that person would be none other than her own father.

Preparation after preparation had been done, and finally, the departure time was nigh. Bulma embraced both Trunks and Tenten, wishing them good luck.

"Tenten, this is the cure for the heart disease for your Father. Be sure to give it right away to him, okay?" Bulma then handed her a tiny bottle.

Tenten accepted it and said, "Thank you so much Bulma-san." She hugged Bulma once again before climbing to the time machine.

"Mother, please be careful," said Trunks while he climbed on the machine.

"I'm counting on both of you!"

Trunks then gave his thumb up while Tenten waved her hand to Bulma.

Inside the time machine, Trunks sighed while plopping himself on his seat. "I'm really nervous. Will this going well?"

Tenten smiled while she held his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "Everything will be alright, let's go see our Fathers," she confidently said.

Trunks gazed at her and kissed her forehead before he pushed the button to jumped into the past.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 _AN: And that concludes the flashback chapters! The next chapter will be their life after they returned from the past to warn the warriors about the androids. Favorite, follow, vote and especially review are appreciated as always! =D_


	8. 08: Her Other Half

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 _AN: This chapter takes place after their first trip to the past._

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Her Other Half_**

* * *

Tenten opened the lid of the pot on top of the stove and earned a billowing white smoke from it. She took her ladle and stirred the soup, took some of it and pour a little on her teaspoon to taste it. She licked her lips and smiled when it tasted just right. She turned off the stove and went to the kitchen cabinet to get the soup bowl. She was humming when she recalled the memory when she met her father and her brother's younger self during their trip to the past.

She even had the honor to see his Super Saiyan form, the honor her twin brother never got, and she couldn't help but frown at this. Her clock was ticking, the time allowed her to move on while Goten's time had stopped. She shook her head to diminish the sad thought away and shifted her thought back to the tremendous power her father had shown in the legendary form. With that amount of Ki, her father should have the chance to defeat the androids, and if they could prevent him from dying, they should be able to save the past.

"Ah~ That smells really good, Tenten!"

She wheeled around and smiled when she saw both Bulma and Trunks entered the dining room. She told them to take a sit first while she moved the foods she had cooked to the serving plates. She was staying in Bulma's place ever since they returned from the past. Bulma directly asked her whether or not she wanted to live with them. She didn't expect the question and hadn't prepared the answer for that. She took a day to think about it, but since she had solved the issues she had with Trunks, she couldn't see why not, much to Trunks' delight.

"So both of you were the one that actually beat Freeza?" Bulma asked as she sat on her seat while Tenten brought the dishes she cooked to the dining table.

"Yeah, if we wait for three more hours, there's no telling on what he would do. It'll be too late, so we didn't have any choices but to step in," said Trunks as he accepted the plate Tenten handed to him. He whispered 'thank you' for her.

Talking about Freeza – she had a big question she hadn't even mention in front of Trunks.

She felt somewhat familiar with Freeza.

And no matter how hard she worked her brain to it, she didn't know why. His voice somehow triggered something on her head she couldn't distinguish. But she never met Freeza before, not to mention her baby self. Freeza was long gone before she was born and there was no way she got to meet him and made it out alive as a baby. He was ruthless – wouldn't mind killing one single baby he saw as a potential threat.

She shrugged at the thought, deciding that dwelling on the thought would be one futile attempt. Maybe it was just her feeling. She brought the rice bowls to the dining table, placing each in front of Bulma, Trunks then her. She took her seat beside Trunks and waited for Bulma to begin her meal – the common courtesy in her house to wait for the eldest to begin the meal before they could start.

"Was it hard to defeat Freeza and his companion?" Bulma asked while taking Gong Bao chicken to her plate.

"No. It didn't take us a while to finish them," Trunks answered.

"Oh, you wow me there, kids. I never knew both of you could defeat Freeza so easily," she said.

Tenten smiled and nodding at this while taking three bowls, splitting the soup evenly into three bowls and gave it to Bulma and Trunks. Bulma nodded at her to thank her while taking a sip of her soup and widened her eyes.

"My goodness, this is really good! What is this, Tenten?" she asked.

"Apple herbal soup. It's my mother's recipe. It's really good for your health, Bulma-san," she answered, proudly smiled at her remark.

"I don't mind eating this kind of medicine every day. Son was right, Chichi was the best chef in the world. And you young lady, are going to inherit this title after your mother!" Bulma pointed at Tenten as she spooned another soup to her mouth.

"Thank you, Bulma-san. Mother must be happy to hear that."

Trunks also took his moment to savor the soup she cooked. He never ate this kind of soup before, but it tasted so good and instantly warmed his body. He glanced at her and smiled – seeing her sipping her soup while smiling on every funny remark his mother made about her parent. He always knew that she was a great cook. The girl had inherited her talent in cooking from none other than her mother.

Tenten was blowing the soup on her spoon when she felt a pair of eyes glancing at her. She craned her head to her right and noticed Trunks had been staring at her while she was eating, so she lifted her eyebrows in question.

"Is there something in my face?" she asked while sipping her soup.

Trunks shook his head, but still adoring her face. Her expression brightened a little since she met Goku and he was proud of her progress.

"You look beautiful today," he casually said, not even caring the fact that his mother was there.

She choked her soup, immediately rose from her seat and strode across the dining room to get a glass of water. His remark had made Bulma gawked, subconsciously let her jaw unhinged and eyes wide as a saucer, clearly didn't see that coming. Tenten gulped the content of her glass in one go to relieve the clog on her throat, panting when she finished.

"Where is that coming from?" she coughed, still rubbing her chest.

He gazed lovingly at her as he rested his face on his knuckle. "I just thought you're looking beautiful today."

Tenten looked away, but couldn't hide the pink blush that crept on her face. Bulma was looking perplexed by her son's bluntness. She glanced at Trunks, Tenten and back at Trunks again.

"Okay, did I miss something?"

Trunks scratched the side of his face and cleared his throat before rose from his seat and approached Tenten from her back. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"We are… kind of… together now," he said with a sheepish smile.

Gasping, Bulma stood almost immediately and squealed. "My son has a girlfriend! Thank goodness! I almost gave up the chance for me to get grandchildren!"

Tenten widened her eyes at this while Trunks was flustered.

"M-mother, we're not even that far yet!"

Bulma stomped towards Tenten and grabbed both of her hands. "Tenten, do you want to share a room with Trunks? We can move your things to a bigger room."

"M-Mother! What are you talking about!?"

Tenten waved her hand in refusal. "Oh, no. Thank you, Bulma-san. But definitely no," she answered without thinking.

Bulma pursed her lips in disappointment at her refusal, and the couple questioned the same thing in their head. Did she really expect them to share a room together? Talking about an extraordinary mother…

* * *

Eight months had passed since they made their first trip to the past. Tenten sat in front of her dressing table, watching herself reflected in the mirror to examined her looks. She fixed the hairclips that secured her black hair, pleasant smile grazed her lips when they were aligned. She loved the hairclips so much because it was the memento of her brother. He bought the hair clips for her eleventh birthday and wore it ever since. The hairclips had three silver butterflies with beautiful ornaments on their wings – a high-quality handcrafted items that were exclusive in their current circumstances.

Bulma, she never failed to shock her with her sudden outburst. She was recalling the commotion that happened in the dining room when Trunks finally revealed their relationship to Bulma, and she never expected Bulma to blurt the question, asking her if she wanted to share a room with Trunks. She declined of course, her mother would be furious to know that if she still alive.

Chichi was very conservative about this and she kept telling her about no sex involved before marriage. She threatened her if she happened to do it out of marriage bond, she would be back to punish her even if she was in heaven or hell. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should try it to see if she could bring her mother back to her that way. She chuckled at the stupid thought.

She was wondering if she could work her relationship with Trunks. They were finally together, however, she still unsure about her feeling with him. He had sacrificed himself for her sake and it was stirring something within her, thus she decided to give this relationship a try. She wanted to fight alongside with him, protect him with all her might. While at that, she had to work on her feeling. Her feeling – it was protecting itself too much. She was afraid to feel, but she really hoped that someday, she would return his feeling.

She rose from her dressing table and went to her bed; stopped when she passed the photo that sat quietly on her bedside table. She smiled at the sight of her family picture – her most precious and also the only one that had all of them together, including her predeceased father. Shown in the photo was Goku, holding her baby self on his right arm while he put his idle arm around Chichi's shoulder. Chichi was holding baby Goten and stood in-between the parent was Gohan – with the widest grin plastered his face, hand flashing a victory sign. She was glad that her mother managed to enshrined the precious moment before her father passed away, his last photo ever.

Her father, how she wished she could see him again. She put her arms around her body when she recalled how warm his embrace was. She could vaguely remember his smell, maybe the reminiscences she had when he held her back when she was still a baby. But the words her father told her before she came back to the future had given her a chance to hope again.

How she hoped Goten was here to see his father as well… Her older brother by eight minutes would be thrilled to see the hero of his life stood gallantly before him.

She sat on her bed, having her memory wandered to the day when she lost her twin brother. When Goten passed away, half piece of her died along with him since they were inseparable, almost together in every occasion. She was eleven-year-old when she lost her twin brother. It was one fine day when he left her forever…

* * *

 _The day was sunny and peaceful – a perfect day to do the laundry and dry the pile of clothes that had been mounting since the beginning of the week. Tenten had threatened Goten that she'd release his stag beetle if he didn't help her doing laundry that day. Laughing and giggling could be heard from the twin siblings. Nothing unusual occurred that day._

 _That was until an explosion occurred in their neighborhood. The androids had come and attacked the Mount Paozu's residents. The twins were fully aware that they couldn't face the androids with the way they were now, so they stealthily evacuated the villagers to a safer place. She instructed Goten to brought the children as fast as he could while she brought the old couples._

 _But unfortunately for her, #17 noticed her and attacked her. She managed to set her barrier to protect the old couple – fortunately, he had taken her lightly and shot a weak energy ball. She told the old couple to run as fast as they could meanwhile she acted as a bait to kept him away from the villagers. Dodge, duck, dodge and barrier – that was all she could do whilst the android chased after her, continuously shot her with his energy ball. She managed to avoid them since she had a good agility to begin with._

 _However, she failed to notice #18 who had watched her movements and waiting for the right time to attack her. The female android had mustered a giant energy ball on her palm and threw it towards her the moment she glanced at her. She immediately created her barrier to confined the attack, but it shattered her barrier and a hair away from hitting her. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself to be devoured by the attack._

 _That was when Goten jumped and shielded her with his body._

 _The impact had caused a huge explosion in their continent, forming a large crater. The androids were smiling wickedly when they saw the twins sprawled on the center. Deciding that the twins were goners, they left the place to seek for another excitement._

 _Her eyes fluttered open when she slowly surfacing to her consciousness. She slightly craned her head and let out a sharp gasp when she saw Goten on top of her. She raised the hand that had been holding him and had her pupils dilated when she saw her hand covered in his blood. She gently pushed his body and checked for his pulse. He was still breathing, but she hardly felt his pulse and to make matter even worst, his Ki gradually getting smaller._

 _Terror had overtaken her. She felt her body trembled at the thought of losing her twin brother. Every second matter now and she had to act fast if she wanted to save her brother. She placed her hand over his body, forming a white glow under her palm and started to heal him._

 _"G-Goten, please open your eyes. I will heal you. Please! Stay with me!" she pleaded._

 _Her healing ability had been the greatest mystery amongst her fellow demi-Saiyans. However, no matter how useful the ability was, she was still a kid with a limited power. She couldn't heal severe wounds or disease with her current ability. And unfortunately, Goten's wound was too severe for her to heal._

 _His wound refused to close no matter how much she tried._

 _'No, please don't! Let it work! Please! Heal!'_

 _Her vision blurred upon the realization of her inability to close up his wound. She let her tears cascading on her face without even wiped it, refused to give up healing him._

 _"Goten! Don't you dare leaving me all alone! Please! Stay with me!" she screamed._

 _Goten slowly lifted his hand to touched hers, startling her in the process. He cracked one eye open to see her face. "T-Tenten, I'm so glad you're alright…" he touched her cheek with his other hand, gently wiping the tears that were streaming on her face. "Don't c-cry, you look u-gly with those t-tears…"._

 _She wiped her tears with her arm and forced a smile for him. "There, I'm not crying anymore. So you better be alive," she told him._

 _"T-Tenten, I'm so g-glad to be born as y-your twins. I-I'm sorry for all the b-bad t-things I've done to you. I was t-the one who p-put your goldfish in the freezer because I t-thought the weather was too h-hot for it, t-the one that draws spiders on y-your Dalmatian doll's spots w-was Trunks, a-and I w-was the one t-that color your b-birthday dress t-to purple because, p-pink is a stupid color…"_

 _She faintly smiled at his confessions and replied, "Don't make stupid confessions at a time like this. I know what you guys did. That's why you have to repent what you did by staying longer with me!"_

 _Goten smiled and looking past her head, "…So you're my Father, huh?"_

 _She gasped and swiveled her head to see what was behind her._

 _No one in sight._

 _She started to tremble. She held her brother's hand and begged him, "G-Goten! You hear me! Don't leave me! Don't follow him please!"_

 _Goten gazed at her again and said, "…I love you, Tenten. I'll always be with you… here…" he said while pointing at her chest._

 _The moment when he closed his eyes went so slow and she would never see his eyes opened ever again. How she wished she could stop the time only to have a second together with him. She felt a strong breeze breathing through her, something warm passing her._

 _She turned around to see Goten wearing white, smiling so gently at her and waved her hand before walking away and shattered into particles of light._

 _She felt something within her disappear along with it._

 _Glancing back at the body she held in her arms, she saw her brother's smiling face. The hand that used to firmly grasped her before had loosened, gradually losing its warmth. Then she realized it…_

 _She was no longer twins._

 _Half of her had gone._

 _He was gone…_

 _"No… NO! GOTEN! PLEASE COME BACK!" she screamed and screamed his name again, hoping that calling him aloud would bring him back to her. But he remained still._

 _The sunny day had gradually become dark. Nature had its way to expressed its condolences to the death of Earth's little warrior. A drop of rain, followed by million other furiously drenched the area._

 _The droplets of rain had mixed with her tears. Slowly, she rested her face on her arms and cried on top of Goten's body._

 _"Why did you leave me, Goten? Why…?"_

 _The moment when Gohan and Trunks arrived, the stood mortified in the midair – realizing that they were too late, even after they topped their speed. They could feel their stomach disappear when they heard Tenten's screaming from afar, knowing that something bad had happened. They slowly descended to the ground and approached the twins._

 _Gohan was paralyzed by both horror and shock. When he realized her brother was no more, he was losing his strength to stood and fell to his knees, silently shed tears that were no longer visible because of the rain._

 _Trunks crouched beside Tenten, staring disbelievingly at his best friend's lifeless body. He couldn't believe he passed away so soon. They were just sparring this morning, taunting each other. He couldn't believe he could lose someone dear to him on that same day. He was looking at Tenten and put his hand on her shoulder._

 _"I'm really sorry…" he said._

 _Tenten lifted her head and stared at Gohan then Trunks._

 _"He's no more… Why he had to leave me! We were born together, why we don't die together!? He died because of me! Protecting me! And I couldn't heal him! I couldn't do anything to save him!"_

 _She started screaming hysterically then Trunks pulled her into his embrace. He couldn't utter any words to sooth her because he was too shocked, and he couldn't hold his tears anymore. Gohan approached them and embraced both of them. They were spending several hours there mourning for Goten._

 _Goten's death immensely damaged Chichi's psychology. She started to suffer depression and her health was declining. On her deathbed, she asked both of her children to sat by her side._

 _"Gohan, Tenten, I'm really sorry I have to leave you so soon. I should be stronger than this…"_

 _Tenten held her Mother's hand and replied, "Mother, you're the strongest woman I ever knew. Please don't say that."_

 _She didn't want her Mother to leave, but this time letting her go might be the best for her._

 _Gohan brought Chichi's other hand to his chest and says, "Mom, I promise I will take care of Tenten. You don't have to worry about anything anymore."_

 _Chichi was smiling, she worried about her two children but she was happy to be able to reunite with her son and husband._

 _"Gohan, you're brave and strong like your father, please bring peace once again on Earth. Tenten, my little bird. I'm so happy to see you grown into such a fine lady. Please go on… with hope in your heart. Don't dwell in your past anymore, I'm sure Goku and Goten will want you to move on as well."_

 _Tears started to pool on Tenten's eyes, she just nodded and kissed her Mother's cheek. Gohan then does the same thing on his Mother and says, "I love you Mom." Chichi then close her eyes and passed away._

 _Just a month after her Mother passed away, Gohan engaged in a fight with the Androids and left her forever._

 _Her tears were dried ever since._

* * *

She always thought she couldn't bear living her life without her family, but she had made it for three years so far. Dragon Ball – it must be nice if they had it in this time. But too bad, they couldn't do anything since God has passed away along with Piccolo the day they were killed by Androids. They couldn't change the past of their time, but she decided she would do all it take to save the other past. She would find a way to defeat the Androids along with Trunks.

She sat on the edge of her bed and reflecting what she had to do, staring at her palm while studying the details of her lines. She smiled when she recalled the day when Goten and Trunks were talking about the palm reading articles they found then started making stories about her future. Trunks told her the type of man that will become her soul mate is going to be someone with initial 'T' which made him getting a hit by Goten who said he didn't want Trunks to be his brother-in-law. She missed those crazy days she spent with them. Their timeline was doomed long before she was born, but she always treasured the time she had with her family and Trunks nonetheless.

She was recalling the day when she found out about her healing power – shocking both of her brothers. The first time when she discovered the power was when she was five-year-old. She brought a wounded rabbit near her house when Goten rushed to find the first-aid kit they had to treat its wound. She was really worried about the rabbit, praying that it would get better soon when suddenly a white glow formed in between her palm. She placed her hands on the rabbit and suddenly the rabbit was hopping around like nothing happened. Goten witnessed this – completely flabbergasted and dropped the first aid kit he had been holding in the process. She chuckled whenever she recalled his silly face.

She asked Gohan about this, but Gohan never knew any Saiyans that has a healing ability; only Namekian like Dende has that ability. She should ask someone about this, maybe her Father or Trunks's Father, Vegeta could enlighten her. Next time she made the trip to the past, she would definitely ask them. If she able to mastered her healing ability, maybe she could do something. She wouldn't let anyone die like her brothers did.

She discovered her barrier ability before she discovered her healing ability. It was the first time she met Trunks and she still recalled how she despised him at that time. Both him and Goten joined hands and pulled a prank on her, chasing after her to shave her doll to bald. They cornered her and looming her when she extended her hand, trying to push them away from her and she did. However, she was surprised by the blue hexagon-shaped particles that formed before her and blasted them away.

They left two holes exactly shaped like their body when they were blasted. She was really satisfied that she put her signature on the bottom of the holes. Too bad her mother has to fix her 'masterpiece' not long after that.

She rose from her bed and sauntered towards her window, staring at the stars that adorned the dark sky. People said the dead would have their spirits turned into stars to watch their beloved people. She was wondering which one of them represents her family. They must be very happy up there in heaven…

She noticed a dying butterfly on her window and immediately opened her window. She hated all kind of insects, but she really loved butterfly – the colors and the patterns they had on their wings never failed to mesmerized her. And seeing the way they fly was absolutely relaxing. She immediately took the butterfly with her hand and let it rested on her hand.

"Oh, poor thing… I hope I can save you… But I couldn't in your current state," she regretfully said, started to think that it must be convenient if she could work her healing power to the state she could save dying people. She stroked the butterfly's wings, admiring the beautiful blue and black combination.

She held the butterfly and stared at the crescent moon. Her brother told her that Piccolo used to blast the moon and it never reaching the full-moon phase ever since. That was too bad. She always found the crescent moon enchanting, so full-moon must be even more beautiful. But the moon somewhat stirred something within her. It was the feeling she couldn't explain.

Suddenly, she heard a subtle knock on her door and saw Trunks opening her door. "Tenten, can you help me fix the time machine?"

"Oh, okay. Please give me a second." She put down the butterfly and whispered, "I'm really sorry Miss Butterfly, I hope I could help you… But, I wish I could see you fly again," she said while walking away from it, throwing one last glance at her window before reaching for her door.

The dying butterfly's wings then fluttered once, then again in faster phase. And soon enough, the butterfly flew away into the night sky.

* * *

 _AN: I hate to admit that I almost cry when I write the part when Goten passed away. It reminds me of the moment when I refuse to accept the death of my dear grandfather. *cry* Tell me what you think about this chapter! Favorite, follow, review and vote are love~ =D_


	9. 09: His Other Half

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 _AN: This chapter takes place after their first trip to the past._

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: His Other Half_**

* * *

After they made their first trip to the past, both Trunks and Tenten were back to their routine to save the people from androids' attack. The East City was their target that day. The moment the radio announced the attack, they immediately rushed to the city. Tenten managed to protect an old couple from the numerous blow #18 threw and countered her with a Kamehameha.

Trunks asked her to brought the couple and the other citizens to safety while he drove the androids away from the city. She grabbed his arm before he managed to leave, telling him to be careful and never do anything stupid. He gave a quick peck on her forehead and said he promised, then jumped behind the ruins while stealthily shot energy attacks to distract the androids.

She didn't waste any second and told the citizens to follow her lead. She noticed an old dome on her way to the city and deemed the place safe enough for the time being. But a rich man interfered and went against her, telling her that there was no way he'd follow a clueless kid. She never took pleasure in showing off her strength, but she didn't want to waste any time as every second counts now. So she smashed the nearest broken car she found, instantly silenced the man.

On her way to the dome, she saw an unconscious young soldier sprawled on the ground. She rushed to check his condition and clamped her mouth when she noticed he had lost his right leg. Suddenly, the memory when she found her brother without his left arm rushed into her mind and sent her stomach to hurl. She shook her head to diminish the thought and focus on healing the poor soldier, realizing that it wasn't the right time to dwell in the past. The soldier weakly grunted as his wound closing up. His eyes fluttered open to see her for a moment before losing his consciousness again.

Tenten sighed in relief when she checked his pulse, feeling that he could be gone anytime he wanted back there if he didn't have a great will to stay alive. She slung his arm around her shoulder and brought him along with the other citizens.

The moment they reached the dome, the citizens were overjoyed. She checked every each of them to make sure none of them suffer any serious injury and heal it if necessary. They were questioning her about her ability but she just smiled and didn't say anything regarding her abilities. After making sure they were fully tended, she left the dome to aid Trunks, but she met him on her way back to the East City, saying that he managed to drove them away.

The post-attack situations weren't any better for them. Hysterical screams blaring everywhere – mostly coming from the group of women and children. Some other was screaming for the wealth they left in the now-devastated city while some other screaming the names of the people they lost. Some people remained silence, eyes void of life, body trembled – taking a great blow physically and mentally from the attack. Some other formed a circle, holding each other hands while praying for the world's peace, hoping whoever entities they were praying to would actually listen and gave a drop of their power to helped them secure the world's peace.

However, both sighing when they agreed on one same thing – they got a lot of works to do…

Trunks was seizing two men who were squabbling by the scruff of their necks. The men turned out to be siblings – the younger was blaming the older to why he left their mother in the house while the older burst into tears, saying that he had tried, but their mother was trapped inside the building's remains. Their mother asked the older to leave her and take care of his younger sibling before being devoured by the android's deadly attack. The younger couldn't accept it and leaped to the older again, immediately seized by Trunks who shouted at him, telling him to live for her part and take care of each other. Why wanting to kill each other for something they couldn't change, he asked him.

The younger finally burst into tears, regretting the fact that he had shouted at his mother before leaving home before all that commotion happened. The elder finally approached him and they were sharing the brotherly hug, trying to comfort each other.

The scene had reminded them that they were living in uncertainty. Nobody could tell what was going to happen by the next second; they could live and they could die. Most of the people had realized how essential the time was, thus trying to live their life without regret.

Forgive when they had a chance to.

Sharing times with their loved ones.

Things like money were no longer necessary in their situation. Even though some greedy people still lived with the 'money talks' principal, saying that they had to collect a lot so they could spend it when the androids were gone and the peace was restored.

Question was, when would that happen?

Nobody knew.

Trunks and Tenten were splitting jobs to calm the people down. Trunks approached the men while Tenten approached the women and children who went frantic after the attack. Being the woman who knew the pain of losing the people she loved, she managed to calm them down. After that, the children wouldn't leave her alone, following her everywhere she went. She enjoyed this of course because she was dreaming of becoming a kindergarten teacher since she was a kid. He was loving the sight of her playing with the children, and it suddenly triggered his mind to imagine how would it be when she became the mother to his children. He never mentioned this, but he had every plan to build a family with her when they managed to defeat the androids.

The people with paramedic background had built the post for the injured people so he went there to check them. He greeted each of them until his eyes laid on a blonde haired young soldier who had lost his right leg – suddenly reminded him of Gohan. He looked several years older than him – solemnly staring at the ceiling. He didn't know why but he had this feeling of wanting to hear his story, so he approached him and slumped beside him.

"How are you doing, sir?" he asked.

The soldier chuckled. "I'm not that old to be called 'sir' by you. The name is Quince, you?" he said while extending his right arm – the standard operation procedure whenever they were introducing each other, shaking hands.

"Trunks. Nice to meet you, Quince. Even though I would choose a different circumstance to meet you," he said as he accepted his hand.

"Well, sometimes it's good to meet new people in bad circumstances. You see, I'm a soldier, and from my experience, people have the tendency to show their true nature in this kind of situation. You got my point?" Quince said.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I got your point." He glanced at Quince and noticed he was looking at Tenten. The said girl was looking at their direction and smiled, waving her hand at them.

"Your girlfriend?" Quince asked.

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Shoot! Just when I thought I have a target to be aimed!" he hissed.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at the sense of victory.

"She was the one that saved me back there. It's really hard to find such a wonderful woman this day," he said while casually crossed his arms behind his head and rested his head on it.

"I'm sorry to tell you that she was taken," he said proudly.

Quince chuckled. "Tell me when you break up with her, okay?"

Trunks laughed at this. "That's not going to happen."

And that was a ridiculous idea. Did he know what trouble he had to go through to make her accept him?

Quince chuckled again. "Yeah, don't let her go." He silently stared at his leg and sighed. "I wonder how could I pursue my career with one leg. I couldn't continue protecting people this way," he regretfully said as he stared at his missing limb.

Trunks stared at his missing leg and wondered whether or not Gohan would make it alive if he didn't sacrifice his left arm for his life. Tenten never blamed him for it and he knew she would be mad if he brought it up again. He blankly stared at the ceiling of the dome and said, "You know, I lost my teacher three years ago."

Quince shifted his gaze at him, interested with whatever he was going to say.

"He… lost his left arm because he protected me from the Androids' attack, but never blame me for it. Even after he lost his left arm, he still bravely faced the Androids by himself to protect people. And he died after that." Quince widened his eyes at this; Trunks stared at Tenten again and continued. "I couldn't stop blaming myself for his death. I kept wondering… if he still had his left arm, he would make it alive and she… doesn't have to be an orphan," he trailed off as he gazed at Tenten.

"Your teacher was her brother?" Quince asked.

Trunks nodded. "But then, I decided to do what I could do for him… To protect the things he loved the most… This world, and his dear sister. That's the least I could do for him." Trunks was looking down to the ground with an expression full of remorse.

Quince studied his expression and said, "Losing an arm and still facing the Androids all by himself? What a brave man…"

"Yes, so what I'm trying to say is… You shouldn't give up. Losing a limb shouldn't stop you from protecting somebody. I will make a prosthetic leg for you if you want," he said.

Quince widened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, that's gonna help a lot. Thanks mate! But you know what? I don't think you should blame yourself for his death."

He was taken aback by Quince's statement.

"You're a good man. I might do the same thing if I were him. That, and… I think he might be believing that if there's anyone who could save the future, you're the one who could do it."

His statement froze him, suddenly seeing Gohan in his place, uttering the same words to him.

Quince laughed again. "I know it's weird for me to say this since this is the first time I met you. But I've been in the military for a long time and I have a good hunch about people." He stared at Trunks' eyes. "You have the eyes of a hero," he said.

Trunks smiled at this.

They were chattering and suddenly became a good friend. Quince was right; sometimes it was good to meet new people in a bad situation.

* * *

"You actually become friend with the guy I saved today?" Tenten asked him. They were just arrived at their home that evening after finished tending and encouraging the East City's citizens.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. I promised that I would make a prosthetic leg for him, so I'm going to talk about this with my mother," he said, both hands shoved into the pocket of his pants.

"Okay, you go ahead. I think I want to rest for a while. I'm really tired," she said while stopping in front of her room.

"Of course you are. It must be tiring to heal a bunch of people in a day. Rest well, Tenten," he told her.

Tenten smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you later then."

Before Tenten could turn her body around, Trunks grasped her wrist and pulled her face, landing his lips on hers. Tenten widened her eyes at this but slowly shut her eyes and returned his kiss. He kissed her sweetly at first and then with more fervor when she moved her lips languidly against his. He pushed her against her door and let his tongue grazed over her lips. Tenten gasped at this and he took the chance to delved into her mouth, kissing her deeply. They were retracting their lips when they gasped for breath. She was blushing because this was the first time she experienced that kind of kissing.

Trunks smiled at her, lovingly stroked her chin. "First time?"

"W-what do you expect?" She stammered as she looked away. She glanced at him again. "Don't tell me this is not your first time."

He chuckled when he noticed a glimpse of jealousy in her tone. He raised her hand and kissed her knuckle. "Nope, this is my first time too. I just happened to be a scientist that love to 'experiment'," he joked.

She laughed a little and gently punched his chest.

"Okay, I'll let you rest now. See you later," he said before kissing her forehead. She nodded and kissed his cheek in return before entering her room.

* * *

Trunks told Bulma about Quince and currently working on the blue print to create a prosthetic leg for the wounded soldier. Meanwhile, Bulma was working on the chronal energy they were using as the time machine's fuel while pestering him with questions about how far he was with Tenten. He was glad Tenten declined her idea about putting them in the same room. He wasn't sure that he could keep his hands to himself if they shared a room. They were now together all right, but deep down he knew she still hadn't fully accepted him. He could wait for that. He wanted to take their relationship slow but sure because he was really serious about her.

Collecting the chronal energy from the sun was taking a long time. It had been eight months since they were making their trip to the past. According to Bulma, the energy should be ready for the two-round trip in a week. Afterward, both Trunks and Tenten would have to go for another trip to the past. He had been training in the training capsule his mother especially modified for him. It was the same training capsule his Father used in the past. He hoped he could get as strong as his father was, or even surpassing his power.

He was really happy when he finally met his Father on his trip eight months ago. His face feature resembled his father and he felt proud of it. He was cold towards everyone, he even got scolded for staring at him. He couldn't help it; he still couldn't believe that he had a chance to see him again. His Mother had told him about his Father being a Saiyan prince back in their original planet, then he was wondering to himself if that makes him a prince too. He chuckled to himself at the thought. It wasn't like the status was matter now that they stayed on Earth.

Just like what his mother had told him before, he shouldn't expect too much by meeting his Father. He envied Tenten so much because he could see that her father was loving her already. Son Goku was exactly the opposite from his Father, and it was exactly like what his Mother had told him, no matter what terrible thing happened, he felt like he would take care of things for them. That aside, Tenten's expression was brightened ever since she met him in person. She smiled more than before and he felt like he was having her old-self back to him.

He smiled to himself when he finished the blue print and showed it to his mother. Bulma gave an okay to him and told him they were going to work for it tomorrow. He wanted to finish it before they went to the past because he didn't know how long they were going to stay in the past before going back to the future. The thought of leaving his mother alone still bothered him, but he had no choice.

Feeling all sweaty and sticky, he entered his room and took off his shirt, taking the towel and headed to his bathroom. On the way to shower room, he saw several photos he put on his desk. He took one that he got recently – Tenten's photo. It was the one that caught his attention when he sent her home after Gohan's cremation. He asked for that photo when he helped her moving her things to his house. She was looking suspiciously at him when he asked for her photo, but still gave it to him anyway.

He put the photo back to its original place and looking at the one that stood beside it. It was the one that had him, Tenten and Goten altogether. They were smiling like they never knew any burden in this world. Goten and Tenten were fraternal twins and they didn't look similar at all. But all of the Son siblings were very polite and well-mannered, thanks to their Mother's strict doctrine about politeness. Goten was a kind-hearted and naïve boy and Tenten, being the only girl amongst them was very cunning.

She wasn't as strong as both him and Goten, but possessed the highest speed amongst three of them. He always teamed up with Goten and teased Tenten as kids. Maybe that was why she developed her cunning personality. When they teased her, she wouldn't immediately get it back at them. Instead, she usually waiting for the right moment to retaliate and her retaliation was even wicked than what they did to her.

There was a time when both him and Goten were hiding her coloring tools, making her failed to submit her drawing homework to the private tutor Bulma hired for them. She forgave them when they apologized. However, when they took a nap that very day, she poured water on their pants. The boys were awoken to Bulma and Chichi's wrath for bedwetting. He saw her watched them from the corner while sipping her juice with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

She was scary and dangerous in her own way…

Goten – the memory about his long lost partner in crime had brought a smile to his face. Just like Gohan, Goten was like a brother he never had. They often shared the same way of thinking, same hobbies and always play-fight. He was a perfect sparring partner for him because they were only a year apart and their postures were about the same. The bond he shared with Goten was nothing to be compared to anyone in this world. Even though Tenten was taking a greater blow, he too, felt half part of him died along with Goten.

He glanced at his window, looking at the crescent moon that formed a huge smile upon the dark sky. He still remembered the day when he died six years ago, as clear as day…

* * *

 _They were sparring on the plains not far from the West City where Trunks lived. Trunks avoided Goten's kick, blocked his punch and fired an energy ball towards him only to be countered with Kamehameha by Goten. When the blast dissipated, Goten blinked when he noticed Trunks was no longer in his previous spot. Suddenly, Trunks appeared behind him – delivering a side-thrust kick that sent him to crashing several boulders._

 _"Ouch, ouch! That's hurt Trunks!" said Goten, rubbing his head._

 _"You tend to lost focus in the fight, Goten! You should sense my Ki instead of use your eyes," Trunks reprimanded him._

 _"Tch! I know that!" Goten scoffed._

 _Trunks was approaching him and extending his hand to help him get up._

 _"That was a great match, though. Let's do it again next week!" said Trunks with a smile._

 _"Of course! Next week I will beat you for sure!" he grinned while pumping both of his fists._

 _"You can dream on, Goten. I'm still stronger because I'm older than you!"_

 _"Don't patronize me, Trunks! I'll show you that ages had nothing to do with this!" he responded while pointing his index finger towards him._

 _"Well, whatever Goten. You better be not all talk about that," Trunks smirked._

 _Goten pouted while looking away from him, but suddenly looking at him with a mischievous smile. "Let's make a bet this time Trunks!"_

 _Trunks lifted his eyebrows at this, "Bet? What kind of bet?"_

 _"If I win, you'll ask Tenten to go out with you!" Goten smirked._

 _Trunks snapped, "Wh- Hey! How did you get the idea? You never want me to date your sister before!" He was blushing furiously now._

 _"I'm growing impatience because you're not making any progress. Now that I think about it, I don't want my sister to end up with any bad guy. But I approve you!" Goten gave his thumb up to Trunks and winked._

 _"Hmph!" Trunks was looking away while crossing his arms on his chest._

 _"Even my Brother already approved you!" Goten added._

 _"You told Gohan-san about it!? How dare you Goten! I thought we already swore brotherhood secrecy about it!" he snarled while pulling Goten by his collar with both of his hands._

 _"We're talking about OUR sister! Since I want you to make a move, I have to get his approval first!" Goten said while pointing his finger at Trunks._

 _Trunks was blushing really hard and swore that the next time he met Gohan-san, the eldest demi-Saiyan would pester him about it for sure._

 _Goten faintly smiled at him. "Hey Trunks, you take care of her, okay?"_

 _Trunks was taken aback by his statement. "W-Why are you suddenly talks like that?" he stammered. He couldn't explain why, but his stomach churned at Goten's words. Why did he say it as if he was going to go somewhere far away and never return?_

 _"I don't know, maybe I just felt like saying it. It's not going to be easy with her since she tends to outsmart us in everything. She's good at hiding her emotion, but she hides nothing from me, her twin brother!" he proudly said._

 _But maybe that was just his feeling…_

 _"S-so, what are you trying to say?" he stammered._

 _"I say, make a move to her!" he said while nudging him with his elbow, wickedly smirking at him._

 _"You sure about that?" he asked with eyes flattened._

 _Goten was chuckled at him, "Believe me!"_

 _Trunks was blushing then smiling sheepishly._

 _"I gotta go, Trunks! I promised Tenten I will help her doing laundry today. See you later!" Goten waved his hand then flew off._

 _"See ya, Goten!"_

 _And that was the last conversation he had with Goten._

 _Trunks was scheduled to train with Gohan that day, so he decided to go to Gohan's place. They were having an intense training until something didn't feel right to them. They abruptly stopped from their practice when they sensed two Ki's movements._

 _Both of them had lost the color of their faces when they recognized the owner of the Ki. Gohan's lips trembled when he said, "These Kis belonged to…"_

 _He clearly didn't want to believe the owners of the Kis. Having them moving meant something bad had happened to them…_

 _"It's Tenten! No doubt about it, and Goten's!" Trunks shouted._

 _"Let's hurry Trunks! It's coming from Mount Paozu's direction!"_

 _The two wasted no time by flying as fast as they could. They were hoping they could make it in time, but both startled when they noticed Goten's Ki was gradually getting smaller._

 _"G-Goten…" Trunks went wide-eyed and subconsciously muttered Goten's name._

 _Thunders were pouncing. They hadn't noticed that the sky was getting darker. The sun that used to shone brightly before was hidden behind the grey-shaded clouds that congregating around them, prickles of rain soon followed and drenched them both._

 _They almost reached the place when they heard Tenten's scream from afar. They landed and saw Tenten crying on top of Goten's body._

 _They were too late…_

 _Trunks walked closer to them. Gohan kneeled beside his brother's body and silently shed tears while gently stroking Tenten's head – the only thing he could do to calm his sister while Trunks mortified at the sight. He approached Tenten and put his hand on her shoulder._

 _"I'm really sorry…" he said._

* * *

He had promised Goten that he would take care of his sister. Goten himself had approved his relationship with her – which was why he wouldn't let anyone have her no matter what. That was when he realized that he was indeed a little possessive with her. The first time he realized he had a crush on her was when she blasted him with her barrier out of her house because he and Goten wanted to shave her stupid princess doll. He always looked down on girls because they were weaker than boys. Being blasted away made him recognized her power and he instantly developed a crush on her.

Around two years after that, his Mother gave her a Dalmatian doll for her birthday present. She loved that doll so much that she didn't pay any attention to him anymore. He couldn't believe he felt so much jealousy towards a lifeless doll, so he got this evil idea. He drew six legs on every black spot on the doll, making it look like spiders crawling on the doll. He knew that she hated insects so much. It worked however, she was crying and afraid to touch the doll because there were so many 'spiders' on it, so he came to rescue and throw the doll away to become her knight in shining armor, telling her that she owed him.

He was smiling at the fond memory – admitted that he did lots of stupid things as a kid. He might be born in the worst timeline, but he cherished every moment he had with his mother and Son family.

His simple crush with Tenten had turned into love after Goten's death. She always appeared strong in front of everyone, bossy and loved to trick both him and Goten. The moment when he saw her in her weakest state was the moment he had this decision to protect her with all his might. He did fell in love at the first sight because of her strength, but her weakness was the one that changed the feeling completely into love.

Suddenly he recalled the conversation he had earlier with Quince. Even until today, he couldn't stop blaming himself for Gohan's death.

Would Tenten have a better life with Gohan around?

The question still popped into his mind every now and then.

He loved her, so much that he was willing to sacrifice anything for her.

Even his life…

He didn't mind replacing his life with Gohan's if it would make her life better.

He went back to the lab and doing some maintenance on his time machine and noticed some fixes he has to make. He was going to need Tenten's help on this, so he was making his way to her room to get her. He knocked and opened the door, finding Tenten standing on her window.

"Tenten, can you help me fix the time machine?"

"Oh, okay. Please give me a second."

He saw her put down and whispered something on the window and making her way to him. He then noticed something familiar on her bed.

The Dalmatian doll – that stupid doll still existed! And it still had the spider legs he drew a long time ago! He thought he already threw the doll somewhere. He was shocked when he saw the doll and stood petrified on the door. Tenten was about to close the door behind her when she noticed him looking at the doll and smirked.

"Oh yes, I knew what you did, Trunks…"

* * *

 _AN: That concludes the ninth chapter! So, what do you think about my story so far? They'll return to the past on the next chapter! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Favorite, follow, review and vote are love~ =D_


	10. 10: Journey To The Past

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Journey to The Past_**

* * *

Keeping his promise to Quince, Trunks managed to finish the prosthetic leg before his second departure to the past. He personally fetched Quince from his house and brought him back for the installation. The green eyes soldier couldn't hide his shock when he found out that Trunks was the grandson of Dr. Brief, the owner of the Capsule Corp.

When they arrived in the lab, Tenten welcomed him with wheel chair and brought him straight to the room they had prepared for the installation. The procedure was painful, Bulma ended up using sedative to reduce his pain – but worth it. His eyes gleamed with happiness when they finished, staring proudly at his 'new leg' and continuously thanked them. He however, had to stay several days for adjustment.

"Thanks, mate! I feel like I'm having my leg back!" he said, admiring his new leg.

"I hope we could return your real leg, but this is the best we could," Bulma said.

He laughed at this. "Are you joking, Ma'am? The world would be a better place if such magic existed."

Trunks was laughing sheepishly at this – knowing that such magic _really_ did exist in the form of the Dragon Balls in the past. But it didn't matter now since they had perished along with Piccolo and God's death. But he inwardly agreed that it might be better if they still possessed the power of the Dragon Balls. At least they could restore the warriors who didn't pass away naturally like Goku did – Vegeta and Gohan for example.

They tilted their head when the door to the lab slid open, revealing Tenten with a tray, bringing tea for them.

"How are you doing, Quince-san?" she asked, putting down the tray and poured the tea in every cup.

"Tenten-san! It's really good to see you!" he cheerfully said, slowly rose from his bed to show her his new form. "As you can see, I'm getting my leg back," he replied.

Tenten smiled. "Congratulation, Quince-san. Please sit down and have a tea. You shouldn't force yourself in the meantime."

He took the tea from her hand. "You're really a nice lady, Tenten-san. I'll give you my phone number in case Trunks disappoint you," he joked.

"My my, I'm flattered. Thank you so much, Quince-san. I would definitely keep your number on my speed dial," she nonchalantly replied.

Trunks glared at him. "Take my girlfriend away and I'll take that leg off from you," he threatened.

Bulma and Quince laughed at this. "Woah… Chill, mate! I wouldn't dare to step in between you and Tenten-san."

Tenten chuckled. "Please drop the honorific, Quince-san. I'm younger than you anyway," she politely said.

"If you say so, Tenten. Please call me Quince then, that'll make us even," he replied with a wink.

She nodded. "Sure."

Quince didn't stop complimenting Tenten's cooking, flirting her every now and then. Trunks remained silence during the dinner but definitely didn't try to hide his jealousy. Every time he lost his patience, Bulma kicked his leg under the table and scowled to stop him from doing anything funny. Tenten on the other hand was aware that Quince flirted with her only to mock Trunks, so she didn't snap back at him. However, judging from Trunks' expression, it was only a matter of time before he snapped back at the recovering soldier, so she decided to placed her hand over his and entwined their finger to calm him down. She sighed in relief when his stiffened hand started to relax in her touch.

After the dinner, Trunks and Quince sat on the balcony having the guy talks. Quince told him several stories about his mission to defeat the androids that ended up miserably. They were trying every way they could to defeat them but the duo kept overpowering them. The military has lost thousands of people and now they were short of soldiers. Trunks suggested him to stop fighting them since it was going to be a futile attempt.

Quince winced at this, but Trunks explained that they were going to make a trip to find out the way to defeat the androids. Quince widened his eyes at this – he wanted to ask Trunks further about this but noticed Trunks didn't seem to wish to talk further about it.

He glanced at him for a moment before saying, "Whatever it is, I trust you."

Trunks looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Quince."

He lifted his cup to have a toast with Trunks. "Wish you best of luck, mate. Go and bring the peace back to our world."

Trunks lifted his cup and make a toast with him. "Thank you. Please take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"Leave your mother's protection to me. I'll set up a camp nearby your house. That's the only way I could do to repay you for this leg," he said while pointing at his leg.

That really appeased him. He was thinking about his mother but if Quince built a guard camp nearby his house then he had his problem solved.

Trunks was smiling gratefully at him. "You really are a good friend."

* * *

A week later, the chronal energy they gathered was full and they could make another round trip to the past again. Trunks and Tenten were so excited to go back to the past – both confident that they would find the way to destroy the androids with a chance to polish their ability from the warriors of the past.

Bulma pulled her son into her embrace. "Trunks, please be careful there, okay?"

"I will Mother, don't worry about it," Trunks assured her. Bulma lightly patted his son's shoulder while smiling lovingly at him.

Bulma walked towards Tenten and hugged her. "You take care, Tenten."

Tenten hugged her back, "Of course Bulma-san. This time we will put an end on all of these nightmares. You take care too…"

Tenten was staring at Bulma, she didn't feel like she wanted to leave Bulma all by herself. But then, Trunks assured her that Quince promised to guard their house, much to her pleasure. Since she started to live with Bulma, she already regarded Bulma as her own mother while Bulma herself already regarded her as her own ("In the future, you would be my daughter – officially," she confidentally said, making her flustered).

Trunks patted her on her shoulder. "It's time, Tenten. Let's go," he said.

She nodded and climbed on the machine followed by Trunks. They fastened their seatbelts and waved their hands to Bulma while the machine descended to the sky. They noticed Quince outside the Capsule Corp.'s building, setting up a camp with the help of his underlings. He saluted them and they mimicked his gesture before jumping into the time dimension.

"Good luck, Trunks… Tenten…" he said, eyes still lingered on the spot where they disappeared.

He already noticed the oddities around them and knew they weren't just ordinary teens, but chose to say nothing about it since he believed they weren't bad at all. He had a hunch to believe in their power. If there was anyone who could save the world, he believed they were the one who could do it.

"Please tell me everything once you're back," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The coordinates Trunks inputted into the machine had brought them to the plains nearby Metro South. They jumped from the machine and examined the area that supposed to be their rendezvous – the first spot where they sighted the androids before they began the whole mess. They were scouting the area, noticing that no citizens in sight and puff of smokes in several spots. They concluded that they already made their appearances, causing the commotions that made the citizens hiding in their respective houses.

But neither signs of Goku nor the androids were seen.

"Trunks, I sense a big Ki engaged in a fight right now," said Tenten.

Someone must be fighting against the androids now, and if they weren't wrong, the Ki belonged to none other than Vegeta.

"Let's go!" Trunks pulled her hand and took off. He couldn't wait to see his father's fight with the Androids.

"I wonder if my Father makes it in… I can't sense his Ki…" she told him with anxiety visible in her voice.

Trunks couldn't assure her since he didn't know how the event would flow on this time now that the warriors were well-prepared against the threat. He glanced at her then kept striding to the place where the battle might occur. He really hoped that Goku took his medicine.

They were flying pass a plane but didn't realize that it was Bulma and Yajirobe inside the plane. Bulma gasped when she caught a glimpse of their appearances, but she recognized them.

"Did you see that!? That's them! The kids from the future! They're going to fight too! So we are going the right way!" said Bulma as she picked up her plane's speed to catch up with them.

Suddenly Tenten made an abrupt stop. Trunks glanced at her, wondering why she suddenly stopped moving. "T-Trunks… that…" She pointed below and there they saw an android's head, the one that already defeated.

It belonged to the android they didn't know of…

He frowned. "Wh-what is this android…? What in the world are they fighting!?"

"Are there three of them?" she speculated.

"I don't know, let's go to their place and find out."

She simply nodded then both of them flew straight to the source of the battle Ki.

The Ki source had brought them to a rocky mountain area. It wasn't a good place to fight to begin with, but it was a good place for a sneak fighter – hiding amongst the rocky area while waiting to attack when their opponent slacked. Believing that none of the warriors would take such a cowardice way to fight, they concluded the android must be the one who chose the place.

Both Trunks and Tenten were stopping in the midair, noticing that Piccolo was currently cornering another foreign-looking android. Piccolo accidentally blurted Trunks' name – surprising Vegeta because it was the name of his son. The Saiyan prince then took a moment observing the boy's appearance – lavender hair, blue eyes, and the face that resembled his – he was his son, the future form of his son.

"Tenten, that one is not the one we know either…" he told her.

"What's happening…?" she clamped her mouth, couldn't believe what she saw.

Trunks asked them, "Wh-who is this? You were fighting him, weren't you?"

Vegeta frowned and snapped at him. "What do you mean, who? The Androids you told us about of course!"

Silence fell upon them – now even the pair from the future couldn't explain what was going on. Vegeta insisted questions on them, requiring them to explained what was the android they were fighting if they weren't the one they were talking about in the past. Trunks' eyes fell to the ground, deep in his own thought while Tenten was keeping her eyes on the android, noticing that the android was up for something.

"Yahoo!"

They whipped their faces around and saw a plane arrived, along with Bulma and Yajirobe. Her arrival had distracted their attention from the android. Taking the golden chance to escape, the android shouted, "I spoke the truth when I said you have no chance! Number 17 and 18 will come for you soon!" He then fired an energy attack towards Bulma's plane.

Trunks and Tenten didn't waste a second as they dashed to the plane to save Bulma.

"MOTHER!" Trunks screamed.

Tenten ripped the plane's door and immediately pulled Bulma along with baby Trunks who was thrown away from the pressure created by the blast. But the strong air pressure made Bulma loosened the arm she wrapped around Tenten and almost fell in the process. Fortunately, Trunks came in time and aided both of them, holding her mother around her waist while another arm around Tenten. He jumped with all of them and landed on the nearest ground to avoid the explosion – shielding them from the debris caused by the explosion. Baby Trunks was crying in Tenten's arm, so she tried to calm him down.

"There, there baby. It's all right now…"

"He's gone! Damn him! He got away!" Vegeta snarled, clenching his fist while glancing around for any sign of the absconded android.

Tenten gave baby Trunks back to Bulma while eyeing Trunks who looked furious to his father.

"Trunks! Th-thank goodness! I owe you both!" Bulma screamed in relief.

"Are you guys okay?" Kuririn screamed as he approached them with Gohan tailing behind him. However, Vegeta didn't even turn his head to check his family. Trunks was waiting for him to ask if they were okay, but he focusing his attention to the escaped android. He was glaring intently at his father, hands clenched into furious fists. When Vegeta resumed his way to chase after the android, he immediately jumped in front of his father to block his way.

"What do you want, kid?" he snarled.

"Why didn't you try to save them!? They're your wife and child!" Trunks confronted.

Vegeta just smirked and replied, "Ridiculous, I have no use for the sentiment! Stay out of my way!" and he was gone.

Trunks' eyes widened at this, chest tightened as his heart torn into pieces at his father's rejection. He was disappointed that the father he had been idolizing since he was a kid was abandoning him and his mother like they meant nothing to him. He was deprived of the capability to utter any words, only able to stare at his father's retreating figure.

Tenten clamped her mouth as she witnessed their conversation from afar and she never saw Trunks looking as devastated as he was at that moment. She was surprised at Vegeta's bold rejection towards his own family.

But Bulma on the other hand, didn't seem to be slightly bothered or disappointed by her husband's rejection. After redeemed herself from the attack and making sure her son was doing alright, she told everyone that the android that just got away was none other than Dr. Gero himself, the father of all the androids, startling the warriors.

She told them the possibility of him turning his own body into android so he could live longer, which was plausible enough, but that ultimately contradicting the information they had from the future. Trunks was wondering if the change of events were the chain reaction occurred after their first trip to the past.

Piccolo, while folding his arm in front of his chest, told them that Dr. Gero did mention about #17 and #18 before he escaped, so he presumed that they were the androids Trunks mentioned. He was asking for more information about their appearances so they wouldn't make any mistakes next time. Tenten described the appearances with an added information about both androids were having an infinite energy supply.

While they briefly paused to digest the information she provided, Tenten stared at all of them before asking, "I've been wondering if you know where Son Goku-san is?"

Upon hearing her question, Gohan remembered something about her identity and beamed, "That's right! You're Tenten right!? You're my sister!"

She blinked when he found out about her identity, meaning her father had revealed her story to her family when she was born. Smiling, she bent her body to matched his eyes level and said, "Yes, nice to meet you, Brother."

Gohan ran towards her and threw his arms around her. "Just call me Gohan, it's weird if you call me Brother since… you're older than me right now," said Gohan, sheepishly scratching his face.

His scent, his gentleness and his warmth – she almost forgot all of these ever since he left her four years ago. All of those traits didn't seem to change even after he gotten older. She let herself sunk in his warmth and held him back and she couldn't describe how she missed him on that moment.

"No, please let me call you Brother. This is the only chance I had to call you that." She released his embrace for a moment to gazed longingly at him before hugging Gohan again, "…Brother, I miss you so much…"

Gohan smiled, returning her hug with the same affection.

Kuririn was completely taken aback when he found out that Tenten was Goku's daughter. That answered the question on why she looked a lot like Chichi's younger self. He smiled at the sight of the two siblings holding each other, however inwardly hoped she wouldn't be as fierce as Chichi since Earth didn't need two Chichis. Goku couldn't even beat one Chichi – even though he was said to be the strongest on Earth, let alone two.

"That's right, Dad… His heart disease you told us about… It just now hit him."

Tenten startled. "No way, that changed too?" She couldn't believe their trip changed the history so much, but after putting two and two together, she realized that something didn't feel quite right for her, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Dr. Brief seemed to have a good relationship with Dr. Gero in the past, and he used to tell Bulma about him having a secret lab in the mountains nearby the North City. Rumor had it that he had converted a cave into his lab. Since not many scientists knew about this, he probably continued his research there.

Piccolo stated an idea about destroying the lab before the mad scientist had any chance to activate the androids, but Vegeta was against it. He selfishly told them that he wanted to test the androids' power and destroyed them with his own hands. Trunks, who hardly believed how obstinate his father was, insisted on waiting for Goku's recovery. But the Saiyan prince retorted by saying that he needed no one and he was even more powerful than Goku was before leaving them wordless.

Piccolo admitted that it was true Vegeta was stronger than Goku ever since he mastered his Super Saiyan form – probably their biggest shot to defeat the androids – but Trunks disagreed.

"No! I can turn into a Super Saiyan too – But I was still powerless, that's how powerful they are!" he gazed at Tenten, "I'm going after him! He's a fool but I'll never let my Father die again."

"Okay, be careful you two," she said while giving a slight nod. He flew off after that, following his Father's track.

Tenten let out a heavy sigh. "Apple doesn't fall too far from its tree right?" she muttered under her breath while shaking her head, finally knowing where Trunks inherited his stubbornness.

But she frowned upon Trunks' recent occurrence with his father. He had been looking forward meeting him long before Bulma stated her idea about the time machine. The fact that the time machine was working had made him so happy and couldn't wait for the day where he could meet the father he never got to know. Even though Bulma had reminded him to never expect too much of his father, it must be hurting him to be treated like he meant nothing to his father.

Bulma was perplexed, she gazed at Tenten and asked, "…Father? Did he say 'Father'? Wh-what did he mean? Was his Father killed by the Androids too..?"

"There's no point in keeping it a secret anymore. His name is Trunks. His Father is Vegeta. And yes. He's that baby, grown up. He's your son," Piccolo said while pointing at the baby in Bulma's arms – shocking Bulma while everybody was taken aback, no wonder Trunks could turn into a Super Saiyan and resembled Vegeta so much.

Bulma was the first one to redeem herself from the shock, soon overjoyed at the discovery, relieved to know that her son was growing into a fine man. "Well… at least I know you're gonna look _hot_ when you grow up! I was worried! I mean, you're such a mean-looking baby!" Bulma blurted, making Tenten giggled – amused by her honest remarks about her own baby. Trunks did scowl too much as a baby, but she still found him cute.

"Bulma, could you let Dad know about this? And that we need him when he gets better?" Gohan asked.

"Sure. But how am I going to tell him? My plane exploded," Bulma answered.

Piccolo commanded Gohan to take Bulma and her baby home, meanwhile they would be the one that handled the matters.

"Brother, I'm coming with you," Tenten said while approaching Gohan.

"Tenten, I want you to come with us, we might need your help. Gohan can take them home himself," said Piccolo.

"Oh… Okay, I got it. Be careful on your way home, Brother, Bulma-san." She then shifted her gaze to the baby in Bulma's arms. Smiling, she took one of his arms, "See you later, baby. I'll take your Father and the future you home safely."

The baby flailing his arms to approached her, but Bulma kept him in her arms. She then smiled at Tenten and gave a thumb up, telling her to come to her house after all this commotion over. Gohan grabbed her hand, telling her to be careful before approaching Bulma and her baby, snaking his arms around her waist and brought her. She nodded at him and soon followed Piccolo, Tienshinhan, and Kuririn.

Meanwhile, Trunks was tailing his Father on their way to Dr. Gero's lab. His adrenaline still rushed through all the veins in his body due to the resentment he felt towards his father. He never got to know what kind of man his father was and asking his mother about it. He still recalled it…

 _"Your Father? Hmm… he did do a lot of bad things… as long as he stays dead, I'm sure he's in hell. But you know… There were some good things about him. He was too proud to show any kindness, but I could tell…"_

 _'No! There isn't a shred of good about him at all! He didn't try to save my Mom… or his baby… Me! He's evil through and through!'_ Trunks thought. He didn't know how his mother still believed the man still had good value veiled him while he saw none at all.

Vegeta, on the other hand, knew that his son was tailing him, changed into Super Saiyan to topped his speed intentionally to checked his son' potential power. The intimidated Trunks scoffed, turned into Super Saiyan to catch up with his speed. Vegeta was glancing at his son with the corner of his eyes and unbeknown to Trunks, the alpha was smirking proudly at him.

 _'Oh yeah, he can become Super Saiyan too. Not surprising, if he's my son…'_

The North City was barren and very windy. The city was famous for its blacksmith and provide many kinds of equipment the scientists ever dreamt of – definitely a great place for Dr. Gero to continue his research, but had a fairly high living expanses because they had to imported the whole things from food, spices and lots of living. But then, Dr. Gero might no longer needed food since he was a half-robot now. Greeneries were definitely not the city's bread and butter because the soil was silty. The city itself was surrounded by the rocky mountains, and they had to relied on their delivery through air transports.

Tenten, along with the warriors were searching for the city. She noticed the city buildings from afar and immediately stopped. "Everyone, I saw the city! It should be around the mountains below us!"

"How do we find it!? It's all mountains here…" Tienshinhan said while looking all around the rocky mountains.

They had to fly low amongst the rocky mountains if they wanted to find him since it'd be impossible to find them from the bird's view.

"We'll have to split up and search. Give a signal when you find it. Increase your Ki power abruptly, then we'll feel it," said Piccolo.

Tenten was holding herself, feeling shivered because the wind was strong and cold. Her jacket helped, but wasn't enough since it only reached her elbow. But turned out she wasn't the only one. Kuririn with teeth chattering was asking Tienshinhan if he brought any money because he wanted to buy a jacket, the later told him to hold a little while longer since he didn't bring his wallet and was cold himself.

He suddenly recalled that he brought the Senzu beans and decided to split it in between them. He pulled out the Senzu beans pocket and shared two to both Piccolo and Tienshinhan since he had six of them. Recalling that they had Tenten with them, he took the beans again and wondered how to split it since it'd be odd if he split it amongst four people.

"I'm alright Kuririn-san, I have healing ability so I can manage," said Tenten.

The three blinked, clearly didn't see that coming.

"Wow, that's convenient. But... If you're Goku's daughter, how come you have that ability?" Kuririn asked, tilting his head a little to his right while folding his arms in front of him to keep himself warm.

She shrugged. "I don't know myself… I just have it when I realized it. I hope I can find the answer in this time."

 _'It's indeed really weird if she has the ability. No Saiyan ever had that ability.'_ Piccolo thought.

"That's right Piccolo-san, I want to ask you about it. But let's wait until we found the Androids," said Tenten.

"Okay, let's do that. All of you, spread and search!" Piccolo commanded.

They were spreading and flying to different directions – searching for any possible spots. They had to admit that Dr. Gero was really smart to hide his lab amongst the rocky mountains. However, it didn't take long until they felt Kuririn raised his Ki to maximum, indicating that he had found the lab.

They went straight to his position, witnessed the iron door that'd lead them to the lab that probably contained the creatures that were going to be the threat to their world. Kuririn and Tienshinhan immediately worked to break through the door but failed while Trunks and Vegeta arrived at the place. Piccolo asked them to moved away and was about to blow the door, froze when they heard Dr. Gero shouted from inside.

"#17! Stop kidding around and defeat the enemies outside the door!"

The statement had them immobilize, shocked at the fact that the threats had been released from their dormant state. They were too late…

The impatient Vegeta then open his palm towards the door, deciding to break it himself but Trunks tried to persuade him to hold still and waited for Goku's recovery. But he refused, blasting the door apart in the process. There they saw it, the twin androids – a black-haired man and a blonde-haired woman were looking back at them casually, as if they were expected guests. But they seemed to be involved in an argument with their creator, until #18 walking towards another capsule with #16 emblazoned on top of it.

"T-Trunks… I never heard of #16… Why they have so many Androids in this time?" Tenten asked him, but Trunks just shook his head in respond. The event that flowed in this timeline was no longer making sense to them.

#18 hovered her hand over the activating button to taunted her creator, making him shouted at him – didn't expect #17 had his hand penetrated through his chest, making a fist-sized hole. He resumed his attack by attacking Dr. Gero's head off his body and crashed his head to pieces.

Tenten sharply gasped at the sight while the other warriors were widening their eyes when they saw Dr. Gero was being killed by the killing machine he created himself to kill Goku – very ironic.

They decided to opened #16's capsule themselves when Trunks – against having more androids lurking around the Earth changed into Super Saiyan and destroyed the lab with his energy ball without warning. They managed to escape the lab in time, while Kuririn scolding Trunks for suddenly attacking without warning. However, the androids managed to escaped as well.

#18 was holding the capsule contained #16's body and kicked the lid open. Another android had awakened from his dormant state. He was very tall, easily towering both #17 and #18. He had an orange Mohawk and golden hoop earrings, just like the other two. He looked really strong, possibly even stronger than the two. They later chatted, but strangely enough decided to leave without making any effort to attack them.

Vegeta was offended because the androids were ignoring him and leave the place like he meant nothing. Changing himself into Super Saiyan, he was making his way towards them when Trunks blocked his way again, begging him to wait for Goku's recover and ambushed the androids together. But nothing could stop Vegeta at the moment. Deciding he wouldn't be able to convince his son through words, he jabbed Trunks right on his stomach before flew off all by himself.

Trunks winced in pain, clutching his stomach when Tenten approached him, putting her hand on his back. "Trunks, are you okay?"

"Damn it! I have to stop him!" Trunks drawled.

The rest of the warriors were going after Vegeta, found him already engaged in a fight with #18, showing no mercy even though she was a woman. Vegeta was really strong, able to fight on par with the android from what they saw, but Piccolo had a different opinion about it. He was the one that noticed the android didn't look like she was wearing down while Vegeta rapidly losing his stamina with every move he conducted. Trunks – upon noticing his father was indeed being cornered, trembled at the thought of having his father killed.

#18 delivered her side-thrust kick right to his shoulder, instantly breaking his right arm. Vegeta groaned in pain while holding his arm, but Trunks had lost it. He changed into Super Saiyan, pulling his sword and shouted, "FATHER!"

"TRUNKS! STOP!" Tenten screamed to stop him, but it was too late.

Trunks slashed his sword to #18's arm, breaking the sword instead. Upon seeing Trunks interfering with his sister's battle, #17 jumped behind him and smashed him by his clasped fists. One single attack was all he needed to beat him. He kicked sent a thrusting kick to Piccolo's belly and choked Tienshinhan down, all in one smooth movement. Despite having his arm broken, Vegeta resuscitated, floating in the mid air to attacked #17, but he had his leg being held down by #18 who later swung him towards Trunks who tried to ambushed #18, effectively sending the lavender haired guy losing his consciousness.

Piccolo rose with effort and launched attach to #17, but getting jabbed by #17 and went out cold. Vegeta, being a persistence man, didn't give up and fired an energy shot with his left arm, but getting smacked by #18 right across his face and finally getting kicked right on his guts. He collapsed and losing his Super Saiyan form.

Tenten and Kuririn decided to watched them by – trying to keep their head cool, observing the situation before jumping in. They noticed the androids didn't make any attempt killing them so far, thus she waited still so she could heal them later. Right now, keeping as many people alive was their priority. It would be useless if they weren't there to restore their health.

After finished with lopsided battle, the androids were flying and landed right in front of them. Tenten immediately stepped in front of Kuririn and extended her hand out to keep the android from attacking him – readying herself in her battle stance.

"Don't worry, they're all still alive. You'd better feed them the Senzu bean fast. It heals them completely, right?"

His statement had surprised both Tenten and Kuririn, never expecting them to well-informed about the Senzu beans. But what surprising Tenten the most was they didn't even make any attempt to attack both her and Kuririn. If they were the same with the androids in the future timeline, they would definitely have no mercy to them – just like they had no mercy towards the little kids like her and Goten back then.

"Tell them we'll play with them any time they feel up to it. See ya!" #17 said while wheeled his body around, raising a hand and slightly waved at them from his back.

#18 asked him why not asking them about where Son Goku lives, but the black-haired android said it'd be more fun to seek it themselves.

What was their attention actually?

Curious, Tenten decided to chase after them and asked, "Wait! What is it you want? Is it to kill my Father or take over the world?"

"Your Father? Oh, you must be Son Goku's daughter. For now, we just want to beat him. We'll think about what to do when we get there," #17 responded.

"But why? Why are you going after Goku!? Dr. Gero was the one who hated him and you killed him!" Kuririn added.

"Gero has nothing to do with it. This is just a game. Son Goku is the strongest being on Earth, right?" #17 cockily asked.

"You sure have some taste for a game…" Tenten responded.

He smirked. "Yes, that's why I don't need you to tell us where he is. Finding him for ourselves is part of the game."

Kuririn scowled deeper and had his sweat dripped, "E-even if I begged you not to?"

#16 nonchalantly answered, "It doesn't matter. We were created to defeat Son Goku."

"I understand," Tenten said with a vague nod, "Let's go Kuririn-san. We have to heal them." She turned her heels around and walked towards the place where the warriors helplessly sprawled.

#18 and Kuririn was exchanging glances until the blonde haired android approached him and pecked his left cheek before saying, "Later."

Kuririn froze, so was Tenten who decided to see Kuririn when she noticed he wasn't following her. They stood there while watching the three androids leaving the place. Tenten was the first to redeemed herself and cleared her throat to snapped Kuririn out from his reverie and said, "Kuririn-san, I will heal them up. Maybe we can save the Senzu beans for later use," Tenten suggested while Kuririn paying her half-attention, still had his mind floating over the kiss.

Tenten started healing them one after another, forming a white glow under her palm. It didn't take a while until the warriors were getting their consciousness back.

He asked her, "Tenten, why don't you jump into the fight like the others? I thought you Saiyans loves to fight…"

Tenten just smiled when she held Vegeta's broken arm and started healing him, "There should be one who stayed behind to clear the messes these hot-blooded men created, don't you think so, Kuririn-san?"

Kuririn chuckled, "Must be hard for you to grew up with this kind of men around you, huh?"

She giggled in respond.

They were regaining their consciousness as she healed them. Afterward, they were gathering to discuss what were they going to do next. Vegeta however, immediately took off somewhere without words, completely upset because he was embarrassingly defeated by a female android. Trunks was about to followed him, but Piccolo halted him – telling him to let him be.

Being the only one that used to be facing the androids in the future timeline, he concluded that the androids in the present timeline were much stronger because he at least managed to put up a fight while he stood no chance against the one in the present timeline.

Piccolo shifted his gaze at Tenten and asked her, "Tenten, you said you want to ask me something. What is it?"

"Oh yeah, right. I heard from my brother that the Namekian have abilities to heal people. Do you know about this, Piccolo-san?"

He vaguely nodded at her, "The Dragon Clans were able to do this. They're the people that able to created Dragon Balls too."

"T-then, do you know somebody who can teach me to improve my ability?" she asked him hopefully.

"I might know someone…" His thought then wandered somewhere.

"What are you going to do Piccolo?" Kuririn asked him when he noticed him looking far away as if he was planning something.

"Who knows…?"

"What's that look on your face? Do you have a plan!?" C'Mon, tell us! We're your friends!" Kuririn pressed.

"Friends!? Don't press your luck! When do you think I became your friend? I'm a demon! Don't you forget that! I'm merely using you to take over the world!" Piccolo replied as he gritted his teeth. He shifted his gaze at Tenten again, "I will tell you about it later. After your Father's recovery, look for me in the God's palace. Your father knew where it is."

"Okay, thank you Piccolo-san."

Piccolo responded her with a curt nod before leaving them. Kuririn said he went right to where the God live. He might be doing his last resort to merged into a single Namekian warrior.

Trunks wanted to ask them about his father's where about but hesitated since he wasn't certain whether they already knew about him or not. But they assured him that they already knew his identity so he didn't have to worry about this anymore. Trunks sighed in relieve. Hiding his identity was so hard so he was glad he didn't have to be secretive about his identity anymore.

Tenten still worried about her father's condition so she moved forward and told them, "I want to check on my Father's condition, so I want to go to his place now."

"I'm going to come with you. I want to check him out as well," Kuririn said.

"I'm coming as well," Trunks said as he approached her.

"Okay, let's go," she said.

Afterward, three of them went straight to Goku's house – Tenten's house seventeen years ago. She held excitement at the thought of meeting her predeceased family, but scared at the same time at the thought about her father's well-being.

Did she manage to keep him alive in this timeline?

It would be nice if she knew there was a timeline where she was growing up with her father.

 _'Father, please be okay…'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 _AN: Let the Cell's Saga commence! It might be a boring chapter since lots of you already know what's happening during the day they encounter the androids. Tenten will meet her 'family' in the next chapter. So, people, like always~ Tell me what you think about this chapter! Favorite, follow, review and vote are love~ =D_


	11. 11: The Big Discovery

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: The Big Discovery_**

* * *

The scenery, mountain, and sea they were passing were just like the way it was seventeen years later. It was a weird feeling for her to go home to the house that wasn't hers – at least belonged to her present counterpart. She was wondering if she could call it her home as well.

While they were on the way to Son's resident, Kuririn asked them how long would it take before Goku got better after he took the medicine. Trunks replied him that it would take around ten days – making the bald-headed warrior sighed in desperation because he wasn't certain they could manage to stay away from the android's sight that long. Tienshinhan decided to en route to go back to his home because he didn't want to worry Chaotzu, who was waiting for his return back in their house.

Tenten's mind strayed back to the androids, couldn't help but feel strange about their behavior. The one in the present looked a lot more docile, calm and carefree – making her wondering if a certain change in timeline could affect their personality. She paused briefly and thinking, deciding that the probability was possible. Human could change into good or evil depended on certain event in their life, and since the androids were made from real humans, it might be affecting them too.

For example, a good father that had a happy family was living peacefully until one day, a certain guy murdering his family. A kind and family-loving father would possibly become furious, overwhelmed with anger and decided to avenged his family and become a sadistic murderer. And it could go the otherwise as well for a bad guy to turned good, or even a good guy remained good.

If something indeed affecting the current flow of present timeline, then it was possible.

Deep in the thought, Tenten was frowning, staring blankly at the horizon before her. But it didn't go unnoticed from Trunks' eyes.

"Tenten, what's wrong?"

"I… don't know… I think the Androids… They are very different from the one we had in our time," she said with a bit hesitation, still uncertain about the theory that popped into her mind.

"Yeah, they're much stronger. I can't believe history change so much," he replied.

That wasn't exactly the differences she thought about, but she had to admit they were way stronger than the one in the future.

Kuririn slightly blushed when he remembered the blonde haired android. He gulped before asking them, stammered, "S-say… they're definitely bad guys right?"

Tenten glanced at Kuririn for a moment before recalling the moment that occurred between Kuririn and #18 she witnessed earlier. She smiled and said, "Well, at least the one in my time, Kuririn-san."

She couldn't forgive the Androids for what they were done, but maybe, just maybe… they weren't the same. The androids in this timeline were as malevolent as the one in the future.

She waited for a moment to see Kuririn's expression. A sly smile crossed her rosy lips when she noticed him looks slightly relief. "Why are you asking that, Kuririn-san?"

He was caught off guard and immediately shifted his gaze away. "Well… I'm just hoping maybe they're not bad."

"Hmm… You sure you don't have any other reason?" she teased Kuririn while he was blushing furiously. He only laughed a little while scratching his head.

"There's no point in hoping for the absurd, Kuririn-san." Trunks replied, oblivious with Kuririn's dilemma.

 _'Ah yes, he didn't see it,'_ Tenten thought.

"I know, I know! It just crossed my mind, that's all!" he defended.

Tenten was smiling to herself when Mount Paozu came into her line of vision, Ox King Castle located on its southwest, while a little below it was Hahae Lake, her brother's favorite place, sparkling like glitters under the sun. On the north was the forest where hundred kinds of animals resided. A turquoise-blue stream wound its merry way through the forest. The malachite-green fields covered in bright sheen surrounded their little house, so vast that their house looked like a small golf ball from above.

The image of her having a picnic with her family sent a warm feeling surging through her chest. It was a naught dream to had since she was an orphan now, but could she make it happen while she was here? She shook her head, realizing she shouldn't be selfish. The reason they were here wasn't for personal leisure but to save the world. Meeting her family should be more than enough.

The moment she saw her family's house from afar, she was slowing her phase. The very same semicircle-shaped house she lived in with her family all those years. The birds were chirping peacefully, completely oblivious of the threat the world currently face. Crisp breeze was whipping her face, carried the mixture of evergreen forest and fresh water's scent that always been her village's distinctive smell. They landed on the ground and the moment she sighted the house closer, she felt her heart thudding – several steps away and she would be meeting her family.

"So it was like these seventeen years ago…"

Trunks held her hand and gave her a knowing smile. "Let's go and see your family, shall we?"

She replied his smile and nodded. They were walking towards her house hand in hand.

Kuririn knocked on the door, "Oh yeah. This is also your house too right? We're going to see your family now. I bet your Mother will be very happy to see–"

"Is that you, Gohan!?" Chichi was opening the door with quite a force and hit Kuririn in the process, creating a large bump grew on his head. "Oh, it's you Kuririn," she said with a little disappointment when she didn't she the son she expected.

Trunks bowed his head and said, "N-nice to meet you." He smiled when he saw the Son lady well and alive – harpy like the way she always was.

Chichi spotted the lavender-haired boy she never seen and bluntly asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

She was alive.

Tenten's lips were trembled at the sight of her mother. Her heart was jumping around and she had to rubbed her eyes to confirmed that her eyes weren't lying to her. She looked exactly like the way she was back in her family's photograph, wearing her usual purple-colored Chinese attire and tied her hair up in her trademarked bun with several strands framing her face.

Chichi had her eyes flitted from the boy to the girl beside her, mouth slightly opened when she realized the familiar face. She clamped her mouth to stifle her gasp when she recalled Goku's story – finally recognizing who the girl was.

"You are…"

She faintly smiled and slightly bowed her head at her. "Mother…"

Tenten grabbed the red bracelet on her left hand. The bracelets were the one her mother wore during her younger age and decided to give it to Tenten when she was eleven. But she didn't wear it until last year since her hands were too small and the bracelets kept slipping away.

Chichi glanced at her own bracelets when she realized that the girl was wearing the same pair she wore. She smiled when she saw the girl was holding on her memento, slowly approached her – disbelieving the fact that she got to see her baby's teenage appearance but overwhelmed with pride. When she stood right in front of her daughter, she noticed the girl was slightly shorter than she was, but aside from that, she felt like she was staring at her mirror reflection. She slowly lifted her hand and caressed her daughter's cheek with a loving gaze.

"You're… My baby, Tenten, right?"

Tenten touched her mother's hands with both of her hands and nodded in respond. Chichi didn't waste any second when she pulled her daughter into the warmest embrace she could give, making Tenten widened her eyes in the process. She couldn't describe how much she missed these arms and especially the pleasant peach aroma that belonged to her mother.

Chichi released her from her embrace and gently stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you've grown into such a beautiful lady. I heard about you from Goku. It must be so hard for you, baby…"

Tenten shook her head, "The daughter of Son Goku and Chichi would never let anything like past stopped her way to change the future," she said with eyes filled with determination. The flame inside her flared bigger when she saw her mother.

Chichi smiled as she pulled her to another warm embrace. "Well said, baby. You have no idea how proud I am of you." She released her hug and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's see your father." She took Tenten's hand and pulled her inside.

"Chichi, who's com–"

The two Son females were looking up to see Ox King appeared from the back of the house. Tenten widened her eyes again at the sight of her grandfather, the other figure she never really met. Ox King died when she was still a baby and she only knew him from the stories her mother shared with her, and the heroic story of how he had saved his family by sacrificing himself.

Ox King and Chichi were taking the twins to shopping at the neighbor village when the Androids attacked the village. Chichi couldn't avoid the big attack they launched, so she shielded the twins with her body – hoping that her body would protect her children from harm.

But Ox King jumped to shielded Chichi from the attack. The Fire Mountain ruler died while standing still – his body was wound covered but gallantly stood there to protect his daughter and grandchildren. His death had delivered a great blow to the villagers. They were mourning for three days and three nights straight and had created a memorial statue where they commemorate him as the hero. They even grew seven kinds of flowers all around his statue and she still visited it every week.

Ox King gawked at the sight of two strangers, but even more surprised with the lady that stood before Chichi. He rubbed his eyes, blinking several times before looking at them again.

"Are my eyes tricking me? Why there are two Chichis?" he asked.

Tenten chuckled before stepping forward. "Grandfather, I'm Tenten, your granddaughter," she amiably responded, "The one from the future," she added when she noticed confusion in his expression.

Ox King deprived of his capability to utter a word at that moment, deliberately let himself fell to his knees and leaned closer to get a better look at her.

"T-Tenten?" He laughed a little, but Tenten noticed his eyes started to water. "That little baby… grown into this beautiful lady?" he said as he gazed proudly at her.

"I never had the honor to meet you, Grandfather. I'm so happy to finally see you here," she said while taking out her handkerchief and wiped his tears.

He suddenly pulled her into an embrace. Tenten stiffened at the contact. Ox King was sobbing as he held her close. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, only managed to reach the side of his big belly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so touched to see how beautiful my granddaughter is," he told her, sniffing while releasing his hug to get a better look at her appearances. Tenten smiled at him, she couldn't believe that she also had a chance to meet her heroic grandfather as well.

 _'Oh Goten, I hope you get the same chance as I did right now,'_ she thought while looking at the sky.

Chichi appeared behind her and put her hands on both of Tenten's shoulders. "Dad, let's let Tenten see her father first, okay?"

Ox King nodded and gave a way to both of them. He later shifted his gaze to Trunks who still looking at him, widely grinned at him and approached him. "So… You're the boy that came along with her, correct?" he asked gruffly.

Trunks knew Ox King only from the photo and the statue he had back in the Ox King Village, but he never expected the man to be as big as the statue was – even more amazed to see him in person. "Yes, nice to see you, sir."

Ox King shook his hand only with his thumb and finger point. "The feeling is mutual. Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter. You're a fine man I see. Do you want to marry her?"

Trunks was shocked by the sudden question and stammered. "I… err… ehmm…"

Ox King was laughing his guts out. "I'm just kidding! Don't take it too seriously!"

He laughed sheepishly in respond, wasn't preparing himself to answer such question. Ox King pushed him from his back, ushered him to get inside their house.

Yamcha then appeared from Goku's room and grinned when he saw Kuririn make it back safely. "Kuririn! You're safe! I'm so worried…!" he croaked in relief.

Kuririn entered the room while asking for Goku's condition. He told him that apparently, Goku had taken the medicine on time and currently sleeping ("Oh, aren't you the guys from the future? What!? You're Goku's daughter and you're Vegeta's son!?" Yamcha screamed). Yamcha then asked them whether or not they managed to beat the androids. Trunks' eyes fell to the ground, regretfully said no. After hearing Goku's condition from Chichi, Kuririn suggested them to move fast and brought Goku to Master Roshi's house because the androids were heading on their way and there was no saying when they would reach their place.

While Chichi packing anything necessary, she told Tenten to watch over Goku. She sat beside Goku's bed, staring at her father's sleeping face – feeling relieved that he managed to drink the medicine in time. She craned her head towards the baby cribs that had both Goten and her in it – both were sleeping while holding hands.

 _'I'm relieved the me in this time doesn't have to lose her father,'_ she thought.

She approached the crib and caressed Goten's cheek with her knuckle, making the baby smiling in his sleep and her lips stretched into a smile. His hair had grown into the similar shape of their father's, making him looked exactly like the mini version of his father.

Her real twin had gone, but seeing his baby form before her had made her felt like she had him back with her. There wasn't a night when she didn't miss him. Sometimes she was scooted to the corner of her bed, leaving her bedside empty because Goten often slept beside her. Leaving the bedside empty had made her feel like having him beside her. She leaned close to him and kissed his cheek, smiling wider when he simpered in his sleep.

Her mother called her and telling her they were ready to go, so she carefully moved the babies to the baby basket while Trunks helped them by bringing the bed, pillow, and blanket to the plane; Yamcha and Kuririn brought Goku together. After finished with all the preparation, they were waiting for Gohan to be back. Chichi, even without the ability to sense Ki had seen her son from afar and they departed after that.

Inside the plane, Tenten was smiling to herself at the sight of her five-months-old self and Goten. She noticed Goten stirred in his sleep and was about to cry when her baby self unconsciously held her twin brother's hand and sleep again almost immediately. Her smile grew wider at the sight while hoping she could sleep like this with her twin brother.

 _"…I love you, Tenten. I'll always be with you… here…" he said while pointing at her chest._

The memory about Goten's death was the most painful thing amongst the things she remembered. She clutched her chest, wondering if he really meant it when he said he'd always be with her in her heart. Every night, she was searching for Goten in every corner of her heart, seeking the comfort she always found in him that made her whole, but she couldn't feel it.

A soft touch on her shoulder snapped her from her train of thought, and she saw Trunks knelt beside her, eyes scrutinized baby Goten with a soft smile. "Goten looks really silly when he's still a baby, isn't he?"

Tenten giggled, "At least he looks like a happy baby, not like that 'mean-looking' baby that scowls too much," she said while smirking at him, repeating Bulma's remark on him.

"I was born that way thanks to my father," he retorted, even though he admitted he did scowl too much as a baby – decided to blame his father for the traits since he was scowling nonstop.

He plopped beside her and studied baby Tenten. "You looks really innocent when you're still a baby," he said.

"Am I not now?" she asked.

Trunks lifted his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? You're the meanest amongst us."

She gazed intently at him. "Well, I wouldn't if I don't have to." She then pointed at him, "You" then pointed at Goten, "And him, are the reason why I became mean."

He laughed and gave a light peck on her forehead. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Since the androids had been activated from their dormant states, they were discussing he way to defeat the androids. Trunks was giving an idea – wondering if he should go further to the past and destroy them before they were activated. Kuririn disagreed since Trunks said himself the time machine wasn't perfect and would take a long time to charge it for a round trip.

Gohan asked if they did destroy the androids in the past, would it change the one in the future. Trunks suddenly remembered that the timeline was different, even if they did defeat the Androids in this timeline; the one in his own timeline would still exist.

"W-wait a second… Then… even if Goku defeats the androids here, wouldn't they still exist in your future?"

Tenten nodded. "That's true Kuririn-san."

"Then what was the point of you coming to the past? Your future isn't going to change!" said Yamcha.

Trunks' eyes fell to the ground. "Mother said what's the Androids been done to us is horrible, there deserves a peaceful future where they've been destroyed. But maybe, I could find their weakness by watching their fight with Goku, or even bring him to the future."

Trunks looking down before continued, "But I've come to the past slightly different from the one I knew. The timing of Goku-san's illness was different… There are three androids and they're much stronger…"

"But why is it different?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know… What changed? Is it because we used the time machine before?"

Chichi assured him, "Don't worry yourself about it. Goku would've died if you hadn't come. I'm thankful for that! It'll work out for the best, I'm sure."

Trunks' expression lit when he heard Chichi's assurance. Meanwhile, Tenten was furrowing her eyebrows incredulously when her mind strayed to the reason why the event was flowing differently than the one in the future, and possibly the flow had changed long before they came. She remained uncertain about this, but decided to talk to Trunks about it.

"Trunks, I might be wrong, but… do you think it's possible if something coming before us?"

Silence engulfed the plane.

Trunks blinked. "What makes you think that way?"

"My brother never mentioned about my father learned Instant Transmission in the future, which he had learned since a year before our first trip here. I think the history had altered even before our first arrival in this timeline," she stated.

"I don't really understand the whole thing about this time machine, but I think it's quite possible," Kuririn said.

Trunks couldn't say he disagreed with Tenten's statement, but they still had to gather evidence for that since they only have one time machine – unless, someone other than them also had one.

Kuririn decided to make a call to Bulma, remembered that she had asked him to updated her with any news so he took the phone on the plane – telling Trunks that he disliked the job since she was really blunt and didn't hold back whenever she spoke. Trunks laughed, telling him that she remained the same in the future.

"Kuririn!? So you finally decided to call!? Where are you calling from!? I called Chichi and Goku's and nobody answered! Hey! Is my grownup future son there!? I really need to talk with him! It's an emergency!" They were all startled when Bulma's voice blaring inside the plane. She was speaking in the speed of Gatling gun, not allowing Kuririn to either answered or asked anything back.

"Yeah, he's here. Go ahead and talk. We're on speakerphone," he curtly replied.

"A few days ago our company got a call from a farmer out in the west. He was hiking and came across some weird abandoned vehicle. He was going to take it home. But he couldn't figure out how to operate it so he called us to see if we could help. But we couldn't figure out what model it was over the phone, I said it didn't even sound like ours, but the guy said it has the Capsule Corp. logo on it. So we told him to send us a picture…"

Bulma took a sharp breath before continued, "I just got it and I was floored! It was Trunks's time machine and it's wrecked!"

The news had drained the colors both from Trunks and Tenten's face. Trunks whipped his head towards Tenten while the girl immediately took out the palette she used to carry the capsule. She clicked it open and saw it there – both breathe a sigh of relief while telling Bulma they had it.

"Yeah, that's what I though… So that isn't the one he found, I thought it was weird, because moss and stuff are growing on it and it looks really old. How many time machines did I build in the future?"

"How many? You were barely able to make one…"

"Weird… This is definitely the same thing. I've seen you in it before, you know. Say, do you have a fax there? I'll send you the picture."

It didn't take them a while until the fax machine spewed the picture. Trunks and Tenten glanced at the picture and gasped – recognizing the machine as their very own time machine, wrecked. Both suddenly felt chill down to their bone marrow, stood rooted. There was no doubt that it was indeed their time machine. Tenten suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this – feeling certain that something did come before them. She shuddered at the thought.

"Bulma-san, do you know where it's located?" Tenten asked her.

"Not it's precise location… But I think it's somewhere in the western 1050 district. Are you going?"

"Yes. We have to see it with our own eyes," Trunks replied, suddenly recalled Tenten's hypothesis.

"Then I'll go too. It's not that far. See you there!" Bulma said before she hung the phone up.

"Um…, maybe I could help. Can I come?" Gohan asked.

Tenten smiled at him and nodded in respond. "Of course, brother. Thank you."

Chichi immediately stood up. "Gohan, Tenten!"

She was about to say something when Tenten assured her, "Mom, we're just checking things out. Don't worry."

Ox King put his hands on her shoulders. "Chichi, it's okay. Let them go."

Chichi simply nodded, "…Okay, but please be careful you two…"

Tenten threw one last glance at her family before following Trunks and Gohan jumped from the plane. Trunks realized Tenten's face was paled ever since they heard about the wrecked time machine. All this time, whenever she said she has a bad feeling, then something bad was bound to happen.

While they were heading towards the spot where the time machine located, Gohan asked them how bad things with Androids in the future. Trunks told him the West City has been all but demolished, the population of the world is in tens of thousands and they make it because they were hiding in underground shelters. While talking about the way to return the peace, he was making a notion about the possibility of Dr. Gero knowing how to switch the Androids off since he knew how dangerous they were since the beginning.

Tenten checked on her wrist to see their position and told them it should be somewhere around their current position. It didn't take Gohan too long until he spotted the wrecked time machine. They immediately headed towards the spot and checking the machine when they heard a sound of plane's whizzing. Gohan told them it must be Bulma, so he approached the plane to flag her down.

"Hello, Trunks! It's your beautiful Mother!" beamed Bulma.

Trunks sheepishly greeted his mother's younger version while Tenten giggled. She always adored Bulma. Even though the female scientist told them that Goku could make her feel like he was going to do something if something terrible happened, but Bulma had her own way to make them calm since she was a very optimistic person. Her father had the power, but she had the brain, and she was powerful in her own way.

Tenten took out their time capsule, press the switch and threw it nearby the wrecked time machine before approaching the wrecked one to checked whether or not it belonged to them.

"Take a look. That's the time machine I had in capsule form," Trunks said while pointing at their time machine.

"So this isn't yours then. Did the future me happened to make another?" she asked while placing her hands on her waist.

"N-no… you only made one time machine in the future… this one is also my time machine."

Tenten then pointed at a spot in the time machine, "This is Trunks's handwriting over here. He wrote it down before we left."

Gohan noticed the glass that covered the time machine looks like it was melted from inside at high heat. Tenten told Trunks to check on the time setting on the dashboard. When Trunks made it inside, he discovered two pieces of mysterious shells. He lets Bulma check it and Bulma said it's definitely some sort of egg.

"So, whatever came from the egg made this hole, huh?" said Tenten.

Trunks looking at the dashboard, "The batteries are nearly out of power, it came from… Age 788! Three years further in the future from when we left! And it came here about… five years ago."

He then looked at Tenten who was gazing back with the same intensity at him. She was right – this was the thing that changed the history so much.

"So this is the reason that history changed so much…" said Trunks.

They fell silent before Tenten started to spoke, "We can't just leave this here. Let's turn it back into a capsule."

Trunks was searching for the button and pressed it to turn it back to capsule while Tenten doing the same with their own machine, placing it back inside her palette.

Bulma decided to bring the eggshells with her while asking about their next plan. Gohan told her about bringing his Father to Master Roshi's house, their failure in beating the Androids and what Vegeta might be doing right now. Gohan stopped at his track when he noticed something strange not far from the spot. They raced to the place and discovered a giant insect mold. Probably it was the thing that came out from the egg in the time machine. Tenten shrieked at the sight, almost fell when she jumped backwards, suddenly scratching her sides, making Trunks laughed at her. She

Trunks was reaching for the inside to examined the cocoon and touched it. Turned out the inside was still very moist, indicating that whatever came out from the shell hadn't come out for too long. They shuddered, suddenly feeling the creeps all over their body. Bulma asked if anyone had a bad feeling as she did and everyone nodded in respond.

Bulma decided to go home before anything happen while she asked Trunks to come to her house to meet his grandparents since they would be so excited to see him. Tenten was about to follow Trunks and Gohan to Master Roshi's house when she glanced at the direction to her left and made an abrupt stop.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Trunks, I want to check something out. You and Brother go first."

Trunks turned his head and approached her. "Then, let me go with you."

"No. You go first. I'll be okay by myself. It will be just for a moment I promise," she assured him, "You have to be in Master Roshi's place to defend my father if necessary."

Trunks hesitated at first but nodded, "Okay, please be careful," he said while kissing her forehead. She nodded and gently patted his cheek before took off.

While Trunks watched her disappearing form, Gohan approached him and said, "Hey, thank you Trunks."

Trunks gazed at him, looks puzzled. "What for?"

"For taking care of my future sister."

Trunks smiled at this, "You're wrong Gohan-san. She's the one that took care of me all the time."

Gohan chuckled. "But I bet you took care of her as much as she did."

He glanced at the spot Tenten heading before and inwardly said, _'Because she only has me and I would be lost without her.'_

* * *

 _AN: What do you think about the story so far? I have to admit I'm kind of sad when I described the way Ox King died protecting Chichi. I was inspired by the story of one of the greatest Japanese warrior, 'The Standing Death of Benkei' who fought valiantly that he died in standing position. Please tell me what you think about the story! Favorite, follow, vote and especially reviews are appreciated!_


	12. 12: The Giant Insect

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: The Giant Insect_**

* * *

She didn't have _any_ fond memory about insects.

Back when she was a child, Tenten didn't have any problem with insects at all.

So what changed? Why she suddenly scared and hated them to the core?

Everything began when she was a shy four-year-old.

Gohan brought both her and Goten to a pet shop in Ox King Village. They were so excited to see all kinds of cute mammals and birds in that shop – loving how soft their fur and how mellifluous the birds' voice was. However, the Master of Curiosity, Goten – wouldn't live up to his name if his curiosity didn't bring him to trouble, or causing trouble to other people.

Goten was trespassing the staff's area and rummaging through the insects' section. He took the tube that contained baby spiders and shook it because it was interesting. Tenten scolded him for touching the properties that didn't belong to him and asked him to put it back when he refused to do so. She forcefully took it from his hand, but Goten tightened his grip on the tube, making the tube's lid accidentally opened and set the spiders free from their glass prison. Some of them were crawling on Tenten's body, causing the little girl shrieked in horror. Even until years later, she couldn't shake the feeling when their small feathery legs creeping all around her body.

She still hated them and that wouldn't change.

That cocoon was a bad premonition for her.

But despite that, she still encouraged herself to scout the area for evidence while worrying her father at the same time. She should be the one who looked further into the matter while leaving the defending her father job to Trunks because even though he wasn't as strong as Vegeta, he still the strongest amongst the other warriors. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that they were going to face something that was even worst than the androids from her mind, and the cocoon was a bad premonition for her.

The creature was the biggest insect she ever saw and she wasn't okay dealing with insects of any sizes. Now that she thought about it, she regretting the fact that she didn't ask Gohan to accompany her. She was so stupid! Why she had to be the suicidal by investigating the matter that had a fat chance encountering a full-fledged giant insect.

She wasn't even bringing any bug spray or bug repellent. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. She could do it. She was a Saiyan and she would manage somehow.

Her eyes fell to a town nearby the site. She narrowed her eyes and noticed several odd things laid haphazardly on the road. Were that clothes on the road? She landed in the town and noticed there weren't even a soul sighted yet so many clothing articles scattered on the open road. The citizens weren't crazy enough to run anywhere naked, right?

She squatted down and checked the scattered items; some of them had weapons and shotguns alongside the clothes. Something weird was definitely going on the town. They must be seeing something before they got attacked.

The sound of gunshots was echoing in the area and she immediately rushed to the source of the sound. When she got there, she saw nothing but another clothing articles and a gun clattered on the ground. It was almost like the works of alien. She shuddered when she felt something watched her from her back and it gave her chills down to her spine. She slowly turned her body around and gasped when she saw something horrible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks and Gohan reached Master Roshi's house. When Gohan opened the door, everyone inside the house seems to be preoccupied with the news on the TV. Before Gohan could ask for anything, Kuririn asked them to stay quiet and listened to the news. The news presenter was broadcasting the oddities that were happening to the town. He mentioned about hearing screams and gunshots, and they could hear that too. Members of the investigation team and the police seemed to be shooting something, but suddenly it was quiet again.

The presenter moved to have a closer look at what was going on, but suddenly, his eyes bulged in terror, then the signal mysteriously went off. They browsed another channel to see the same things happened.

What was going on?

Gohan and Trunks were recapping the discovery they made at the wrecked time machine's site and suddenly Trunks realized something.

"Tenten!" He whipped his body around and rushed to the door entrance.

Chichi asked him, "What about Tenten? Isn't she with you?"

"No, she decided to stay behind and checking something out."

"Oh no!" Chichi clamped her mouth.

"I'll go too!" said Gohan, but his movement was halted by Chichi.

"Gohan! Not you too!"

"I'll be fine by myself, I can become Super Saiyan. You guys should stay here to protect Goku from the Androids just in case," Trunks said as he made his way towards the entrance.

* * *

Piccolo, the lone warrior from planet Namek that chose to reside in Earth, deciding the Namekian's love to live in peace didn't suit his warrior spirit. He admitted that living with Gohan in those one-year had made him developed soft spot towards the boy, seeing him as his own brother if not his son.

Defending the Earth had been his priority ever since, even though he never admitted that to anyone. Friends with the humans? The thought still disgusted him. He was born under the mission to conquer the Earth, but these Earthlings had seen past it, seeing him as their fellow in defending Earth.

He was doing this just because he wanted a place for Gohan to live.

That was it.

So he decided to merged with God. He was annoyed by God for the hints he muttered yet refused to explain. He was telling him that something even more _terrible_ than the androids had come to this world five years ago and he had to see it himself once he attained his superior sight and hearing. He hadn't use it though, instead went to Gingertown to see what was going on himself.

He landed on the ground, noticing the town was awfully quiet. Earthling's clothing article scattered everywhere but no one in sight. Guns, smokes, they were fighting something. But what?

Not long after that, he heard an exploding sound followed by a familiar woman's shriek. He turned around and noticed two Kis presence heading towards him. He saw Tenten running towards him.

"Thank goodness! Piccolo-san!" She was running like her life depended on it, looking half panic and half relief.

"Tenten, what happened?"

She rushed to hid behind him while clutching his cape. Piccolo glanced at her, bewildered by her action.

Following her was a strange creature that was neither human nor Android. It was walking with two legs and has two sections of his head shoot off in a V-shape. The thing was mostly green-colored with darker green spots all over its body. It had orange color parts near its abdominal area and two wings. It had a tail and stinger at the end of it. A pair of icy devil eyes, with reptilian slits, were wickedly gazing at them. It was carrying a fat man that looked like an important man of the town.

"T-Tenten, what is that thing?" Piccolo asked while looking at the short girl behind him.

"Seems like a giant insect, we found its skin nearby the town. I'll tell you later, but first, we have to save that man he's taken," she said as she pointed at the fat man.

"Why are you running away from it?" he asked with eyes flattened.

She glanced at him and gulped. "…I hate insects..." she said, almost whispered.

Piccolo sweat dropped. So even a Saiyan can be afraid of insects as well…

The man on the creature's hand was trembling, he was begging for help. Piccolo was shocked when he noticed something strange about the creature that stood before them.

"Piccolo-san, you can feel it too, right? His Ki…" asked Tenten.

Piccolo gazed at the 'giant insect', deciding to talk to him, "I doubt you can understand my language… But let him go."

The creature was letting the man go, but suddenly he pointed his tail at the man and stabbed him on his back. Piccolo and Tenten saw the man melted and disappeared into nothing, but his clothing article. Tenten gasped and clamped her mouth – feeling her stomach churned at the sight. What the creature had done was beyond disgusting and she was feeling nothing but wanted to retch.

"You're next… Demon King Piccolo, and… Tenten," he said.

Piccolo and Tenten were taken aback, surprised that the strange creature knew their name. He suddenly released his Ki and they can feel it… Freeza, King Frost, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta, all their Kis from the creature.

Piccolo asked him what kind of creature he was. The creature – with an evil smile plastered on his face told him that he would find it out once he was inside his stomach. Piccolo nonchalantly told him, he'd just have to kill him without knowing. He released his Ki and Tenten could sense something was different from Piccolo.

"Sorry… But you've got the wrong man."

Tenten couldn't put her finger on it, but she could tell he wasn't the same Piccolo she met earlier. He was physically Piccolo no matter how she looked, but she recalled Kuririn mentioned things about Piccolo will become a Super Namekian if he merged with God, so was that means he had merged with the God? But with the amount of power he had shown, he seemed to be powerful enough to defeat the androids.

"The wrong man? Are you saying you're not Piccolo?" asked the creature.

"You're catching on." Piccolo smirked and continued, "It's really quite convenient for me that you killed all the people in this town…" He gazed at Tenten, "Tenten, prepare yourself."

Tenten simply nodded and prepared her battle stance.

He gazed back at the creature and said, "Now… I don't have to hold back!"

Piccolo fired an energy blast towards the creature. The creature however, remained unfazed. He was about to hit Piccolo when the green warrior jumped, while Tenten fired Kamehameha, already in her Super Saiyan form. He failed to avoid it because Piccolo was blocking his view before. Piccolo swiftly kicked the creature then move in a flash to send another upper kick. The creature didn't seem to be as strong as it seemed.

He laughed, "Even considering that I'm not on my perfect form yet… you're not bad."

"Perfect form? Is that why you're attacking people!?" Tenten asked. So it seemed he wasn't randomly attacking people.

"Indeed little girl, I extract their life force as a source of energy."

Tenten scowled at this, feeling her stomach churned to the fact he was collecting energy by killing innocent people. "Who sent you here with the time machine!?" she asked again.

"I sent myself. The machine was too small for me so I had to revert to my egg stage. Well, I bet you don't know this…"

He prepared a stance, a stance Tenten knew too well. It was Kamehameha…

"Piccolo-san! Jump!"

They both avoided the attack, but the creature was holding Piccolo with both his arms and legs, he pointed his tail to Piccolo, fortunately, Piccolo managed to avoid in time, so he was sucking on Piccolo's arm instead until its dried. Tenten fired Masenko to the creature's face; she was narrowing the size to avoid harming Piccolo.

"Piccolo-san, are you okay?"

Piccolo didn't answer her while he let out a painful gasp to retake his breath. He took a moment glancing at Tenten and slightly nodded. She caught his signal and replied his nod. Piccolo looked defeated, but he still managed to pull answers out from the green monster.

The creature then told them that his name was Cell and Dr. Gero's computer created him. Dr. Gero was gathering samples of cells from great fighters, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Freeza and King Frost. They intended to add Trunks's cell to the line but they had enough Saiyan samples. Dr. Gero appeared to make the spy robot that followed their every move and scrapped the cells as it studied them. Piccolo noticed the robot with his super sight and destroyed it. Cell was laughing at this, saying it was too late. He continued his story and telling them that Dr. Gero's lab has a basement and there was a computer that generated the cells. He was coming five years prior to this timeline because it took him that long to mature from an egg.

"Why did you come here from the future? What's your intention?" Tenten asked him.

"Human lives aren't enough for me to complete my growth. I need to merge with two especially powerful life forms. The computer told me whom I needed to merge with… Dr. Gero's creations, Androids #17 & #18!"

Cell continued, "When I was activated in the future, #17 & #18 were gone, I don't know how. Defeated by Trunks, perhaps. But luckily, Trunks had the time machine…" He shifted his glance at Tenten with a malicious expression plastered on his face, "…and I killed him, took it and came here. So, here we are."

Tenten scowled, her mouth twitched a little and her brows knitted together.

"Then why did you choose five years ago?" she asked.

"I didn't. Trunks had preprogrammed the machine to that year, and I just pushed the button."

 _'Trunks, he might be wanting to tell them that he was able to defeat the Androids in the future…'_ she thought. _'This creature… kill Trunks…'_ She nibbled her bottom lip while clenching her fists until they were turning white.

"The computer also told me this- that when I'm complete, I will have unimaginable power!"

Piccolo clenched his jaw, "Why do you want so much power!?"

"Why? Stupid question…. The computer was programmed to create the strongest being in the cosmos. Or maybe it's just the blood of the Saiyans or Freeza… or you… flowing through me."

Piccolo nodded in understanding, saying he already gathered the necessary information out from him. He suddenly cut his deflated arm off and regenerated new arm. Cell realized he was deceived and realized the Piccolo he saw before him was no longer the same Piccolo he knew, but the merged version of Piccolo and God.

"Tenten!"

She looked up when she heard someone calling her name and noticed Trunks and Kuririn floated in the midair. Trunks sighed in relief when he saw her unharmed and glanced at the strange creature that stood not far from them.

She smiled at him. "Trunks! You're here!"

Cell wouldn't stand a chance with four of them there. Kuririn startled when he found out that Cell knew lots of things, from Goku, him and Kamehameha. But Cell, on the other hand, was also surprised that Goku was still alive in this timeline, realizing the history changed from the way he knew.

"I will acquire #17 & #18! You won't be able to stop me from becoming complete! Not as long as Piccolo is the only one who can fight the androids!"

He was doing a maneuver and suddenly a blinding flash spread from him, "Taiyou Ken!"

The blinding light caused them to covered their eyes, allowing a chance for the wicked green creature to escaped from their sight.

Piccolo furiously released his energy, making both Trunks and Kuririn surprised by his newly acquired power. He was furious for being so leniently letting the monster escaped from him when he got the chance to defeat him.

 _'So this is the real power of Super Namekian…,'_ they thought.

Trunks shifted his gaze at Tenten and approached her, noticing she was scowling and seemed to be bothered by something.

"Tenten, are you okay?" he asked, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed, "A bigger problem than the androids and worst of all we're going to have a showdown with a GIANT insect. I'm far away from being okay."

She covered her eyes with her hands – wanting to shake Cell's image out of her mind. Not only his face and appearance were disgusting, but his whole personality was even more sickening.

Trunks chuckled, "So insect was the one that bothers you the most?" he teased.

He recalled that she used to say that she had a goal to demolish all kind of insects but butterfly since she hated them so much. That was why when he drew spiders on her Dalmatian doll – she went from loved to despised it. Maybe the only reason she was saving it because it was a gift from his Mother.

Tenten noticed Vegeta and Tienshinhan's Kis approached them. When they arrived, Tenten and Piccolo told them all the information they got about Cell.

"So that's the story. To stop Cell from attaining its final form, we have to either find it and kill it, or find and kill the Androids. I'd rather try to squash Cell while he's not powerful," said Piccolo.

They suddenly grew tired at the thought of having another threat besides the androids, but stopping Cell from reaching his final form had ascended to their priority list now. Vegeta insisted on letting it happen since there'd be less to beat down and save them trouble. He said he would top himself and would transcend the Super Saiyan form before leaving them again, in amazement of his cockiness.

Tenten silently thanking the entities that Trunks didn't share his father's personality and logic. Trunks stubbornness was killing her sometimes and his father even worst. She sighed, suddenly pitied Bulma for having such a unique character for a husband.

Kuririn asked Trunks if going to Dr. Gero's lab to destroy Cell would make any difference now and Trunks told him there it would – there would be no new Cell in this timeline. So they decided to go to the lab while Piccolo and Tienshinhan decided to scout the area a little while longer, hoping they would find Cell.

On their way to Dr. Gero's demolished lab, Tenten was praising Kuririn for making a good point about going to Dr. Gero's lab. The man sheepishly said it was nothing, but it was a big deal for her. This way, her present counterpart wouldn't have to face this sickening insect in the future.

When they reached Dr. Gero's lab, Tenten searched the area, calling them when she found a hole with a stair. An underground lab – this must be the lab Cell mentioned before. They went inside and found the computers were still active and intact despite the explosion Trunks caused when he destroyed the lab before. She stopped when she saw a glass, containing a liquid with an embryo inside. Tenten narrowed her eyes while touching the glass, examining the embryo that was floating in the middle.

 _'So this thing killed Trunks in the future…'_ She scowled.

Kuririn, deciding to destroy the lab was brandishing both of his fists forward – halted when Trunks told him to wait, eyes fell on a blueprint with '#17' imprinted on top of it. He was studying it and decided to bring the print along to find their weakness. Trunks rolled the prints and jammed it on his armpits, extending his arm to destroy the lab when Tenten stopped them.

"Wait," she said, "You two go outside. Let me do it."

Trunks and Kuririn were confused. Trunks was about to say something when she glared at him, silently telling him to not saying anything.

"Okay, let's go Kuririn. I'm counting on you, Tenten," he said while he flew away with Kuririn. The older man still glanced at her with confusion.

She was facing the creature formed inside the lab glass, then to the computer and clenched her fist and said, "So, you're that blasted machine who dare enough to make stupid giant insect, huh? Moreover, how dare you killing Trunks in the future! I won't let you…"

Fury.

How long hadn't she feel it?

She slowly extended both of her arms then mustering her energy on her palms, forming two balls of light.

It must be since her brother's death.

"I won't let you… I won't let you kill him… I won't let you kill Trunks!" she shouted before clapping her hand together, forming a combined energy that glided in enormous speed towards the computer and causing a huge explosion.

Trunks and Kuririn were chattering outside, bulging their eyes when the explosion suddenly occurred on the site. Tenten was making a grand appearance in front of them, dusting herself off the invincible dust.

Trunks sheepishly asked her, "You seem to be in a foul mood today. What's happening?"

She just nonchalantly replied, "Not really, I just feel like exterminating bug."

She hummed a happy tune while flew away from them. Kuririn recalled he used to say Tenten's appearance looked like she couldn't even hurt an ant – he'd take it back.

Afterward, Trunks asked Kuririn to bring the blueprints to his mother. He really wanted to transcend the Super Saiyan state if it was possible, so he wanted to try convincing his father into training with him. While Tenten decided to check her Father's condition so she went straight to Master Roshi's house.

"Well, good luck then, Trunks. Please try to not killing each other," she said.

Trunks chuckled and said, "I'll try _not_ to."

Tenten lifted her hand and put it on his cheek. "He's your father no matter what. Remember that."

Trunks pouted but nodded and kissed her forehead. "Okay, take care on your way, okay?"

Tenten nodded and kissed his cheek. "You too."

Kuririn blushed at the affection shared between the two teens and looked away. Trunks and Tenten went to a different direction and Kuririn followed Tenten because they were heading the same way.

"Err… Tenten, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"What is it, Kuririn-san?"

"Are you two… dating?"

Tenten chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we're dating."

"I-I see…"

Kuririn didn't say anything after that. But his mind wandered to the fact that Goku's daughter and Vegeta's son were actually dating. The union from two strongest men on Earth… If they eventually get married, he was wondering what kind of children would be born from them. Must be enough to either protecting the Earth or destroying it instead.

He sighed at the thought.

* * *

 _AN: Please tell me what you think about the story! Favorite, follow, vote and especially reviews are appreciated!_


	13. 13: Goku

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Goku's Awakening_**

* * *

Kame House, Master Roshi's house that was located on NBI 8250012 B – was a house on a very small island in the middle of the sea. The house was painted in pink, red roof and had "KAME HOUSE" displayed prominently in the front of the upper story. It could be conveniently turned into a capsule and strong enough to withstand Tsunami. The house used to be the primary training site for the Kame apprentices – Goku, Kuririn and Yamcha.

The house, due to its secluded location, was deemed to be the safest place to hide Goku. Piccolo and Yamcha decided to stay there to defend the house while waiting for Goku to regained his consciousness. Three days had passed since both androids and Cell made their appearance. The day had passed peacefully in the little island, even though they couldn't say the same to the world because of the fact that the two threats, the androids, and Cell were lurking around the planet.

Tenten was sitting on the windowsills while watching the sea with the twin babies sleeping in the baby crib beside her. She was looking after them meanwhile Chichi cooking for lunch. The aqua blue blanket was glimmering under the reflection of the sun. The squabbling seagulls flew overhead while the voice of the sea waves soothed her soul.

The atmosphere around Master Roshi's house didn't define the situation they were facing at all. The lone island was located far away from everything. Neither the city crowds nor the world hustle bustle was reaching the small hut. She sighed as she looking at her palm. She recalled asking Piccolo about her power, but even he couldn't tell the origin of her power. Why did she have these abilities in the first place, she wondered.

She was about with the answer, but she scared to find out the truth at the same time; scared that she might be… not _herself_.

"Tenten."

She turned around to see her grandfather entered the guest room where she sat; softly laughed when the giant man accidentally hit his head on the door because he had to adjust his height on the small hut.

"Everything is too small for me here," he said while rubbing the small bump that grew on his head.

Tenten was laughing amusedly. "Of course, Grandpa. You shouldn't compare this house to your castle."

He laughed. "After we're done with all of this ordeal, how about staying in the castle? You never stay there, right?"

Tenten shrugged. "I might be when I was a baby, but I don't remember. Mother never stepped into the castle since you… passed away," she trailed off at the end of her sentence; hate to bring up the painful story. Ox King noticed the drop of her expression and sat beside her, patting the girl's back.

"Did your mother ever told you about the wedding dress she wore on her wedding day?" he asked.

Tenten glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah, she did. She said it was Grandma's memento. It's really beautiful. The laces and the silk, they look extravagant. They're so amazing!"

The first time she saw her mother in the dress she was mesmerized by it. She looked like a princess in the photo, in which she actually was since she was Ox King's daughter.

"It's not only my wife's. It was passed down from my mother too. So far the wedding dress has been in our family for three generations and it should be worn by the bride."

Tenten lifted her eyebrows at this. "Do you mean that…"

Ox King nodded. "You should wear it on your wedding day too since you're my descendant."

"M-my wedding?" Tints of pink colored her cheek at the mention of the word. She covered her cheeks with her palms to hide her flustered expression.

"Yeah, the dress was said to brought happiness for the wearer. So far the legend was proven to be right," he proudly said. He lifted Tenten's chin and stared at her black orbs. "Despite living in such a terrible life, I'm still wishing you happiness, Tenten. I really wish I could be there on your wedding day, but…"

Tenten smiled and put her arms around her grandfather's large belly. "It's okay, Grandpa. I might be losing you in my timeline, but at least, please be there for _my_ wedding in this timeline." She emphasized on the 'my' word, pointing to her present counterpart.

Ox King smiled while gently stroke his granddaughter's hair.

"Say, in the future… Does my castle still exist?" he asked.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah. Fortunately, it remains unharmed from the Androids' attacks."

Ox King smiled as he searched for something from his pocket. He took out a golden key and put it on Tenten's hand. She was looking at the key and glanced back at him in question.

"This is…"

"The spare key to access the treasure chamber. I want you to wear the wedding dress on your wedding day in the future. I couldn't be there on your wedding day, but I want you to keep the tradition," he said while putting the key on her palm.

Her face brightened and she nodded ecstatically.

"Of course, I would! Thank you so much, Grandpa!" She threw her arms around him again with one hand clenching the key. She glanced up again at her grandfather.

"So… Since we're at it, can you tell me the story when my Mother and Father got married? I heard from Mother there were quite commotions before they got married in your castle," she asked.

Ox King laughed at the question. He told her the accident that happened right before he celebrated Chichi and Goku's marriage. The castle was once again engulfed in fire. Ox King and the staffs were trapped inside the castle and they have to search for Bansho Fan to put the flames out, but Master Roshi accidentally threw it out somewhere and they couldn't figure out how to make it since it was written in foreign language. They finally found the fan in Mount Frappe, but it still not enough to put the flames out. But Goku and Chichi found the source of the problem and managed to put out the fire, narrowly saving his life.

"And after that, they got married and live happily on your current house. Having Gohan brought a joy to our house, not to mention when you and Goten came together," he finished his story and gently poked Tenten's head with his finger.

She smiled at this, feeling like she was having a sweet dream by having a nice talk with her grandfather. She lifted the key she just received and scrutinizing the beautiful dragon ornaments on top of it. She was so happy her grandfather gave her the honor to wear their family heirloom.

"I wonder what kind of person Grandmother is…" she asked, didn't waste the time to find out more about her family history.

Ox King's gaze softened at the question as his mind wandered to his wife. "She was a great martial artist, as stubborn as your mother, but a gentle woman at the same time. It's too bad she passed away not long after your mother was born. She used to be the owner of the Bansho Fan, but I gave it to Master Roshi after her death due to her request. By the way, do you know how I marry your Grandma in the first place?"

Tenten shook her head.

"She said she would marry anyone who could withstand the whirlwind she created with her fan. And I'm happened to be the one who stood still after she blew all the men away," he grinned.

Tenten laughed at this. "You're actually having lots of advantages with your body, huh?"

"Yes, I never regret to have this body. Everything happened for a reason you know? With this body, I won the most wonderful woman on this planet and even able to protect my family with it," he proudly stated.

But she couldn't smile at his statement, instead had her eyes fell to the ground. She had told him about how he bravely died for Chichi, Goten and her; and she felt bad to be the only one alive after having so many people she loved had died for her sake.

"I'd do the same in this timeline if I have to. Believe me that it's a privilege to be able to protect my loved ones," he said, "Like your abilities for example, you were born with wonderful gifts to protect the people you love. I believe you were born for something big, Tenten."

She slightly gaped when her grandfather coincidentally lifted her spirit up over her identity issue. She hugged Ox King again. "Thank you, Grandpa. I love you."

Ox King patted her head and said, "I love you too, Granddaughter…"

She had a nice talk with Ox King about their family history until she heard the commotion in the living room. She peeked through the door along with Ox King to noticed that both Piccolo and Yamcha caught on guard when they saw the news about Cell attacking the South District 48.

"Damn it! He's finally making move!" said Yamcha.

"We should stealthily approach him. I don't want him to notice our movement by our Kis," suggested Piccolo.

Kuririn nodded. "Yeah, let's approach him by plane."

Gohan stepped forward. "I'll go too."

"Tenten, do you want to come along?" Piccolo asked.

She shook her head. "If you guys are all going, then I should stay behind to watch my father."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Then, we'll go now. Please be careful."

"You too, Piccolo-san… And everyone too."

And with that, they were boarding the plane and heading straight to South District 48 along with Tienshinhan.

* * *

Tenten was playing with the twins along with Ox King. Ox King was making funny faces to her baby self while she was jiggling the baby toy on her hand to Goten, trying to make him crouched towards her. Goten followed her, actually more interested in her than the toy on her hand. She smiled at him when he finally approached her and snuggling on her chest.

Despite the situation they were in, she was enjoying her recent days with her family, but the thought suddenly reminded of Trunks. It had been three days since she heard from him and she couldn't help but wonder if he managed to convince Vegeta to train with him. She wasn't sure if she could handle it well if Vegeta was her father, feeling lucky to have a wonderful father like Goku. However, a little part of her believing that every father held affection towards their children, even for someone like Vegeta, she hoped.

The sound of the door being creaked open startling her and behind the door was her mother, smiling when Goten called her with his baby language.

"Mother, are you done with the food?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to check your father now, so I'm coming to ask if you want to come along," Chichi said while pointing upwards.

"Sure, Mother. I'll bring the twins along."

She took her baby self and excused herself from her Grandfather. After she got her baby self in her hand, the twins nuzzled their face on hers with heart melting smile. "Aww, you guys are so cute," she said as she clutched them tighter to her chest. "Okay, let's go and meet our Father!" The twins squealed at this as if they understand her words.

Her mother was talking about how long would it take for her father to wake up while turning the doorknob. The moment when the door was wide opened, they saw Goku stood by the windowsill, gazing at the sea.

"Goku! You're awake!" Chichi squealed while running to hugged her husband.

"Hey there, Chichi. I'm so sorry that I'm making you worry about me," he said while returning her hug.

The twins squealed diverted his attention from his wife and he widened his eyes when he saw Tenten.

"Tenten! You're here!?" he beamed.

Tenten placed the twins on his bed before running to his father arms. "Father! I'm so glad you're awake!" she hugged him tightly. Goku hugged her back with the same power and caressed her hair.

"How's my little bird doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Father. As you can see, I am well and alive to visit you again," she answered.

Goku smiled and gently patted her head. "So good to see you again, little bird. Anyway, are you ready to go? We have to go somewhere else," he said as he took his Gi and proceeded to get dress.

"Goku, what are you doing? You should stay in bed!" Chichi asked.

Master Roshi entered the room and startled to see Goku awake. "Goku! Surely you aren't well!?"

"I heard everyone talking in my dreams and I have a pretty good idea of what's going on. Something terrible is happening again, but don't worry. I won't fight yet. If Vegeta can't win, I can't win either. I plan to conserve my strength to transcend the Super Saiyan."

"Father, is it even possible? To transcend Super Saiyan?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know yet. But I don't think there's any other way I can win. I'll train for one year, and give up if that's not enough."

Goku noticed the twins on his bed and knelt to kiss their forehead. The twins were giggling at this. He carried the twins in his arms and rocked them, earning more giggles from them.

Tenten tilted her head, "One year? But we don't have that much time."

"It's okay. There's a place where I can spend a whole year in a day," he said as he handed the twin babies to Chichi.

Tenten was bewildered, "I-is that even possible?" Goku nodded. That kind of room was too good to be true.

"Chichi, can I take Tenten and Gohan with me?"

"Not… on your life!"

Silence.

"…At least would be my first reaction. But I know it's pointless to try to stop you. I'll have to give in, make them as strong as you can while you're at it. But once this fight is over, I won't let you interfere in Gohan's studies again. And I want you to get a job!" Chichi told him.

"Okay, thank you Chichi!" Goku closed his distance with Chichi and held her arm while kissing her, "I'll miss you Chichi."

"I'll miss you too," she replied.

Tenten and Master Roshi were flabbergasted by the affection the husband and wife shared before them. Honestly, Tenten never had an idea her father could be so affectionate sometimes. The twin babies were happily clapping their hand after watching their parents kissing.

Goku took a glance at Chichi before putting two fingers on his forehead as if talking to her through their exchanged gazes. "Tenten, come and hold my arm." Tenten obeyed and followed his instruction.

"I'll be off then." And with that, he disappeared with Tenten.

He jumped to the plane that brought the warriors to the South District. His sudden appearance shocked them, but they were glad to see him awake. Goku didn't waste he time to suggesting them to train inside The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and decided to asked both Vegeta and Trunks since he was certain they would be able to handle the room. He asked Tenten and Gohan to placed their hands on him and transported them to Vegeta's place.

"Goku-san! Tenten! Gohan-san!" Trunks shouted in relief to see the familiar faces.

"How's the training going?" Goku asked.

"It's no use… My father looks at me as a mistake. He just stood there for the past three days."

"Vegeta's a genius all right. He's starting to see beyond Super Saiyan power," Goku said, "I'll talk to your father then, please wait for me here."

Goku then jumped into Vegeta's spot, who didn't seem to be pleased with his presence. While waiting for the fathers to talk, Trunks smiled at Tenten and pulled her to kiss her forehead.

"Long time no see, my lady."

"So… how are you doing these past three days?" she asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and just shook his head. "Nothing happened. He refused to train with me." But Trunks' mind wandered to the event that transpired between them three days ago.

* * *

 _"Father, you of all people should know better that it's better to train together. I too, want to transcend Super Saiyan!" he said._

 _Vegeta scoffed. "Forget it. I better training all by myself."_

 _"But Father!"_

 _"Do you realize that your presence here was irritating!?"_

 _Trunks felt like his words pierced through his chest. "W-what do you mean by that, Father!?"_

 _"I'm spending my precious times trying my best to surpass Kakarot! But my own son, out of all people ogling over a low-class warrior's brat like Kakarot's daughter!"_

 _"Do you mean Tenten?"_

 _"That supposed to be her name, alright."_

 _"Goku-san is not a low-class warrior! On top of that, her hereditary has nothing to do with it! Why is it important anyway!?"_

 _Vegeta stomped towards him and grabbed his collar. "It is important! Imagining that my descendant's bloodline is going to be stained with Kakarot's dirty blood was infuriating!"_

 _Trunks twitched his mouth at this and furiously clenched his fists. "Say anything you like about me… But don't speak badly about her and her father!"_

 _Vegeta pushed him down. "Whatever! Begone before I get rid of you myself!" he said as he walked to the cliff._

 _Trunks was trying to suppress the anger that had been building inside him like lava inside the volcano, feeling so ready to release his emotion by punching his father for bad mouthing Goku and Tenten. But his promise to Tenten was what keeping his sanity in place. He promised her that he wouldn't engage in a fight with him._

 _'He's my father no matter what, huh?' he thought while burying his face on his palms. He was wondering if he was having so much to expect from his father that the disappointment he held towards him multiplied._

* * *

"Earth to Trunks…" Tenten called him as she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

Trunks startled when he realized that he had drowned in his own thought that he didn't hear her calling his name.

"What happened, Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied.

He didn't want to tell Tenten that she and her father was actually the subject of his quarrel with his father, and he didn't want her to have any funny idea since Vegeta clearly didn't approve his relationship with her.

"I guess things aren't going well with Vegeta-san, huh?" Tenten guessed.

Trunks faintly smiled and shrugged. "Well, what do you expect?"

Tenten glanced at Gohan while he shot her a knowing smile, gesturing that he had known that it would be hard to convince Vegeta.

"Hey, cheer up, tiger," she said as she placed her hand on the crook of his arm.

"It's okay, Tenten. I should know my father better. He never saw me as his son," he assured her, placing his hand on top of hers with an assuring smile.

"No, I believe in some part of his heart Vegeta-san does love you. He's just way too proud to admit it."

Trunks cringed at this. "Love me? Yeah, right…"

Vegeta and love weren't two words that could stand together and they silently agreed in this.

Goku successfully managed to convince Vegeta to follow him to the room that was called 'The Hyperbolic Time Chamber'. They didn't have any idea what kind of room was that since Goku was the only one that had seen and experienced the room. He decided that he would let Vegeta and Trunks enter the room first.

Mr. Popo ushered them to the room while telling the facilities they had prepared inside the room. Trunks wasn't pleased with the thought of spending the whole awkward year with his father, especially since they hadn't sort out their problem yet. However, he should put his personal problem aside since they had bigger problem await them.

That aside, he wouldn't be able to meet Tenten for a year. With that on his mind, he grabbed Tenten's arm ("H-hey, what are you doing?") and pulled her to the spot he deemed enough to hide them from the other and held her there.

She stiffened at first, but gradually relaxing in his arms. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll go then. Take care of yourself," he said.

Tenten nodded and kissed his cheek. "Good luck on your training, Tiger. Try to get along, okay?"

He slightly nodded and stole a kiss on her lips. He released his hold on her before walking towards the room.

Goku and Gohan were talking when they saw her on their way. Goku waved his hand at her. "Tenten, come here! I'll show you around! This is the first time you've been here, right?"

"Okay, Father!" When she followed her father, she stopped right in front of the door that led to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She briefly glanced at the door and inwardly said, _'I really meant it when I said get along…'_. She wished he would use the rare opportunity to spend his time with his father as much as he could.

After Goku finished showing the palace to his children, Gohan asked his father, "Dad, you said the room only set for two people, right? That means Tenten couldn't come along with us, right?"

"Don't worry, I will enter the room twice. I still have some time left for that," he replied with a wink.

She stopped walking when she recalled that she had an important question she had been wanting to ask to him. "That's right. Father, I want to ask you something really important."

"What is it?"

"Do… the Saiyans have the abilities to heal and creating a barrier?"

Goku blinked at the question, rubbing his chin while recalling his previous matches with the Saiyan beside Vegeta and said, "Well, we never meet one so far and Vegeta never mention that as well," he said as he scratched his head. Suddenly he stopped upon realization, glancing at Tenten and muttered, "D-don't tell me you…"

Tenten activated her barrier and they were taken aback at the hexagon-shaped particles that neatly assembled and formed a large circle before them. Goku and Gohan were dumbfounded. Out of curiosity, Goku approached the barrier and lightly touched the barrier with his index finger, created a steely sound with circles resonated from the part he touched and noticed its solidity.

"Wow, how did you get this ability?"

She deactivated her barrier. "Ever since I was a little. I have a hard time developing its power though."

"Tenten, can I ask you when did you found out about your ability?" Gohan asked.

"When I was… five? Yeah, must be around it. It just happened – maybe I already have it since I was born. But… Why I have it while even Goten didn't have it?" she said while staring at her palm.

Goku shut his eyes and thinking hard. "Hmm… Does Piccolo know something about this?"

Tenten shook her head. "I asked him, but he didn't know why."

"Well, whatever it came from, it's going to be really useful in our upcoming battle," Gohan said.

Tenten gazed at both of her palms. "Yeah, true… I hope I can improve it though."

She sighed in disappointment, knowing that even her father couldn't provide the answer to her mystery. But Ox King's words crossed her mind again and she decided that she wouldn't let it bother her, as long as she could use it to protect people.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that, Tenten," Goku said while patting her head.

"That's okay, Father."

Goku frowned as his mind wanders to her ability. _'Why my daughter of all people has that abilities?'_

* * *

They stayed overnight in the God's palace while waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to finish their training. There was nothing wrong with the day until they sensed Piccolo's Ki skyrocketing to the level that he must be engaged in a fight with somebody, but since they couldn't feel the other Ki presence, they assumed he was fighting the androids. Gohan insisted that they had to go and helped him but Goku scolded him since they wouldn't be of any help.

At the same time, they could feel the other Ki presence approaching the battle spot, noticing that it belonged to the strange creature called Cell. His Ki amount was ridiculously big since he had absorbed lots of people energy. Goku didn't allow his kids to helped Piccolo and they couldn't tell what was going on exactly since they could only tell by Ki presence.

Cell's Ki was skyrocketing as well and he seemed to be fighting with Piccolo right now, so they had no idea to what had happened to the androids. Cell's Ki wavered while Piccolo's remained big, and he seemed to be dominating the battle right now. But not long after that, Cell's Ki was rising immensely to the point sending both Tenten and Gohan shiver down to their spine.

They presumed that Cell had absorbed one of the androids, but they couldn't tell which one. Goku's scowl getting deeper when he noticed the table had turned to Cell's favor. Piccolo could no longer put a fight against the green monster and before Cell able to completely banished him, Tienshinhan intervened the fight by using his Energy Cannon continuously, which could kill him on consecutive usage.

"F-father, you have to stop him. He could die at this rate," Tenten pleaded her father.

Goku made an affirmative nod before teleporting to their place, and it didn't take him more than a minute to be back to the palace with both Piccolo and Tienshinhan on his shoulder. Tenten rushed to his side to heal them both. She managed to heal Tienshinhan, but to her disappointment, Piccolo's wound was too severe for her to heal and they had to rely on the Senzu bean for that. She was glad that they had the Senzu beans in this timeline, or else, maybe she'd end up blaming her incapability to heal someone again.

After their recovery, Mr. Popo announced that both Vegeta and Trunks had completed their training and just came out from the room. The father and son emitted an amazing amount of Ki, but that wasn't the thing that surprised Tenten the most. Trunks had grown taller than before, instantly towered her height by more than a head now and his hair was longer that he tied some of them behind, but Vegeta's appearance remained the same.

"Hey there," he greeted her.

When he stepped closer, Tenten noticed his clothes were ruined.

"…W-what happen inside the room? Are you really spending a year in it?"

"Apparently so." He gazed lovingly at her, "I really miss you," he said while caressing her chin.

She took his hand away, not wanting to display their affection in front of so many people.

"Save it for later. We have emergency situation since the giant insect getting stronger… Lots of things happened while you're inside that room."

Trunks chuckled at the nickname she gave for Cell.

"So, how is it? Do you think you and your Father can beat him this time?" she asked.

Trunks simply nodded and gazed towards his Father. "Well… He can do it."

They swiveled around when they heard Bulma's voice from afar. After she safely parked her plane on the palace, she emerged from the plane with her navy blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of denim jeans. She told them she decided to come here after Kuririn told her that they gathered in the God's Palace. When she had her curious eyes observing everyone, she blinked when she stared at Trunks.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you Trunks!?" she screamed.

"Y-yeah…"

"Why is your hair all different!? Is this a wig? And you've gotten taller!" she said while measuring his height, clearly remembered that he was only fifteen centimeters taller than her before, but now he was a head taller than her.

"There's an odd room here where you can spend an entire year in the span of one outside day. Father and I were training in there," he explained.

"But Vegeta's hair didn't grow out any," she said as she observed her husband.

"Pure-blooded Saiyans have thankfully spared the grotesque of 'hair growth'." Trunks and Tenten were making a big 'O' with their mouth.

 _'No wonder,'_ they thought.

Vegeta was asking Bulma why she was here, so Bulma told him that she brought the battle suits Vegeta had asked before. She was making one for everyone and brought it over. Every male Saiyans that presence there, including her father and brother changed into the battle suits, even Trunks changed in it. Her Father commented on how light they are and it's easy to move in them. However, she still thought the clothes are too tight for her taste.

"How do I look?" Trunks asked as he showed off his new uniform.

"Hmm… too tight…" she said while rolling her eyes away and answered him uninterestedly. She really didn't like seeing Trunks in it but she was going to let it go this once since it was a battle-purpose gear.

Trunks laughed at her remark, he patted her head and kissed her forehead. "I'll be off then. You take care," he said.

She held his hand and said, "Please be careful… And don't let that insect went super… Please…" she begged.

Trunks laughed at her and pulled her into a tight embrace, but she immediately pushed him away before anyone looking.

When he saw Vegeta took off, he was about to depart too. Goku stopped him and gave Senzu beans for both of them. Bulma told him he'd better be not dying. Trunks just waved his hand. He took a glance at Tenten before taking off. Goku and Gohan then prepared themselves to enter the room.

"Tenten, we're going in now. I will train you later, okay?" Goku told her.

"Sure, Father. No problem."

Piccolo approached her with arms folded in front of his chest and said, "How about you enter the room with me? I might have an idea to increase your ability."

Tenten widened her eyes at this. She was beyond thrilled to hear that. "Really, Piccolo-san? You can teach me something?"

"Not me, but the God I merged with. He knew how to improve you."

"Sure, thank you so much!" She was thrilled to finally meet somebody who could do something to enhance her power.

Goku brightened at her reaction, he gazed at Piccolo. "Thank you, Piccolo. I owe you one. But how do you know about it?"

Piccolo looked down, drop of sweat trickled down on his face. "I'll tell you about it later. I can't say for sure, but maybe she shares the same ability with the Dragon Clan."

Goku was confused at this. His daughter – how could she possibly attain the ability that belonged to the Dragon Clan? He was frowning, thinking for any possibility where she could attain it but he found none.

"I'll leave it to you, Piccolo. Please teach her well." After that, he was making his way into the chamber.

Piccolo had seen her healing power when she healed the warriors the day they encountered the androids. _'The Ki she released when she's healing was similar to that of the Dragon Clan. She couldn't be a Namekian since she's a demi-Saiyan like Gohan. How on Earth she got those abilities…?'_ he thought.

Tenten was wondering whether or not she should follow Trunks. She wanted to stand by in case they needed some healing but she decided to believe in their strength. She saw Piccolo walked towards the edge of God's Palace to watch Vegeta's battle and followed him.

"Mind if I sit here to watch with you, Piccolo-san?" she asked.

"Go ahead."

She took a sit beside where he stood and glanced again at him. "Thank you so much for wanting to train me, Piccolo-san. I really appreciate it," she told him.

"No need to thank me. I'm curious with your ability, so I might found something if I saw more of it," he replied.

She chuckled. "Well, it's a win-win for us then."

Piccolo smiled at this.

She couldn't see the battle like Piccolo because she didn't have this superior sight and hearing ability. Piccolo surely had lots of convenient ability and she envied him for that. She could only feel the Ki's movement so maybe she'd just stand beside Piccolo to hear his comment. She smiled to herself. Suddenly it felt like watching soccer's match live.

* * *

 _AN: So yeah, Vegeta VS Cell's showdown is going to take place on the next chapter! Please tell me what you think about the story! Favorite, follow, vote and especially reviews are appreciated!_


	14. 14: Perseverance

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: Perseverance_**

* * *

While they were waiting for Vegeta to began his fight with Cell, a whizzing sound turning all their heads into a plane with Capsule logo imprinted on each side of the plane that was heading towards the God's Palace. Stepping out from the plane was Bulma who buoyantly waved her hand to Tenten.

"Tenten! You're still here! Do you want to come with me to my house?" she cheerfully beamed as she strode to Tenten's direction.

"I would later, Bulma-san. But I'm waiting for my turn to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train," she replied as she rose to her feet.

Bulma widened her eyes at this. "You wanted to train too? Wow, I wouldn't expect less from Son's daughter."

She smiled. "Anyway, do you have any business here in God's Palace?"

"Nope. I'm on my way home and decided to stop by to see you guys. I just gave Suspension Remote I created from the schematics you retrieved back in Dr. Gero's lab to Kuririn."

"You… Give it to… Kuririn-san?" Tenten knitted her eyebrows. "Piccolo-san. Can you tell me which one of the androids Cell absorbed?" she asked.

"The male. He was called #17 if I'm not wrong," he answered.

The thought of Kuririn having to shut the android from functioning forever tightened her chest. While Kuririn never admitted it directly, she knew that he felt something towards the female android, and it wasn't going to be a good idea to let him do the job.

"What's the matter, Tenten?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she quickly answered before glancing back to the bird view scenery from the God's Palace.

Kuririn was a kind-hearted man and the job would be very hard for him. She hoped Kuririn was doing well down there since she wouldn't know what she had to do herself if she happened to be in his shoes.

World's peace or the woman he loved?

* * *

Cell was growing impatience as he searched for the last requirement to complete his ultimate power, the female android called #18. He randomly destroyed island one by one to get her out from her hideout. He was in his semi-perfect form and didn't seem to be satisfied. Vegeta confronted him while Trunks chose to land a little far from their current position per his father's request to not interrupting their battle.

Vegeta had turned into his Super Saiyan, and his current form had granted him the bigger mass of muscles and longer hair. He rammed a jab towards Cell, followed by another blow straight onto his face, and it was all he needed to drew blood to the corner of Cell's lips. The victorious grin had promptly faded from Cell's face, morphed into one sour expression when he realized that the table had turned into Vegeta's favor. He was glaring at Vegeta, screamed in frustration at his powerlessness against the Saiyan Prince.

Trunks, being a sole spectator to the battle was wondering what took his father so long to finish Cell. His father was so powerful that he could end the battle within thirty minutes or even less if he wanted. His stomach churned at the crazy thought his father might come up with and he paled out when he saw Vegeta negotiating something with Cell.

He wasn't thinking what he thought he was thinking, right?

"You want to try me out, don't you!? You want to see my completion…" Cell taunted.

Vegeta smirked, "You seem to know something about Saiyan psychology. Fine, I'll let myself fall for your trap. Go make yourself complete!"

And that was the moment when he felt blood had been drained from his face. He didn't know what kind of demon had taken his father's consciousness for having such a lunatic idea to let Cell accomplish his ultimate form. How could he sacrifice the world for his personal amusement?

He wouldn't let him do it.

Even if he had to defied his own father…

Cell didn't waste the chance Vegeta had granted for him to search for #18, but Trunks moved in flash to block him from going anywhere. The green monster turned around, telling Vegeta to do something about his son when his predatory eyes caught something, as if he found his prey. Trunks following his gazes and they led him to the Tropical Island, and what he saw on the island had drained all the colors from his face.

The last thing Cell required to reach his ultimate form, #18.

* * *

Throughout his life, the only romantic relationship Kuririn ever had was the one with a beautiful woman named Maron, now an ex. Despite often getting annoyed by Bulma, he had a relationship with a woman who shared an uncanny resemblance with the blue haired scientist. The difference was that Maron was air-headed, ditsy and downright stupid.

They kissed once, but weird thing was, no matter how much he liked her at that moment, he hardly felt anything from the kiss. They broke up because he believed that she was too good for him and he never saw her again ever since. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was making a right decision.

He always laughed whenever Yamcha said that love always came in the place you least expected, yet he found them on a woman, specifically half-human half-android that supposed to be their enemy. Why did he feel something towards the enemy that would bring devastation upon their world?

On his hand was a button he needed to press to save the world and it was the toughest decision he ever had to made. He had decided that he would be the one to execute the job yet he found his hands trembling.

 _'If I don't destroy #18 by turning her off with this remote control, Cell's gonna absorb her!'_ he thought.

It was the golden moment to execute the plan to shut her down because #16 seemed to be immobilized due to his previous battle with Cell and #18 was busy observing Vegeta and Cell's battle. Despite being one of the strongest creatures on Earth, she looked frightened and her expression had made his job even harder.

One button – that was all he needed to save the world, but she would never open her eyes again. He hovered the button with his sweaty thumb, only then he realized he had been sweating all around. He was wondering why he hated the idea of shutting her off so much, even though it was meant to save the world. He squeezed his eyes shut when his heart was screaming for the decision that would make his friends hate him.

He threw the remote down to the ground. The sound of the device hitting the ground was turning the androids' head to him.

"…I remember you…" #18 said, eyes suddenly fell on the object he just threw to the ground.

 _'Is that the emergency suspension remote!? Why does he have it?'_ she paled. But instead wondering why he had it, she was wondering why he threw such an important device to the ground.

"Oh, Bulma… After all the time you spent on making this… I'm so sorry…" he said, raising his left leg and crushed the remote to pieces and shocked the female android.

"Get outta here, #18! Don't let Cell absorb you!" he told her, head glistened with sweats.

"Why? Why did you break it!? It was your only chance!" she said – didn't get why he was wasting his only chance on destroying her.

"W-well… I…"

* * *

Blood drained from his face when he noticed the android that became his key to reach his perfect form was standing not far from them, not realizing that Cell has found out their location. He immediately shouted to warn them, instantly getting their attention. But Cell had glided in a speed of light towards them.

"I won't let you complete yourself!" he shouted, raising his power to topped his speed. Catching up with him wasn't a big deal for Trunks since he had finished his one-year training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But when he was a hair away to catch him, Vegeta lunged at him, trashing him into the mountain.

"Father! What are you doing!?" he shouted at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at him. "Don't get in his way, Trunks! If you're a real Saiyan, you must be curious to how powerful he was in his perfect form, right?"

Even though he had warrior's blood running inside him, he never had such a lunatic idea crossed his mind. He gritted his teeth, furiously clenched his fists at his father's cocky statement. The new power his father had attained from their training had devoured his logic that he was getting proud of it.

"I don't want to! Goten, Gohan-san… and Tenten… They were victimized because of all of this! I won't let him reach his perfect form… Even if I have to kill you!" he screamed as he brandished both of his hands towards his father and fired a powerful energy blast that had caught his father off guard because he never expected his own son would have the guts to attack him.

Trunks immediately jumped to Cell, mustering everything he got to stop him from reaching #18. Seeing him as a threat, the bio-android used his Taiyou Ken, creating a blinding flash that forced him to stop his movement. His stomach churned when he heard the android screamed, struggling to free herself from Cell. When he managed to restore his sight, he charged at Cell, but a force field formed around the bio-android blocked his attack and cocooned him to his ultimate metamorphosis.

* * *

She was relieved when she sensed Vegeta dominating the fight a while ago, but without the super sight ability that exclusive to Piccolo, she couldn't tell what was going on down there, especially when she sensed Cell's Ki suddenly skyrocketing to the horrible amount. She craned her head to Piccolo and noticed that terror had overtaken his face.

"Piccolo-san, what happened down there?" she asked him, couldn't help but to ponder what was going on down there since Vegeta out powered him not long ago.

"Cell is now complete…" Piccolo answered.

"B-but what about the Suspension Remote I gave to Kuririn? Didn't he use it?" Bulma inquired.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "He intentionally destroyed the remote for an unknown reason while Vegeta intentionally letting Cell reached his perfect form."

"What the hell is he thinking!?" Bulma shouted.

Tenten couldn't say anything nor she could blame him because if she was in his shoes, she would be torn apart as well. But Trunks, he might be really furious to his father that he allowed Cell to gain his ultimate form. He would be blaming himself again for this.

Piccolo scowled deeper. "Beats me… Vegeta… how dare you! You didn't know the consequences of your deed!"

 _'Trunks… I hope you're alright,'_ Tenten said to herself.

* * *

Cell's perfect form had made him looks even more humanoid. He looked much smaller than his semi-perfect form, but his Ki was much stronger than before. He was floating in the center of a small crater he formed during the transformation. He glanced at his palm, looking amazed with the power he attained in his final form.

The fact that Cell had absorbed #18 had driven Kuririn mad. He recklessly jumped to launch several furious attacks at Cell but despite his effort, Cell remained unfazed, worst of all, he didn't seem to fell anything out of his attacks. The green monster was doing a warm-up, punching air to adjusted himself in his new body, then launch a side-kick to Kuririn right on his neck, instantly broke his neck.

Trunks didn't waste any second as he rushed to his side and inserted the Senzu bean into his mouth. Kuririn gradually regained his consciousness when Vegeta at the same time had begun his match with Cell, still feeling capable of beating Cell. However, Cell in his ultimate form was much stronger than Vegeta and the Saiyan prince was beaten so bad while Trunks remained from intervening their battle.

"Trunks, you should go and help your father," Kuririn suggested.

"I can't, Kuririn-san. I shouldn't intervene his battle," he replied.

Kuririn glanced at him. "I know it, Trunks. I could sense that you had surpassed Vegeta."

Trunks stared at Kuririn and shifted his gaze back to his father. "So you knew…"

"You have to go and help him now! Cell might be killing Vegeta at this rate!"

"I know Kuririn-san, I wanted to help him as well. But, I want to wait until he was knocked unconscious. I don't want him to see me stronger than him because it'd hurt his pride," he said.

It took all of his might to keep himself from intervening the battle and save his father. The thought of losing him was overwhelming that he couldn't stop his body from trembling. He had seen nights where his mother shutting herself in her lab, smoking while looking longingly at the dark sky, muttering "Vegeta, I really wish you're here with me…" His mother never mentioned about he missing his father, trying to look strong for his sake. He could do nothing about his father's fate in the future, but he wouldn't let his father from this present timeline losing his life and leaving his mother all alone.

Not under his watch…

His father had gradually lost the fight and started to move recklessly. He was losing his cool when he mustered his energy on his palms, preparing himself to fire the Final Flash, his ultimate move. When both of his palms shining brightly, he shouted to his father, telling him to refrain firing it since the planet wouldn't be able to sustain such a powerful attack. His father shouted back, saying that he didn't care – but that was his father alright. Even though he said that, he managed to narrow the beam width and directly hit Cell, causing the bio-android losing half of his limbs. Cell looked defeated and he sighed in relief when he saw his father had the chance to win against him.

Cell was cursing Vegeta for the damage he had caused, for a moment granted Vegeta a sense of victory. But it wasn't long until a sickening evil smirk appeared in Cell's face as he regenerated his losing limbs with the ability he attained from Piccolo's cell.

Getting toyed by his enemy had driven Vegeta beyond mad, and he recklessly firing a barrage of energy shots at Cell – all easily dodged. Deciding that it was his turn to have fun, he lunged at Vegeta and delivered one single blow that knocked Vegeta unconscious. The Saiyan prince fell to the ground and losing his Super Saiyan form.

The sight of his father sprawled helplessly on the ground had made Trunks losing his cool. The emotion that had been mounting inside him had exploded into a massive power that brought his Super Saiyan form to the next level.

He told Kuririn to take his father away and gave him the last Senzu bean he had while he drove Cell away from their place. When Kuririn finally accomplished his mission to fed the Senzu bean to his father and carried him on his shoulder, he gave him a thumb up, signaling him that it was safe for him to go all out now.

He nodded at Kuririn and resumed his fight with Cell when he made sure Kuririn had flown away from their battle place. However, despite seeing Trunks' ultimate form, Cell remained unfazed and told him that power wasn't everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the God's palace, Tenten was widening her eyes when she felt Trunks' Ki skyrocketing to the level she never imagined before. Trunks was really strong, but she never knew he hid so much potential within him.

Bulma, who remained oblivious throughout the whole event due to her inability to sense Ki was pestering Piccolo to tell her what was going on down below. Piccolo impatiently told her that Trunks was leading the fight against Cell because his Ki amount exceeding Cell's – making the mother squealed proudly.

However, the flow of events simultaneously changed from their favor to Cell's in a very short span of time. Even though Trunks was leading the fight, she was uncertain about the result. She trekked towards the edge of the palace, readying herself to go down.

"Where are you going, Tenten?" Piccolo asked her.

"I have to go down. I want to see myself what's going on with him."

She felt her stomach disappear when Trunks' Ki drastically shrunk while Cell's remained huge. Her vision was vague when she felt her chest tightened. She couldn't work her logic anymore whilst her body moving by its own, leaping towards the sky and flew down as fast as she could – ignoring Piccolo's call. Her heart was thudding wildly when the images of Gohan and Goten's death plashed inside her mind. She'd be damned if something happened to him.

Even though his Ki shrunk, it wasn't completely gone, instead stopped on the normal level where he did nothing and she hoped it remained that way until she reached his place.

* * *

Trunks' new transformation granted him a huge amount of power, however, due to the muscle mass addition, he was sacrificing his speed and making him unable to land any hit on Cell. Realization struck him like lightning; this was the reason his father didn't take his transformation this far. He chuckled to himself when he realized how fool he was. His fighting spirit subsided when Cell showed him that he could do the same transformation. His pride as a warrior tarnished as he asked Cell to go ahead and kill him. Cell pointed his arm towards him as he slowly closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

But before executing Trunks, Cell muttered a question to him, asking him how come they gotten so much powerful in space of a day, but Trunks refused to answer him. He asked again whether or not they could improve if they had the time in which Trunks replied he wouldn't know himself unless he tried. Lastly, Cell asked how Goku was doing – this lit the flare in Trunks' eyes. Clenching his fists, he told him that Goku was training to defeat him and soon enough would face him.

The two flickered their eyes to the mid-air when they sensed a Ki presence, saw Tenten panting for her breath while floating in the mid-air. She slowly descended on a spot near Trunks, eyed him for a second before shifting them to Cell.

"Worry about your boyfriend, huh? Don't worry I won't kill him now," he said.

"Should I congratulate you for reaching your perfect form? What are you going to do now that you're the strongest being on Earth?" she sarcastically asked, didn't seem to be nervous or scared despite facing the 'giant insect' she hated with all her might.

"I'll open a tournament. Ten days from now. I'm being generous. Get stronger and make me happy."

"What are you trying to do?" Trunks asked with a deeper scowl.

"You may not hear of it… But there used to be a Martial Arts Tournament called 'Tenkaichi Budokai'. I'm going to re-create it. But all of you will only have me to fight. We'll fight one on one, and if I win, we go to the next one. I don't care how many of you there are. The more the merrier. So you'd better start gathering allies. I'll let you know the location later. Keep watching the TV News."

The bio-android said the tournament would be a great way to pass the time and told them to prepare plenty of Senzu beans. He wanted to confirm his superiority and spread some fear over this world, to have fun and having the greatest fun to see people's faces contorted in terror. He had Freeza's cell within him, no wonder they shared the same definition of having fun. He flashed his two fingers at them and left with that.

After seeing the monster vanished from their line of vision, the two exhaled a heavy sigh, feeling like they had been holding their breath in his presence because they were certain Cell could kill them on any second. She rubbed her chest in relief before glancing at the depressed looking guy beside her. She approached him and stopped right beside him as he craned his head to her.

"Tenten, I–"

A loud sound of smack echoed through the plains. Trunks widened his eyes at the impact, staggered and tried to keep his stance balance while touching his reddened cheek. His eyes flitted towards her, noticing that she was trembling. Her face expressing a mixture of worry, fear, and rage – lips tightened into a tight line. He was deprived of capability to speak while had his eyes locked with hers.

"What did I see back there? Are you going to let Cell to kill you?" Her voice quivered.

He guiltily looked away from her and said, "I'm a failure… I…" He simultaneously opened and shut his mouth like a fish gaping for oxygen and failed to voiced his reason. Fear had overtaken him, making him abandoning his fighting spirit and accepted his fate if he was meant to die.

He clenched his fists, so tight that it started to tremble and Tenten decided to stop cornering him with questions and draped her arms around his neck making him startled at the contact. But the moment her scent seeping through his nostrils, he felt calmer. He returned her embrace and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, for giving up so easily," he said.

"Don't you dare doing that again. You hear me?"

He lowly laughed at this. "I'm a fool. I thought I can beat him with my power, but…"

"Trunks," she called, "Having you alive is all that matter for me now." She then rested her head on his chest.

He nodded then lifted her face to kiss her forehead. She moved her hand to the cheek she slapped before and said, "I'm sorry I slapped you."

He smiled and rested his forehead on hers. "It's okay. I need it. I should thank you."

He took a moment to adore her face before closing the distance between their faces. Every time he kissed her it felt just like the first time he kissed her. The feeling of her lips against his had perished the vexation he held for both Cell and himself. She closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

But the moment when they sensed Vegeta's Ki, they abruptly separated and released their hold on each other. They swiveled their head skywards to see both Kuririn and Vegeta heading to their direction – both hoping they didn't see what they just did.

Kuririn breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see Trunks made it out alright because he was scared when he felt his Ki shrunk drastically. When they landed on the ground, Trunks recapped the whole thing about the tournament Cell was going to hold in the future, making both Kuririn and Vegeta scoffed in exasperation for his insanity.

#16 eavesdropped their conversation, trudging towards them while uttering his desire to join the tournament. The right part of his head was torn apart, revealing the broken cables and ruined machine inside. Tenten was about to heal him when she recalled that #16 was a full-fledged cyborg. She couldn't heal a machine, but Bulma could. Kuririn offered himself to personally escorted him to Capsule Corp. to get him repaired. Trunks was about to protest when Kuririn assured him that the androids they had in this timeline weren't as bad as the one in the future.

Tenten followed Kuririn, aiding him to brought #16 to the Capsule Corp. by slinging his other arm around her shoulder. Trunks stepped forward to follow them when Vegeta suddenly spoke, "Good thing I could disturb you two with my Ki. Next time you want to do _it_ , go get a room!"

His face remained stoic while Trunks blushing furiously at his statement.

His father saw them!

* * *

#16 was a bit reluctant about whether Bulma and her father would be agreeing to fix him, but Kuririn convinced him that they were golden-hearted scientists, unlike his creator. And he proved himself right – Dr. Brief didn't take any second of hesitation or even bothered about his origin when he told Kuririn and Tenten to brought him straight to his lab. After shutting him down to fix him, Bulma asked Tenten to stay overnight. She complied since she had nothing to do until her father finished his training with her brother from the magic chamber. They spent the rest of the day fixing #16, making sure he wasn't in any condition of losing his memory or anything that could shut him off forever. Tenten was helping both Bulma and father by assisting them with the equipment they needed to fix the giant android.

"Thank you so much, Tenten. You're a big help. You're quite knowledgeable about machines," Bulma's father complimented her.

"It's nothing, Mr. Brief. I've been helping Bulma-san and Trunks all this time. That's where I learn the machinery terms," she said, slightly waved her hands at the compliment.

"But even as an assistant, you're very helpful Tenten. Thank you so much," Bulma said as she walked towards her and put her hand behind the younger girl's back. "Dad, don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Sure, sweetie. Good night!" Mr. Brief replied her.

"Good night, Mr. Brief," Tenten said while politely bowed her head.

"Good night, Tenten. Have a good rest."

After they left the lab, Bulma rolled her eyes to her and asked. "So… you _are_ in a relationship with my son…"

Tenten chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I lied about it the first time we met, Bulma-san."

"Nah, that's alright!" She waved her apology and smiled at the fact that her son would eventually date her Goku's daughter. "Son's daughter and my son, huh? So good to know that we would become family in the future," she laughed.

Tenten giggled. "Well, we don't know about that, Bulma-san. We just started anyway."

"I have a hunch you're going to be my daughter in law in the future. So… Do you want to share your room with Trunks?" she asked.

"N-no, Bulma-san. I want to keep my own room," she politely declined. That was the second time she asked her the same question, well, at least her future counterpart did.

"Why not? It's good to have sex sometimes to release some tensions," she stated.

Tenten was petrified with her statement. "Err… No, I'd rather not have sex before getting married. I don't want to risk losing my neck to my mother," she said while nervously laughed at the blue eyed scientists. Bulma was so blunt about the subject, thus never failed to surprise her.

Bulma laughed as she patted her back. "I got it, I'm just kidding. Gee… Chichi was really strict."

Tenten understood why the two mothers had opposite way of thinking. Bulma grew up in a free western city while Chichi grew up in a stereotypically strict eastern village. Talking about sex, she and Trunks never really had an agreement for it. Trunks always respected her wish; if she didn't want it then he wouldn't go further… Except for the night when he forced kissing her.

They went into baby Trunks' room and Bulma immediately cheered at the sight of her son. "Hello my little hero, how are you doing today?" she said while making funny faces to the baby boy.

Baby Trunks immediately glanced at her and laughed. Tenten smiled at the sight and approached him. "Hello, little one."

Baby Trunks looked up and stared at her for a long time. Tenten glanced at Bulma. "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

Bulma laughed, "Well, what can I say? This boy is going to grow into your boyfriend anyway."

Tenten couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Anyway, can I leave Trunks for a moment with you while I'm taking a shower?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, Bulma-san. No problem," she responded.

After Bulma left the room. Tenten took the baby and carried him in her arms. "Now, what do you want to play, little one?" she asked, slightly rocking him.

Trunks' playing room was so big that she felt jealous even in her adolescence's age. They installed a baby-sized train that was moving on top of the rails that surrounded the room. Two planes were etched on the fan located in the very center of the room, so when she turned on the fan, they wouldn't just cool the room but also giving the baby interesting thing to watch. On the corner of the room were a book shelf containing various kinds of storybooks and a chest filled with random toys and dolls.

She placed baby Trunks on the train, making the baby bouncing on his seat while she followed the train beside him. Baby Trunks was cheering every time the train made a turn – instantly stretching a soft smile on her face. When the ride was over, she took him and brought him to the storybook corner, reading Jack and the Beanstalk for him. It wasn't long until the baby rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, do you want to sleep, little one? Let me sing a song for you, okay?"

She sang him the lullaby she learned from her mother – the song that always put her and Goten asleep, but turned out it worked its charm on Trunks as well. The baby was gazing adoringly at her before slowly closing his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. She smiled at him, kissing his forehead before placing him back to his baby crib.

The door creaked open, revealing Bulma with a towel folded over her head – smelt like honey and rose. She approached he baby crib and gently caressed her son's hair before thanking Tenten for looking after him. They were chattering outside the room before she told Tenten to go to her room and rest. Suddenly feeling tired after the entire event that day, she nodded and wished her goodnight.

She stretched her arms while making her way back to her room and noticed Trunks was leaning on the door of her room, waiting for her. He was donning navy blue tank top with white loose pants.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Putting 'you' to sleep," she replied in a playful tone.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Then how about we sleep together now?" he asked. Tenten pinched his nose. "Ouch ouch! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

Tenten giggled and tiptoed to kiss his nose. "Well I don't want to lead you to any funny idea when we're alone," she replied.

Trunks chuckled and stared at her eyes for a moment before resting his forehead on hers, arms resting on her waist. "I miss you so much… Can you imagine a year without you?"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. She hardly imagined a year without seeing him too since they met almost every day since they were a little. She was going to miss him as well when she entered the chamber tomorrow. She felt him loosened his embrace from her, tilting her face towards him and covered her lips with his, pushing her against the door. She moved her lips languidly against his, burying her fingers on his lavender locks while he massaged the back of her head with his hand.

Deciding to tease him a little, she retracted her lips and kissed the side of his face, earning a groan from him. She leaned to his ears and whispered. "Close your eyes…"

Trunks smirked and obeyed her. She slowly put her hand on the doorknob and opened it without making a sound. "Now, come closer…"

Trunks followed her order and leaned in closer and closer, both eyes still shut tight. But startled when his face suddenly landed on a cold hard surface, slightly winced because his nose hit the door when Tenten slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned on the door while stifling her laugh.

Irritated, Trunks was knocking the door and said, "Tenten, open the door."

"Not a chance~" she said in a singsong tone.

She locked the door and stepped back, eyes still promptly watching the door. She was expecting him to persuade her to open the door again, but none was heard from the door. She arched her eyebrows at this while taking several steps backward, wanting to slump herself on the bed when her back hitting something hard. She squealed when a pair of strong arms enveloped her, tilting her head to see Trunks behind her.

"What did I say about locking your window at night?" he said in a husky voice. He kissed her neck, earning a giggle from her.

"Don't lock it so you could enter to check me out," she answered with a giggle. But they had ended the agreement since she moved into his house.

He chuckled. "That's my lady."

He was throwing their bodies on the double bed behind him and towered her, immediately landing his lips on hers. She smiled in between their kisses while wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss they shared was slow at first, but more fervent when Trunks tried to fill his thirst for her during his one-year training inside the chamber. His empty heart was fueled again on every kisses they made. He moved his lips to her collarbone and kissed her there, smiled when he earned a moan from her. The hands that rested on both of her head's sides were now moving to pinned her wrist while the other on the back of her neck.

She was enjoying his shower of affection when suddenly had her mind wandered to her relationship with Trunks. She didn't feel like she had the right to kiss him when she didn't know what she felt towards him. Trunks was a good man, and she hated the idea of playing with his heart. She felt the lust whenever they were kissing, but no more than that, and she hated herself for that. She had stopped relying on her emotion and believed in logic more than anything ever since Gohan's death.

Fear.

That was the only thing she could feel ever since she lost her family. Fear of losing someone she loved. The thought made her stopped kissing him. He retracted his lips and stared at her eyes, but she looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked while stroking her face.

Tenten shook her head and said, "No, it's nothing."

Trunks silently gazed at her and shifted his position beside her, pulling her close to his body. "If it's about your emotional numbness… I knew it all along."

She widened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of sapphire orbs staring at her. "T-then why you're not giving up on me?"

Trunks kissed her forehead. "I told you that I would never give up on you, right?"

"But I couldn't return your feeling! I–," Trunks put his finger on her lips, replacing it with a light peck. He gazed lovingly at her before kissing her again deeply, with hints of passion and deepness Tenten couldn't point out. His kiss somewhat stirred something within her.

"Do you feel it?" he asked. She was looking back at him in question. "Close your eyes and try to feel what I poured in that kiss for you."

Tenten obeyed and closed her eyes. He kissed her again and she felt her heart pounding. She buried her hands on his lavender locks. She knew his feeling for her all along, but his perseverance towards her knowing that she couldn't return her feeling made her feel even more guilty. Their lips moved fluidly against each other. He traced her lips with his tongue and she subconsciously opened her mouth and their tongue danced languorously against each other. She didn't answer him in the end. But she could feel it even in the slightest, and it had awakened something within her.

* * *

 _AN: To tell you the truth, I'm not good when it comes to fluff moment, but I hope you're enjoying this chapter anyway~ Favorite, follow, vote and especially review means a lot for me~_


	15. 15: Memories of My Family

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Memories of My Family_**

* * *

When her eyes fluttered open, she was taken aback when she realized that she currently stood in a place she never been before. There was nothing but white, not even the line of horizon sighted. But despite walking on a strange place, she didn't feel afraid even the slightest. As she stepped forward, vivid glows appeared around her, flickering like fireflies when she approached them. She smiled at the beautiful sight, lifting her hand to touch one of them. They were dancing in her touch, as if they welcomed her presence.

The glowing objects were following her when she decided to walked further. She blinked when she saw a minty colored crystal in front of her. She approached the crystal out of curiosity, examining the strange object that floated before her.

 _'What is this thing?'_ she wondered.

The crystal, slowly rotating while emitting mesmerizing rainbow prisms was so clear that it reflected her face. Feeling curious, she reached her hand to touch it. The moment her hand made a contact, it emitted a radiant glow under her touch. She squeezed her eyes shut at the blaring light, but feeling overwhelmed by the foreign feeling that surged through her hand.

It didn't feel like something vile, it feels warm instead, and very comforting…

What was that?

She cracked her eyes open and noticed she was no longer in that strange place. She blinked several times when she noticed the interior was almost the same with her room, only looked newer. And then she realized that she was staying in Bulma's house in the past – no wonder she felt familiar with the interior. It was the same with her room in the future. She closed her eyes again, recalling her dream and was wondering what was the thing she saw back there, but she didn't have any idea about it.

She pushed herself off the bed when she noticed someone holding her hand. She craned her head to her right side and saw Trunks sat on the chair beside her bed, head dangling forward. She smiled and leaned to kissed his cheek, making him groaned awake while rubbing his weary neck because of the bad sleeping position.

"Why don't you go back to your room last night, silly?" she asked.

He was rubbing his eyes before leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I've been enjoying your sleeping face too much that I fell asleep myself."

She chuckled and shifted her position, giving some space beside her so he could lie there. Trunks obeyed her almost immediately and pinned her down with a big fat grin crossed over his masculine face. She yelped when he pinned her down, then slapped his arm.

"I'm not asking you to lay on me!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh, my mistake then. I thought you were inviting me," he seduced her.

She kissed his nose and pushed him off her. "Have some more sleep, Trunks. You must be really tired after practicing in that chamber, especially since you're sleeping in that position last night," she said while tucked him inside the blanket.

Trunks pulled her hand. "Aren't you going to accompany me?" His chin knotted and lips slightly pursed, half-hoping she wouldn't leave him alone.

She smiled as she caressed his hand with her thumb. "I'm going to the lab to help your mother fixing #16-san. Meanwhile, have some more rest, okay?" She told him. "I'll see you later."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, see you later."

She gave a light peck on his lips before leaving the room.

* * *

After fixing #16's hardest part, Bulma asked Tenten to leave the rest to her and her father, so she decided to look after baby Trunks. She went into his room and found the baby holding the side of his crib, staring intently at her. She approached him, making the baby happily flailing his arms to her. She took him in her arms along with a doll that resembled her father. Baby Trunks was snuggling his face on her chest – seemed to be delighted with her presence.

She was rocking him in her arms while heading back to Bulma's lab. On her midway to the lab, she stopped when she heard one of the door creaked open and saw Trunks emerged from it – half-naked, fresh from shower. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his hard, lean frame as he dried his long dampened hair. His muscles were glistening under the light reflection, emphasizing the tanned outline of his deliciously sexy form.

She gulped, couldn't fight the blush that started to crept across her face at the sight. When he finished drying his hair, he noticed her presence and turned around to see her and his baby self. He smiled when he saw a pink blush that crept on her cheeks and approached her.

"Do you like what you see?" he teased.

"P-put some clothes on will you!" she stammered while lifting the baby in front of her so she could hide her face. Baby Trunks was frowning at him and pursed his lips.

He chuckled as he invaded her personal space, leaning forward to kiss her, but winced when baby Trunks pulled his long hair.

"Ouch! Ouch! What was that for?" he asked the baby.

The baby was making a protesting noise, flailing his hands in every direction. He seemed to dislike him getting too close to Tenten.

"It seems like 'I' don't like it if 'I'm' getting too close to you," he stated.

Tenten was laughing amusedly. "Thank you for protecting me, my little hero!" she said while snuggling her cheek with the baby's. "So, even 'you' know that 'you' have to keep your hands off me," she said as she turned the baby around so he was facing her. "Isn't that right, baby?" The baby squealed to respond her.

Trunks sniggered at her words. He glanced at the baby and judging from his baby's expression, it seemed that he indeed disliked him getting close to her, and he laughed lowly at this. He extended his arms to take the baby from her, but the baby whipped his body around instead, wrapping his little arms around her.

"And 'you' don't even want to be with 'you'," she added while laughing amusedly.

Trunks narrowed his eyes in vexation and pinched the baby's cheek while the baby pulled his hair again. Tenten laughed again, amused to see him fighting 'himself'.

* * *

After scrumptious lunch on the backyard, Tenten put baby Trunks to sleep and laid him on the baby crib in Bulma's lab. She turned on the TV, waiting for the news about the tournament Cell aforementioned to them. Since they were coming from the future, reading newspaper was a game for them. Trunks was reading the article while Tenten guessing how the event would turn in the future.

"My turn now," she said as she took the newspaper.

"Bring it on," he said while rubbing his hands together, gesturing that he accepted her challenge.

"The Green Party and The Orange Party were going to have a decide whose candidate is going to win the vote. Who's the chosen president?" she asked.

"Razor Baldwin from the Green Party. The opposite party messed up because their candidate doing plagiarism on their election speech." He answered.

"He won!? That's great! I hate the other guy but losing hope since he gathered more supporters so far," Bulma beamed.

"Yeah, he happened to copy the predecessor president's speech content which happened to be the candidate from the Green Party. After the mess he did, the media revealed all the bad things he did in the past and he gradually losing supporters," Tenten explained.

"I thought politicians were supposed to be smarter than that." A smug smile crossed Bulma's face.

Trunks chuckled. "Well, some of them did. But some others are jokes."

Tenten laughed while nodding in agreement.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be babies around this time? How come you two knew so much about this?" Bulma asked.

"We only have to sit down and listening to your story to know all the things happened in your history, Mother," Trunks answered simply and this made Tenten chuckle.

But their banter didn't last long when they heard a shrilling shriek coming from the news anchor. They shifted their attention to the news and gasped when they saw Cell on the TV. He had killed the news anchor along with the producer, turning the station into one bloody mess murdering scene. Cell – looking haughty like he always was, announced himself as the perpetrator of the crime he had committed across the world – the monster that had slaughtered a lot of people.

He told them the details about 'Cell Game' – his tournament, challenging the Earth to send their strongest fighter to face him, but if he managed to beat all the fighters, he would kill every single human being on Earth and come methodically after every last one of people to watched their face twisted with fear. Afterward, he blew the wall and went through it. The screen went into static snow after he left.

Sickening.

He was taking the pleasure of watching people's screaming for their lives. His plan to set up this tournament must be triggered by the Saiyan's lust for battle he attained from the Saiyan cell within him.

Vegeta changed his clothes while telling Bulma that he would go to the chamber again to train.

"I'll go too," Trunks said.

"Are you going to use up the time you had left in the chamber?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, that's the only way to get stronger," he said while clenching his fists.

Tenten nodded. "Okay, let's get ready. I think Father and Brother would come out from the chamber soon enough," she said as she climbed into her feet.

"Trunks, let me give you a hair cut first," Bulma offered.

"Okay. Thank you, Mother."

While waiting until Bulma finished giving Trunks a haircut, Tenten was walking down the hall with baby Trunks in her arms, playfully rocking the baby in her hand. She met Vegeta on her way to the baby's room, frowning at her as if he despised her presence. She vaguely realized that he disliked her relationship with Trunks, but chose to remained oblivious. It wasn't a secret he disliked her father and it wouldn't take smart people to know how he disliked his son having relationship with the daughter of his enemy.

She slightly bowed her head to greet him while baby Trunks flailing his arms happily at the sight of his father. Vegeta stopped at his track and had his eyes following her.

"Kakarot's brat," he brusquely called her.

Tenten wheeled around when she noticed Vegeta was calling no one but her. She recalled him used to call her father with a name similar to 'carrot' and proved herself right when she saw Vegeta gazed at her. But how dare he called her 'brat'.

"Kakarot? Do you mean… my father?"

"Exactly," he curtly replied.

"What is it, Vegeta-san?" she asked, trying to sound amiable while she offended with the way he called her.

"My family… How are they living in the future?"

Her jaw unhinged, clearly didn't see this coming. He always ignored her like she wasn't there, but today he made an attempt calling her. That aside, she really didn't expect him to suddenly ask how his family was in the future. But then again, he had spent a year with Trunks in that room. Didn't they talk about it?

"Trunks didn't tell you anything, huh?"

"Answer me. Don't ask me back," he impatiently responded and frown deeper at her.

She frowned a little at this and pursed her lips. Vegeta was really rude, but she had to respect and keep her manner to the older man.

So, she shut her eyes and said, "The capsule's lab was horribly destroyed in which Bulma-san has to start everything from zero, but she managed to rebuild most of it. Every time the Androids attack us, Trunks and I managed to lure them away to kept Bulma-san and her lab unharmed, but to tell you the truth…" She gazed directly into Vegeta's eyes. "They really miss your figure. There's no telling how many nights Bulma-san locked herself in her lab and crying, hoping you'll be there for her. And Trunks… He's always looking forward to the day when he could finally meet you…" She held her tongue from talking further about how he disappointed Trunks. She really wanted to ask him to act more like a father toward him, but she saw no point of pouring more oil on the fire.

She opened her eyes and widened her eyes when she noticed a slight change in his expression. He looked agitated, even though it was only a little bit. Her mouth slightly open, a little hesitated to continue or not, but she did. "You're always been a hero in his heart. He's always proud of his father, and I know you're feeling the same towards him," she added.

Nobody would notice that Vegeta's expression was actually a millimeter change whenever he gazed at his own son no matter how bad he treated his son.

"You're as irritating as your father," he told her as he walked away.

Tenten smiled at this. She recalled the conversation she had with her father back in the God's Palace. She told her father about Trunks' relationship with his father and Goku told her that the only way to face Vegeta was too grovel and admitting his supremacy over them. He said that sometimes, it would even piss him off, so she decided to try it.

"Well, it's a big honor Vegeta-san. To know that we are actually capable of stirring your emotion."

Vegeta glared at her and scoffed before walking away. She smiled again knowing her father's way did work on him, lifting baby Trunks and whispered, "That's the way to handle your stubborn father," making the baby laughed in response.

She was humming while resuming her way to baby Trunks' room, happy to know that Vegeta wasn't completely ignorant about his family after all.

* * *

"Say Tenten, you're going to train with your Father once he's out from the chamber, right?" Trunks was examining his freshly cut hair and playing with his bangs. They were sitting on the edge of the God's palace while looking at the sky.

She clapped both of her hands in front of her. Big fat grin adorned her face and her eyes couldn't be rounder than that. "Oh, I haven't told you yet, have I? I'm going in with Piccolo-san."

Trunks widened his eyes at this. "W-what?"

"Yes, he said that he knew the way to improve my ability. So I'm going with him, I can be his sparring partner as well. I'm not as strong as he is, but I'm sure I can manage to put up a good fight with him."

Trunks was flabbergasted, didn't expect her to be so casually announcing that she was going to enter the room with another male beside her family. They never even sharing a room together before, except that very day because he accidentally fell asleep in her room.

"Y-you're going to enter the room with a male other than your family?"

"What about it?" she innocently responded.

"Of course, I won't accept this! How do you think I will respond? Why aren't you talking about this to me before?" he retorted.

"It's just training and it's no big deal!" she snapped back.

"It's a BIG deal! You're going into a room, together with HIM," Trunks glared at her.

She scowled back. "And what do you expect? It's not like anything going happen anyway!"

"I'm your BOYFRIEND! And it's a BIG deal for me!"

"He's not even a male! Haven't you heard about the Namekian being a hermaphrodite!? They're reproducing by themselves! He wouldn't even tempt to do anything with me. Besides, he's as old as my Father, what do you expect?"

He whipped his head away from her without responding her. He knew all the fact, but still finding her entering the room with Piccolo unacceptable – simply because pang of jealousy hit him. He felt her placing her hands on his shoulder, gazing at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm doing this to help more people, Trunks. Please let me do it."

Suddenly he was feeling selfish for getting mad over such a simple thing. She was doing this to save the world yet he followed his selfish feeling and deterring her to polish her ability. She had been struggling with her abilities – figuring how to control her ability with no one mentoring her, so why stopping her now?

"Please?" She faintly smiled as she begged him.

He sighed and kissed her hand before moving to her forehead, then with a vague nod, he said, "Okay."

She beamed him her sweetest smile, leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips. "Thank you," she said.

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead and gently massaging her shoulder.

Piccolo, with his super hearing, didn't miss their little quarrel – sighing when he realized he became the sole-subject of their quarrel. He never even thought about romance, let alone involved in one yet became the subject of their stupid bickering. But Tenten was wrong when she stated that he was as old as her father did. Even though he was tall and muscular like Tienshinhan and Yamcha, he didn't even pass her current age.

But love, he never got it actually… It was the thing that made people weak yet strong at the same time. Goku was afraid making harsh moves when Gohan was being held as hostage by Radit – because he didn't want anything bad happened to his dear son. But Gohan on the other hand, revealed his true potential because he hated Radit for hurting his father. Why people chose to held such a complicated feeling towards someone anyway?

He glanced at the pair that was sitting on the edge of the God's palace, now throwing jokes at each other like nothing had happened before. Weren't they fighting just now?

He really didn't get it.

* * *

Trunks was resting his head on Tenten's shoulder while folding his arms in front of his chest for power nap while Tenten was reading the book she borrowed from Bulma. She looked up from her book when both Goku and Gohan's Ki came to her senses. She glanced at her watch and realized they emerged from the room sooner than what it supposed to be. It hadn't passed a day since they entered the room, so why they decided to came out?

She shook Trunks' body and the man immediately glanced at his back, immediately noticed what was going on. He rose from his seat and reached for her hand to helped her up, both sauntered towards the room and widened their eyes when they saw both the father and son emerged in their Super Saiyan state – golden hair and turquoise eyes – almost as if that was their natural state since they couldn't feel their energy.

Both father and son were completely oblivious to the recent event so Trunks recapped the whole events occurred while they were training inside the room. But even after getting the news about Cell's ultimate form and the tournament, Goku remained cool and asked Mr. Popo to bring out his Gi since he'd love to wear his own clothing.

Gohan approached Piccolo and asked him to give him the clothes that looked exactly as his. Piccolo smirked proudly, happy to know the boy wanted to shared the same clothing as he did – hovered his hand over his head and with a quick whoosh, his torn-apart clothes turned exactly like his. Tenten fell in love with his technique almost immediately and wondering if Saiyan like her could do it as well. That was definitely a 'dream technique' all girls would want to have.

Using his Instant Transmission, Goku teleported to check Cell and his tournament arena. He went back not even a minute later, saying that he didn't know whether he could beat him or not unless he tried, casually saying that he believed he wouldn't stand a chance – making the people widened their eyes disbelievingly. They believed if there was anyone who could beat Cell, then Goku must be the person, but how could he say such a bad news like it was nothing?

Piccolo asked if they wanted to use the room again, but Goku refused the offer since the room was too much for them even when they were doing nothing.

He searched for his daughter, smiling when he saw her standing behind Trunks and approached her, patting her head. "Hey, little bird. Finally it's your turn, huh? Don't force yourself too much, okay?"

She smiled at this and nodded. "Sure, Father."

"We'll go home first then. Take care," Goku said, flashing his two fingers and walked towards the edge of the God's palace.

Gohan smiled at her and said, "Then we're off, Tenten. See you in a year," then he followed his father's track.

The father and son were leaving the God's palace, leaving the rest wondering what was happening with them. Trunks was wondering if they went through a huge transformation during the training since they looked relax in their Super Saiyan state and Vegeta responded by saying that they decided this was the best combat state. If they get used to it, then they'd minimize the strain on their bodies during battle.

Suddenly the whole palace was trembling and made them staggered, followed by Goku's tremendous level of Ki. He wasn't even shown all of his power, but even with that amount of power he stated that he wouldn't stand a chance against Cell. However, it was enough to irked Vegeta. He clenched his jaw and snarled at Piccolo, telling him to enter the room as soon as possible because he wanted to enter it too. Piccolo said nothing, instead beckoning Tenten to follow him to room.

Before Tenten followed his track, Trunks pulled her arm and kissed her forehead. "Take care, my lady," he said, lightly caressed her cheek.

She kissed his cheek and said, "See you soon, tiger," then she followed Piccolo, glancing once at him before she entered the room.

When she walked pass the door, she finally understood what her father meant when he said the room was too much for them even when they did nothing. The room had a very hot temperature and the heavy gravity suffocated her, like it was lacking of the oxygen. The door she just passed would be the only entrance that connecting them to the real world. The building had two side wings with housing; food supplies that had two large pots containing their only comestibles, water and flour; the sleeping quarters had two single beds and a bathing quarter.

She stepped further into the room and widened her eyes when she saw the open area outside the building. Piccolo said there was neither night nor day in the room, but the surroundings remain a constant bright iridescent white aurora and the room's boundaries were believed to stretched to infinity in all directions even though it appeared to had a definite atmosphere, limiting its size to about that of the Earth. She stepped out from the building and saw two giant hourglasses of emerald sand adorning the sides of building that count down a year within the chamber. A clock on the dome roof of the main part of the building was telling the applicable time in the real world. The moment Mr. Popo closing the main door, the hourglasses were pouring its emerald sand below, start counting down the time they had inside the room.

They had to spend a year in a place like this – she sighed at the thought, but she had no choice but to keep moving.

"Tenten, I can't show you how to do it since I don't have your ability so I will help you by coaching you," Piccolo told her, "Are you ready?"

A year training inside this room might worth the lessons she needed years ago, especially since she was training under the person who had an idea about her ability. She clenched her fists, eyes flared in determination when she had both Gohan and Goten in her mind.

Her world – this time, she and Trunks were going to turn the table and determined its fate. They were going to save it. With that in her mind, she mustered her energy and changed into Super Saiyan.

"I'm ready to begin, Piccolo-san," she challenged. Piccolo smirked, started to take a liking to her spirit and determination.

Thus their training began.

She didn't know how come the God inside Piccolo had the idea to improve her abilities – but his method worked on her. Piccolo was setting dummies for her and asked her to protect the dummies from his upcoming attacks with her barrier. She widened her eyes when she realized she was creating her barrier _in front_ of her all this time, why it never occurred to her to try creating the barrier elsewhere to diminished the time she needed to leap in front of people. One millisecond in battlefield was valuable, if she could do this, then she'd save more lives in the future.

The training was the roughest training she ever been through. Aside from the tormenting chamber, Piccolo was really strict and discipline. The God inside him had taught her the way to improve her healing arts, telling her that her ability was similar to that of the Dragon Clan. She was flabbergasted by the fact and had zero idea to why a demi-Saiyan like her had the Dragon Clan ability. Piccolo then told her to concentrate on her training and put the question aside for now.

She had to concentrate on collecting the natural energy around her to recreate the lost limbs. Piccolo told her that every essence that belongs to nature are one and since humans were born from nature, she could use the energy from nature to recreate what had been lost from the injured human. She never thought that such method existed and eager to learn more.

But concentrating was her fatal weakness. Her mind always strayed somewhere whenever she tried to and Piccolo scolded her several times because of it. He even noticed she was prone to keep her wound last a while longer before she decided to heal it. Finally losing his patience, Piccolo demanded her to tell him her reason. She hesitated at first, but decided to tell him everything about the future – the death of her family which brought her to her current state.

The green demon was listening to her story attentively, suddenly feeling bad the future him didn't last against the androids and leaving her and Trunks all by themselves facing the monsters' madness. Things wouldn't be as bad if he didn't die – at least Dragon Ball would give them some way to win against the androids. Now that he thought about it, merging with God was selfish. He got stronger now, but still couldn't win against Cell. What if Goku couldn't win against him? Would the present timeline suffer the same fate as the future did?

He glanced at her, noticing her forlorn expression at the mention of her world. He touched her shoulder, making her looking at his way and said, "Your family died, and that's a fact. You couldn't change anything about it so don't dwell on it."

"I know that–"

"But," he cut her, "The future lies in your hands and there's no one but you and Trunks who could save it." He stepped forward and said, "If you're serious about saving the world, then I want you to train for real now. Are you ready?"

Her eyes fixated with his and he could see it – the fire that wavered from her eyes had returned. He smirked and stretched his arms, about to attack her with energy blasts that were formed on both of his palms. And they continued.

The green warrior had been thinking for another method to brought up her potential. Training for several weeks with her finally gave him the idea about her character. She disliked seeing people wounded, so he pretended to be dying at one point – effectively made her focus and brought her power to a new level. But that was where the training gets horrendous… Piccolo went as far as deliberately cut off his arm so she could train to grow limbs. He threw the mutilated arms to some side of the chamber where she didn't even dare to look.

Seven months had passed inside the chamber. Piccolo was getting stronger, faster, sturdier while Tenten was proud with her own improvement. She was happy beyond words when she finally mastered the way to grow limbs. She regretted the fact that she couldn't turn back the time to had this ability back when her brothers wounded. But just like Piccolo said, she shouldn't dawdle in past. This way, she could save more people, and she wouldn't let anyone die like Goten or Gohan did.

Not under her watch.

Piccolo on the other hand was happy to have a Super Saiyan as his sparring partner. Tenten was a swift attacker and prone to use tactic than using brute force, different from the other Saiyans he knew. She had so many sneaky moves and her small figure was an advantage for that. She wasn't as powerful as the other Saiyan, but she definitely was an annoying foe to fight – especially with her barrier and healing ability.

The source of her ability remained a mystery for him. He couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about her that made him feeling familiar with her, like the feeling he had with his fellow Namekian. He frowned at the number of mysteries around her, but decided that he would look into this matter and find the answer no matter what.

"It's almost the time for us to get out from the chamber. Do you have any other thing you want to learn?" Piccolo asked.

She raised her hand, "I'm really thankful for all your advice Piccolo-san. But if you can help me just this one time, I'll be even more grateful!"

Piccolo smirked, feeling proud of his new student, "I like your spirit. Tell me what is it?"

* * *

"Ah~ Fresh air…" she said while inhaling the air once she stepped out from the chamber.

The atmosphere inside the room was too much and she missed the fresh air so much. The first greeting she received was Vegeta's string of complaints to him for taking so long. Still following Goku's suggestion on how to face Vegeta, she smiled and apologized at Vegeta for making him wait. He scoffed and wordlessly entered the room. She sighed contently before shifting her eyes to see the person she missed the most.

Upon feeling her Ki, Trunks sprang to his feet and took large steps to approach her. Her hair was reaching her back after being uncut for a year, just like he did when he was in the chamber. But he was wondering why her clothes different from the one she wore before she entered the chamber, and it looked like it was brand new.

"I'm back~," she said in a singsong tone, throwing her arms around his right arm and briefly hugged him before releasing it.

"Welcome back, how was your training?" he asked, stroking her hair with his idle hand.

"I can grow limbs now, and I can create multiple barriers at the same time."

She looked satisfied with her training result and he was proud that she did. He glanced at Piccolo, noticing that his Ki had improved a lot than the way it used to be, but there wasn't much major change aside from that.

"… And most importantly Trunks, you have to see my new ability!" she said while slightly bounced beside him, hands tugged on the crook of his elbow.

"You're learning new ability?" He blinked.

She was grinning before changing her clothes into a sailor uniform. Afterward, she changed her clothes in a whoosh into maid dress, nurse dress, soldier uniform and lastly her usual clothing. Trunks gaped at this, deprived of any capability to mutter a word.

"I can change my clothes now, Trunks! Piccolo sure has a convenient ability, so I asked him to teach me. I don't have to buy any clothes after this!" She giggled.

Barrier, healing – of all the greater ability she had improved, she was bragging about how she could change her clothes as many as she liked. Both Piccolo and Trunks went silent, thinking about the same thing inside their head.

 _'Girls…'_

* * *

An hour had passed since Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, still leaving Trunks a full twenty-three hours before he could enter the room. Both him and Tenten were sitting on the edge of the God's palace, filling each other the story the missed while they were separated. No major event occurred while Tenten was inside and Cell seemed to keep his promise to Goku to not killing anyone before the tournament.

"Dragon Clan?" he asked.

She nodded, telling him about Piccolo's story about the Namekian's Dragon Clan. "He said that my healing ability is similar to them," she bit her bottom lip and continued, "I don't get it. How could I attain the ability that belonged to the clan that was living on another planet?"

"Are you possibly born from Pic– Ouch!" Tenten pinched his cheek before he could finish his sentence. She couldn't pinch another part because his muscular fleshes weren't pinch-able.

"Are you telling me that I'm not my parent's kid!?" she pouted. She hated the idea of her not being her parent's daughter, but since her family had her photo as a newborn baby, that shouldn't be possible.

The two soon were busy drawing the possibilities on where did she get the abilities. Before they found any conclusion, they were distracted by Goku's Ki presence. Turned around to see him appeared in the God's palace and approached her with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, little bird. Finish your training already?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just came out an hour ago. It was Vegeta-san's turn right now," she answered.

Goku glanced at Trunks and pointed to the chamber's direction. "You didn't go with him?"

Trunks shook his head. "He said he'd go alone this time."

Goku lifted his eyebrows. "Well… That's Vegeta alright…" He glanced at his daughter again. "Anyway Tenten, we're going to a family picnic tomorrow to celebrate Gohan's birthday. Do you want to come with us?"

Tenten gasped at this and checked her watch. "My goodness! It's true! It's Brother's birthday tomorrow!" She immediately stood up and straightened her clothes. "I have to go down and buy something for his present." She glanced again at Goku. "Sure, Father. I'll go home this evening."

"Okay, I'll wait for you at home then," he replied before teleporting back to his house.

A picnic with her family – to celebrate her brother's birthday. Her heart was thudding in excitement, she felt like she wanted to scream to express her happiness. She pinched her cheek, hard enough to prove that she wasn't dreaming – she wasn't. Trunks was watching her smiling to herself while pinching her cheeks. Her smile looked rather bit silly, but filled with happiness. For kids that were born in such a devastating era, having a family picnic was nothing but a dream and he would react the same if he was in her shoes.

Trunks put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll go with you then. I still have spare times until tomorrow."

Tenten gave him an affirmative nod with a huge smile.

* * *

She had made her third turns around the toy store, yet she didn't find anything that looking good enough for Gohan. She entered another toy stores and exited with a negative result. She sighed while slumping her body on the bench on the public park nearby West City; Trunks followed, resting his back on the bench without saying anything. They felt more tired than usual. Every time Tenten made her choice, Trunks disagreed and that went the other way round. They weren't bickering though because both stated acceptable statements on why they shouldn't buy it.

"What did you gave him last time?" Trunks asked, suddenly recalled that he never really give Gohan gifts back then because Gohan insisted on not buying him anything since he was living a nomadic life as a warrior since he started his training.

"Clothes, I sew one that looked exactly like Father's. But it won't be necessary for this timeline since Mother was buying lots of clothes for him when she's still alive," she said.

"How about a year before that?" he asked again.

Her eyes fell to the ground and replied, "…Not celebrating it. Goten passed away several days before."

Trunks bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty for bringing something they didn't want to remember. He pulled her to him, gently massaging her shoulder to ease her feeling. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He glanced at her, loving it when she snuggling at him. He kissed her head then observing the butterfly hairpins that adorned her hair.

"Your hairpins, did I ever tell you that it suits you really well?" he asked while moving his hand to stroked her black tresses.

She smiled at this, gazing at him while touching her hairpin. "Does it? My Brother gave it to me for my birthday."

"Yeah, like they were made for you," he said while touching the other hairpin. "I never expected that a guy like Gohan-san has such a good taste over things like this." Trunks said while nodded. "By the way, how come I never saw you wear the dress I bought for your birthday last year."

She cringed at this. "That red dress with crocodile pattern? I might wear it if it's using crocodile's SKIN pattern, but that's crocodile pictures all over! What were you thinking when you bought it?"

He chuckled. "I thought it's going to suit you well. You're going to look mighty in it, you know?"

"I don't want to look mighty when I wore a dress, Trunks. Are you trying to keep everyone's eyes away from me?"

Trunks smirked. "Oops."

Tenten gasped at this and glared at him. "So you did deliberately buy it for that reason! I thought your fashion sense were that horrible!" She playfully hit him.

He caught her wrists and smiled at her. "I'll buy you something better later to make up for it. Deal?"

She lifted her delicate eyebrows at him. "Deal!"

He pulled her again to his embrace. "So… Back to Gohan-san's present… What is his hobby aside from training?"

Tenten chuckled. "Well, he actually wasn't really into training, you know? He always had this dream to become a scientist."

"That's too bad. He would be a great benefit for us if he did become one. Then, is there anything else he'd love to do?" he said.

Tenten nodded. "He always training all this time…" she said as she shut her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder again. "But he loves Hahae Lake so much," she told him.

"The giant lake near your house?" he asked.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, he said the fishes were really big and he loves to go there with Father in the past for… fishing…" She trailed off as she lifted her head in realization. "Yeah, he loves fishing!" she said as she clasped her hand.

Trunks smiled at her. "Then let's go to the shop," he said as he stood up and pulled her hand.

She was humming whilst they purchased Gohan's gift, feeling content that she finally got a perfect gift for her brother. Trunks was bringing the shopping bags while holding her hand with his idle hand, eyes never leaving her genuine smile – the smile that had been faded from her face four years ago, also the smile that always became the question he wanted to answer all his life.

He escorted her to Son's house that evening. She thanked him for helping her carrying her shopping bag and was about to enter her house when he captured her wrist, turning her around and kissed her deeply. They retracted their lips when the air became necessary for them, smiling to one another before sharing another chaste kiss.

"Good luck on your training, tiger…" she said while stroking his strong jaw with her knuckles.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Have fun with your family, my lady."

They were holding each other's hand, eyes never leaving each other and suddenly didn't feel like they want to separate. She broke their eyes contact and told him to go before it was getting harder for them to separate. He smiled and kissed her lips again before flew towards the sky. She watched him until he disappeared from her sight before opening her house's door.

She kind of forgot that she was in the present timeline, surprised to see her family members delighted to see her and asked her what took her so long. She stood rooted to her spot. Usually she was welcomed by a deafening silence with no one welcomed her. But here she had her mother asking her if she wanted to take a bath first, her father taking her shopping bags and her brother carried both her baby self and baby Goten in his arms; her grandfather followed behind, accidentally knocking his head on the ceiling before asking how she was doing lately since he hadn't see her for quite a while.

Was she dreaming now?

Her father's gentle slap on her back was telling her she wasn't.

Kuririn came to join their picnic the next day. Tenten was glad he remained steadfast after what had happened to #18. He told her that they didn't have any time to mourn for what had happened with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, telling her that she shouldn't as well and enjoy the rest of the day they had before the tournament. She smiled, embarrassed that he was encouraging her instead when she was the one who wanted to encourage him.

They went to Hahae's Lake side for picnic – the giant lake that used to be her brother's favorite, also the place where she decided to spread his ashes. No wonder he loved the place so much since her family seemed to spent lots of time together in this place. Tenten handed Gohan his birthday present, revealed inside was the blue colored great bass fishing lure. Gohan was ecstatic with his birthday present, saying he had wanted the professional fishing lure for a long time.

Tenten cleared her throat and said Trunks also prepared a gift for him and handed the box. Gohan unwrapped the present and saw a capsule inside the box. He pushed the button and threw it and widened his eyes when he saw a fishing rod. A big fat grin crossed his face before screaming ecstatically at the gift. He was studying the fishing rod and boasting it to both his father and grandfather.

Gohan was busy trying out his brand new fishing rod with Goku, Ox King and Kuririn were busy reading the instruction manual and tried to catch fish with it while Tenten helped her Mother preparing the picnic foods. She was impressed by how her Mother could keep up with her Father's monstrous appetite every day, plus Gohan and soon Goten. She was helping her Mother cooking this morning and she was fried. She was an ordinary Earthling to began with, yet she had all those energies to cope up with all these powerful men around her. She was indeed the most powerful woman in the world.

She gazed at the men again when they were causing a ruckus because they almost catch a fish. Gohan pulled the fishing rod and saw a giant bass bit his lure. Gohan was so happy and kept saying thank you to Tenten. She laughed when her father tricked Kuririn by pretending to be a fish and saying "I ate your friend, so it's now your turn." Kuririn was dead scared and almost fainted because of it.

The foods were ready and Chichi asked all of them to revert back to their original form, but Goku just laughed it off. They shared so many stories during the picnic. Goku kept eating while Gohan and Tenten helped Chichi feeding the twin babies. Tenten was holding baby Goten and rocking him in her arms. She was singing along with the baby when she suddenly recalled her last moment with Goten – clutching her chest when the painful memory constricting her heart. Goten said that he would always be with her, in her heart, but she always felt guilty to be the only one alive when he sacrificed his life for her.

Didn't he realize that the world would stand a chance if he was alive? He and Trunks, both of them would definitely able to defeat the androids. She always thought that way. Baby Goten noticed her distress and touch her forehead, he leaned on and kissing her nose, smiling. He then reached for her cheeks and caressed it.

She mimicked his smile and said, "Even as a baby I still can't hide anything from you, huh?" She kissed the baby cheek and snuggled against his cheek.

After they were done with the party, they went straight home. The men were gathering in the guest room while Tenten helped her mother preparing cake for Gohan. She kept hearing something breaking from the other room and noticed both Goku and Gohan kept breaking things, unable to control their power in their states. Chichi was furious and throwing tantrum when Goku and Gohan almost destroyed the house. They finally served the cake to Gohan, Tenten asked him to make a wish before he blow the candle. He complied and they were clapping their hands when he blew the candle.

Tenten told Chichi to get some rest while she washing the dishes. When she was done with them, she put them on the cabinet where she noticed a photo album. Out of curiosity, she took it out and smiled when she saw their family photos. She never saw some of them so she took her time browsing through the album. Her eyes fell on the picture that featured Goku, Chichi, Ox King and baby Gohan – suddenly recalled the story about when they couldn't decide his name.

Chichi was going to name him Einstein while Ox King railed off several names, all including the word 'Ox'. Gohan was crying at the aforementioned name until Chichi accidentally mentioned Grandpa Gohan's name, making the baby laughed. At that moment, the concluded that he loved the name and decided to name him after Grandpa Gohan.

She sat on the vacant seat in between her mother and Kuririn after serving tea for them. Taking a sip of her tea, she was glancing at the scene she always wanted to see. Ox King taught Gohan some fishing tips while Goku and Kuririn were talking about their old times when they were training under Master Roshi. Chichi then shared her the stories about her early marriage life with her father. She was listening to her stories attentively, trying to etched every of her words to her memory.

This moment was too precious that she didn't want them to end. She always wanted to experience the warm atmosphere, the feeling of being with her family and today she was grateful for the special chance she had to spend her time with her family, the time she should have been able to spend together with her family should the whole ordeal with the androids never take place. She should thank both Bulma and Trunks for the chance.

Back in the future, she always telling herself that she was crazy if she wished for a chance to spend her time with her family members, all well and alive. But she could laugh at her past-self now and tell her that she never been insane enough to wish for the impossible.

How she wished she could freeze this moment forever…

She was smiling to herself – clutched her chest when she felt something warm once again surging from her chest.

* * *

 _AN: Don't you really want to go back to the past if you're in Tenten's shoes? I based the story on the filler episode where Gohan had his birthday party, so yeah, it's a good chance for me to insert the story where she really spends her time with her family. Tell me what you think! Favorite, follow, vote and review are gold for me!_


	16. 16: Realization

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: Realization_**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was surprised to found herself stood in the foreign place she saw in her previous dream. She didn't put any thought about it because she thought it was some random dream, but maybe it was safe to say that it wasn't an ordinary dream since she had been here twice. The flocks of the fireflies-like glow approached her and danced around her, as if they were asking her to follow them. She followed them and once again saw the mysterious crystal in front of her.

She approached it and could hear it beating, as if the crystal was alive. Last time the crystal was reacting to her touch and brought her back to her consciousness world.

"What are you?" she asked.

The crystal emitted a blinding light and forced her to cracked her eyes awake. She jerked from her bed with eyebrows knitted together. She looked around and saw Gohan beside her, mumbling in his sleep. Then it occurred to her that she was staying in her own house for her brother's birthday. She didn't know why she always forgot where she was sleeping every time the dream occurred. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was only three in the morning, so she laid back while thinking about the dream.

It felt so real to be just a dream, and she was wondering whether it had something to do with her mysterious power. Even though her family never cared about the origin of her power ("Why bother? They're useful anyway," her carefree father said) but she did care.

She had to know the source of this, especially since she was the only Saiyan with these abilities. She sighed as she buried her face on her palm – didn't have any idea about where to begin her search.

* * *

Son family was going on a grocery shopping the next day – noticing that all the stores were closed. Tenten was asking her mother why they close their business. Chichi told her why they even want to work when if they were going to die in seven days. She looked down at this, regretting the fact that they were giving up their life so easily. Only then she realized that if she was looking at this matter in the eyes of ordinary people, she might be giving up living too.

She was lucky enough to be born as the daughter of a warrior, raised and lived as one as well under her brother. They had seen all the impossibilities that would remain impossible for ordinary people, like the Gods, the Dragon Balls and even alien. She always found it funny if she thought herself as a half-alien, which was true since her father wasn't an Earthling. If she didn't saw all of this and had a power superior to that of Earthling, she wouldn't see a hope in a doomsday like this.

But then again, she wasn't certain about beating Cell now since her father – their only chance of winning didn't feel like he could beat him yet remained carefree about it. She glanced at her father who was driving the car, humming and casually rested his idle arm on the window – like nothing happened.

 _"He certainly was strong as well, but no matter what terrible thing happened, you felt like he would take care of things for you… He always had a way of making you feel like that."_

That was what Bulma told her and Trunks. If Bulma had a deep faith in him, why hadn't she? She had to believe in him, especially since she was his daughter.

Her train of thought was disturbed by the news about the Royal Defense Force was ambushing Cell on his arena, trying to bring him down. Goku startled by the news – shouting that it was a foolish thing to do because they wouldn't stand a chance against him. It didn't take long until they heard nothing but hissing sound from the radio – the Royal Defense Force was completely wiped out and five minutes hadn't even passed since the announcement.

The car was silence, Goku scoffed while turning the radio off. Suddenly he stepped out from the car, saying that he wanted to see Piccolo since he had something to talk about to him. Tenten soon followed, asking if she could join him since she wanted to see Trunks. He nodded so she held his arm and they teleported to God's Palace.

The warriors were surprised to see Goku and Tenten made their appearance there. She looked around for Trunks and smiled when she saw him sitting on the building's entrance. Judging from his long hair, he must be finished his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His expression brightened when he saw her, immediately sprinting his way towards her.

"How's picnic?" he asked.

Tenten smiled. "Like a dream come true."

He caressed her cheek and said, "I'm really glad to hear that."

He was feeling content to see her genuine smile. She was beautiful, but she looked even more beautiful day by day since she came to the present timeline. His mother wasn't even the Dragon God, Shen Long, that could return her family back to life, but he had to thanked her for granting her wish to meet her family.

"Anyway, how's my gift? Did Gohan-san like it?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Your gift beat my gift. He screamed like no tomorrow when he received the fishing rod."

Trunks was smirking triumphantly at this and clenched his fist in victory to mock her. Tenten's lips curved down and looked away from him, suddenly feeling grumpy to the fact Gohan loved his gift more than hers.

The conversation occurred between Goku and Piccolo had caught their attention. They were talking about the Dragon Balls – the wonders that once existed when they were small. They were going to need the ball to restore the people who had been killed by Cell after all of this over. But the present Dragon Balls were disappeared now since Piccolo had merged with the God and it was impossible for him to separate.

Goku frowned and took a moment thinking before an ingenious idea flashed on his mind. He asked Piccolo whether one of the Namekian willing to live on Earth and became God's replacement. But they didn't know where the Namekian could possibly move to since they were moving to a new planet. Goku grinned at this, telling them that he had his Instant Transmission to worked his wonder. As long as he able to locked the person's Ki, he was able to teleport to the place.

Tenten never knew that her father was so smart since her mother told her that he never went to school and get a proper education. But maybe that wasn't necessary for her father.

She watched him placing two fingers in between his eyes, concentrating himself to find Kis that similar to Piccolo. But after a moment, he smiled sheepishly and said he couldn't find it. However, he never ran out of ideas since he beamed that Kaioo might know about this, so he jumped into his place.

Trunks and Tenten were gazing at each other, unfamiliar with the information they just heard – but at the same time amazed that Goku could jump to the God's world and another planet at will.

It didn't take him a while until he reappeared with a smaller version of Piccolo, his height only reaching Piccolo's knee and looked really cute. After that, Goku teleported again to get both Kuririn and Gohan since the Namekian named Dende seemed to be a good friend to the two Earthlings. They were jumping to each others' hands when they met.

"Umm, Piccolo-san. May I ask you how they know each other?" she asked.

"They used to fight together with Dende back in planet Namek. Dende was one of our victory keys because of his healing ability," he explained, eyes glanced at her.

"H-healing? Then he is…"

Piccolo nodded. "The Namekian's Dragon Clan I told you about."

She glanced at the small Namekian who animatedly told Gohan and Kuririn about how they rebuilt their village in the new planet. She was wondering if he had any idea about the source of her power, because no matter how she thought about it, she couldn't find the relation between her and the green-skinned tribe.

Meanwhile, Trunks was gazing at Goku who looked way too cool about the whole ordeal about Cell. He had been keeping himself from asking whether or not he knew about Cell's weakness, but decided to do so. However, the pure Saiyan asked him back if Cell had any weakness to begin with – making him gawked.

"Tenten, do you know something about it?" he whispered to her with eyes still fixated on Goku – glanced at her when she didn't answer and realized she was on her own train of thought, so he called her again, "Tenten."

His second call dragged her back to the real world. Smiling sheepishly, she answered him, "Oh, w-well, beats me. I don't know myself," while thoughtfully scratching the side of her face.

She gazed at her father who was speaking to Dende. Her father wasn't as smart as Vegeta, but he knew what he was doing. He wouldn't be so optimistic if he didn't have anything under his sleeve so she turned to Trunks and said, "For now, let's just believe in whatever his plan is." Trunks hesitantly nodded.

They finally back into the Dragon Balls business. Dende said he could make the Dragon Balls in a hundred days, but Goku said it took too long, so Dende said he could make it right away if they used the Dragon Balls that had turned into stone. They got three wishes, but if they used it to revive more than one person in a single wish, that'd decrease the wishes to two.

Mr. Popo was working fast, instantly emerged with the Earth's dragon model and presented it to Dende, who complimenting Mr. Popo for the cool design. The new God placed the model before him, chanting something in his language. Suddenly Tenten heard nothing but Dende's words. The language, the rhyme, they were all familiar to her and she could tell the meaning behind the words.

But how could she understand something she never heard before?

When Dende finished with his incantation, the dragon model emitted a bright light that formed a large sphere of light that slowly floating above them before splitting into seven lights that streaking to random places around the Earth, reviving Dragon Balls from its dormant states.

Upon witnessing the light, Tenten's pupil dilated – something hot was surging through the center of her body. She heard nothing but wheezing sound, making her clutching her head and suddenly saw nothing but darkness. She stumbled backward and was about to hit the ground, but caught by Trunks in time.

"Tenten… what's wrong with you?" he asked her, arms still wrapped around her waist. The question had shifted the attention of the people presence in the God's palace to her. He descended to crouching position to give a relaxing position for her, propping his thigh as her backrest.

Her eyes fluttered open, squeezed shut for a moment at the blaring light. She placed her hand on her temple, trying to relieve herself from the dizziness that suddenly hit her. "I… I don't know. I just feel a little dizzy…"

Dende immediately approached her and placed his little hands on her arm, looking really worried about her. "I can check you if you don't mind."

"I'm okay. I think I'm just getting a little anemic. That's all," she reasoned, smiling at the little Namekian.

Dende smiled in relief and extended his arm, "The name is Dende anyway, I heard from Gohan just now that you're a sister of his that came from the future."

She warmly smiled at him and shook his hand. "Yes, I'm Tenten. It's really nice to meet you, Dende-san."

Dende was startled when their hands made contact, feeling something he couldn't describe. When Tenten turned her attention to Trunks who asking for her condition, Dende whipped his head towards Piccolo who had been watching the entire things. Piccolo shook his head, motioning Dende to not saying anything for now, so he simply nodded before looking at the girl again with single trail of sweat trickling on his temple.

Goku crouched to check Tenten's condition, placing his hand on her forehead to check for any fever and smiled when he found none. "You should take a rest today Tenten. I'm going to train you tomorrow for three days straight. After that you should get a plenty of rest for another three days."

Despite feeling happy at the training invitation, she used the chance to ask her father something even more important. "A-are you sure it's okay to be these relax, Father? You had think a way to beat Cell, right?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I don't think I had any."

And they didn't ask for anything afterward – flabbergasted to how he looked so relaxed despite the doom they were going to face in several days.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Dende were watching Tenten from afar – surprised to see her affected by the Dragon Balls and that was the another thing that connect her to the Dragon's ability aside from her healing ability.

Goku decided to collect the Dragon Balls to revive the people after the Cell's game and told Gohan that he didn't have to train, instead telling him to stay in God's palace and play with Dende until the tournament. Gohan was astonished by his father's decision, questioning him, but Goku kept telling him to not worrying about the tournament.

* * *

Gohan went to grocery shopping with Tenten and Trunks that afternoon because Chichi didn't get to buy several things this morning, so she asked Gohan to buy it for her. They were sharing their experience inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, agreeing on two things they missed the most while they were inside the room – foods and the normal gravity. Despite having the convenience of getting a year stronger in only a day, they didn't miss anything about the room.

While having a nice conversation, they were passing a large dome on their way. Trunks was observing the dome, feeling familiar with the luxurious looking dome and wondering where he saw it. A shrilling shriek caught their attention. Gohan stopped abruptly and dove towards the raging river below them and managed to save a little girl that was wafted by the strong current.

Trunks and Tenten soon followed, descended from the sky to see what was going on. Gohan explained the situation while carrying the girl he just saved in his hands – Tenten widened her eyes when she noticed where he touched the girl – he was touching her breasts.

"That was a close one. Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

The girl looked down and noticed where Gohan's hand was – face red as an apple. "What are you doing, you pervert!?" She snapped as she ran away.

Gohan widened his eyes and blinked several times. "P-pervert?"

Gohan was looking at the girl's retreating for while scratching the side of his face. "What did I do wrong?"

"Brother, you shouldn't touch a girl in that area," Tenten explained.

Gohan smiled sheepishly at this. "My bad then…"

They were scouting the area for any place to shop when Trunks found a town called Chazke Village. He called Tenten and Gohan and said, "I think we could buy something there," while pointing the village.

This village was the fifth place they tried, so they were hoping they could find something. They were having a hard time finding some food supplies ever since Cell began sending the whole world into turmoil. He was killing people who worked in farm and ranch, who held the vital points on food supplies. It was the beginning of the chain reaction because no one supplied the foods while people need to eat every day. The price was skyrocketing, hungry people mad and stealing things for the sake of filling their families stomach.

They almost gave up when no one sighted in the village, but still decided to marvel deeper. Gohan approached a place that seemed to be a shop, peered inside and blinked when he saw commotion inside. The two men that seemed to work under a man named Bourbon was telling the shopkeeper to give them anything inside the shop as his submission for the Shelter Dome that was going to protect them from Cell. However, the old man rejected the proposal because he deemed the dome wouldn't be able to protect them from Cell.

Tenten and Trunks approached Gohan, watching the whole commotion with eyes flattened – looking very irked by the two men. Tenten ignored the men and casually asked the shopkeeper for the things she wanted to buy. The shopkeeper in turn casually served her, but the two men interrupted him and causing ruckus by destroying the items inside the shop. Trunks firmly grasped the two men's hand with eyes glaring dagger at them – instantly making the two trembled in fear.

"It's Cell! Cell is coming!," said a voice that came from outside.

This startled the three demi-Saiyans – making them tensed. They were sprinting outside, preparing to fight him with all they got, while the two men jumped into their car and absconded themselves from the place. Upon stepping out from the shop, they noticed they hadn't sense Cell's Ki and saw no one resembled him but a girl that was saved by Gohan before.

"Lime! Are you telling a lie again!" The shopkeeper shouted at the girl called Lime. The green-eyed strawberry blonde haired girl was smiling sheepishly at him while sticking her tongue out. "I already told you several times it's not good to tell lies!" the old man said as he approached the little girl.

"That's okay, sir. She saved us anyway. I should thank you for saving us from trouble," Tenten said as she extended her hand towards her. "The name is Tenten, nice to meet you."

The girl mesmerized by the older girl before her before extending her arm to accept her hand. "My name is Lime. And that is my grandfather, Lao."

"Lime! Is Cell really coming!?"

They turned their head to see the source of the voice and saw a boy entered the shop. Both Trunks and Tenten were widening their eyes when they saw a familiar looking boy, the same fierce green eyes, so much younger and got a bandage on his right cheek.

"Of course it's a lie, Quince! I have to keep those bastards away from our shop!" she replied.

It was Quince present counterpart! No wonder that dome looked familiar. It was the abandoned dome where Trunks and Tenten evacuated the East City's people.

Quince sighed in disappointment. "I thought he finally came, I already prepared myself with these grenades you see!" he said while proudly showing them the bag contained various kinds of grenades.

"Quince, I thought I already told you not to bring them everywhere," Lao said.

Quince crossed his arms and pouted. "Tell you what, old man? If these things frighten me, I wouldn't be able to become a soldier in the future!" Trunks smiled at this. Quince had resolved to be a soldier at such a young age, and he did become a great soldier in the future.

When Trunks asked Lao for what was happening in the village, Lao asked them to follow him to his house so he could talk things out while serving them tea. He told them about the man named Bourbon who was scamming money by building the shelter dome. The reason they made a notion that Cell wouldn't attack the dome was because he had been killing people in that village before, so he wouldn't attack the same place twice. Both Lime and Quince's parents were victimized and Lao had taken care both of the children ever since. After telling them the stories about the dome, Gohan helped Lao chopping the wood while Tenten went to pick up apples with Lime and Trunks accompanied Quince to his hideout.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay showing me your hideout? I mean this is your hideout anyway," Trunks said as he took a seat in the cramped treehouse.

The treehouse was hidden below woodbine, making it hardly visible if they didn't observe the tree well. The place was small, but enough for both Trunks and the young Quince. Some part of the place had been covered by moss, but the inside was fairly clean. He could see various kind of weapons Quince had collected from the abandoned soldier camp.

Quince flashed him his big fat grin. "It's okay! I have a feeling that you're a good guy, so I trust you!"

The statement made Trunks chuckled in amusement – finding him to be exactly the same with the Quince in the present timeline. The boy didn't even know him for more than an hour yet he trusted him enough to showed him his hideout. The memory of his first encounter with Quince was still fresh in his mind. The man reminded him to Gohan, who had lost his limb yet still had fiery determination to protect the world.

Deep within him, he still had a gut-wrenching guiltiness every time he remembered how Gohan died. He was the reason he lost his left arm; he even died for his sake – the guiltiness he never told to anyone, not even Tenten. He knew that she never blamed him, but he was blaming himself for making her losing the only family she had – making her suffered the emotional-numbness. Sometimes he felt like it was better if she just threw it all at him and blaming him for her brother's death.

The single meeting with Quince had made him feel slightly better, but he still struggled with his own dilemma.

"Say, why do you want to be a soldier?" he asked him.

Quince blushed and slowly muttered. "I… w-want to be the hero for someone I like."

"You mean that two-braided hair girl?" Trunks randomly asked.

When Quince's face reddened, he had confirmed the answer Trunks needed. He was wondering whether the future Lime make it out alive or not – his future counterpart never mentioned her before. It would be nice if she was alive, so he would never try to make a move to Tenten. It wasn't like he tried to steal her from him or anything, but he couldn't help but feeling jealous whenever he flirted with his girlfriend. He smirked at the thought – decided he was going to ask him when he was back to the future.

Trunks patted his head. "Well, I'm pretty sure you can be a good soldier in the future," he said, "Just don't go around while bringing those grenades. It's really dangerous," he suggested.

Quince smirked and waved his finger point in front of his face. "Trunks-san, you don't know how it's like to have someone you like, do you?"

"I _do_ have someone I like," Trunks replied defensively. Didn't this brat know that he had a girlfriend?

"Then you should know why I'm carrying them in the first place," he grinned, "I don't care if anybody call me foolish, but if Cell happen to come, I'd kill him before he touches the people that are precious to me," he said while he looking at the bag that contained the grenades.

"Lime and Lao-san are the only ones I have right now. That's why I'm carrying these grenades everywhere, so I could beat Cell before anything happens to them. I don't mind die protecting them."

Trunks widened his eyes at the young boy's resolution. He looked just like…

"H-hey, don't say like that. They would be sad if they lost you too, you know?" he said, while having his mind strayed to Tenten. He promised her that he would live for her. But…

"But… I couldn't bring her family back alive. If I could make her happy by replacing my life with her families, then I'll do it too," Quince blurted.

Trunks fell silent at this – feeling like he was facing himself instead of Quince.

He was the same with Quince, he wanted to replace his life with Gohan's if he had the chance to. But then, seeing the boy was speaking and thinking like the way he did made him felt like he was facing his own dilemma in real life. He paused briefly when the realization struck him…

He never actually saw it from Tenten's point of view.

Would that make her happy?

Suddenly he felt his head hurts. A piece of memory seems to flood inside his mind and he could hear it clearly.

 _"Trunks, please take care of Tenten…"_

It was Gohan's voice. He faintly remembered it, but it was his last words for him after he knocked him unconscious. He faintly smiled – feeling so ashamed by his own stupidity. Gohan wished him to live for him, to protect Tenten in his place and Tenten would hate him even more if he died.

The siblings never wished for anything better than him being alive.

"Then that makes two of us," he said with a chuckle.

"Huh?"

"I used to throw myself into trouble because I wanted to end my precious' person misery. The most embarrassing thing was… She was the one who ended up saving my life. And she even scolded me for it." He gazed at Quince's eyes. "Sacrificing your life for someone is marvelous; it's a heroic thing to do… But she would end up hating you for leaving her side. So Quince… Be a hero and stay alive for the person you like."

That was right – the best thing he would do for her now was to live for her sake.

And to protect the world together… Side by side…

Quince wasn't blinking at all while Trunks' words seeping into his brain, but when he understood what he meant, the boy grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "Do you think… There would be someone out there who could beat Cell?" Quince asked him.

Trunks' mind strayed to Goku. The pure Saiyan never mentioned a thing about a way to defeat Cell, but judging by how relax he was, he must have thought of something. Bulma, however, told him that Goku always had a way to keep her calm no matter how bad the situation was.

He believed in him, in his power…

"I believe there is. Don't worry, tomorrow would always shine brighter for us," he assured.

* * *

Tenten jumped down from the tree with a basket full of apples. "There you go. Do you need some more?" she asked.

"No, that's more than enough. Thank you, Tenten-san," Lime answered; satisfied with the number of apples Tenten gathered inside the basket.

"You're welcome," she said as she handed to basket to her. "Say, Lime-chan. Would you like to tell me why are you keep lying about Cell coming and attack your village?"

"I hate that Bourbon guy. He was taking our life supply to his dome, so he could ensure the people that have paid him money live inside that dome. That dome wasn't going to keep us from Cell. He was scamming money out of people that suffered terrors like us. I hate him for that! It's not like Cell wouldn't coming back here. If he wanted to destroy the world, then our village is not an exception!" Lime answered as she was on verge of tears.

Tenten approached the girl and hugged her, rubbing the little girl's back to sooth her calm. "There, there. You're a strong girl…" She knew her feeling too well, especially since she got her beloved families died in front of her eyes.

"Mom and Dad… They were absorbed by Cell… I… Why am I left alone!?" she screamed.

 _"NO! I won't accept this! You're preparing yourself to die, right!? Father, Goten, Mother, and not you too! Why all of you leaving me alone!?"_

Tenten's eyes widened at her words, suddenly recalled her own words to Gohan before he knocked her out and faced the androids all alone. She released her hug from Lime, suddenly looking at her young self instead of Lime. She was pretty much in the same shoes with the girl.

What should she tell her?

She gulped as she opened and closed her mouth in hesitation before it finally slid through her mouth.

"…I'm pretty sure… your family glad to have you alive…"

Are they? Is it really okay for her to live alone?

"They would never really leave you, they're… always watching you."

 _"…I love you, Tenten. I'll always be with you… here…"_

 _Goten…_

 _"Tenten, no matter how far we're apart… Remember that we love you and will always watch over you."_

 _Brother…_

"And they wouldn't want you to be sad… They would want you to move forward…"

 _"Please go on with hope in your heart. Don't dwell in your past anymore, I'm sure Goku and Goten will want you to move on as well."_

 _Mother…_

Lime nodded in understanding and smiled. "You're a strong woman, Tenten-san. Thank you so much." Tenten smiled at her before gazing at the limitless sky above her.

 _'You're wrong, Lime… I'm not supposed to say that to you while I couldn't forgive myself for living all by myself,'_ she thought.

Why was it easier to be said than done?

* * *

After Lime calmed herself, Tenten held her hand, walking together to go back to her house. While they were walking, Lime told her that her grandfather was a martial arts master and used to enter _Tenka Ichi Budokai_ in the past. Tenten told her she really wanted to see her grandfather in action. But their refreshing conversation was put into a full-halt when they heard something. Lime immediately went to the source of the noises and saw Bourbon had opened his shelter dome and welcoming people to get inside the dome. Bourbon was giving a speech, stating his gratefulness to be able to save so many lives.

 _'But you only saved the one with money,'_ Tenten thought with eyes flattened. She was wondering when would humans ever learn that money was no longer necessary in a situation like this.

Lime was clenching her little fists, rose from her hideout and shouted, "It's Cell! Cell is here! Run away quickly!"

Tenten turned her head to see her. "Lime-chan, what are you doing?" she asked.

Her fake information had sent the place into turmoil. The scared Bourbon was saving himself by running into the dome and commanded his underlings to immediately lock the place down, leaving all the villagers outside the dome. The villagers were enraged and commotion happened.

"You see that!? He's shown his true colors now, right?"

"I see what you meant, but…" Tenten heard a click sound of a gun and turned around to see Bourbon's underlings pointed a gun at them. They were the men who were making trouble back in Lao's shop.

"So it's you again! You're the one who tricked us earlier!" One of them said.

Tenten put Lime behind her and stepped forward. "I want to speak with your boss, please take me there and leave the girl out of this," she said.

"Tenten-san!"

"It's okay, Lime-chan," she winked.

Bourbon was coming out from the dome with vein popped on his temple. He stomped forward and approached Tenten.

"Are you the one who tricking all of us?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It wasn't me. I wanted to apologize on behalf of my little friend, but you're not in the right either, Bourbon-san. You couldn't escape from Cell with a dome like this."

"Shut up! A little girl like you knows nothing about this!" He was screaming at her face when a pebble suddenly hit his face and threw him away. She turned her head to see Trunks along with Gohan, Quince, and Lao on the crowd, smiled when she realized Trunks was the one that threw the pebble.

"Mind your distance, sir. I don't want her to breath in your bad breath," Trunks said.

"Quince, why are you here?" Lime asked as she approached the boy.

"I was checking the old man's house and didn't see you there, so I'm looking for you," he responded. A smile grazed his freckles face when he saw her alright. "I'm glad you're okay, Lime." The little girl grinned at him.

"Finish them! Finish them all!" Bourbon ordered. Trunks and Tenten were preparing their stance to attack them but Lao stopped them.

"Wait, I know you can beat them all easily, but this is an internal problem within our village. Please let me finish it."

The three demi-Saiyans were gazing at each other but decided to comply. Lao only needed one hit to finish each of Bourbon's bodyguards. However, Bourbon called a man named Tao Bai Bai. The half-cyborg hit men emerged from the dome and easily defeated Lao. He aimed his Super Dodonpa at Lao to finish him. Tenten set her barrier in front of Lao, effectively deflecting his attack away and rushed to heal the old man. Gohan stepped in front of Lao.

"I will take you on now!" Gohan said as he unleashed his power.

"You're an impudent little turd, huh? Very well, I'll kill you first!" But before he delivered any blow to Gohan, he was observing Gohan's feature and asked him, "Kid, what is your name!?"

"Son Gohan!" Gohan stated.

"S-Son you say!? Then you must be Son Goku's…"

"You know our father?" Tenten asked.

"What!?" He startled, sweats trickling all around his face.

"What's wrong, sensei!? Let him have it good!" Bourbon impatiently told him.

"Forget it, I'm quitting," Tao Bai Bai said as he made his escape.

They were watching him cut a tree and threw it before climbing on top of it. Both Gohan and Tenten couldn't say anything – wondering what was their father doing in the past that he run away as fast as he could upon mentioning his name.

"Your father's past enemy I presume?" Trunks asked.

Tenten nodded. "It seems so…"

Bourbon was kneeling in front of Gohan and asking him to do something about the furious villagers. Gohan smiled and pointed his hand towards the dome, easily breaking the roof with a small energy shot. He told them that even a boy like him capable destroying the dome, so it was wise for the villagers to return to their routines because there would be a warrior that could defeat Cell in the upcoming tournament. The villagers were glad to hear that and getting back to their respective home. Gohan and Tenten completely forgot about their shopping until Lao himself giving them their groceries – he gave it for free since they saved the village from trouble.

"I appreciate this. Thank you so much, Lao-san," Tenten said to the old man. She bent the body to leaned closer to Quince and Lime. "It's really nice to see you guys. Please take care," she said.

"Will we ever meet again?" Quince asked.

Trunks chuckled. "Definitely."

Lime put her arms around Tenten's waist. "Tenten-san, thank you for helping me before. And I will always remember your words!"

Tenten gazed at the girl and hugged her back. "No, Lime… I should be the one to thank you."

* * *

Goku trained Tenten the next day just like what he had promised her. Since he wanted to test her battle power, he asked her to not holding back against him. When Goku told her to start attacking him, she immediately disappeared from his sight and kicked him from behind. He blocked her kick – however, she followed her attack with another kick. Her attack wasn't powerful, but she was faster than him. After consecutive kicks and jabs, Goku was forced to kept his distance from her. She smirked because she already sealed her energy ball inside a barrier that blasted through from the ground under Goku.

Goku was startled by the attack – losing his balance when she appeared from his side and landed a punch on his face. Goku grinned at this. But she continued kicking his knee from behind and wrapped her leg around Goku's neck. She put her hands on the ground and lifted Goku, slamming him to the ground. Goku extended his arm to keep him from the impact and somersaulted to get back to his fighting stance.

Goku smiled proudly at her "Aren't you a sneaky fighter, little bird? I didn't expect it at all!"

She curtsied a little, mockingly showed her gratefulness for his compliment. "I'm not as strong as anyone in the future, so I always have to think two steps ahead."

"That's okay, everyone has their own fighting style. Here, I will teach you how to improve your speed. Maybe train your strength a little more. Are you ready to follow me?" Goku said, grinning from ear to ear.

She laughed "Anytime, Father!"

 _'Oh Goten, I wish you're here…'_ she thought while leaping towards her father.

The trip to the past was an amazing experience for Tenten, like a privilege she never had. She never imagined that her father would train her. Three days was a short time but it worth so much. She even had Piccolo – with God within him personally coached her to improved her mysterious abilities – the training she always struggled with back in the future.

It was like living a dream for her.

But once the Cell game over, it would end. She would go back to the reality where she lost her family. She was certain this new power could help her to change the devastated future.

After the training, Goku and Tenten were sitting at the hills while watching the stars. While Goku told Tenten the stories about his adventure on younger age, Tenten filled him the stories about how she lived in the future. Goku had been watching her these three days and realized something wrong with his daughter. He intimidated her several times, but she didn't seem to show any emotion. He glanced at her and noticed gashes on her arm.

"Oh gosh, Tenten. You're wounded!" he screamed as he pulled her hand.

Tenten slowly tilted her head to see her wound. "Oh… yeah. You're right."

"You can heal it, right? Quick! Heal it before it gets an infection!" he ordered.

Her eyes fixated on the wound, but her face remained impassive. "I'll… I'll do it later, Father," she said with a vague nod.

Goku frowned at her answer; suddenly feel something was wrong with her. "Tenten. _Now_."

Tenten glanced at her father before nodding and proceeded to heal her wound.

"You already knew all along that you're wounded, right?"

Tenten nodded, eyes looking away from her father.

Goku held her shoulder and have his eyes locked with her. "Why you didn't heal your wound immediately?"

She gulped, overwhelmed by the nuance of authority he shown. She was afraid to answer his question – scared her father would think that she was weird or anything worst.

"I… wanted to feel the pain a little longer…" she stammered.

"Huh!?" Goku couldn't hide his shock at her answer.

Tenten shut her eyes at this. She never told anyone about her bad habit to keep the pain from her wound lingered longer so she could _'feel'_ it but she was startled when Goku pulled her into a close embrace.

"What happened, little bird?"

She gulped as she hesitated to carry on with her story, but she decided to tell him. "Actually it's hard for me to… you know, feel?"

"Tell me about it." She looked hesitated, but Goku continued, "I'm your Father. I have the right to know everything."

She paused for a moment, but decided to tell him. "I've been emotionally numb since Brother's death. I can't feel much of everything. I feel like I was sucked into nothingness, hard to get out from it. The only thing I did ever since his death is training. The pains and scratches are the things that make me feel alive…"

Goku was bewildered while she let out a small sigh. She knew it'd be useless to talk about this to her Father.

"Well… I don't really get it. But it seems serious," he said while scratching the back of his head.

He folded his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head upwards to think of anything that could save his daughter. Even though he injured a lot throughout his life, he never took pleasure getting injured so he didn't know how it feels to be her. But he didn't want her to dwell on her issues for too long. If he was Vegeta, he might be able to think of something, but he wasn't as smart as him. But his daughter's problem was his problem as well – and he might be the only one who could bring her out from her misery, so he decided to try it on his own way.

Goku cleared his throat. "Well, first thing first… I will represent my future self and my future family."

Tenten tilted her head.

"What do you feel about Trunks?"

Tenten was taken aback. "W-why are you asking about him?"

Goku waved his finger point. "I ask, you answer."

Tenten pouted, the very sentence suddenly reminded her of Vegeta. She paused briefly to think and trying to figure out what she felt towards Trunks.

She was wringing her hands together and said, "Well… I don't want to lose him… He's nice and I like him."

"Why you don't want to lose him?"

"Because he's the only one I have in the future," she reasoned.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

She nodded.

"Tenten, are you… mad at us for leaving you behind? Letting you live all by yourself?"

Tenten looked down to the ground. "Well… Maybe yes. A little…"

"Then we're really sorry about that, little bird," he stated. "Do you know that I actually promise you something when you were a little?" He asked.

Tenten shook her head.

Goku grinned. "I promised you that I would protect you until you're able to soar your wings to the sky."

Tenten widened her eyes at this.

"But then, I want to apologize because I didn't keep that promise."

She waved her hands at this. "It's okay, Father. You couldn't fight the disease anyway."

Goku nodded. "But then… Do you think that we'd actually leave you all by yourself?"

"W-what do you mean, Father?"

"Our bodies weren't with you anymore, but do you think we would actually leave you just like that? Our bonds, connection, love… They always stay with you, you know?"

Suddenly Gohan and Goten's words ringing loud and clear inside her mind again. Her encounter yesterday with Lime has brought up the memory again and the words were repeating inside her mind.

 _"…I love you, Tenten. I'll always be with you… here…"_

 _"Tenten, no matter how far we're apart… Remember that we love you and will always watch over you."_

She nodded.

Goku smiled at this and caressed her cheek. "What do you think we want you to do even when we're not by your side anymore?"

 _"Please go on with hope in your heart. Don't dwell on your past anymore, I'm sure Goku and Goten will want you to move on as well."_

"Don't dwell on the past and move forward…" she muttered.

"That's right, little bird. You should stop grieving for our death and keep moving forward." Goku lifted her chin and looking straight into her eyes. "Please live for our part."

Tenten felt her lips trembling. She felt like the chains that bound her emotions were broken and clattered, like she was freed from something.

"I ask you again, what do you feel about Trunks?"

"I… I think…"

"Don't think, Tenten. Feel…" Goku leaned closer and kept his gaze at her, "Feel Tenten…"

Suddenly she remembered the feeling she felt when he kissed him that night. The feeling he poured for her. She sobbed at every each of memories that popped inside her mind like a slide show. The pranks he pulled on her during childhood, when he held her, trying to calm her after Goten's death, when he soothed her with sweet words all those nights when she was having nightmare, when they were kissing on that night. She clamped her mouth to stifled her cry, but shaking uncontrollably in return. Tears were fleeting freely through her eyes without her realizing. She felt something warm spread all over her body and her heart pounding when she remembered his smile.

"I… I love him, Father… I love him…"

Goku grinned and pulled his daughter into his embrace again. That night, he let his daughter poured all the emotions that pent up inside her heart. He was glad that he could fix his little bird's broken wing. If he couldn't protect her until the time she soars by herself, then at least he could fix her broken wing so she could fly by herself in the future.

* * *

 _AN: Ain't that last part a little sad? Please tell me what you think! Favorite, follow, vote and review means gold for me~ Keep reading!_


	17. 17: Confessions

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: Confessions_**

* * *

Trunks stepped out from his bathroom while drying his hair with his towel. The warm water felt like a trophy after spending the whole day training inside his father's training capsule. He spent these past three days training alone, choosing the different timing from his father since Vegeta didn't seem to favor his presence. He didn't meet Tenten at all in the meantime since she was training under her father. He missed her so much, but he shouldn't complaint about it since both of them had the priority to save the world, for both the present and the future.

She looked satisfied when she finished her training with Piccolo inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was glad he got to bring her to the past to meet her family. Her face brightened ever since she met them, especially when she met the father she never knew. The glow that had been lost from her since Goten's death slowly returned and her once dull eyes were now glimmering with happiness.

He finally solved his own dilemma as well, thanks to Quince's present counterpart. He always felt guilty, feeling that he was the reason Gohan lost his life. But now he realized that he only saw it from his own perspective, but never from Tenten's perspective. If she didn't desire him to die, then he should do his part to live for her sake. He plopped on his bed and sitting beside him was a violet velvet box that had been quite an issue for him since his departure to the past.

* * *

 _He was preparing the things he wanted to bring to the past when he heard subtle knocks coming from his door. He opened it and saw his mother, hands holding two cups of tea. "May I come in, son?" she asked._

 _Trunks slid and gave her some space to enter his room. "Be my guest."_

 _Bulma entered and sat on his bed while putting one of the cups on the table beside his bed. She glanced at her son and tapping the space beside her, beckoning him to sit beside her. "Sit son, I want to talk to you."_

 _Trunks nodded and sat beside her. She took the tea and gave it to him. He rested his elbow on his knee and glanced at Bulma. "What is it, Mother?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea._

 _"How far were you with Tenten?" she blurted._

 _Trunks spurted his tea from his mouth and coughed. "M-Mother! Where is that coming from!?" he asked while grabbing the tissue on his bedside table._

 _"Well, I'm just asking," his mother answered so casually as if she asked whether or not he had worked his homework._

 _"I don't kiss and tell, Mother," he replied as he took a sip of his tea._

 _Bulma sniggered. "Oh~ At least you're already on kissing stage."_

 _Trunks leered at his mother. "Yeah, we kissed. But no more than that. I wouldn't do anything against her will," he answered._

 _Bulma took a deep breath and gazing proudly at her son. "My goodness! I never know you're such a gentleman! You know, when I'm with your father. He_ – _"_

 _Trunks raised his hand to stop her. "Okay Mother, please keep me away from the details. I don't think I want to hear anything about it."_

 _Bulma laughed and slapped her son on his back. "Oh my! Yes! Thank you, son! You're actually saving me from embarrassment!"_

 _Trunks lifted his eyebrows knowingly. "So… What do you want to talk about actually?"_

 _Bulma searched for something from her lab jacket's pocket and took out a violet velvet box, putting it in his hand._

 _"What is this, Mother?" he asked._

 _"Open it, son," Bulma ordered._

 _He opened it and saw a ring inside the box. An antique scroll decorated white gold beautifully looped around the oval sapphire stone that sat in the middle of the ring. Trunks widened his eyes and glanced at his mother. "Mother, this is…"_

 _"My mother's engagement ring. Your grandfather chose the color because he said it matched her eyes' color. He said he hoped that their offspring would inherit her beautiful eye color, which was granted so far," said Bulma as her eyes bored on her son's eyes. Both of them did have a pair of blue eyes like Panchy Brief._

 _"But… Why do you give it to me?" he asked._

 _Bulma put her hand on his, staring at the ring before him. "I always have a dream that someday a man would propose me with a beautiful ring that rivaled my mother's. But you know… Your father wasn't the type that would kneel and present me a ring. However, after you were born… He eventually went and asked my mother how the Earthlings actually do their marriage. My mother took her ring and gave it to him, and he… just put it on my finger, not saying anything. We didn't really get married, having any party or something like that. But that's how we become husband and wife," said Bulma, warmly smiled at the memory._

 _Bulma shifted her glance to her son and this time put her other hand below Trunks' hand, lifting it along with the ring. "I know this might be too early, but when the time is right… I want you to return what has been lost in her life."_

 _"What has been lost in her life?"_

 _A warm smile crossed Bulma's face. "A family."_

 _His face reddened as he blurted, "F-family!?"_

 _Bulma nodded. "You couldn't return the family she lost, but if you're really serious about her, you can give the new one for her."_

 _Trunks paused and waiting until the suggestion seeped into his brain. Building a family with her, huh? He smiled at the thought. He slightly nodded before hugging Bulma. "Thank you, Mother."_

 _Bulma returned his hug and patted his back. "Promise me that you'd make her happy, son."_

 _"I will, Mother. I will…"_

* * *

He was certain with his feeling towards Tenten since the very beginning and very serious about her. Which was why he was waiting until she was ready to start a relationship with him – even though it took him years, wound and several broken bones. But then, the biggest question was…

What did she feel towards him?

Wouldn't it be too early to ask her? But Cell Game was going to take place in several days and he wasn't sure if they could make it alive. He shook his head at the thought. He shouldn't have a negative thought. The Earth defenders, including his father and Goku, were not going to be easily defeated by Cell. They were strong, and there was no saying what Goku had under his sleeve. He must be having a great plan to defeat Cell.

Trunks went to his desk, taking the box and staring at it for quite a while. He shifted his gaze to the scribbles he made since this morning. Written on the papers were his plans on how he was going to present the ring to her. Talking about his girlfriend's taste in romance, she never demanded him to be romantic like presenting her flowers or asking him to tell the world about his undying love for her or such, which made him really grateful for her. But that was the problem…

He didn't know her taste in romance, so he couldn't tell what kind of romantic proposal she had been dreaming of. Or maybe she never even thought about it. Even if he carefully planned this, would she accept him?

He glanced at his scribbles again before crushing it, immediately dumped them into the trashcan. He had made hundreds of successful inventions out of his blueprints in his life, but how come he couldn't make a good blueprint to carry out his plan. He scratched his head out of frustration and lifted his head up. He was going to do it! No, maybe later… But he had to! But later might be a better time… He would do it like a real Saiyan man! And so Trunks kept his head up and down in his indecisiveness.

"I'm so stupid!" He clenched his own head and growled in frustration.

* * *

Son Goku was a warrior that had been saving Earth several times and remained anonymous. The ex-Kame apprentice never found fame and money intriguing for him to be known by the whole planet as a hero. If he did make an effort to brag about his heroic stories, he would be wallowing in wealth. Only a few people known about his legend and his valiance remained forever in their hearts. However, the hero had some problem called _ignorance_ – he cared for nothing but fighting.

Chichi was complaining a lot about his ignorance, especially when he actually left his family for a full year to train. But he had changed drastically after he was back to Earth, delighted at the news of getting a daughter. Some people said that having a daughter was a game-changer for men, and Goku had proved that with the way he treated his daughter.

Goku had the tendency to thinking out of the box. He always had his own way to solve his problem, even for his own daughter's dilemma. The once called ignorant man took Tenten's problem smoothly, even though he suddenly exposed to something he didn't understand. It only took him three days to understand her and healed her broken heart, revealing all the emotions she had been holding back for years. When they said that a father was his daughter's hero – they said it right. He was one and would always be one in her heart.

But that was the problem…

It was exactly because she had her emotions resurfaced she was facing another issue. She had been rolled over for the umpteenth times, trying to find a comfortable position that could lull her to sleep. Her heart was racing continuously as her feeling bounced between exhilaration and euphoria while her mind strayed to Trunks.

She was feeling rather stupid now because of the fact she was getting head over heels over the guy she had been dating for a year. She pushed herself off her bed and growled in frustration because the sound of her heart beating rapidly against her chest was really distracting and the fact that it sent giddy signals to her veins didn't help her to sleep at all.

She decided she would count sheep to help her sleep. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep… She counted while imagining the sheep jumped over the fence, but suddenly her mind strayed back to the lavender haired guy that had been haunting her mind the whole day – _oh_ she missed him so much. Suddenly the memory of him kissing her crossed her memory. She could see him leaning close to her… six Trunks, seven Trunks… She opened her eyes and threw her pillow to dismiss the thought. She covered her face and realized the heat was creeping over her face.

"Urgh… I'm so stupid…" she growled as she hid her face under her blanket.

* * *

Chichi announced that both Goku and Gohan had to buy new clothes because Goku needed some _modern-touch_ for his wardrobe while Gohan had outgrown his clothes, especially since he had made a specific growth while he was training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Tenten didn't notice this before, but he was growing remarkably taller. His height used to only reach her chest, but now he was reaching her shoulder now. Chichi asked Tenten to come along so she could buy her clothes but she chose to stroll around the city to checked out the shops because they didn't really have any shops in the future.

She had cut her hair that morning and wearing a light blue _cheongsam_ top that ended around her hips and a white short. She was combing her hair and suddenly remembered her hair while she was in Super Saiyan form. Honestly, she was glad that her Super Saiyan form didn't turn her hair all spiked up like the men did. She imagined if her hair did spike up like her Father did and grimaced, she might look like a hedgehog.

She decided to take a stroll around the West City where Bulma lived while Goku, Chichi, and Gohan going to the Department Store. The city was lively – the buildings were everywhere; planes and cars were passing by; people were walking by. She went to a bookstore but stopped at the foyer where she saw a newspaper about the previous World Champion is about to accept Cell's challenge. The medias were boasting about how he would become a hero that save the world.

She was studying the man's face. He was one funny looking guy. He had an afro-styled hair and unique Hulk Hogan-esque mustache. He didn't look tough, but she knew this man wasn't a bad guy either. She couldn't wait to see this guy in person. He seemed to be fun to tease. She put down the newspaper and went inside, greeted by an old lady with a warm smile that pointed at the newest book release beside her. She took a deep breath, inhaling the calming scent of the bookstore – the smell of papers, mixed with the wooden bookshelves, especially with a calm and alluring music they usually played in the store.

Bookstores were something she deemed as luxury thing back in the future. Since the androids caused turmoil to the whole worlds, it was getting harder to find a good book – no authors alive, no new book release, nothing. She had to depend on the old collection which was sold (or given) by an old books collector she used to save a year ago. He was grateful for her and always shared one or two of his collections every time she visited him.

She climbed the stairs and went to the second level where they put the hobbies-related books and went to browse through cooking books, learning the useful tips written by the authors. She was on her third book when she suddenly felt a familiar Ki presence beside her. Her heart pounding hard and she hid half of her face behind the book as she took a peek to the guy that stood beside her. Trunks was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black shirt inside it and denim jeans. Thank God – he wasn't wearing those Saiyan tights. He hadn't cut his hair after entering the chamber for the second time.

"A-are you going to buy something?" he stammered as he randomly took a book and flipping it without even reading the content.

Tenten didn't know why, but the atmosphere around them was especially awkward that day. She blinked several times at him before looking back at her book again.

"T-they sell more books than our future timeline, so I want to look around. I might buy one or two." Now she couldn't concentrate on her book anymore.

"…Do you mind if I j-join you?" he said without looking at her.

She looked up from her book and gazed at him. Now that especially unusual, since he would just jump and follow her without asking her permission. "Well, sure… it's rare for you to ask."

He just smiled sheepishly at her and browsing through martial arts book. She shrugged and continued looking at her book, deciding to buy two fantasy-genre novels. When she took out her purse, Trunks had handed the money to the cashier and took her books with him. She didn't get to say anything when Trunks pulled her hand and took her out from the bookstore. The touch had sent some electricity to her body, instantly changed the tone of her skin to the shade of tomato.

Where was the old her that didn't blush after a kiss or two when she needed her? She took a deep breath, trying to get her composure back. After several times inhaling and exhaling, she successfully calmed herself and staring at the guy that currently held her hand.

"Trunks, do you need to go somewhere?" she asked.

"Well. Not really…" he briefly answered.

Tenten noticed his hand was a little cold and studied his face to saw him looking a little bit nervous.

"Then why you suddenly appear out of nowhere in the bookstore?"

"Well… I wanted to see you and noticed your Ki located near my house, so…"

"Do you need anything with me?" she asked again.

Trunks chuckled at this. He pulled her close to his body and rested his cheek on her head, arms around her. "I only need to see you," he replied.

She stiffened at the contact at the first but gradually relaxed, feeling safe under his arms. She put her hand over his. They were walking in that position until they were passing a café called 'The Hummingbird'. It was a small café, but the wooden interior radiates warm feeling. The smell of coffee and books blended in perfectly as the café provided book collections they could borrow while they're here. The sight of the book collections stopped Tenten and she instantly pulled Trunks inside the café. She took a book from the bookshelf and sat on the table beside the window.

"W-welcome to Hummingbird. C-can I take y-your order?" A young waiter approached them. She seems to be nervous and Tenten noticed from her nametag that she was a trainee.

She smiled at the waiter. "I saw from the board that this café introduced a new dessert called Melon Parfait. Is it good?"

The waiter was grinning. "Yeah! The soft ice cream flavor perfectly blended with the melon and we put some peaches and strawberry to compliment the flavor! I've tried one myself and it tastes so good! I recommend that!" She vibrantly explained, but she suddenly clamped her mouth and bowing apologetically at her. "I-I'm sorry… I don't mean to-"

Tenten waved her hand. "Nah, you're fine that way. I'll have the Melon Parfait please."

"Y-yes! Thank you so m-much!" The waitress said as she wrote her order.

"Black coffee for me, please." Trunks added.

"R-right!"

"Hey, no need to be so tense, okay. You're doing it well," Trunks said to her.

The waitress smiled. "Thank you so much, I'll be back with your order!" She was running toward the bar, not before accidentally bumped into her friend and stumbled on her own shoe. Not long after that, the newbie was back to their table with their orders, fortunately not dropping any of it. She went back to the bar after glancing at them.

Tenten couldn't hold back her smile every time she spooned the sweets into her mouth. It was weird for her to say this but she felt like the happiest girl in the world. Trunks keep staring at her while she's enjoying her sweets. Her face flushed and she averted her gaze from him. She must be looking really silly right now. She was deep in her reverie when she realized something. She smiled at the thought and asked him.

"Say Trunks, now that I think about it we never really dating before, right?"

Trunks chuckled, "Going out like this? Now that you mention it, we never had any chance to. What are we doing all these times?"

"Let's see… Evacuating people, become a bait to divert the Androids' attention, tending people's injuries…"

"Sounds too much for a date, huh?"

She scooped another ice and put it in her mouth, "I never hate it. If helping people is all we can do then we will do it. I guess I should be grateful that we were granted the power as Saiyans."

Trunks smiled at her statement, one of the reasons he loved her is that she prone to fight for selfless reason, so much like Gohan did.

"So, how about counting today as our first date?" Trunks asked with a huge grin. It was true that they never really spend their time normally as a couple. They had their hands busy protecting people all these times.

She rolled her eyes. "Not fair. You'll have to pick me up from my house first!"

"Too late for that, don't you think? Since we're here already."

"Then maybe we can repeat it from my house," she suggested.

"Come on. I'll pay for everything today. You decide the place," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

She was laughing, "Anywhere I want?" He nodded. "Deal!" she said as she scooped another spoon of ice. She really loves the soft texture of the ice. "You sure don't want to try it? They don't have this in the future, you know?" she asked.

"I don't like sweets. Watching you eat it is sweet enough for me," he grinned.

She scrunched her nose, "That is so cheesy. Being in the chamber two years long did damage your brain, didn't it?"

"Yeah, can you imagine two years without you?"

She paused before warmly gazing at him. She missed him so much during her one-year training in the chamber. Two years indeed was a long time, especially in Trunks' case. He spent a year with such a stubborn Father and another year alone. He sacrificed so much to get stronger, and he did it for the sake of the world, for the better future.

He really was the best guy every woman could wish for, what did she ever done to have him by her side?

She put her spoon down and put her hands over his, eyes bored into his blue eyes. Suddenly, both were drowned in each others' eyes. After realizing that she loved him, his presence became even more precious to her. Her eyes were observing his strong jaw down to the strong hands that were holding hers back. It felt like it just yesterday they were teasing each other as kids, but they had grown up – so much, especially since they spent a year in Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I miss you too…" she said with an adoring smile on her face.

Trunks was taken aback by her statement – never expected her to verbally admit what she felt towards him. They had been together for quite a while, officially a year, but never once they exchanged 'I love you' to each other. After giving some thought about it, he realized he never made a proper confession before (he wouldn't count the one he made in the hospital). He gulped when his mind strayed to the box in his pocket. To hell with blueprints, the atmosphere felt so right and that was his cue.

He was going to do it now!

He took a deep breath, one hand shoved into his pocket, firmly grabbed the velvet box inside it – the other hand still holding her hand. He cleared his throat, making the girl tilted her head in question. Mustering all the courage he had, he leaned towards her and said, "Tenten… I…"

The sound of huge explosion blaring throughout the area, followed by people's screams and shouts. Both Trunks and Tenten immediately jumped from their seat and saw people were running the opposite way from the department store where the Son family was shopping. Cell's face popped inside their mind, but they couldn't sense his malicious Ki. They felt three familiar Kis that belonged to Goku, Gohan and Kuririn who were busy saving people from the department store's wreckage, along with Chichi's shopping bags.

She sighed in relief when she saw Chichi on Gohan's arm, but immediately grabbed Trunks's arm and shouted, "Trunks, let's go and help them!"

Trunks randomly pulled the bill out of his pocket and leave it on the café's table. He shouted at the new waitress to keep the change as her tip and thanked her for her service. The waitress, bewildered by the whole commotion just nodded at the pair.

They immediately kicked the ground and leaped towards the people who were trapped amongst the crumbles of the fallen building. Tenten worked to heal the injured people while Trunks saved the people that were trapped inside the elevator. He pushed the door open and reached for their hands to helped them out one by one. Meanwhile, Gohan and Kuririn kept flying back and forth to bring people to the safe place.

After making sure the people had proper treatment, Tenten was searching for her father – found him fighting with two unidentified people she presumed as androids because she couldn't sense any Ki from them. She glanced at Trunks who was observing the androids as well – shaking his head to tell her that he didn't have any clue about them.

The small one donned a large green hat with a red ball on top. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. She noticed the red bow tie has Red Ribbon logo on it. He wore baggy light blue pants and black boots. The big one was a heavily built muscular man. He donned a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, long green skirt, yellow and black colored boots.

They definitely belonged to Dr. Gero… Just how many androids did he activate in this timeline?

Goku baited himself to dragged the two out from the city so they wouldn't harm the innocent people. They didn't stop attacking Goku with energy shots along the way until they managed to trashed Goku to a building and shot him with their combination attack. Tenten set a barrier in front of her father to protect him from the blast – inwardly thanking Piccolo for the ability since she wouldn't be able to do it without his help. The two androids shifted their attention to her – seeing her as an annoying threat they had to take care first before Goku.

They ambushed her, continuously attacked her with energy shots. She didn't have any trouble deflecting them, but the billowing smokes were hindering her vision – startled when she noticed the small android was gone. Suddenly someone sent hammer kick from her back and trashed her to the concrete cement below her, creating a large crater around her. She propped herself with her arms then noticed the big one had approached her and was about to jabbed her. She squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for the impact, but the feeling of wind whipping on her face made her open her eyes to see her savior.

Trunks arrived on the site just in time and carried her in bridal style to saved her from the android's attack. He winked at her while she slightly blushed when she realized her current position. He called Goku and told him that they had to move the fight to somewhere else to avoid more casualties. He suggested them to move to the glacial belt to the north where no one else was around. Approving his idea, Goku nodded and immediately flew away with the two androids following him. Trunks followed after, still carried her in bridal style.

"T-Trunks, please let me down. I will fly by myself," she demanded, feeling embarrassed with her current position in front of her father who didn't seem to mind at all.

"You better conserve your energy, we might need your healing ability for the upcoming battle. Besides… Consider this as our dating service, I am 'picking you up' now," he said with a smile dangled on the corner of his lips.

She chuckled. "Silly boy."

Although she still found the gesture unnecessary, she decided to obey him for now. Trunks looked a little unusual today – looking a little tense around her. She did as well – couldn't help but wonder if he was affected by it, or if he hid something from her, or…

She gulped when the possibility of him wanting to break up with her occurred. What if he finally got tired of her and decided to call off their relationship – just when she realized her feeling towards him… The thought had shrunk her heart, but she immediately shook her head to diminished the negative thought.

Trunks glanced at her when she suddenly shook her head – wondering what was going on with her. They didn't say anything while they were making their way towards the glacial belt. However, the fact that she looked a little different today bothered him a little. She looked a little bit… shy around him today. He was nervous around her today as well, so he was wondering if that possibly affected her.

It was dark in the north now since they were in the night phase for a month. There was nothing but snow, icebergs, and icy mountains since the place wasn't a great place for a human to lived in – perfect to continue their battle without harming anyone. They descended to the largest pile of ice where Trunks put Tenten down. The androids weren't making any move – using their system to checked the identity of the people aside from Goku whom they immediately recognized since he was their sole target.

The small one simply muttered, "Trunks…" before moving in a flash and attacked Trunks. The big one was heading towards Tenten, intending to jab her with his large hand, but she easily avoided it. After spending some time to train inside the chambers, their attacks looked nothing more than ordinary attacks.

However, the two androids weren't the only problem they were going to face because another android was making his appearance. This time, it was a muscular, white-haired, mullet man with grayish-blue eyes. He wore a yellow vest adorning Red Ribbon logo on his left side, tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers, black boots brown gloves, as well gray and yellow baseball cap with Red Ribbon logo.

"That Dr. Gero. Just how many androids he made?" Goku said as he scratched his head.

They appeared to be the Androids that were created by the super computer. The baseball cap man seemed to be their leader because he was the one who did most of the talking. Their intention was only one, and it was to kill Son Goku, nothing else. But if somebody defending Son Goku, then they would kill them too with no mercy. They later introduced their numbers. The one with the baseball cap was #13, the big guy was #14 and the small guy was #15.

Goku glanced at the two teens with a knowing smirk on his face. "You two. Isn't it a good chance to see how improved you were?"

Both Tenten and Trunks's lips curved into a smile. Their brief battle with the androids had given them the idea of their battle power and they were feeling confident they could beat them in their current state.

Goku stretched his arms and faced #13. "Let me take care of this one. You two, have fun!" he said as he moved forward and the collision of two powers occurred. The small #15 charged against Tenten while Trunks started his match with #14.

The purple skinned android wasn't as strong as #14, she didn't know about #13, but #13 seemed to be the strongest amongst the three – but he was agiler compared to the other because of his small figure. They clashed in the mid-air, sending jabs to one another. Tenten managed to land her punch and avoided him – thankfully because his short arm couldn't reach her. He was crashed to the ground while Tenten landed gracefully. He rose to his feet while smirking at her, taking out a steel flask and drink the content before smiling wickedly at her.

"What are you drinking there? Oil?" Tenten asked, but she wasn't expecting any answer anyway.

The android wiped his mouth before continue attacking her with several energy shots. She easily avoided him and gave a hammer kick on the back of his neck, successfully trashing him to the icebergs. He emerged from the water and heading towards her. Maintaining her distance from the android, she shot him with several energy balls that were easy for him to be avoided.

He was smirking triumphantly and move behind her to gave her a spinning sidekick that sent her flying to the ice mountain. Fortunately, the impact meant nothing for her. She slowly propped herself from the ice shards that were crumbling around her and smirked to herself. Everything was going exactly the way she wanted. The androids didn't notice that she deliberately missed her attacks. The energy balls were gathered around the android's blind spot on the sky. She extended her arms and set her giant barriers around the android and her energy balls. When he realized her trap, it was too late for him. She shrunk the barrier and the collision between the android and her energy balls caused a huge explosion, completely obliterated him to pieces.

Meanwhile, Trunks was exchanging jabs and kicks with #14. The giant android managed to trashed him in between the ice mountain, trapping him there and continuously head butted him. Trunks grabbed both of the android's hands and turned Super Saiyan, putting both of his legs on his chest and pushed himself against the pale-skinned android. A sickening loud cracking sound occurred when he broke both of the android's arms. He extended both of his arms and fired Super Buster Cannon, destroying the android to nothingness.

Just when they finished the android, Goku easily won his battle as well. #13 means nothing to his power especially since he had finished his train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He approached the couple and proudly smiled at both of the teen's victories.

 _'They can do it – they can change the future,'_ he thought.

Tenten smiled at her father, running towards him while waving her hand with Trunks following her. Up in the mid-air were Gohan and Kuririn, just arrived on the spot to checked on them after finished evacuating the people. Goku apologized to them for not sharing the fun fight with them. Kuririn however, sighed in relief because he didn't have to fight this time. After making sure the situation was under control, they were flying back home. Goku glanced at the pair with a huge smile.

"Father, you surely have so many people after you…" Tenten said, putting both of her hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry, but it's a good exercise to see how much you improved, right?" Goku said.

They nodded – admitting that the androids were good to test their new power. They probably just a little weaker than the future androids, so they were certain they could beat them now.

Goku put both of his hands on their shoulders. "You two, I'm pretty sure both of you can beat the future android the way you are now."

"Yes, Goku-san. Thank you so much," Trunks responded.

"That's right. I'm going to check on Chichi now. You two are dating, right? Please continue and have a good time!" he said while waving his hand before kicking his feet off the ground and headed south.

Trunks was blushing furiously while Tenten waved her hand at Goku. She was staring at her father's disappearing figure when she noticed something appeared across the sky. The Aurora Borealis, the natural wonder appeared as if it was celebrating their victories over the androids that had been threatening people's lives. She was wonderstruck by the natural beauty and letting out an admiration noise, making Trunks looking up to the sky and widened his eyes, totally caught in by the rainbow colored ribbon that decorated the deep blue sky.

"It's so beautiful!" Tenten was screaming ecstatically at the sight.

She put both of her hand in front of her chest in admiration. Her eyes were glimmering under the rainbow colored glow. Trunks was dazzled at the natural wonder, but the woman beside him was even more mesmerizing. He took both of her hand and kneeled before her. Tenten immediately shifted her gaze from the sky to him and widened her eyes at his gesture.

"T-Trunks, what are y–"

"Tenten… I'm really sorry I never make a proper confession before."

She nibbled her bottom lip to keep her words from sliding from her mouth. Her expression remained deadpanned, surprised by his gesture. But her heart was hammering against her chest in such a strength.

He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing, right?

"I have asked you that I want you to become my shield and let me become your sword. But I never told you that… I love you… since long."

Her breath hitched at his confession. She knew his feeling all along but hearing the three words meant so much more for her.

He gulped, "So, I am here to ask you something more, if you're okay with that…" He took out something from his pocket, revealing a violet velvet box.

Her eyes widened when she saw the box.

"When I am finally able to present you the world's peace…" he opened the velvet box in his hand, she gasped when she saw a ring with a blue sapphire in the center. "…Do you want live in it and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Tenten was staring at the ring he held before her. She watched lots of romantic movies and even reading romantic novels for her leisure time, but she never let herself drowned in a romantic imagination about her love life, given to her living circumstances. But here she had her boyfriend kneeling before her and presented her something she never imagined before…

A romantic proposal – the most romantic proposal, a ring – the most beautiful ring she ever saw and most important of all… his love, and the world's peace to live in with her. Tears finally cascaded from her eyes. She retracted one of her hand from his hold, trying to stifle her sob.

Trunks widened his eyes – guiltily glanced at her. It had been years since he saw her crying last time so he was shocked to see her suddenly shedding tears. Did he do it wrong? Should he wait a little longer? His mouth dried at this. He didn't want her to be sad, crying on top of that. He stood up and used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"Tenten, I…"

"I do…"

"Eh?"

Tenten was trying to regain her composure. She wiped her tears away, smiling at him with trails of cheek still visible, glistened under the aurora glow. She held his hand close to her chest and nodded.

"Yes… Yes, I do, Trunks…"

Trunks was over the moon now. He laughed a little before gazing adoringly at her. He caressed her cheek and closed the distance between their faces, landed his lips on her. His other hand snaked around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The kisses they shared before were sweet, but this time it was so much more. The sweetness and the gentleness, the caressing and sipping were the only beginning. He traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance and she granted it. He took the chance to explore her, seeking out the deepest secrets of her cave. They retracted their lips as they were gasping for breath. They were looking at each other eyes lovingly. She put her hands on his cheeks and told him something he never expected.

"I love you, Trunks."

Her confessions caught him off guard. It was the three words he had been longing to hear all this time from her. He couldn't describe how happy he was now. Tenten finally completely accepted him, and she returned his feeling. He smiled and lifted her, causing her to yelp.

"I love you more…" he replied.

She chuckled and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He returned the favor and kissing her deeply.

* * *

They were sitting on the edge of the ice block, enjoying the view of Aurora Borealis before them. Tenten was sneezing because of the low temperature, plus she was wearing a sleeveless shirt that day, not expecting that they would go to the glacial belt. Trunks took off his jacket and put it around her before lacing his arm on her back while she rested her head on the crook of his neck. Trunks kissed her forehead and shared another kiss on lips.

"Trunks, do you intentionally asked my Father to bring the androids here to propose me?" she asked while looking at the ring that was now decorating her ring finger.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well… I was planning to ask you back when we're in the café. But the androids attack the city, so…"

She laughed in amusement. "Sometimes I love it when your plan is failing." She snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and tangled his fingers in her hair, leaning close to kiss her again.

* * *

 _AN: He proposed her! XD Do you like the twist I make for the proposal scene? And yes, the scene based on the DBZ movie, The Super Android 13. The next chapter will be based on one of the movie as well. Which one will it be? Keep reading! Favorite, follow, vote and review means a lot for me!_


	18. 18: The Royal Bloods

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18: The Royal Bloods_**

* * *

The Cell game day was drawing near. However, it didn't stop the nature from their cycle of beauty. The cherry blossom trees around the West City were blooming to their most beautiful states. Some people who decided to enjoy their 'last' time before the apocalypse day went to the flower-viewing party, enjoying the natural beauty at its most while they can.

The Brief family was one of the families that were having the picnic. They also asked Gohan, Tenten, Kuririn and Master Roshi to join them. Goku and Chichi however, went for a guardian interview for Gohan's cram school, so they wouldn't be able to join the party. Master Roshi was really drunk. He was dancing all around while sticking chopsticks on both of his nostrils. He showed his so-called 'mighty fine plate spinning', which is quite entertaining. Meanwhile, baby Trunks was jumping around at the sight of the fallen flower petals in Bulma's lap.

"Hey there, Tenten! Pichi-pichi gal!"

After finished with his silly show, Master Roshi was back to his pervert mode approaching the youngest female on the spot. Tenten calmly sipped her tea as she completely ignored his attempt to flirt her. She couldn't believe that this guy used to be the strongest man on Earth in the past – her father's teacher on top of that. He might be experienced in flirting ten generations of women all his life.

"I saw ladies getting old around me, but I'm glad I see one that still has tight skin," he said while feeling up Tenten's rear.

Tenten could hear a shing of metal as Trunks partially unsheathed his sword. But before he did anything, Tenten already rewarded the older man a punch square on his jaw, trashing the old man to the cherry blossom tree across her. The shaken tree presented baby Trunks with more fallen petals, making the baby jumping around even more. The pervert hermit, however, still smiling nonetheless.

"My fist is as 'tight', Master. Thank you for your compliment," she said while sipping her tea. Trunks decided to sit beside her to keep the old hermit from doing anything funny with her. He put an arm around her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't slice him up Trunks. He's my Father's teacher."

"I still don't like the idea of people feeling you up… no matter who he is." He frowned while gazing at the old hermit who was now busy flirting with another woman from another group.

She smirked. "Being possessive, aren't you?" she said as she lightly touched his nose with her finger.

"I have every right to be one, right?"

She chuckled while pinched him on his arm and back to her comfortable position on him. She decided that she wouldn't wear her ring in the meantime because she didn't want to cause any commotion to the two families; which Trunks agreed to.

Kuririn presented them a song – whole-heartedly singing it with all his soul, however, the tones were off. Even the stoic-looking Vegeta found the song agitating, telling someone to stopped him from singing – but none did it since they were amused with Kuririn.

She knew that Kuririn was trying to relieve his guilty feeling for his incapability to stopped Cell from absorbing #18. However, the feeling she felt towards the couple was rather complicated. Kuririn was a wonderful guy with a golden heart, while she couldn't stop seeing #18 as someone she despised. But the Androids in this timeline hardly killed any people. If she wasn't as vile as the one in the future and they were happy together, then who was she to judge?

While she drowned in her own thought about Kuririn and the female android, she noticed her surrounding were darkened and she immediately looked up. They were widening their eyes at the sight of a giant spaceship and it landed not far from their spot. Kuririn was distracted for a moment, briefly gazing at the spaceship before resuming his song like nothing had happened.

The door below the ship slid open and platoons of soldier emerged. They were running towards their direction and lined up, followed behind them was a big guy who seems to be their commander. They were suddenly knelt before Vegeta and even calling him 'Prince Vegeta'.

Trunks scrunched his nose while Tenten widened her eyes. She immediately pointed towards them while quizzically looking at him. "Prince… Vegeta?" Trunks immediately looked away.

"Hey, you never told me that your father is a prince!" she said while placing her hands over his arms, asking for some explanation.

"W-well, it's not that important anyway…"

After listening to a few of the conversation between Vegeta and the big guy, the corner of her lips tugged up and she let out a small chuckle.

"…No, no. It's important."

"And why is that important?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"Did you listening to him? Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta from Planet Vegeta."

"So…?"

"I guess they'd named you Vegeta too if you were not born on Earth." Tenten trying to stifle her giggle.

Trunks lifted one of his eyebrows. "Actually, I think he _was_ going to. It was my Mother who decided on my name…"

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

The question Vegeta just muttered had captured their attention. They were observing the guy who had distinctive traits belonged to Saiyan in his appearances – black spiky hair, sharp eyes, and Saiyan battle gear. They found the fact meeting another Saiyans interesting because the fighter's clan was said extinct for a long time ago thanks to Freeza, but here was a pure-blooded survivor aside from Goku and Vegeta, bringing a platoon of soldiers.

The big guy who was later known as Paragas implored Vegeta to be the Saiyan King in the new planet Vegeta, to once again lead them to become the strongest army and such. He even told Vegeta that he was the only one who could beat the Legendary Super Saiyan who was wrecking havoc all over the universe. They were afraid that once they establish this new planet Vegeta, the planet would soon fall to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Trunks disliked the idea. The story about the new planet Vegeta sounded too good to be true and he couldn't believe the Paragas guy. He had a hunch that the Paragas guy was up to no good, and he didn't like his father to partake in his plan – but Vegeta, as usual, defying his expectation and followed Paragas to the spaceship.

"Father! You mustn't fall for such a story!" he shouted.

But Vegeta ignored him and asked Paragas to lead the way. Trunks was chasing after him but Paragas blocked his way.

"Be our guest as well, Prince Trunks, the blood of King Vegeta."

He startled by the nickname and gazed at the spaceship, seeing his father had entered it. Master Roshi, being under influence of alcohol had entered the ship as well, dragging Gohan, Kuririn and Oolong along with him – saying he wanted to leave the Earth to see sexy angels above. He sighed and shifted his gaze towards Tenten, whom already rose from her seat and currently dusting her pants off the dusts.

"Tenten, let's go! We have to bring my Father home."

"As you wish, Prince Trunks~" she curtsied while smirking. Trunks sweat dropped and narrowed his eyes at her – now feeling certain she was going to pester him with the name several days onwards.

The spaceship had departed and they could see the Earth was zoomed out through the window until the blue sphere faded from their sight. Both Trunks and Tenten didn't think about this when they entered the spaceship, but they couldn't believe they were actually 'leaving earth' in another term. She glanced at the Earth, started to have a feeling of how small they actually were compared to all the things in the universe.

It was funny to think that they didn't make any preparation before it as if they were just leaving to another country. But judging from Paragas and his platoons' appearances, it seemed wherever planet they were going to visit wouldn't require them to wear any equipment to breathe properly.

Five hours later, Paragas informed them that they were close to the planet and they immediately went towards the window to observed the planet from the distance. From its outer appearance, the planet looked like Earth with duller color; didn't look as vibrant and much smaller. Paragas ordered them to sat on their seats and put their seatbelts on when they entered the atmosphere.

The spaceship was finally landed on planet Vegeta. They were glancing around and astounded by how similar it was with Earth – only that the sky was violet-hued instead of bright blue and the scenery looked rather gloomy. Trunks crouched to touch the soil and noticed they were barren. They rode hover cars to reach the castle. Tenten rode the same hover car with Vegeta, Paragas and Trunks. On their way to the castle, Paragas was telling Vegeta the story about what he did to resurrect planet Vegeta. He managed to congregate soldiers, trained them to be as strong as the Saiyan warriors did and such.

Both Trunks and Tenten was wondering why he went on so much trouble picking Vegeta up from another planet for the sake of making him the new king when he could reign as their new king instead.

When the castle came into their vision, they sighted number of soldiers lining up just in front of the castle door. They saluted Vegeta as their new king and deeply bowed their head – Trunks didn't look delighted at all, keeping his eyes flattened during the whole welcoming ceremony. But soon their eyes landed to a figure that emerged from the castle. Paragas introduced the flashy-looking man as his son, Broly. Despite wearing so many golden-colored accessories all around his body, he looked rather gloomy (and weak, Trunks added).

A soldier hurriedly approached Paragas, reporting that there was a Super Saiyan appeared in planet Totokama. Vegeta immediately wheeled around, approaching the spaceship and ordered Broly to came along with him. Trunks tried to stop him from going anywhere, but no one ever recalled Vegeta listening to his son's words. He clenched his fists in exasperation and followed him, but Tenten immediately grabbed his arm to stopped him.

She leaned over his ear and whispered, "Let him go. I think we better investigate this while they're away."

Trunks nodded and decided to follow her, joining Kuririn and Gohan investigating the planet. They were supposing a civilization had been rebuilt in this planet at the first glance, especially since they were sighting several buildings aside from the castle. But no matter how they looked now, it was all ruins and not even much of a planet. They were lacking the quality of water and fertile soil, which were going to be necessary to create a new living.

"Hey, I saw something there!" Tenten told them while pointing her finger in a direction.

Not far from the ruins, they saw a large crater where short-heighted aliens were working to draw energy out from the ground. They landed nearby a kid and an older guy who seemed to be his grandfather. The kid appeared to be helping his fallen grandfather. Upon noting their presence, the alien kid immediately extended his arms, pleading for an excuse for his grandfather since he was exhausted and insisted that they didn't mean to loaf off. Gohan assured him that they were not overseer and asking for their identity instead. The aliens turned out to be the Shamonians from Planet Shamo.

"Little guy, what is happening in here?" Tenten asked, propping her hands on her knee to get a better look of the small alien.

"We were brought here after the Super Saiyan devastated our planet," he explained with teary eyes, Tenten frowned at the mention of Saiyan. He then resumed, "They don't even give us anything to eat very often. Saiyans, they're the devils of the universe!"

The story was making Gohan, Trunks and Tenten couldn't bring themselves to respond him since they were demi-Saiyans meanwhile Kuririn clucked his tongue sympathetically at the Shamonians. They couldn't blame the little guy for hating Saiyans so much, especially since they had their home destroyed and brought here treated like slaves.

Not long after that, a soldier attacked the kid. The grandfather immediately jumped to protect him and was about to received the attack as well, but Gohan was much faster. He slapped the soldier away, sending him to crashed the boulder twenty-feet away from them. He blew his whistle to call the reinforcement that soon surrounded them. Gohan, with a single glare however, able to drive them away – unbeknown to Kuririn who randomly punching the air to threat them. He startled when his fist landed upon an object he never expected – Goku appeared out of nowhere, rubbing his now swollen cheek while complaining to Kuririn for hitting him.

"Father!? Why are you here?" Both Gohan and Tenten screamed, startled by their father's appearance.

"I was following a Saiyan Ki which leads me all the way here. What are you guys doing here?" he said while wincing in pain. Tenten soon crouched beside him and healed his injury.

They were filling Goku about everything that had occurred that very day – from the spaceship arrival to Earth, Vegeta's royalty, mysterious Super Saiyan, the planet and the Shamonians. Just after they finished their story, their person of interest, Paragas appeared on the site.

"Son Goku, son of Bardock." They were startled that Paragas recognized Goku as well.

"B-Bardock? Who was that?" Goku asked him.

"You seem to be unaware of your parent's name, huh?" Paragas replied him.

"Never met them all my life," he casually answered.

"Well, I'd be rather happy to welcome a Saiyan warrior like you. We already prepared plenty of supper for you back in the castle. You are welcome to stay overnight," he said as he turned around and left with his troops.

"Did he say supper!? What a great timing! I'm starved to death!" Goku cheerfully beamed.

"Father, about the Saiyan Ki's trace you've been followed…" Tenten said while having her eyes suspiciously followed Paragas.

"Oh yeah. It doesn't belong to him. That's weird really…" he said while scratching his head. Suddenly he heard another growl from his stomach and laughed. "Oh well, we'll think about that later, I have to answer the call of nature first. Let's go!" And they were flying towards the castle.

Tenten was trying to connect the puzzles she gathered about Paragas' goals. The guy was obviously hiding something in his sleeves. Whatever his agenda was, they weren't going to like it. He knew too much, way too much. There was no way a Saiyan that strayed away in the big universe as this would know about Trunks' birth on Earth, and he even recognized her father by his Earth's name, unlike Vegeta who recognized him by his original name as a Saiyan.

However, the guy did tell her something valuable… Her grandfather's name. She never knew anything about the family that came from her father's side, except for his blood brother named Raditz that happened to come to Earth. But from her brother's story, he happened to be a bad guy. The only guy that could tell her more about her father's hereditary was Vegeta, but she didn't think that the Saiyan prince would be willing to spend his precious seconds to sit down and tell her about it.

 _'Bardock, huh? I really want to know what kind of person he is.'_ She smiled at the thought. She was happy to have a marvelous grandfather like Ox King but she would be prouder if her other grandfather was a great man as well.

When they arrived at the castle, the servant's head showed them the way to the dining room. The castle was big but very gloomy. They could still smell the scent of paints and concrete's odor – making them believing that the castle itself was established for not too long. Goku impatiently strode towards the long corridor, slamming the two massive door open and screamed ecstatically at the sight of the scrumptious foods served on the table.

Goku didn't waste any time to wolfed down everything like a caveman – Tenten was face-palming when she saw foods were flying to all directions because her father way of eating ("Tenten, you should eat too! Don't worry about getting fat like other girls do, you'd lose it when you fight Cell," he casually said with mouth full of foods, as if facing Cell was part of her fitness). But no matter how weird it may sound, she enjoyed watching her father lively way of eating (He was capable of slurping noodles while munching drumstick at the same time).

Glancing back at the foods before her, she was feeling ashamed for having the privilege of eating to their fill while the poor Shamonians were hungry and not eating properly. After she was done with her dinner, she asked for a basket from the servants and putting the foods in it. Gohan and Trunks helped her carrying more foods to feed the hungry Shamonians. They were grateful for the foods and greedily eat them like no tomorrow. Trunks was smiling while watching the Shamonians eating, but suddenly had his mind strayed to the mysterious Super Saiyan. He rubbed his chin and continuously making notions inside his head.

"It couldn't be Broly, right? His battle power isn't that much…"

Tenten scowled. "No… Fat chance it's him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's the most suspicious one here. In the movie, the people you less expected usually are the most dangerous one. Not to mention his flashy appearance…" She bit her bottom lip and scowled.

Trunks chuckled, "So you made the notion based upon a movie scenario? You're watching too many movies, my dear lady."

She shrugged. "Well, I might be wrong. But there's definitely something off about him."

"I'm suspecting the Father instead."

"Well, he is suspicious. He might be the brain, but I don't think he's the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Trunks smirked. "Wanna bet?"

Tenten chuckled. "Bring it on."

* * *

Paragas had prepared rooms for them to rest that night. Goku was sleeping in the guest room along with Gohan, Kuririn, Master Roshi and Oolong, while Vegeta and Trunks were given their own room since they are 'royals'. Tenten was asking for her own room since she was the only woman but the servant's head told her they didn't have any vacant room so she had to share with them. He was making a grave mistake by saying women supposed to sleep with men to served them the whole night to the emotion-resurfaced Tenten who kissed him goodnight with her powerful jab (Trunks and Gohan had to stopped her from killing him).

She decided to stay with her father and shared the bed with Gohan, and that was where the whole ruckus began – Trunks was against it and they were arguing.

"I told you I'm okay sleeping with them! I can share my bed just fine with my Brother! See!?" she said as she plopped beside Gohan on his bed to show him she fitted into the bed with Gohan.

"That wasn't my point! I'm not going to let you sleep in the same room with _them_!" he said while pointing at drunken Master Roshi and Oolong who narrowed his eyes at him. The pig looked offended, but he chose to not saying anything since his voice was going to be unheard in their heated argument.

"I can take care of them just fine! They touch me, I'll punch them! And I even have my father and brother here. So, problem solved!" she stated with two open palms.

"Why are you so stubborn!?" He glared at her.

"I should ask you the same thing!" She retorted.

"Hey hey, guys! Come on!" Goku said while raising his hands and walked in between them to stop their argument.

Tenten immediately looped her hands around his father's arm. "Father! Please tell him that I shouldn't sleep with a guy in the same room!" She pleaded while sending a cunning smile towards Trunks. The lavender-haired guy narrowed his eyes on her in defeat, aware that no father would allow their daughter to stay in the same room with their boyfriend.

"Well… Why not?" he asked. Tenten almost immediately paled out while Trunks's face lit up by this. He forgot that Goku was not an ordinary father.

"Because I shouldn't!" she pressed.

"I think it's okay. You two aren't married yet, so it's not like a baby would be born out of it, right?" He laughed.

Kuririn was falling on the background while both Tenten and Trunks gawked at this; Oolong stifled his laugh, while Gohan was looking at each of them – didn't understand what his father meant.

Kuririn immediately put his arm around Goku's neck and whispered to him, trying to avoid Gohan hearing anything. "Goku! That's not the right concept of 'mating'! You don't need to be bound by marriage to get a baby!"

"Oh really? I thought you're able to conceive a baby only if you are bound by marriage." He laughed again.

Tenten mentally wanted to bang her head on the wall. She never imagined her father would be so naïve. What did she expect when her father didn't know the meaning of 'marriage' until he proposed her mother? She glanced at Trunks to found the boy stifled his laughter behind her. She glanced back at Goku and Kuririn who were currently busy whispering something. After that her father glanced at her and approached her. Her face lit up, hoping Kuririn had explained what is necessary for him to stop them sleeping together.

Goku cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Tenten. Kuririn had explained it to me… Now I think, you should…" He glanced at Trunks and smiled. "Sleep in Trunks' room." Tenten's mouth was hanging open, but this time, Trunks was also taken aback. "I believe Trunks wouldn't do anything funny to you, beside…" Goku winked at Trunks before leaning close to her ear and whispered, "I want you to spend as many times as you could as a normal couple. You two didn't get much because of the androids in the future, right?" Tint of pink visibly appeared on Tenten's cheek.

After that, she obediently followed Trunks back to his room. She felt her stomach cramped due to nervousness. She gradually got to feel more emotions, but it was exactly because she felt it, she was having a hard time to handle it. She sat on the edge of the bed, still complaining about Paragas being stingy.

"I can't believe they had so many rooms in this palace and they only let us borrow one for guests!" She pouted as she covered her face with her palms.

Her father did ask her to enjoy her time as much as she could with him, but then, she got really nervous because she started to fell in love with him not long ago. The idea of spending a night together with him had made her face hot.

He plopped down behind her. "Do you really hate the idea of sleeping with me?"

"I don't hate it. But…" She stopped when Trunks slightly slid her jacket open and kissing on her pulse, slightly nibbling it. "S-see, that's what I mmhm… meant!" she stammered as she tried to suppress her moan.

"What about that?" he asked in between his kisses.

She bit her bottom lip to suppress her moan. "You're… hardly keeping your hands… off mhm-me."

"Being your fiancé doesn't give me that privilege?" He snaked his arms around her waist.

But before she could answer him anything, he cut her words by kissing her fully on her lips. She closed her eyes as she savored his taste as he shifted her position so she sat on his lap. He broke the kiss and gaze lovingly at her. He held her face in his hand, gently caressing her cheek.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Tenten tilted her head a little to her left side. "What is it?"

Trunks leaned closer to her and said, "Can I hear it again?"

"…What?"

"What did you told me on the glacial belt that night."

Tenten was flushed in embarrassment. Trunks kissed her eyelids and asked again, "Please… Can I hear it again?"

A smile crossed her lips when she saw her pleading eyes. She put her arms around Trunks, gazing lovingly at him. "I love you, my Prince."

He carried her body and laid her body on the bed before hovering over her. He caught her lips again and grazed his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. Tenten opened her mouth and he explored every corner of her. He kept one hand on the side of her face while the other on her hips. She put her hand on his face while her thumb caressing him and snake the other around his neck. They broke off to gasped for airs. Tenten put her head on the crook of his neck while inhaling his scent.

He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too, my Princess."

Tenten knitted her eyebrows but simpered. "Why do you call me princess?"

"You're Ox King's granddaughter, right? That makes you a princess."

She laughed at this while shaking her head. "My mother is, but I don't think that makes me one."

He rested his forehead on her. "Well, whatever… You're still my princess no mater what."

They were back kissing each other. Trunks' hands were slowly down from her back slipping inside her shirt and caressing her skin. That was when Tenten grabbed his hand and slid it out from her shirt.

"No. We're not going to do 'it', my Prince…"

Trunks chuckled. "Okay, my Princess…"

Tenten smiled at his confirmation and they were back with their business.

* * *

Trunks was deep in his slumber that night. He didn't dream of anything at first. But suddenly he saw a flash of light coming towards him and when it hit him, he could feel a tremor. The tremor was too strong for his liking so he snapped his eyes open and saw Tenten on his arms, already awakened as well. They could sense two huge Kis engaged in a battle.

"Did you feel that?" He asked her.

Tenten simply nodded.

They rushed to take their jacket and heard some commotion from the window. They could see Goku and Broly were currently having a showdown in the midair. Broly was shown to have an enormous level of strength and he managed to keep it under the shadow all the time. Tenten threw a victorious grin towards Trunks while Trunks rolled his eyes away.

"I guess I won the bet, _my slave_ ," she said while teasingly stroked his chin with her index finger.

Trunks glowered at her while keeping his lips in a tight line. Now he was losing the bet, he would have to become her slave for a day…

* * *

After seeing the commotion happened outside the window, both Trunks and Tenten were running outside and met Gohan and Kuririn in the hallway. Gohan told them how Broly attacked them out of the blue while they were sleeping. Trunks suggested that they had to make another visit to the Shamonians to confirm whether or not Broly was the one who attacked their planet. While they were fetching the Shamonians, Goku chose to wait for Vegeta inside the space ship to stop him going anywhere. Once the Shamonians saw Broly, they confirmed that he was indeed the Super Saiyan that attacked them, also the one that destroyed the Southern Galaxy.

Broly, who followed Vegeta and Paragas went berserk when he saw Goku. He unleashed his power and engaged in a fight with Goku. Paragas tried to stop him with some kind of device to control him, but to no avail. Broly's power was beyond control to the point he finally broke the controlling device.

After he lost his control to Broly, Paragas confessed his plan to avenge Vegeta for what the predeceased King Vegeta had done to him and his son in the past. He revealed the untold story about how King Vegeta ordered his troops to banish Broly because he was afraid of Broly's power level and deemed him as a threat in the future. After they were trashed away and considered death, Broly used his power to create a force field around them to protect themselves from Freeza when the lizard alien destroyed the planet.

Paragas also told them that the planet was going to be hit by Comet Gumori and it'd be too late for them to escape. He already planned this all along – to destroy Vegeta along with the planet. After Paragas revealed his scenario, Kuririn took Oolong and Master Roshi along with him to assembling the Shamonians. Good thing he already borrowed Bulma's spaceship capsule just in case they needed it before they left the Earth.

Suddenly, Broly turned into Super Saiyan and charged at Goku, flinching him. Tenten set her barrier in front of Goku before Broly's energy shot hit him. Broly changed his target into her while Gohan shot Kamehameha at him to distract him. The siblings were trying to shake him off while he chased after them, but Broly kept alternating his attacks on both of them. Gohan attacked him while Tenten assisted him with her barrier.

When Broly started to get annoyed by her barrier, he changed his target back to her. She swiftly avoided his punches and kicks because the mass muscles did slow him down. But Tenten couldn't avoid him forever, she tried to shot him with her energy shot but it meant nothing to the bulky Broly. The wild Saiyan used the golden time when she recovered herself after the attack and charged at her. But before he could deliver any punch on her, Trunks appeared and blocked his attack. Tenten stealthily moved behind him and sent an axe kick right on his neck, trashing him down.

But not long after Broly recovered from her attack, he was smiling devilishly and throwing an energy ball where the Shamonians were working. Tenten set her barrier as fast as she could to block the attack. However, the enormous attack used up her energy and blood started to trickle from her nostrils. She managed to deflect the attack and sent it up to space.

"Tenten! Are you okay!?" Trunks approached her and put his arm around her back to support her. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably from the attack, but she won't let this getting on her way. She wiped her nose and nodded at Trunks.

"I'm okay, don't worry. But he's strong… We have to join our power to defeat him."

"Too bad we couldn't ask him to join our side. With that power, he might be able to defeat Cell," Trunks said.

She chuckled. "Don't dream the impossible, Trunks."

Broly glanced at Tenten, annoyed when she deflected his attack again, so he chased after her. She flew as fast as she could, followed by Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. She looked back and noticed Broly didn't even make a turn when there was a curve on his pathway, instead he crashed everything in his way like a rhino. Tenten paled out at the sight.

"Oh, Shen Long… What kind of life do I live in? A giant insect and now a psycho Super Saiyan…" Tenten mumbled under her breath.

Broly smirked again and asked, "Kakarot, are your kids dear to you?"

The question startled Goku. He glanced back to see Broly approached Gohan, but Goku managed to jump in to block his punch. But Broly punched him with another hand, trashing him down to the ground. The attack surprised Gohan and Broly grabbed Gohan's head, pushing him all along the building's wall on the ruins. Trunks shot him with an energy shot when Tenten flew to grab her brother from Broly's hand. Tenten laid him on the ground to let him rest before assisting Trunks.

The moment when she reached Trunks' place, Broly threw both of his gigantic arms onto the couple's neck, making them coughed a blood. When he dragged them along to squashed them to the nearest building, Tenten grabbed Broly's arm and slowly pulled herself from him.

"Trunks! Aim for the neck!" She shouted.

Trunks nodded and moved backward to free himself off his arm. He aimed his kick to Broly's neck while Tenten kicked the side of his head at the same time. When he was tumbled, Trunks used the chance to send a hammer punch on Broly's head, followed by Kamehameha from Tenten. Trunks pulled her away afterward – absconding themselves from the scene.

Broly wouldn't be easily defeated by such attacks, but they need to relinquish their strength even for a bit. They were hiding behind one of the ruins, gasping for breath. After taking a brief moment to relax, Tenten winced when she started to feel sore on her leg. She might not realize that she had been wounded due to the adrenaline that was rushing when they fought Broly. She was healing her wound almost immediately and sighed in relief as the pain slowly faded away. Trunks was widening his eyes when he saw this.

He lifted his finger point. "Tenten… you're…"

She glanced at him. "What?"

"Healing your wound?"

"Of course, duh! I have to heal it before it gets an infection," she answered with annoyance implied in her tone by his ridiculous question.

Trunks didn't say anything, immediately pulling her into his embrace. Tenten was surprised and blinked her eyes at this. Trunks was smiling to himself, couldn't pent up his happiness. She didn't let her wound linger the way she used to be and it was a big progress for her.

"H-hey! What are you doing? We're in the middle of the battle field here!" she asked, slightly pushed him off.

"Shut up, Tenten. Just let me hug you," he replied before kissing her forehead. Tenten stopped struggling, allowing him to hug her while she remained oblivious to why he looked so happy just because she healed her wound.

Broly's Ki distracted them and they immediately whipped their head to his location. He was heading towards the cliff and on the edge of the cliff was Paragas. The sly man was standing in front of a single space pod and that was when they realized he had planned his own escape all along and didn't even plan to bring his son with him. He entered the pod, but before the pod able to leave the planet, Broly grabbed it with his hands, lifted it and squeezed it easily. He threw the pod away and it exploded.

Tenten gasped and clamped her mouth in disbelief. "He… He killed his own father!?"

"I guess it wouldn't be strange since his Father was using him all along…" Trunks clenched his jaw at the sight – couldn't believe that Broly was mercilessly killing his own father.

Afterward, Broly was looking at their direction with a demonic smirk plastered on his face. The couple immediately moved away from the place while turning into Super Saiyan.

Broly moved in a flash and punched Trunks right on his stomach, followed by a kick to Tenten's stomach and sent her crashing the large building behind her. She propped herself from the building ruin, paled when she saw him approaching her. Trunks immediately jumped in front of her, protectively spread his arms before her.

Broly lifted his arm and aimed an energy blast towards them when suddenly something kicked him away. Trunks' expression brightened when he saw his father showed up, Tenten was also happy to see the Saiyan prince finally came and put a decent fight with Broly. Unfortunately, it would need more than his power to beat Broly completely.

Tenten saw her Father floating in the midair while lifting both of his arms.

"Power, I need your power. The power to defeat this guy!" he said.

 _'This is the Genki Dama my Brother used to tell me before!'_ Tenten inwardly said.

"Trunks, give my Father your power! Raise your hand!"

Trunks looked puzzled but he followed her instruction. When they raised their hand, the felt their energy sucked up. They saw a giant ball of energy started to form above Goku. When Goku deemed the ball powerful enough to be thrown, he shouted at Vegeta, "Vegeta! Move away!"

At the crucial moment, Kuririn was calling them to enter the space ship he has prepared before. The Shamonians were all gathered inside the space ship along with Master Roshi and Oolong. Gohan, Trunks, and Tenten immediately run towards the spaceship, Vegeta also jumped inside the space ship while Goku threw the light sphere to Broly. The huge sphere that was created by collecting their power had pushed the wild Saiyan to outer space and completely obliterated him.

They finally managed to beat Broly…

* * *

Outer space, the vast space with the limit that remained unknown to all beings in universe had large amount of mysteries in it. How many races lived in the whole universe? How many planets existed? It would take more than one human lifetime to answer, not even a hundred could answer it. Gohan was glancing at the billions stars outside the spaceship with that all those questions in his mind. Dark sky and stars were all he could see… not only because he was in the outer space, but because he couldn't move his head anywhere inside the cramped spaceship.

"We glad you make it in time, Goku!" Kuririn ecstatically said with trembling hands, trying to keep himself from squashing the little Shamonians below him.

"Hahaha, yeah. I thought I wouldn't be able to make it back there," Goku said while scratching his head, he was the one with the most relaxed position because he was lying on top of the poor Shamonians.

"You're really smart, Kuririn-san! I know we could rely on you!" Tenten buoyantly remarked. She was the second person on the ship who had a good position because she was letting herself lying on top of Trunks' body while he was holding on two iron handles to keep himself from squashing the Shamonians elders.

"Thanks, Tenten," Kuririn responded, still with trembling hands.

"Not even one of us remember that we should– Hey! Watch where you're touching!" Tenten whipped her head to her right side, glaring at Oolong who was taking the chance to caressed her rear. He was squashed to the edge of the ship amongst the Shamonians elders.

"Hehe… I don't have any room to move my hand, you know?" he answered with a sickening pervert smile on his face, a trail of droll dangling on the corner of his lips.

" _Don't touch her!"_ Trunks drawled, about to released the handle to beat the pig.

"E-easy, Trunks! Don't wreck havoc here!" Kuririn immediately screamed, already feeling himself getting pressed further due to the movements he made.

"Trunks, calm yourself down. _We_ will grill him once we land on Earth," Vegeta commanded him.

Tenten widened her eyes.

So was Trunks.

After the whole ten seconds processing what he just said, he redeemed himself and said, "…Got it, Father!"

"Hiiii…" Oolong shrieked – not wanting to be involved with Vegeta since he was scared of him.

"Oolong, touch my daughter again and I'll join Vegeta's big feast," Goku casually added, amused to the fact that Vegeta was defending his daughter despite kept saying "I don't like you and your bloodlines" the whole time.

"Okay, I got it! Don't eat me, please…" he pleaded.

"So how much longer do we have to stay like this?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm… Might be in two more hours or so," Trunks answered, certainly didn't pleased with the length of time they needed until they reach the Earth.

"Geez, I can't take it! We were squeezed in like tunas in a can!" Kuririn screamed.

* * *

 _AN: So, what do you think about this chapter? I'm taking the scene from 'Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan' movie, but I make the battle much easier since they had finished their training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Please tell me what you think! Favorite, follow, vote and review are gold~_


	19. 19: Night before the Tournament

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19: Night before the Tournament_**

* * *

Goku was helping the Shamonians finding a new planet to live in with the help of Kaioo. After a few days Bulma needed to build a spaceship for them, they were ready to leave to their new planet. Trunks had set the destination planet coordinate and finally, they were all set to leave. The Shamonians elders were expressing their gratitude for freeing them from Paragas' slavery, their hospitality and also their help on giving them a new life. But right before they left, Shamo, the little Shamonian they met the very first time was running towards Gohan and Tenten.

"What is it, little guy?" Tenten asked him.

"Errm… I… I want to apologize for the things I told you before…" he said, looking down to the ground with a remorse expression.

"About what?" Gohan tilted his head.

"About… The Saiyans being the devils of the universe…" He looked away.

Tenten chuckled. "Well, we couldn't blame you for that. They were Saiyans as well after all."

"Yeah, but I learned my lesson. We were slaved by Saiyans but also were saved by Saiyans. Just because there were one or two bad Saiyans, I should never judge their whole existences as evil beings," he stated.

Tenten smiled at this, recalling the matters about the androids. The Shamonian had made her realize that even though the androids from the future were evil, she shouldn't deem the one in this timeline as the same.

"Well said, little guy. On behalf of the Saiyan race, I apologize for what Paragas and Broly had done to your planet," she said while extending her hand to shake his hand.

Shamo's expression lit up by this. He immediately took her hand and shook it. "On behalf of the Shamonians, we forgive you and would do everything in our power to help you in the future!"

"Thank you so much. Please take care on your new planet," she said as she hugged the little Shamonian.

"Thank you so much, Tenten-san," he said while waving his hand before finally entered the space ship.

They were watching the spaceship slowly ascending to the sky and vanished from the sight, heading straight for their new planet, their new life.

Trunks put his arm around her, watching the spaceship until it vanished in the sky as well. "You should work as an emissary of peace, you know?"

Tenten chuckled at this. "That is if I'm able to negotiate with the Androids to stop attacking our world."

Trunks lifted her hand and kissed her knuckle. "Sounds impossible, but yeah, let's do that when we're back to the future. Meanwhile… How about we train now in case they don't want to do things peacefully? We should test each other out since we weren't sparring for… two years."

"One year for me," she replied.

Trunks nodded. "That means I'm two years older than you now. You should respect your elder, you know?"

She sniggered and answered, "Fine, old man."

That was a boomerang shot for him.

"Ouch."

* * *

Trunks and Tenten was checking Vegeta's gravity machine, smiling when the room was vacant and decided to spar in it. They were adjusting the gravity to one-hundred and fifty times Earth gravity – finding it hard to moved around in their regular form, making them amazed to the fact that Vegeta could stand in three-hundred times Earth gravity. After spending two hours training inside the room, the door creaked open, revealing Vegeta in his training suit.

The Saiyan prince originally planned to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the rest of the day until Cell Game. However, he couldn't do it since the room limited for two years per soul – extensive usage would banish the exit gate and trapped the user inside it forever. Trunks gawked, at the same time admiring his father's dedication towards training. He had used up all the time he had for the room and that was it for him – he wouldn't be able to withstand the place more than that.

Not wanting to interrupt Vegeta's training, they excused themselves and proceed to leave the room. But Vegeta called them back, telling them to stay and resumed their activity without saying anything else. They were exchanging glances before decided to comply.

Tenten was falling far behind Trunks in term of strength, especially since he had trained a year longer than her – but he still couldn't top her in term of speed. Her techniques were also especially honed under Piccolo's teaching, making them even more useful and terrific. Trunks was glad to have her as an ally since she would be the most annoying foe.

He glanced at her, frowned when his mind strayed to the big question about her connection to the Dragon Balls. After he saw her collapsed when Dende revived the balls from their dormant state, he was trying to connect the puzzles – the fact that the Dragon Ball affected her and Piccolo's theory about the similarity of her ability to Namekian Dragon Clan.

He glanced at her, couldn't help but curious with her abilities. He loved her, and it would remain that way no matter what she really was, but he had to know. Well, someday he'd find out…

Tenten's problem aside, he had his own issue…

He was trying to perfect one of the techniques he invented by himself, but he still couldn't figure out what was wrong. He started to get impatient when Tenten calmed him down and told him to take it slowly. He continued practicing the move without realizing that he had another eye watching him.

They decided to take a break on Trunks' room balcony that afternoon. They were talking about the Shamonians, followed by Broly, and the memory about the night they spent together on the palace had led them into an intense making out in the balcony. She gave him one last kiss before resting her head on the crook of his neck. He laced his arm around her and stroked her black tresses.

Trunks glanced at her and asked her what was happening during the three-days training with Goku that her condition progressed so well. She smiled when she recalled the memory when her father successfully got her emotions resurfaced. She never realized that she actually couldn't forgive herself for living all alone while her family never blamed her for that. She stopped several times when she told him her story to stifle the tears that almost coming out when she recalled her family's last words for her. Trunks held her hand and caressed her knuckle with his thumb to ease her feeling. Trunks was glad he and his mother could bring her to this time. He turned out needing Goku – not only to help him defeat the Androids but also to save Tenten out from her darkness. He couldn't express how grateful he was to Goku.

He used to question his mother's decision on creating the time machine, now decided to apologize to his mother because turned out, making the time machine was the right decision to make. Both he and Tenten met the father figures they missed throughout their life; they finally able to sorted out their own dilemma; she finally accepted his feeling and he got the 'real-her' back, the girl with the most beautiful smile he fell in love with.

"You're really lucky to have a wonderful father, you know? I envy you so much," Trunks said.

Tenten noticed his expression dropped at the mention of his own father. She knew that Vegeta wasn't totally ignorant about his family, but the man was way too proud to admit it. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's hard to understand your father, but he has a good side too you know. You'll see it soon enough," she assured.

He pulled her into his lap and rested his head on her chest. "How can you be so sure?"

Tenten gently combed his hair with her fingers. "Well, he did defend the Earth in his own way, don't you think? The Earth where his family lives."

Trunks was looking at her, recalling his father being disgusted with him because he was having a relationship with his mortal enemy's daughter. How could his father disapprove her for such a stupid reason? But then, he recalled that his father defended her when Oolong harassed her back in the spaceship on their way home.

Was it safe to say his father had a change of heart towards her?

He shook his head decided that whether he approved them or not, it wasn't going to change anything since they were going to go back to the future where Vegeta was no longer alive. But still, he was hoping he could get his stamp of approval for their relationship.

"I don't care Tenten. He thought me as a nuisance to him. After we're done with the Cell Game, we're going home and I don't have to see him anymore anyway."

"Don't say that. He's your father no matter what. And not everyone has a chance to meet their fathers. I believe he isn't completely ignoring you like what you think," she reprimanded him.

"Yeah. I'm thankful that I was born to this world because of him. But nothing else," he curtly replied.

Tenten sighed out of annoyance. It would be pointless to say anything now. She pushed herself off him and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Seeing the baby you," she replied without looking back at him.

Before he could say anything, she closed the door behind her. He could see that she was annoyed with him – by the matter between him and his father. He couldn't see why she defended him so much while his father, on the other hand, was looking down on her.

* * *

Tenten decided to see the baby Trunks because the big one had annoyed her. She couldn't blame him for getting mad at Vegeta after what he had done. But he didn't appreciate the chance he had to meet his own father while Goten never had the chance to meet his own father alive. Their father shared a completely opposite personality and she had to admit that she was pulling the lucky lottery to get Goku as her father instead.

She pitied Trunks for not being able to have a proper family moment with his father while he was here. She reached the baby's room and placed her hand on the doorknob, letting it rest for a while when her mind strayed back to Trunks. Maybe he had another reason to be mad at his father. She shrugged at the thought and immediately smiled when she saw baby Trunks grabbed the side of his crib, trying to walk along the rails. The baby was jumping and making cute noises to call her when he noticed her coming.

"Hello, little one. Miss me already?" She approached the crib and lifted the baby, rocking him a little. The baby wrapped his arms around her and cooing.

Tenten kissed the baby's forehead before facing him. "Telling you what, baby. Daddy isn't an easy person, but he loves you… in his own way. I can assure you that."

Baby Trunks nodded at her words while making an agreement noises. She smiled and playfully kissing his cheek. "Good boy, but don't grow up stubborn like Daddy, okay? Or even like the big you." She winked.

He nodded again and roamed his hand all over her face. She pulled one of his hand and kissing it, enjoying the baby smell on it. "You know, I'm wondering whether you're going to like me from this timeline or not," she said, "I'm wondering whether… we really meant to be together in whichever timeline we came from."

The baby was looking intently at her before placing his arms around her again. She chuckled at the contact and gently patted the baby's back. "I love you too, baby." Tenten singing a lullaby for the baby, immediately put the baby to sleep. She smiled at the baby Trunks' innocent expression. She put him down and covered him with his blanket, enjoying his sleeping face a while longer. She heard the door opened and turned her head around to see Mrs. Brief entered the room.

"Oh Tenten, you're here."

Mrs. Brief was a beautiful lady with a blond hair. She didn't look like a woman that already became a Grandmother because she looks really young. Aside from her blue hair, Bulma inherited her Mother's physical appearance.

"Hello Mrs. Brief," she greeted with a bow.

"Long time no see, Tenten. You look somewhat different from the last time you were here! It feels like I haven't seen you in a year."

"…Yeah, true." She smiled sheepishly at the fact that she was indeed spending a year in another dimension. She hardly noticed any differences in her feature, aside from her growing a little taller.

"I'm about to feed Trunks this cake I just bake," she said while lifting a green-tea flavored sponge cake.

She shot her a half-smile, "But, Mrs. Brief… Trunks is too small to eat a cake…"

"Oh my my, you're right! Then how about you help me to give this cake to Vegeta? He's been training since morning, so I'm pretty sure he's hungry right now."

Tenten hesitated for a moment before complying. "Okay, I'll do that."

"Thank you, Tenten! You're such a fine lady! I'd be more than happy if you can marry Trunks you know."

She was glad she didn't wear the ring since the woman that stood before her, was the original owner of her engagement ring. The blonde woman would immediately know her relationship status with Trunks.

"I feel honored, Mrs. Brief." She was telling the truth. She was happy to know Trunks' family accepted her, even though she couldn't say the same about Vegeta. She seriously doubted that he'd like her.

After they were talking several things about cooking, Tenten excused herself and walking towards the training capsule to give the cake to Vegeta. She checked the room and didn't see him – wondering if he happened to take a break. Suddenly she heard a low growl that was coming not far from the room. She went to the source of the voice and saw Vegeta injured his knee and the blood was everywhere. She immediately approached him and knelt beside him, putting the cake she brought on the nearest couch.

"Vegeta-san, are you okay?"

"Kakarrot's daughter!? What are you doing here?" he asked while glaring at her.

"Mrs. Brief asked me to bring the cake she baked in case you're hungry," she said while pointing the cake.

"Tch! Such a pointless sentiment…" he snarled, but winced again at the pain.

She put her hand over his knee with her hand and looking at him. "Please allow me to tend your wound, Vegeta-san," then she began healing his knee. Vegeta glared at her because she went on healing him without his consent.

"I don't like you, father and daughter," he growled.

Tenten sighed. "I know, I know…" It wasn't like she expected him to like her anyway.

She finished healing his wound and checked his leg for anther wound, satisfied when she found none. She rolled her eyes to saw Vegeta glaring at her.

"You're doing it on your own, don't expect me to say thank you!" he said while throwing his gaze away from her.

"You're welcome, Vegeta-san…" she replied.

She didn't expect him to thank her anyway. She felt grateful when he threatened Oolong that he would grill the pervert pig when he harassed her back in the space ship. Vegeta's way of thinking remained a mystery but she'd love to think that he actually cares. She took the cake she brought and placed it beside Vegeta.

"I'm leaving the cake here. Please eat it since Mrs. Brief had made it for you," she said. She was about to leave when Vegeta called her.

"Hey."

She turned around to see him and asked, "What is it, Vegeta-san?"

He averted his gaze for a moment before starts talking, "Concentrate energy on a spot instead two and narrow the gap between hands."

She looked puzzled because she didn't get what he was talking about.

He threw his gaze again to her, "Tell that to Trunks." He stood up and took the cake with him.

Tenten stood still and looking at his disappearing figure before smiling and bowed her head at him. "Thank you so much, Vegeta-san!"

So he did care.

* * *

Trunks was impatiently waiting for her in his room. He always felt uneasy whenever he had quarrels with her. Tenten usually wanted to take her time to calm herself down while he always wanted to solve the things between them right away, leading them into a bigger fight. This time, they weren't exactly having a quarrel, but he knew she was upset with him. He decided he would look for her and apologized if he needed to. Just when he was about to turned his doorknob, the door was slammed open and hit him right on his face. Behind the door was Tenten with a tray containing two cups of tea and two slices of cake.

"What are you doing there?" she asked.

He rubbed his face. "You're taking a while so I want to look for you."

"Oh well, here I am. Let's go back to the balcony and have teatime~" she said in a singsong tone. He glanced at her, surprised to have her back way too cheerful since she was leaving the room slightly annoyed. But that was good for him.

"So… What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did my baby-self making you feel so happy?"

She nodded while putting down the tray on the table and plopped on the chair. "Yes! You're so cute even though you scowl too much. Maybe you should consider reverting back into your baby self."

Trunks smirked and walked on her, trapping her in her chair and lean closer. "But if I'm back to my baby-self…" he whispered to her ear, his lips lightly touch her skin and sent electric jolt up to her spine, "I won't be able to…" he nipped at the skin on her neck, "Give you this treatment…" and finally kissed her on her lips. "Do you want that?" She smiled as she put both of her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Now that I think about it, I'd prefer this big baby," she said, releasing her arms from him to gave him a chaste kiss. She put her face on his shoulder and take a moment to inhale his scent.

He chuckled, putting his lips on hers again before kissing her forehead. "Should we go back on our training again?"

"Sure!" But she took her cake instead. "After I finish this."

Trunks nodded and sat beside her, taking his share and eat the cake since it was made by his grandmother. Fortunately, the cake's sweetness was tolerable for him. He glanced at Tenten whom happily eat her cake. She had a sweet tooth since she was a little and always looked cloud nine whenever she ate desserts. He used his finger to get some cream from the cake.

"Tenten."

Just when she turned her head, Trunks dabbed the cream on her nose. Tenten widened her eyes when she felt the cold cream on her nose. He was laughing when she gasped in exasperation. She used her palm to cut the cream on top of her cake and rubbed it on Trunks' face.

"That's not fair! I only dabbed a little on your face!" He protested while wiped the cream off his eyes.

"That's your punishment for playing with your food," she said as she took a tissue to wipe the cream off her nose. Trunks snaked his hand behind her neck, pulling her into a kiss and used the chance to transfer the cream to her face when their face collided. He pulled away and laughed when he saw her face as messy as him. He was running away from her when she chased after him, went straight to the bathroom. After spurting each other with water, they were fighting over the faucet to clean their faces.

After cleaning up their faces from the cake's cream, they went back into their training. They decided to move to plains since Trunks wanted to train in a wider place for his new technique. After they finished doing some warming up, Trunks cracked his knuckles.

"This time I will figure out how to perfect this move," he said.

Tenten flicked her gaze towards him. "Oh, about that…" He whipped his head to her. "Concentrate energy on a spot instead two and narrow the gap between your hands."

"Err… How do you…"

Tenten chuckled. "Just do it. Let's see if it works."

He nodded and followed her instruction. He formed a large dome around him and focused his energy on a spot on top of his head. He released the energy and a large energy ball formed and shot towards the sky. He widened his eyes when he finally got the result he wanted. He finally able to perfected his Heat Dome Attack. He clenched his fists in satisfaction before running towards Tenten and hugged her.

"I did it! Thank you so much, Tenten! How did you figure it out?"

She smiled and hugged him back. "I wasn't the one that figures it out."

"Huh? Then who is it?"

She gently stroked his face and told him, "Your Father… I told you that he wasn't completely ignoring you, right?" Trunks didn't respond, but his face lit up by this.

 _'Yeah. Maybe…'_ he inwardly thought.

* * *

Piccolo was calling them to gather in God's palace to talk about tomorrow's tournament. Everyone but Goku decided to stay in the God's palace that night. Tenten decided to visit her grandfather before going to the God's Palace. Back in the future, she only saw the castle exterior without entering it. The palace had been locked forever ever since Ox King passed away and nobody visited it ever since. She knocked on the massive red eastern style double doors, and the door creaked open, revealing a young servant.

"May I help you, Miss?" He politely asked. He was wearing square eyeglasses, black afro hair style and was wearing a blue Chinese-style uniform. He studied her form before suddenly bowed down and open the door for her. "Please pardon my rudeness, Princess Chichi! Please come in!" he said.

Tenten laughed a little when the servant mistook her for her mother, but it would take a long time to explain things to him, so she just nodded and entered the castle. She examined the grand interior that decorated the palace. Everything about the castle was grand and it was every girl's dream to live as a princess in this kind of palace. But then, her mother chose to leave all of this and live in a small hut with her father.

She glanced at a large portrait that was hung on the palace's wall. She saw a family portrait of Ox King, her mother when she was still a baby and… her grandmother. This was the first time she saw her face. She looked exactly like her mother but had a graceful aura. The only difference between her grandmother and Chichi was her grandmother was using pink eyeshades and her eyes looked sharper.

"Is this the first time you see Ranran?"

Tenten turned around and smiled when she saw Ox King approached her. "Yes, she looks like Mother. It's weird that we actually have three generations that share the same appearances," she said, also referring to her face similarity with her mother.

Ox King laughed. "Yeah, I never get to meet her mother. But I bet she looks like three of you as well."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Anyway, what was she doing before she got married to you, Grandpa?"

Ox King curled his finger point, beckoning her to follow him. They were climbing the stairs and entered his study room. Tenten was amazed by the number of books her grandfather put there. Some of the books looked old enough, they seemed to be hundred years old. She saw her grandfather leaning on the window and she followed his gaze to saw the Hahae Lake.

"The Hahae Lake," she said, half-questioning him.

"Your grandmother used to be the guardian of the lake. Her family has been guarding the lake from generation to generation. It was also the place where I met her for the first time," he told her, eyes gazing longingly at the lake.

"I never know the lake held so many histories of our family," she said as she glanced at the lake where she spread her brother's ashes. "So… Who's guarding the lake now?"

"I do," he replied. "It's only normal for me to take care of something my wife loves so much, right?"

"I see." She always knew her brother love the lake so much, but her journey to the past made her started to love the lake more than she used to be.

* * *

Trunks was helping his grandfather and mother doing last check up on #16 that evening. He never had the chance to spend his time with his grandparent back in the future because they were killed the day the androids attacked their lab when he was still a baby. His mother didn't tell him much about what happened that day, and he didn't want to ask her either because he didn't want to brought the painful memory to his mother.

His grandfather was an easy-going and friendly scientist. Despite being the richest and smartest man in the world, Dr. Brief was really down to earth. His grandmother, however, was somewhat ditzy. The couple seemed to be unaware of the whole situation they faced, or maybe they didn't care at all. They really loved animals that they have a lot of pets. Trunks was currently feeding the pets in the garden, where the pets were freely roaming around. The black cat named Tama approached him and licked his hand in gratitude for feeding it. He petted the cat in return.

"Well hello, young man."

Trunk turned his head around to see Mrs. Brief approached him. "Hello, Grandmother."

Mrs. Brief was laughing and lightly slapped his back. "Hohoho, why are you calling me 'grandmother', young man? I'm not that old yet, even though I already had a grandson."

Trunks blinked at this. "Umm… I am your grandson."

Mrs. Brief leaned closer and studied his appearance up and down and circling him. "Well… you indeed look like Trunks. But you're… bigger."

"I am Trunks, Grandmother…"

"Oh, my! Last time I saw you this morning and you're already grown up this big! Time sure flies so fast!" She exclaimed proudly as she clapped her hands.

Trunks was laughing sheepishly at her. Now he didn't know how to explained things to her. She seemed to be unaware of the fact that he was her grandson that came from the future.

"Panchy." They turned around to see Mr. Brief in his scooter. "Can you help me find my cigarettes? I couldn't find it. There's only one left here," he asked his wife.

"Okay, I'll get it for you, dear," she said after lightly patted Trunks' head. "See you later, big grandson!" she said.

Trunks smiled at her in return. He saw Mr. Brief approached him and extended his box of cigarette. "Want some?" He asked.

Trunks waved his hand. "Oh no, thank you, Grandpa. I don't smoke."

"You sure you don't want to try?"

"No, I have two women that will go after my neck if they know I'm smoking." His future mother was smoking, but she threatened him to never follow her track. She did it because the smoke scent somewhat reminds her of her father and Tenten would blow him with her Kamehameha if she saw him smoking.

"Oh, you got two women!? That's wonderful. I'm also really popular when I was young."

"N-no! I meant my mother and my girlfriend!" He explained.

Mr. Brief chuckled. "I know, I know. By the way, I have something I wanted to give you," he said as he searched his pocket and gave him a box contained two capsules.

"What is this, Grandpa?" He asked.

"The copy of my lifetime researches. I want you to continue it in the future. I heard everything about your circumstances from Bulma. It'll take times until your Grandmother understand." He chuckled again when he recalled how his wife oblivious about her future grandson. "You're my heir and the successor of this company. But you're going to build the company from ground zero again, so this is all I can do for you."

Trunks smiled at his grandfather. "Thank you so much, Grandpa. You don't know how it meant for me."

"No problem, grandson," he said as he patted Trunks' back.

"What about the other capsule?" he asked.

He leaned closer to his ear. "That's… some inspiration for you."

"Huh?"

* * *

Ox King asked Tenten if she wanted to spend a night in his castle or not, but Tenten politely declined it, saying she wanted to stay in the palace since Piccolo might have one or two things to discussed before the game tomorrow. When she arrived at the palace, she saw no one but Kuririn and Piccolo there. While Piccolo meditated, she saw Kuririn looked distressed over something. She decided to approach him, trying to see if she could help him with anything.

"Hello Kuririn-san," she greeted.

"Oh, it's you Tenten." He glanced at her; eyes followed her as she took a seat beside him. "So finally tomorrow's the day, huh?" said Kuririn.

Tenten tilted her head to watch Kuririn. He clenched both of his fists. Tenten put her hand on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong, Kuririn-san?"

"It's nothing, I just… I hope we can defeat Cell tomorrow, for good."

Tenten smirked, "So you can avenge #18?"

Kuririn was blushing furiously, "Eh… Y-yes… No! W-what are you talking about? I… It's not…" He was stuttered. But Tenten knew why.

"It's okay Kuririn-san. I don't mind."

"Eh?"

"The Androids, they share the same features, which make it harder for me to like them. But history has changed. From what Trunks told me, she was nice enough to not leaving #16's side even tough Cell was after her. I don't mind if you're going after her. I'm sure Trunks will understand also." Kuririn didn't respond her. It looked like he wanted to say something but decided to swallow his words back.

A smile grazed over Tenten's lips. "Kuririn-san, you're an amazing man. She will like you back for sure."

"How can you say that?"

"You still love her despite hearing how evil she was from me and Trunks. You love her for what she is. I'm pretty sure your kindness will touch her heart."

Kuririn smiled at this. "Tenten, Goku must be proud to have a daughter like you. Thank you so much."

Tenten lifted her thumb up and winked. "My Father must be even prouder to have a best friend like you, Kuririn-san. Good luck!"

* * *

Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Gohan and Trunks finally arrived in the God's palace that night. Piccolo told them to have a good rest and preparing themselves for whatever going to happen tomorrow. Tenten was gazing at the dark sky. Starting tomorrow things would be uncertain, maybe she would die, or maybe she would lose somebody. She shook her head to dismiss the negative thought and slapped her cheeks, didn't realize that Piccolo and Dende approached her.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, Tenten-san?" asked Dende.

She turned her head to see the two Namekians, smiled at them. "Who doesn't? But never mind that. I just want to do my best for tomorrow." Dende looked somewhat surprised with her answer.

Piccolo gazed at her for a moment and said, "Actually Tenten, I want you to stay away from the tournament tomorrow."

She widened her eyes at this. "But… Why is that Piccolo-san?"

"We have Senzu beans prepared for tomorrow, but we don't know if it's enough to heal our friends or not. I know what you're capable of and most of all you're a Saiyan. But I want you to stay as the last resort. I'd rather have more people alive for now."

She fully understood what Piccolo meant and nodded. Piccolo was right; they should keep as many people alive for now.

"Okay, I understand Piccolo-san. I'll be there and watch the fight from afar in case you need my help."

Piccolo nodded, "So, that aside. Tenten, what is your relationship with the Dragon Clan?"

She was stunned. "The Dragon Clan? What do you mean by that?"

Piccolo glanced at Dende before continued, "Your healing ability, you have the Dragon Clan's ability. I can't say how you got the ability to create your barrier. And your body reacted when Dende revived the Dragon Balls, right?"

Realization hit her. She never thought the strange sensation she felt at that time was actually connected to the Dragon Ball. She thought she was having some anemic or something similar. But then, the biggest question was why she had the same ability as Dende?

Her mouth hung open and she scowled as she tried to find a way to answer them. "I… I don't know…"

"Moreover, Tenten…" She looked back at Piccolo. "Did you realize that we've been talking in Namekian language right now?"

She widened her eyes and clamped her mouth. "W-what!?"

So that was why she felt somewhat familiar when Dende chanted something during the Dragon Ball's revival ceremony. But then again, she never heard nor learned the language. How come she spoke in it so casually like she was speaking her own language? She pressed her lips together and held herself with her arms.

She didn't understand anymore.

Dende approached her and put his little hand on her arm. "T-Tenten-san…"

"Piccolo-san… Dende-san… What am I then?" she asked them.

Piccolo didn't want to press her since she didn't seem to know anything herself. He could see that she clearly didn't hide anything from them. He approached her and put his hand on her back.

"Relax, Tenten. We're not suspecting you with anything. You don't seem to know anything anyway, so let's save this for later."

"But–"

"It's okay. No matter who you are, you're Son's daughter. His Saiyan blood flowed inside you, that's for sure," he assured her.

"Yeah, that's the most important thing, don't you think?" Dende added.

She nodded, smiled at them.

"I'm sorry we're testing you out without permission, Tenten-san. We just wanted to test whether you understand our language or not." Dende smiled apologetically at her.

"Don't worry about it Dende-san…" she replied.

"Don't dwell on it too much and just focus on tomorrow, Tenten," Piccolo told her as he turned away back to the building.

"Have a good rest, Tenten-san," Dende said while he followed Piccolo's retreating back.

Her mind strayed back to the dreams she had before. The crystal, the strange place… They seem to hold the answer to her true identity. But then, she couldn't pull a connection line between the two things. She lightly hit her head with her fist in exasperation several times.

Were her dream had a connection with the Dragon Clan and Dragon Ball?

She startled when she suddenly felt something firm held her from behind.

"Hey, you're okay?"

It was Trunks.

"Oh, you! Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about tomorrow," she half-lied. She did think about tomorrow, but she didn't feel like she wanted to reveal the topic that revolved around her ability to him yet. Trunks rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know that wise man said, hitting your head like that would make you dumber," he joked.

She chuckled. "Feel free to test me."

"One plus one equals?"

She growled and slapped his hand. "I'm not that dumb okay?"

"I'm just checking." He rubbed her forehead before kissing it. "Don't hit your head like that, 'kay?"

She nodded and rested her head on his. "Anyway, Piccolo-san asked me to stay back from the fight tomorrow since he prefers to have more people alive."

"That's a good idea. I hate to have you fight as well."

She clenched her fist and lightly jab his chin, Trunks making a hurting expression to mock her, "Ouch, that's hurt…"

She smiled, "Say that in front of your father. I want to see his reaction towards the idea of Saiyan that doesn't fight."

"I thought you hate to fight?" He rested his forehead on hers.

"Only if it's necessary…"

"Oh, so you're not scared of him anymore? I thought you hate the 'super insect'?"

"Actually I'm glad he reached his perfect form because he looked more humanoid than an insect. So, I should thank your Father for that," she said before kissing his cheek.

He chuckled, "So that's why you looked so calm the last time you meet him, huh?"

* * *

 _AN: Chichi's mother name never been revealed throughout the story, so I decided to make up one for her. Ranran was written as_ _蘭蘭_ _(lanlan). I_ _t means Magnolia._


	20. 20: Reason to Fight

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20: Reason to Fight_**

* * *

The morning before the warriors left to their battle ground, they were shaken by the news about the Dragon Balls incapability to revive the people who had died once. Dende realized this when Piccolo told him that he used to die once and revived by the Dragon Balls and asked him if they could revive him. He regretfully announced it with eyes fell to the ground.

"So Dende-san, that means… If my Father died, he couldn't be revived?" Tenten asked, suddenly terrified by the fact they couldn't resurrect her father if he happened to be killed in the match.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry."

She forced a smile and said, "That's not your fault, Dende-san."

She was disappointed when she heard that the Dragon Balls would be useless for her Father, as well the other warriors except for her, Trunks and her Brother. Goku showed up not long after and Kuririn informed him about the bad news. But her father just nonchalantly said all they have to do was don't die. She chuckled, amazed by how relax her father was. But not even Gohan who trained with him in the chamber knew his plan.

She glanced at her father, gulped once – feeling hesitated to tell him about her engagement news, but she decided to do it now. She approached her father while wringing her hands together, clearing her throat to get her father's attention and said, "Father, can we… talk for a moment?"

"Sure, little bird. What's wrong?"

"Err… I want to talk with you in secrecy…" Goku looked confused but simply nodded. They went a little further from the others and stopped beside the building, hidden from the rest.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" he curiously asked.

"I… I want to tell you that… I have confessed my feeling to Trunks…"

Goku grinned, he patted his daughter's head. "I'm proud of you, Tenten! You finally open up yourself!"

"And also…"

"There's more?"

Tenten blushed; she couldn't look directly at her Father's eyes. "Trunks… he… proposed me."

"Proposed? Like… getting married?"

Tenten set her lips in a tight line and slowly nodded. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt something wrapped her body.

"Isn't that nice!? I'm so happy for you!" he laughed.

"Are you… okay with that?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't? Trunks is a nice kid, he cares for you greatly, he's strong, and he's Vegeta's kid on top of that. I have no problem with that!"

The fact that he was Vegeta's son, was in fact, the most disturbing fact to other people. But she was smiling at his remark. Despite being an eternal rival, he respected Vegeta and didn't judge Trunks through his bloodline. She rested her head on his father's strong chest and returned his hug.

He gazed meaningfully to his daughter and lift up her chin. "Tenten, what makes you happy makes me happy too. I hope I could send you in the aisle."

She chuckled. "Father, you can do that with my current counterpart."

"But I would love to do that for you too since I died in the future, right?" he pouted, scratching the back of his head.

She just laughed. "I will especially pick you up with the time machine then."

Goku raised his thumb up. "That's a good idea, little bird." He pulled his daughter into a warm embrace again while Tenten enjoyed the warmth that radiated from her father. After that, Goku slung his arm around her and pulled her to join the others in front of the palace.

"Say, since we're at it, can I request my favorite food for the party?"

Tenten laughed at this. "Sure, Father."

When everyone confirmed that they were ready to go, the warriors took off to the Cell's Game location. Tenten could feel her anxiety and excitement blended into one feeling that made her heart pounding. She clutched her chest trying to calm herself down – taking a deep breath and released it, hoping it could ease her mind a little when she felt something touched her hand. Trunks took her hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"We're in this together, okay?" he told her.

She smiled and nodded at him. They were holding hands until they reached the spot. She saw Vegeta already stood on the other side of the arena. But aside from Cell, he wasn't alone. The funny looking guy she saw in the newspaper the other day was there as well. She widened her eyes at this.

He wasn't serious about challenging Cell, right? He even had a reporter and a cameraman followed him.

Another figure appeared at the arena and she smiled when she saw #16. He was looking great now. Even though Dr. Brief and Bulma complained about the complicated mechanism inside his body, they were still doing a stupendous job out of it.

The giant android approached them almost immediately after he landed. "Kuririn, Tenten. I wanted to thank both of you. I owe you both that I'm back in action."

"You're welcome, #16-san." She responded.

"Glad to do it! I'm happy you looks okay now." Kuririn replied, looking fairly happy to see the android completely fixed.

Goku extended his hand and asked him to do their best together. But #16 ignored his hand and told him to not forgetting that he was created solely to kill him. She completely forgot about that when she helped him, now she regretted the fact that she was actually helping her father's hit man. She widened her eyes when the realization hits her. She never acted against her logic all this time, but… what made her doing it?

Why was she helping the android back then?

"Man, what a downer…" Her father casually told her. Tenten chuckled at his easygoing reaction.

Cell asked them who was going to start the fight when Goku stepped forward while cracking his knuckles, saying that he wanted to start off and he took everyone by surprise since they were planning to had him faced Cell later on when the rest successfully tiring Cell up. But the Earthlings who later known as Mr. Satan was mad about the turn order. The reporter later added things about he didn't expect them for not catching the wind about his strength. Kuririn then told Goku to let him go first.

When Mr. Satan stepped into the arena, Goku warned him that he would be killed if he was keeping this on. Mr. Satan and the reporter laughed at this and they mocked Goku for ridiculing Mr. Satan's power. While the other fighters found him annoying, Tenten found him entertaining. He took out a capsule from his Gi and revealed a duffel bag. He was taking out total of fifteen tiles and put them into a neat pile. Kuririn already turned his head away, suddenly feeling embarrassed while everyone was dumbfounded. He smashed the tiles leaving one tile away. The reporter cheered for him while he was grinning victoriously, rubbing his hand that was slightly swollen by this. Tenten turned her head away, trying to stifle her giggle. None of the fighter amazed by this since they capable doing more than that, even Cell was dumbfounded.

Finally, the world champion began his fight, opening it with his so called Dynamite Kick and hit Cell several times. It looked like Cell unable to counter him in their eyes, at least normal Earthlings' eyes, but Cell easily slapped him out from the arena and instantly won the match. Kuririn sighed in relief because he was rooting for Cell. Piccolo regretted the fact that even Cell didn't even want to dirt his hand on the man.

But Tenten had a different opinion about the man. Of all the Earthlings, he managed to face Cell one-on-one and made it out alive – admitting that the man was really lucky. She saw the man walking like nothing happened, approached the reporter and telling him he would take a break and after that, he'd really get down to business. Vegeta's eyes couldn't be wider than that. He remarked about Mr. Satan being the world champion of an idiot.

Tenten leaned towards Trunks and whispered. "I like that guy. We should preserve him for a better future."

Trunks rolled his eyes at her. "Better future of entertainment, you meant?" She laughed at this.

Mr. Satan's match felt nothing more than intermezzo. They got tensed the moment Goku entered the arena. The two fighters didn't hold back and soon engaged in a fierce battle. She glanced at Gohan and noticed even tough her father had release such an enormous Ki, her brother's expression remained unfazed. As if the power he released didn't bother him at all. Cell launched his Kamehameha, but Goku successfully diverted it from destroying the Earth. However, Cell continued by aiming his hand towards the arena. Goku shouted and told everyone to get away from the arena as fast as they could. Cell shot a large energy cannon and created a giant hole.

Tenten made it in time to jumped towards Mr. Satan, the reporter and the cameraman, taking them away from the attack. The reporter stuttered but not forgetting to express his gratitude towards her and she smiled in return.

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Thank you, Miss," replied Mr. Satan.

"Follow me, we better stay away as much as we can from them. They won't hold back this time," she said – knowing that they wouldn't go home even if she asked them to. They moved to hide behind a big boulder, but they could still see the fight from their place, but Tenten deemed it was safe enough for them. Mr. Satan was looking at her, looking rather confused.

"I was wondering what is a little girl like you doing here?" he finally asked.

Tenten rolled her eyes to him, pointed her finger to Goku's direction. "The one fighting Cell over there is my father."

"Oh, I see… Your father is not bad," he laughed.

"Since we have one of those people companions here with us, I'm going to interview this beautiful lady," said the reporter, Tenten looked puzzled, they were still going to do an interview at a time like this?

"So Miss, how are you feeling right now?"

"Hmm… excited?"

"Do you think your Father can beat Cell with his moves and tricks?"

Trick? They must be talking about their energy shots. She smirked – decided that she was going to follow their flow. She then nonchalantly answered, "Well, I'm not sure."

"Y-you're not sure? You might get your Father killed you know?"

"My Father is a warrior; he would keep fighting even though it's a battle he knew he couldn't win. It's in his blood. That's why I am holding my hope with the World Champion we have here," she said while pointing her hand to Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan looked like he was going to faint anytime now, he felt like she intentionally threw the responsibility back to his shoulder. "Y-yeah! Leave it to me! I'm the world strongest man! I'm going to beat him without trick!"

The reporter cheered for him and she was clapping her hand.

"One last question, why are you fighting for the Earth even though you know you can't win?"

She gently smiled at the camera, "To protect the world. We should never give up for the world, right?"

They were stunned by her answer and the reporter couldn't utter any words after that. Tenten shifted her attention back to the match and saw her father was going to shot a full-powered Kamehameha. She widened her eyes when she saw where he was seriously going to fire because it was going to destroy the Earth. But fortunately, her father was sane enough to teleported at the very last moment and blew Cell off. The green monster was losing half of his limbs, but his Ki remained enormous.

"Miss, it appears that your Father has beaten Cell."

"He's not bad! I'm sorry I didn't get to finish it myself!" Mr. Satan said while letting out relief sigh.

"No, he hasn't died yet," she answered.

And she was right. Cell was jumping back and grew his body back. The three Earthlings that watched the match shrieked in horror. Goku launched his energy balls continuously at Cell, forcing him to create a huge force field around him to protect himself. Goku was heaving and started losing his strength. Tenten gulped at this, there was no way her father losing against Cell, right? But she paled when she saw him reverting back to his original form and forfeit the match.

"Mr. Satan! Here's your chance!"

Horror overtook Mr. Satan's face when the reporter called his name. He suddenly clenched his stomach, saying he suffered stomachache ("Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"). He told them it was too bad that he was getting it when he wanted to fight so badly, the reporter bought his lie. Tenten's eyes flattened at this – clearly noticed that he was pretending. Sighing, she glanced at Goku. She couldn't hear it clearly, but she caught something like he was going to designate the person who'd go next. This must be his plan all along. He knew somebody other than him that is going to win the game.

But who?

"H-he's going to say my name! T-tell him I have a stomachache and I can't fight!" said Mr. Satan.

She narrowed her eyes again at him and shook her head in disbelief. She noticed Goku glanced at Gohan, widened her eyes when she heard him said, "Gohan, it's your turn now!"

He asked her brother to had a one-on-one battle with Cell!

What was he thinking?

"I think he's going to have a lunch break!" The cameraman confidently announced, making Tenten sweat dropped. Her Brother's name did means 'rice'.

Goku was approaching Gohan and patting his shoulder, convincing him that he was the only one that could save the Earth, preserved its glory and achieve his dream to become a scientist in the future. Gohan still uncertain about his capability to defeat Cell, but Goku kept telling him that if he couldn't then no one could. He glanced at the arena before gazing back at his father, hesitantly nodded and said he would try and see if he could do it. Gohan took his cape off, revealing the purple Gi that looked exactly like Piccolo's.

As if asking Gohan to face Cell wasn't surprising enough, Goku did the next unbelievable thing. He asked Kuririn for Senzu bean, but instead of eating it himself, he was throwing it to Cell and asked him to eat it.

They were taken aback with his decision – wondering if Goku hit his head somewhere and became insane to battle Gohan and Cell, both in their prime condition. Cell, on the other hand, was happy with the privilege, eat the bean and had the power he lost from his previous battle back.

Tenten gasped. She gritted her teeth and shouted, "Father, what are you going to do? This is insane!"

The three Earthlings were startled when she suddenly shouted. "Miss, what is that little boy going to do? I thought they're having a lunch break," asked the reporter.

"…He's going to fight Cell…" she answered.

"T-that little boy!?" they said in unison.

She nodded and covered her eyes in disbelief – couldn't bear to see the fight that was going to betide between her brother and Cell. Would he able to face Cell all by himself?

But now she thought about it, she recalled her brother used to tell her that when he got mad, he'd lose control and goes berserk, getting more powerful than usual. She widened her eyes in realization. Was this her father's plan all along?

The image of her brother's lifeless body covered in blood suddenly popped into her mind – sending the fear throughout her body. She couldn't stop her body from trembling at this point. But a gentle pat on her shoulder snapped her from her train of thought. She slowly tilted her head to see Mr. Satan, worry evident on his eyes.

"Miss, I don't know what's going on. But please calm down. I will intervene the battle if I need to," he said, "Hero always appears at the last second. I will save that boy, so don't worry!"

She gaped at his statement – didn't know how to answer him because she fully aware that he wouldn't stand a chance against Cell. Maybe even he realized this by now, but he still tried to console her in any way he could.

She chuckled at this and smiled at the world champion. "Oh yeah, I forgot we still have you," she replied.

"Yeah, that's why you don't have to worry!" he winked while showing off his muscle.

She nodded, feeling her spirit risen and said, "Thank you."

He went on bragging about how powerful he was and even showed her his muscles. Tenten was clapping her hands and showered him with compliments to make him happy. The reporter suddenly tensed when he saw Gohan entered the arena. Soon after, Gohan unleashed his energy and she couldn't believe it. He was even more powerful than his future counterpart. Was training under Goku really make this much differences?

But even with that, he didn't seem to be able to fight on equal terms with Cell. He was trashed by Cell, but soon emerged from the crumbled boulder. He had blood trailing on the corner of his mouth, clothes torn apart, but he wasn't losing any strength at all. Cell was beating him up, giving him a bear hug and about to crunch all his bones. Gohan croaked a painful growl, agonized by the searing pain all around his body, followed by sickening noises of his bones crunching under Cell's firm grasp on him.

Tenten was fidgeting on her position, simultaneously glanced at Goku then back to her brother to check her brother's condition and to see whether her father made any movement to helped him or not – but not at all. She clenched her fists together, sworn that she wouldn't let the same thing happened to him, she rose from her position and was about to save him when Mr. Satan grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, Missy! Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I have to go! Or else–"

"You have to stay, Miss! You're going endanger your life if you go there!" he protested.

"Mr. Satan is right, Miss! The kid still has another fighter there to help him!" The reported added.

Tenten scowled and shifted her glance back to them. Cell had released his grasp on Gohan, but suddenly flew towards Kuririn and snatched the Senzu beans pocket from his hand. Gohan rushed to stop him but once again was getting trashed about by Cell.

* * *

Trunks was startled when Cell suddenly appeared and snatched the Senzu beans pocket from Kuririn. He said the beans would be annoying, so he would take it for the meant time. The green monster still babbled about wanting to infuriate Gohan so he would release his hidden potential.

Gohan approached him, but he kicked Gohan out from the way, yelling, "If you're going to get mad, do it for real!"

He was counting them down and asexually producing seven mini versions of himself from his tail. He ordered Cell Juniors to attack all the warriors that presence. Trunks and his father turned into Super Saiyan and they were the only one that was able to fight on par with them. Goku couldn't fight because he was exhausted – losing too much strength from his match with Cell before. Even tough they were small; they crushed most of the warriors without fighting seriously.

Gohan slightly infuriated when he saw they beaten almost all his friends. He scoffed and stood up to attack Cell once again, but he saw Cell smirking while glancing at some direction. He followed his gaze and saw him looking at Tenten. He widened his eyes at this.

"Tenten! _Run!_ " he shouted.

Trunks whipped his head towards Gohan before looking at Cell who was flying towards Tenten. He pushed Cell Junior away to help her but he couldn't shake the annoying creature away from him. Goku also tried to push the creature off him, but he was powerless now.

Tenten's pupil dilated when she saw Cell was flying full-speed towards her. She turned into Super Saiyan, startling the three Earthlings.

"Run away as fast as you can! All of you!" she commanded them.

The three were hesitant, disliked the idea of leaving her alone. She scoffed when she saw them remained immobile, forming a sphere barrier around them the same time she blocked Cell's attack on her. She moved one of her hand to Cell's stomach and shot an energy ball there. She stepped backwards to create some distance between him and her. Cell rushed towards her when she run as fast as she could and slid in between his leg while punched him right on his guts. She shot another energy ball from behind him right on his head, causing him to lose his balance a little. Cell countered her with a Kamehameha and she activated her barrier to block it. But Cell's power was too much for her; the barrier shattered and the blue energy ball hit her. She coughed blood from the impact. She was about to get up when Cell approached her and grabbed her neck, lifting her off the ground, lifting her without problem.

Cell was laughing evilly. "You're a perfect material to make Son Gohan mad."

Cell glanced back at Gohan, _'Almost there…'_ he thought.

But Cell miscounted the number of the warriors there. He didn't realize that #16 presence, hiding all the time while waiting for the right chance to attack him. The big android jumped behind Cell and grabbed him with both of his arms. The sudden attack surprised Cell and he immediately released his grip on Tenten. She coughed to get the oxygen back to her system.

"Tenten, run as fast as you can! I'll have to blow myself along with Cell!" he commanded.

Tenten was glancing in question to #16. "B-but–"

"No but, Tenten! This is the final power I never used, you'll be blown too if you stay here!" He shouted.

Even tough he was only an Android, she could see determination flared in his eyes. She slightly nodded and flew as far as she could. "Thank you, #16…" she said. She could hear his scream from afar, but nothing happened.

Kuririn was defeated by Cell Jr., but he lifted his head up whilst looking at #16, "…16, you can't blow yourself up… When they fixed you at the Capsule Corps. Dr. Brief found this bomb hidden inside your body… He took it out because it was too dangerous…"

#16's expression dropped, his gaze fell to the ground in disappointment. Cell was smirking in return. He blasted #16 to pieces and his head was thrown away to Mr. Satan's place. Tenten was clamping her mouth in horror. The reporter asked Mr. Satan to leave the place because it was getting too dangerous there, but before they could even take a step, Cell appeared in front of them.

"Now… how about have a tea time and finish the shrimps in here," he maliciously smirked at them, making the three Earthlings trembled in fear.

They were shrieking when Cell pointed his hand towards them, but something kicked him away. Tenten briefly glanced at them.

"Go as far as you can!" She ordered before charged against Cell to drove him further from their place.

Mr. Satan stunned in his spot. He always believed that he was going to be the one that saved them all, but he was the one that getting saved, by a young girl on top of that, the girl that was cheering him as the world champion. He clenched his fists when he heard a voice called him.

"Before you guys leave, would you please take my head to the boy over there?" #16 said to him, "Please… I'm begging you for Earth's sake…"

Mr. Satan looked hesitant, didn't feel like he wanted to go to the dangerous area again. But he once again glanced at the anonymous warriors that were fighting the mini creatures that look exactly like Cell. He gulped, he wanted to leave the place as soon as possible and was about to refuse the android's request.

"Don't you want to help? You're the world champion, aren't you?" #16 said again.

"Mr. Satan is a human champion! This is the battle of freaks!" The reported told him.

Mr. Satan glanced at the mysterious girl that saved him twice that day. She was sprawled on the ground but kept shooting at Cell, trying to damage him as much as she could. He recalled her words during their interview with her before.

 _"To protect the world. We should never give up for the world, right?"_

He stepped forward and took #16's head. "All right. I'll do it."

"Don't do it Mr. Satan! You'll be killed!" the reporter shouted at him.

" _Shut up!_ All these no-names are out there fighting for Earth! I'll be a laughing stock if I, the Champion run away!"

He glanced at the android's head and replaying her words in his head. If this was the only way he could do to save the world, then he'd do it. He was running towards Gohan and threw his head at him. Unfortunately, he threw it too far from his designated position. #16's head rolled and landed far from Gohan's position, but his face was facing Gohan.

"Son Gohan…"

The young Saiyan was looking at the android, wondering why he called his name.

"Son Gohan, it's not a crime to fight for good. Feel the anger; set your passion free… I know how you feel, but you don't have to hold back… The wild animals and the forests I loved… Don't let them be destroyed, protect them for me…."

Just when the golden-hearted android finished his sentence, Cell crashed his head to pieces. "Mind your own business, rust bucket!"

Gohan's eyes widened at this. He looked up to see Cell in front of him and threw Tenten's unconscious body to the ground. She had lost her Super Saiyan form and covered in blood.

 _'#16… Tenten…!'_

He was shaking, not because he wanted to cry at the devastating sight before him, but because his blood was boiling. The rage finally took over him – all encompassing, all-overwhelming. The pure emotion exploded into a massive energy that was surging through his body, through every vein. He screamed as loud as he could, finally unleashed his true power.

"Now you're in for it… All of you!"

* * *

 _AN: I adore Mr. Satan so much that I love writing this chapter. So what do you think about this chapter? Share your thought and leave a vote if you like it! Favorite, follow and review are appreciated as always!_


	21. 21: Farewell, Mighty Warrior

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21: Farewell, Mighty Warrior_**

* * *

Gohan was a gentle and kindhearted boy, a personality that similar to his father. The boy was growing up pursuing a dream to become a professor, just like what his mother always expected. Chichi used to go against the idea of training him to become a warrior, wanting the boy to grow up like a normal boy. But it changed forever ever since the Earth getting an unexpected visitor from another planet.

The first time he unleashed his true potential was when he was held captive by his own uncle, Raditz. He broke free from the space pod and delivered a devastating blow to Raditz, giving both Piccolo and Goku the chance to kill the evil Saiyan. The second was when he wanted to save Kuririn back in planet Namek to save him from drowning. He was getting mad when Freeza stopped him, delivering a barrage of punches and kicks and effectively brought the tyrant to his knees.

The gentle boy always wanted to avoid battle as much as he could. But he couldn't stand seeing the people dear to him got beaten, thus was the only reason he fights. He didn't like the idea of shedding someone's blood or hurting them unless it was meant to protect someone. He avoided fighting Cell for that reason. But the bio-android had done something he deemed as his grave mistake, something unforgivable – he destroyed a good-natured android and on top of that, beating his dear sister.

The moment he spent with his sister replayed in his mind. The first time he carried her when she was born, when he rocked her and accidentally threw her away because he used too much power – good thing he managed to catch the baby before she hit the ground, when he met her future counterpart the first time, and when she admitted that she was his sister. Her life stories back in the future was once again replayed in his mind and wave of fury exploded inside him.

She suffered enough in the future and he wasn't going to let his baby sister suffered the same fate as her future counterpart. And the only way to end this was to kill the disgusting creature before him. The infuriated Gohan finally released his hidden power. He was taking his Super Saiyan form further to Super Saiyan 2 and unleashed a huge amount of energy.

"Now you're in for it… All of you!"

Cell slightly trembled by the power he was shown but trying to cover it by forcing an excitement smile on his face. "So you've finally shown your true form! This should be interesting!"

Gohan didn't respond his babble. He approached Cell and snatched the Senzu beans pocket from his hand. He approached Tenten and gently lifted her head, feeding her the Senzu bean.

"Tenten, can you hear me?"

She squinted her eyes before slowly opening her eyes, slowly regaining resurfaced to the consciousness world. "B-brother…?"

"I'm sorry I'm late…" he said while carrying her to the top of the mountain where the rest of the warriors fought. She put her down and put the Senzu beans pocket to her hand. "Tenten, after I finished with them, I want you to give this to everyone." She nodded.

Gohan flew towards Kuririn's place and destroyed Cell Junior's head in a hit. The rest of the green devils charged at him and Gohan killed all of them with one smooth movement. One of them trying to escape, but he couldn't escape Gohan and he was killed with a blow on his head.

When Gohan finished killing them, Tenten rushed to helped Yamcha, and Tienshinhan who were in a critical condition, followed by Kuririn, Piccolo, and Goku. She gave Senzu bean to Vegeta and finally approached Trunks. He was glad when he saw her made it out okay and briefly hugged her.

"Tenten, thank goodness you're okay…" He felt like he had been holding his breath all the time since he saw Cell charged at her. "I'm sorry I–"

She cut him. "We're in a battlefield, Trunks. You don't need to apologize."

He nodded and pulled her hand. "Okay, let's go farther then. I think Cell would finally become serious this time."

She glanced back at her brother. _'Brother, please win this…,'_ she inwardly said before following Trunks.

Gohan's new power was overwhelming. He managed to injured Cell so easily in several blows – finally turning the table to Gohan's favor. It was becoming more and more like a one-sided battle. Cell finally losing his cool, feeling intimidated by Gohan's power and released more power. The air pressure was getting too much – instantly blowing everyone away. Trunks shielded Tenten with his body to prevent her getting blown away.

The two collided and the massive fight had sent a huge tremor throughout the area. Cell, unable to landed any hit on Gohan started moving recklessly while a couple of punches from Gohan had made him bleeding. He aimed a full-power Kamehameha towards Gohan – only to be countered by a stronger Kamehameha by Gohan. The two energies collided, but they were pushed towards Cell and severely wounded him.

However, the battle was taking times longer than necessary, making both Goku and Tenten felt uneasy. Tenten was finding herself difficult to breathe minute by minute Gohan wasted to prolong the match. She was scared when she saw Cell's expression – scared that he might be doing something insane if Gohan didn't finish him quickly.

"Brother! Please finish him off! Hurry!" she begged him.

"Already?" Gohan asked, making Tenten flabbergasted.

"She was right Gohan! What are you doing!? Hurry and finish him off!"Goku shouted.

"Heh, sorry Dad. He deserves to suffer more," he cockily remarked.

"Gohan! You're the only one who can finish him! Do it now! Don't let it get desperate! We don't know what he'll do!" Gohan was just smirking in return.

Things were getting bad for them, the new power had eaten Gohan and he was getting proud of it. Cell grew his limbs back and screamed a furious howl that blaring throughout the area. He maximized his power, getting bulkier than before – but completely forgot that he was doing the same mistake that had been done by Trunks during their previous battle. The form granted him strength but losing speed in return. Gohan, on the other hand, remained agile and powerful. He kicked the side of Cell's head, sending a damage that made him vomited #18 out of his system and forced him to revert to his semi-perfect form.

It was over for Cell…

"Brother! Finish him quick! Please, I beg you!" Tenten screamed when she started feeling uneasy.

But her voice wasn't reaching him. He remained cocky and ignored her, but that didn't last long. Cell finally lost his patience, he growled then having his body bulging like a balloon.

"What is he going to do?" Trunks asked.

Cell was laughing like he was losing his sanity. "I tell you what? I'm going to self-destruct in 60 seconds! I'll die but so will you, the whole Earth will go with me!"

Tenten gasped and clamped her mouth. Cell's verdict had shocked all the warriors. Gohan moved forward and was about to hit him when Cell warned him that any kind of attack he landed would only make him explode sooner. Tenten was thinking hard, trying to find a way to save the Earth, but she found none. She felt her knees wobbling before she finally fell to the ground.

"This is it… We failed to save the Earth… again…" she said.

It was over for them…

They were failed to save the Earth…

She looked down to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut, looking up when she felt a gentle pat on her back. She blinked when she saw Goku knelt before her, moving his hand and caressed her cheek with his knuckle, smiling so gently at her.

She was confused – why was her father smiling at a time like this?

"I've been thinking, and I can't come up with any other way to save the Earth."

Tenten's eyes widened when she heard her father spoke. She knew this tone too well… It was the same tone her brother used before he knocked her unconscious and faced the androids alone… before he was gone. Goku pulled her into an embrace, shutting his eyes to remember the feeling of holding her in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you Tenten. I'm so glad that I have a chance to hold my little bird when she's a baby and grown up."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "F-Father…"

"Congratulation for your engagement, Tenten. I wish I could be there walking you down on the aisle, but… I'm sorry I have to break that promise…"

"N-no, Father! Please…" She shook her head and trying to work her brain to find a word to stop her father, but she couldn't voice her words out.

"I love you, little bird."

Suddenly the warm feeling that enveloped her vanished. She saw him appeared in front of Gohan, putting his hand on Cell.

"You did well, Gohan. I'm proud of you! Please tell Mom I'm sorry."

Gohan's lips trembled and his breath was caught in his throat when he saw what his father intend to do. Tenten pushed herself off the ground, trying to run to her father's place, but Trunks held her waist to prevent her from running further.

"Let me go, Trunks! _Let me go_!" she said as she struggled to free herself from his arms.

"Stop it, Tenten! He already prepare to–"

"NO! DON'T LET HIM GO! FATHER! DON'T GO!" she screamed, flailing her arms towards her father – reaching her arm as long as she could to grabbed him, caught him… everything to stop him from leaving her.

Her vision blurred when she saw Goku putting his hand on Cell. He vanished along with Cell when she blinked her eyes. She stopped struggling when she tried to search for Goku's Ki. Tears were cascading freely from her eyes when she couldn't feel her father's Ki anymore. Suddenly she lost all her senses. She felt like she screamed, but she couldn't hear her own voice as if everything drowned in the world of deafness.

She fell to her knees while Trunks wrapped his arms around her from behind. She was screaming hysterically, just like the way she was when Goten passed away. It was unfair she had to witness her family member died in front of her. No words could calm her down now, so he just held her crying, letting her shed her emotions out.

"Cry Tenten… Let all your emotion poured out," he said.

"I want him back… I only want him back…" she muttered, still sobbing.

"He would never leave you Tenten… He said it himself, right?" he whispered against her hair.

Tenten sobbed harder at this. She hadn't properly said thank you for everything her father had done for her. She hadn't even told him that… she loved him as much. She really wished she could turn back the time now that she missed her father so badly. Meanwhile, Gohan crouched on the ground, cowering and regretting the fact that he was getting proud and didn't kill Cell right away when he got the chance to do it. Kuririn approached him and patted his back.

"Gohan, you did your best…" he said.

Gohan still refused to look at his face. He shook his head. "No, I didn't Kuririn. I messed up! Because of me he…"

Kuririn pulled Gohan and hugged him. "I saw Goku's expression before he vanished, and he never looked even more content and prouder than that. He's proud of you Gohan, and Earth couldn't be saved without your help."

"B-but…" He was looking at Tenten's direction with a guilty expression. Kuririn followed his gaze. "She was losing all of us in the future and because of me, she had to witness another one…" Gohan gulped when the tears held his voice, "…all because of me…" he finally managed to croaked with a hoarse voice.

"It's okay Gohan. I know what kind of girl Tenten is. Let's go and talk to her, okay? You siblings are going to need each other at a time like this. Come on, I'll help you up." Kuririn helped him stood up while Gohan wiped away his tears with his arm.

When he walked closer to them, Trunks was looking up at him and slightly nodded, expressing condolences to him before looking back at the girl in his arms. Gohan was looking at Tenten with a remorse expression. She was still crying in Trunks' arms.

He slowly approached her and said, "Tenten, I'm sorry I'm not listening to you… I know what I did back there was unforgivable but… please forgive me."

Tenten lifted her head and gazing at him for a moment before pulling him into her embrace. "No… You did you best, Brother. Thank you for saving us…" Gohan sobbed again at this and put his arms around her.

He didn't deserve her forgiveness – he wanted her to blamed him instead so he knew that he was stupid.

After both Gohan and Tenten calmed down, they decided to head back. Vegeta told Kuririn to destroy #18 when Kuririn carried her unconscious form. Trunks put his arm around Tenten's back while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go back. It's over now," he said as he put away the hair that was blocking her eyes.

She nodded and was about to move forward when she felt uneasiness once again engulfed her heart. She snapped her head up and looked around. Something wasn't right and she could feel it… Cell's Ki.

Trunks turned his head around to see a billowing cloud of smoke and dust gathered. He widened his eyes when he saw an energy laser heading to their way. He did the only thing that crossed his brain on that moment – pushing Tenten away from him.

Tenten startled when she felt the hand that was supporting her was pushing her down. She turned her head to see what was going on when suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion. She fell down and watched and energy laser piercing through Trunks' chest.

Her eyes widened.

She couldn't comprehend what's happening around her anymore. The voices and noises around her started to get smaller. She couldn't blink when she saw the only man she ever fell in love with falling to the ground, bouncing once and sprawled, lifeless…

"Trunks…"

* * *

 _AN: I'm really sorry for a long postponed update. This story was actually under beta-reading process, but I decided to update it anyway for Christmas. XD_

 _Thank you **StarAF938, Lorena, kiroroblue** and **Animeloverde** for your kind reviews! I missed you guys so much and I didn't expect it's been 2 months since I updated the story. LOL!_

 _Thank you so much for pointing my mistake on the repeated paragraph, Lorena! And Animeloverde, I'm so happy you're still reading my stories and don't be sorry about it. Knowing you still following this story made me so happy! *hug*_


	22. 22: Resurrection

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: Resurrection_**

* * *

 _"Tenten, would you like to fight alongside me and become my shield while I become your sword?"_

 _"Is that a confession?" she asked._

 _Trunks quirked his lips a little and nodded._

 _She let out a small laugh. "You really are an idiot…"_

Was loving someone meant to be ready losing them as well?

She had saw Goten died in her arms, Gohan's body sprawled lifeless amongst the city wreckage to protect her and Trunks. Ever since then, she was swearing that she wouldn't let someone died for her sake anymore. The sole reason she didn't accept Trunks' feeling from the beginning was because she was afraid to lose him as well. That was why she was really happy when Trunks asked her to fight alongside him, instead of asking her to stood behind him and get herself protected by him.

But turned out, Trunks was as selfish as her brothers did.

He had broken his promise to her…

Didn't he know that seeing her loved one died before her was painful?

Didn't he know that she was afraid losing him because she loved him so much?

As if seeing her father died before her wasn't enough, she had to witness him getting killed as well.

He protected her and died in front of her eyes.

Her body instinctively moved towards him, placing her hand over his chest and healed him – working faster than her brain. Her eyes never leaving him, searching for any evidences to indicate that he was alive. Her hands trembled, and her tears never stopped cascading, clouding her vision, but she had to work fast, she had to focus – she needed to heal him and slapped him for scaring her when he was awake.

The lost limbs started to merge together, closing up his wound. She placed her ears to his chest to search for his pulse, widened her eyes when she found none. She raised his hand and placed two fingers on his wrist – still found none. She could feel a painful cramp on her stomach, as if her insides were wringing together and suffocated her.

He was gone…

The evil laugh that came from the billowing smokes blaring throughout the area, revealing the horrendous creature that killed her father and her lover.

"Who did I hit? …Ah, Trunks."

Cell emerged from the smoke, in perfect form, even without #18 – Ki bigger than ever. He told them small cluster of cells in his head made up his core. As long as the core unharmed he could regenerate any body parts he lost. He made a comeback with powered-up strength because the Saiyan cells boost power after a brush with death. He even learned how to teleport like Goku and back to their place – saying that Goku didn't kill him, instead giving him a greater gift.

Why this sickening creature had so many luck residing with him? She couldn't believe it – her father died for nothing, instead making the monster stronger than ever and back to kill Trunks.

She shifted her gaze back to Trunks and gently shook his body to wake him up. "Trunks, please wake up! Don't joke at a time like this!" she screamed.

Yamcha and Tienshinhan sprinted towards them, immediately crouched to checked on Trunks. Tienshinhan placed two fingers on his neck, widened his eyes when he found no pulse. He glanced at Yamcha and shook his head – indicating the boy was no more. Yamcha gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, but soon placed his hand on Tenten's back.

"Tenten, he's–"

"No he's not! Please, I beg you Trunks! You promised me! You promised you wouldn't leave me! Stay with me please…" She trailed off while slowly bent her head to his chest. "Please wake up! Trunks!" She screamed again, gradually finding it harder to breath.

"Tenten, we could return him alive with Dragon Balls! Calm yourself down!" Yamcha told her.

She knew it – her brain aware that they could return him alive with the Dragon Balls. But she couldn't accept seeing him die before her – it was her worst nightmare. She brushed away few strands of hairs from his eyes and caressed his cheek. She could still feel the warmth. She sobbed again and hid her face on the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Yamcha was rubbing her back to calm her down.

The sight of his sister crying uncontrollably had infuriated Gohan. She was losing two people dear to her in a day and she didn't deserve this at all – especially since she had witnessed the death of her family with her own eyes in the future. He despised cell to the core, disgusted with how he felt like he was over the wind by killing people and laughed at it like it was a joke. But this was a golden chance for him to avenge his father and Trunks. He wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice, this time he would go full-power at Cell and obliterate him to nothing. Gohan charged at Cell, but newly reborn Cell was much stronger than before. Not only they were now fighting on equal terms of power, but Gohan rapidly lost his strength while Cell remained powerful.

Vegeta, the proud Saiyan Prince that was named after his own planet had fought hundred battles where he sighted people getting enraged when their loved one was killed. He never got them… If they lost one man, then they only have to find another one as replacement. It was as easy as that, at least that was what he thought.

But he didn't understand why he was petrified when he saw Cell's attack penetrated through his son's body. His eyes never leaving Trunks' body ever since the attack occurred. He watched the girl approached him, trying to heal him. She would heal him right? His son would then wake up like nothing happened. But he didn't. The girl failed to heal him, crying hysterically and placing her arms around his son… lifeless body. His vision darkened, he was wallowed in wave of rage and screaming furiously.

He leaped towards Cell, turning himself into Super Saiyan and attacked him. At that point he didn't care whether he could win against him or not. No one mess with him, nor his family, especially the boy that inherit his blood. He intervened Gohan's match with Cell, recklessly and continuously shot him with his energy shots. The desperate attacks were consuming his energy, gradually causing him to lost his strength to no avail since his attacks meant nothing to Cell. The bio-android countered him by smashing his side – one single blow that effectively broke his arm. Cell was toying with Vegeta and delivered a final blow with raw energy blast from his fingertips to banish him when he decided that Vegeta had entertained him enough.

The moment she felt Vegeta's Ki skyrocketing, Tenten lifted her head, glancing towards Vegeta's direction and surprised to see the Saiyan prince valiantly fought against Cell – to avenge Trunks. She knew it all along, he never ignored his son and his action had proven it.

She caressed Trunks' forehead and whispered, "You see that, Trunks… He did care for you. You have to open your eyes, and see it by yourself…"

She might be insane, but she was hoping the lavender-haired boy would hear her, snapped his eyes open to see his father to prove that she was telling the truth – of course he didn't. She glanced at Vegeta, wondering why he had to went out of his logic and sacrificed his life. He was aware that they could resurrect his son with Dragon Balls, but why he still jumped to avenge his son even though he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Cell?

Was it okay to let emotion win over logic like Vegeta did?

Was it okay to act irrationally?

 _"Don't think Tenten. Feel… Feel, Tenten…"_

 _'Father…'_ She widened her eyes when she recalled her father's words.

She shut her eyes tightly and realized that all these times, she always acted according to her logic and failed to listened to her own heart in return. She clutched her chest – decided she would listen to her heart this time. Suddenly a warm sensation spread from her chest and she saw light surged in between her eyes. She shut her eyes for a moment but opening it again when she started to feel the noises around here fell into silence. She gasped when she found herself in the middle of nowhere, no longer in the battlefield. It was dark all around and she couldn't even saw herself.

"W-where am I?" She looked around and extending her arms, hoping that she could bump into something.

"Hello! Is there anyone here!?" She walked aimlessly, almost running in panic.

"Tienshinhan-san! Yamcha-san!" She called. Where was she? Why suddenly she transferred into a strange place. "Brother! Kuririn-san! Piccolo-san! Vegeta-san!" She kept on calling everyone and started to feel scared when she couldn't hear any answer.

She was startled when she felt a warm hand held hers. It was pulling her somewhere. She couldn't tell anything about the figure's appearances for her surroundings were dark, but judging from the hand that pulled her, the figure should be around her height.

"Uhm… Who are you?" she finally asked.

The figure didn't answer her and keep walking forward instead. Somehow, she didn't feel like the figure was a bad person, so she decided to follow the figure without asking anything. She could feel the figure walking slower. She looked up and saw a light in front of her. She felt the hand that once pulled her moved behind her back and pushed her, as if telling her to go towards the light.

"So you're not going to tell me who you are, huh?" she asked again.

The figure stood still, not answering her. She sighed and obeyed the figure, slowly walking towards the light.

"Do your best, little bird…"

She gasped when she heard her father's favorite nickname for her. But it wasn't her father. The voice belonged to a woman. Who was she? She immediately turned her body to go back to take a look at the figure that led her out of the darkness, but the darkness immediately closed up and she couldn't go back. She turned her head and startled when she saw the place she saw in her dream. It was white no longer how far she saw and the glowing particles floating around her.

 _'So it wasn't a dream…'_ she thought.

She saw the minty colored crystal stood in front of her. She was getting an impression the crystal was sleeping when she saw it in her previous dreams, but this time, it was glowing radiantly. She approached the crystal and put her hand on the crystal.

"…I've been waiting for you."

She immediately retracted her hand off it when she heard the voice. She was looking around, searching for the source of the voice and confused when she found no one. She was looking back at the crystal, wondering if it was the owner of the somewhat soothing silvery voice.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am a part of you that always been sleeping inside you." It was indeed coming from the crystal.

"…A part of me that always been sleeping inside me?"

"Yes…"

"Then… are you the reason behind my power?"

"Indeed."

"Then… Why did you appear now of all these times?"

"Because… You're finally decided to listen to your heart." Tenten widened her eyes in realization. The voice was right, she never tried to listen to her heart before. And this might be the first time she ever did it.

"So, you're always here all this time?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm always here inside your heart, waiting for you."

She chuckled. "I'm really sorry about that. I just didn't want to act recklessly, that's why…"

"It's okay to act according to your heart sometimes. Your father said it himself, right? You'll unleash your true potential by letting your emotion surface."

She felt her heart drop at the mention of her father. She looked down and clutched her chest, regretting that she couldn't save her father even when she went as far as going to the past.

"Lift your chin up. There's no use regretting what had happened. You have another priority now, am I right?"

She chuckled, feeling like a fool for dawdling in something she couldn't change. The voice was right, she was in a battlefield and she should go back as soon as possible. She was looking back at the crystal and asked, "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

"It is not the time yet for you to know the truth…"

She furrowed her eyebrows "Eh? But why?"

"Everything has its time. Let's let it slide for now. That aside… What are you wishing for?"

"… What am I wishing for? I… W-why do you ask?"

"Do you want power?"

"… Yes. I want it."

"Why?"

She was looking at the crystal disbelievingly. "Of course to stop this madness! I have to stop that super insect from destroying the world!"

"But what is your true reason?"

"I said it!"

"That is not your true reason."

She merely gaped at this and was about to question it when the crystal spoke again, "I am you, and I know you well…"

She paused before softly muttered, "My true reason, huh?" Now that she thought about it, why she was fighting? Was saving the Earth never been her true reason?

"What is it in your heart when you fight?"

She took her time thinking, "My family… my friends, and…"

She tightened her lips when she remembered Trunks. He was working his part to protect her when she failed to do so. She was losing him, the same way she lost Goten. Both had died valiantly while protecting her, and she despised the feeling of the one who stay alive while watching them gone before her. Her surroundings were changed and several panels were formed around her.

"This is…"

One of the panels showed her memory with Goten. They were pinching each other's cheeks as babies until Gohan came in between and pulled the apart, telling them to stop fighting. She giggled when they rubbing each other's cheeks in the end to ease the swell.

The next one was her mother, singing a lullaby for her when she was having a nightmare. She was sleeping almost immediately in her mother's arms after she finished with the song.

Another one was when she blasted Trunks out from her house. It was the first meeting they had after several years not meeting as babies. Bulma brought him to her house that day and he was pulling pranks on her, taking her doll with him. It was also the first time she found out about her ability to create the barrier.

The other one was when she spent movie nights with Goten and Gohan. They continue the fun night with pillow fight and sleeping together after Gohan storytelling them. She missed those moments with her brother so much that tears started formed in her eyes.

And the last two, was when she met Goku for the first time on her trip to the past. She saw the moment when he spent the night consoling her when she finally got her emotions resurfaced. She faintly smiled when a trail of tear rolled from her eyes. She could still hear his last words clearly inside her mind. She would never forget what her father had done for her.

The last one was when Trunks proposed her in the glacial belt. The moment when they finally confessing their feeling, and the moment they spent together in the castle, kissing and teasing each other. She loved him, so much that she would do anything in her power to bring the peace back to their world and live in it with him. Just like what he asked her when he proposed her.

The memories were making her smile and her heart was overwhelmed with a comforting warm feeling. She opened her eyes wider in realization. Yes, she never realized it before. The true reason she decided to fight until the end. She shut her eyes, smiling at the fond memories and newfound resolution.

"You've found your reason yet?" asked the voice.

"Yes…"

"Then I'll ask you again… What is your wish?"

"I want the power. The power to protect the people I love!"

"Your wish is my command…"

She saw a flash of light and her consciousness was teleported back to the battlefield. She saw Vegeta lying on the ground, with an arm broken. She glanced at Cell and saw him concentrating his energy on his fingertips, aiming it towards Vegeta. Yamcha and Tienshinhan were startled when they saw her rose, turned into Super Saiyan and aimed her hand towards Vegeta.

The crystal was telling her to do this; it granted her the knowledge for this new technique. She didn't know whether it'd work or not, but she had to try it out. Blue hexagon particles started to form around Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was rather perplexed when he saw the set up he saw around him. Cell's energy hits the force field she created and being absorbed instead of being deflected. This took him by surprise. Tenten closed her eyes and her barrier changed its color to yellow and shot an even more powerful attack back at Cell. The warriors were shocked with the attack and Tenten was surprised herself. She couldn't believe that she actually brought her ability to a new level. The attack was successfully wounded Cell because she was actually returned his own power back to him, doubled with her own to counter.

"Brother, it's time to counter!" Tenten shouted at her Brother.

She glanced at Cell who was beyond furious with her counter attack. He healed himself and was now making stance from his spot to fire Kamehameha.

"It's pointless now, Tenten. I don't have much power left." This is bad, her brother has been losing his spirit to fight. He was still affected by Goku's death on top of that.

Tenten was about to say something when they heard a voice.

 _"Gohan! Don't you dare give up!"_

"D-Dad!? B-but.. Where are you!?" Gohan asked while he searched around for his father.

 _"The afterlife. Kaioo is helping me to talk to you! Now come on! Fire off your Kamehameha just like Cell! You can win! I know it! Believe in yourself! One last time, show me the power we made together!"_

"Father…" Tenten could feel hope lit inside her heart again when she heard her father's voice. Even in the afterlife, he still tried to protect them.

"OK… I'll do what I can…"

 _"Attaboy! Don't let me die for nothing! Avenge me and Kaioo!"_

"I'm sorry, Dad. I let you die because I got too cocky…"

 _"Forget about it! I'm having a great time here with Kaioo! Have fun on Earth! Got it!?"_

"Got it!" said Gohan in full determination.

Cell finally fired his Kamehameha when Gohan fired his own. The two attacks collided and create a huge air pressure that pushed everyone away. But Gohan was getting pushed back by Cell and he didn't have much Ki left in him. Tienshinhan put his arm on Tenten's back to keep her from getting blown away by the air pressure. She slowly pushed her way through, but was once again getting pushed away because of her light weight and was caught by Tienshinhan.

"Where are you going, Tenten!?" He asked.

"I have to approach my brother! I have to restore his power!" she retorted.

"Yeah, but you can't do it with this much air pressure around us!"

He was right, she couldn't move closer to him. But she had to heal him no matter what. Suddenly she recalled her new ability. If she could send her energy through her barrier, then she might as well heal him with it.

"Tienshinhan-san, please hold me in my place," she asked him.

Tienshinhan didn't know what she planned to do but obeyed her. He put both of his hands on her shoulder to keep her from getting blown. She aimed her hand towards Gohan and formed a force field around him. Gohan glanced at the force field around him and wondering what was she going to do. Suddenly the force field shattered and restored his power, his wound was healed. He finally had more power to pushed Cell but the bio android was still too much. Suddenly Cell was getting a surprise attack from Vegeta and was distracted.

 _"Now!"_

Gohan used all of his power and drove his Kamehameha closer to Cell before finally ate Cell's Kamehameha and engulfed him, completely obliterated him to nothing.

They were stunned in their place when they saw a large crater formed on Cell's spot and no longer saw him there. They blinked several times before Yamcha finally cheered him for beating Cell. Tenten was happily clapping her hand before rushed towards Gohan and saw him already reverted back to his original form, satisfyingly laughed at his victory.

"Brother, you finally did it!" she said while wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck.

"Tenten… can't do it without you. Thank you so much!" Gohan replied as he put his arms tighter around her.

"No, you did it with your own strength." She couldn't describe how proud she was with her brother at that very moment.

They were cheering for Gohan's victory. Yamcha offered a help for Gohan by carrying him to the God's palace because he was worn out. Tenten was losing so much strength because of the last power she used to counter Cell and healed Gohan, but fortunately, she still had some strength left to fly back to God's palace.

Piccolo was waiting for her to follow him when she glanced at Vegeta in the midair, arm still broken. She decided to use her last power to recover him, so she flew towards him. Vegeta knew she was flying closer to him but chose to throw his gaze away from her while wiping the blood that trailed on the corner of his lips. She put her hand on his broken arm and healed him. Vegeta slowly turned his head to glance at her.

"… Vegeta-san, thank you so much… For helping my Brother… And also for avenging Trunks' death. You're a very nice person." She smiled a little towards him, trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

Vegeta just gazed intently at her without responding her words. After she finished healing him, he turned away and muttered something she couldn't hear. She asked him what did he say, but he flew away from her. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't understand him in the end. But she smiled while watching his disappearing form. Suddenly she couldn't hold herself in the air anymore and fell because she was losing her strength. That was when Piccolo showed up and put her hand around his shoulder, offering to help her back to God's palace. She was feeling grateful for the help because she didn't have any strength left in her.

She saw Tienshinhan carried Trunks' body with him, so she asked Piccolo to bring her to Trunks's place. She approached his body and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go home, Trunks."

* * *

Dende healed Gohan and #18 completely when they were back to the God's palace, while Tenten ate Senzu bean to replenish her strength. This was the second time she ate the magic bean and honestly, she didn't like the taste. And just like any other medicine, it tasted really bad but working superbly. Yamcha was keeping his distance from the female android while shouting them from afar to stay away from her or else, she would kill them. #18 was awake and looking puzzled with the situation until Kuririn told her that the nightmare had ended and Gohan had kill Cell. She was surprised to know the little boy become the hero of the day.

Tenten glanced at the android and she was glad to know that she was right. The android was different from the one from her timeline. She was happy to see Kuririn's brightened expression when he made sure the blonde woman was fine. She swore his expression could rival the brightest sun. It was quite ironic since Kuririn's bald head always made him shining like a sun. Cell's coming to the past was a bad news, but if he didn't come, maybe the androids would share the same personality.

Maybe bad things indeed came with good things.

Piccolo told #18 that Kuririn was the one who cared for her since Cell vomited her out of his system, which made the short man blushing furiously. He sheepishly told her it wasn't necessary to properly thank him since he did it willingly.

Gohan was struck in realization and blurted, "I get it Kuririn! You're in love with her!"

Kuririn smacked him right on the back of his head. "You don't need to broadcast it!" he said.

#18 scoffed and threw her gaze away and left just like that. Yamcha was yelling at her from afar for being rude the man that had saved her ("That ungrateful woman! He's saving you, you know! I'm gonna punch her!," said Yamcha – Tienshinhan responded and said, "Forget it, you wouldn't be able to do it.").

Piccolo shook his head at the ruckus and asked Mr. Popo to bring over the Dragon Balls Goku had collected for them before to revive those who were killed. While Mr. Popo went to the building to take the balls, Tenten approached Trunk's body and put his head on her lap, gently caressing his face. She was glad they could bring him back alive in this timeline, thanks to the Dragon Balls. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she lost him forever.

"Hey, tiger. I'm so glad I could see your blue eyes again in a few minutes," she told him. "I'm really grateful, for all the things you've done to me… Thank you, for never giving up on me, for becoming my strength on my weakest state. I wish I could be the strength for you in return and protect you with all my life."

Just when she finished her sentences, something warm surge from her chest and she could hear the voice once again spoke to her. She widened her eyes when the voice once again granted her the ability she never imagines she would have, not even in her wildest imagination. She startled when she felt a small pat on her shoulder and turned around to see Piccolo.

"Tenten, we will summon Shen Long now," he said.

She blinked several times and glanced back at Trunks again before looking back at Piccolo. "W-wait, Piccolo-san, before that… Can you let me try something out?"

"Trying what?" Piccolo asked her while scowled deeper than he was before.

She took a deep breath and placed both of her hands on Trunks' chest. She shut her eyes and could feel the wind swirled around her, making her hair gently billowing around her. White and green particles started to form and circling both her and Trunks. The particles were concentrated on Trunks' chest before forming a large sphere of light around him and faded pretty soon. The warriors that present on the palace were taken aback by the sight, holding their breath while trying to comprehend what's going on. Tenten finally opened her eyes and gazed at Trunks' face.

"Trunks," she called his name. But the man in her arms remained still. Her gaze fell to the ground in disappointment. "I guess it's not working." She sighed.

She decided to put him down when an arm snaked behind her head and pulled her down into a kiss. Her eyes widened when she felt his lips moved against hers. The warriors were shocked when they saw Trunks moved, but Kuririn and Yamcha's expression couldn't be funnier than that. They had their jaw dropped to the ground and eyes bulged. They couldn't believe their eyes. As if her mysterious ability wasn't surprising enough, she could resurrect people as well.

Trunks pulled away and put her forehead against his. "Am I in heaven already?" he asked. She laughed a little, uncertain how to express her happiness when she was about to burst into tears at the same time.

"Yes, and I'm going to send you to hell for scaring me back there." She leaned in for another kiss.

Both Piccolo and Dende were petrified on their spot. Not even the Dragon Clan could resurrect people, but she could do it. They saw her helping Trunks got up and approached them. She looked so happy to see him back alive, but bewilderment visible on her expression at the same time.

"Tenten-san… You can… resurrect people?" Dende asked with a drop of sweat trickled on his temple.

She nodded. "Apparently, as long as the body isn't destroyed I can bring them alive again. So, we're still going to need Dragon Balls to revive the other people."

"But… How come you have this ability? What exactly happened?" Piccolo asked, slightly impatience to get the answer he wanted.

"As much as I wanted to tell you myself, Piccolo-san, I don't have the clue myself aside from the mysterious voice that granted me the new power. But if you ask me who, I don't know myself…"

Piccolo and Dende were gazing at each other. Tenten told them the events that occurred before she retained the ability. The dreams, the strange place, the voice, everything she could tell them, hoping the two Namekians would give her a clue. But after Tenten finished with her story, silence fell upon them.

"Well… To tell you the truth…" Piccolo said, breaking the silence.

"It's even more confusing for us," Dende added.

Tenten sighed. "So in the end, this would remain a mystery for me…"

Piccolo approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "As much as I wanted to know the answer myself, I don't want you to be bothered by it, Tenten. You helped people with these abilities and I think that should be enough in the meantime."

"Yeah, but I couldn't help but worry… What if, the thing that lies inside me… was actually something that is going to be dangerous in the future?" she said, couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"Like I said Tenten, don't let it bother you. Up until now you put your power to a good use, and I believe you could continue that, beside… You have Trunks by your side, right?" Piccolo told her.

Tenten faintly smiled at this before nodding in agreement. "You're right, Piccolo-san. Thank you so much."

Mr. Popo put the Dragon Balls in the centre of the palace and summoned Shen Long out of it. The sky turned dark and the moment Shen Long emerged out from the ball, Tenten could feel the familiar wave that hit her before when Dende revived the magic balls, but not enough to make her collapse like before. Both she and Trunks were amazed with the green-scaled dragon. Shen Long was glancing at the mortals that presence before him, but his eyes stayed longer when he saw Tenten.

"Reflect upon your desires, mortals. I shall grant you three wishes."

Trunks was stunned at the dragon. "…Wow…"

"Yeah… wow…" Tenten responded.

Kuririn chuckled at this. "Oh yeah, this is the first time you two saw Shen Long, right?" They nodded.

They made the first wish to bring everyone Cell killed back to life, except the bad people. It didn't take the dragon long to grant the wish, but when he was done, Tenten searched for Goku's Ki but she couldn't find it. She asked the dragon again if he could resurrect her father since she wanted him to be back alive so bad, but Shen Long told her that he couldn't resurrect the people that had died once and resurrected by the Dragon Balls.

Her gaze fell to the ground when she suddenly heard her father's voice. He was using Kaioo's telepathy power to talk to them through their heart. He told them that Bulma used to tell him that he attracted bad guys and Earth will have a better peace if he wasn't around, and he agreed with that (Trunks immediately grabbed her shoulder and said, "Sorry my mother said that!" – she just chuckled in return). He told them to not worry about him since he was going train and have matches with the martial arts master from history. He also said Earth had Gohan and he was more dependable than him.

"Tenten, Gohan. Tell your Mom I'm sorry, okay? And Tenten… I saw your new power and I'm really proud of you. I'm so happy to see my little bird soars to the sky now. You're free now, Tenten…"

Tenten couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She glanced at the sky and said, "Father! Thank you for everything you've done to me! I'm really happy to have a Father like you! You'll always be my hero! And I love you… I love you so much!"

Gohan held Tenten's hand while Trunks put his arm around her shoulder. She was crying uncontrollably now.

"I love you too, little bird… Live your life to the fullest for me… Trunks, please take care of her… for me."

"I will Goku-san! I promise!" Trunks replied, placing his arm on her waist.

"See ya all later!" Goku said cheerfully.

Kuririn remarked on whom else but Goku would be that cheerful even though he was dead. Tenten chuckled while wiped her tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Shen Long was waiting for their second wish, but no one had any idea. Trunks and Tenten were amazed, many people in the world would be dying to be here and make wishes, but these warriors didn't have anything to wish upon. Yamcha asked them if it was okay for him to ask for an expensive necklace for his girlfriend. But suddenly Kuririn told Shen Long that he wanted to turn #17 and #18 back into humans, Shen Long couldn't grant it because their powers are too great. But in the end, he made a wish to take out the bombs out of their bodies. Shen Long granted the final wish and shattered into seven lights.

Kuririn apologized to Yamcha because Yamcha didn't get to wish for the necklace, but Yamcha sheepishly told him there's no way he wished for something like that to Shen Long. Tienshinhan asked Kuririn why he had to take #17's bomb as well. Kuririn told him that #17 was a perfect guy for #18 even though he liked her.

They were startled when they saw #18 suddenly appeared. Turned out she was hiding behind one of the pillar. She shouted at Kuririn, "You moron! 17 and I are twins!" The warriors were forming a big 'O' with their mouth. No wonder they shared the same appearance aside from their hair color differences.

"Don't get the wrong idea! And don't think I'm grateful for you taking out my bomb- globehead!" At the end of her sentences, she slightly scowled at Kuririn, but she didn't leave the palace until she said, "Later."

Tenten squealed and marched towards Kuririn. , "Kuririn-san! She said later! You got a chance with her!" she said enthusiastically.

"Maybe there's hope! Of course, you're gonna have some compensation. She maybe a monster, but a cute monster!" Yamcha told him.

They were pestering Kuririn about the female android while Kuririn sheepishly told them to knock it off. Trunks was confused on the other hand; fail to understand why they seemed to be happy for Kuririn.

He approached Tenten and whispered, "Are you really okay with them going out?"

"Sure, why not? They're going to be a cute couple," she replied.

"But, she–" Tenten put her finger on his lips.

"It's going to be okay. If they are happy, who are we to judge?" She told him. Trunks just nodded at her, still hard to accept it since it was the android that destroyed their world. But he decided to not saying anything for now.

Tienshinhan excused himself to go home since Chaozu would be worry about him by now. Before he took off, he glanced at Trunks and Tenten. "Both of you, I'm sure you guys can beat those future Androids easily now. Good luck!"

"Thank you." Trunks' face lit up by the confidence Tienshinhan put on them.

Tenten bowed her head at him, "Thank you so much for your help, Tienshinhan-san. Please take care." Tienshinhan flashed them his fingers before kicking the ground and went home.

"So, when are you going back to the future?" Gohan asked them.

"Tomorrow. We'll get a good night rest for tonight."

"Yeah, I'm so tired…" Tenten bent her body and rested her hands on her knee.

"We'll come to see you off then," said Kuririn.

Trunks nodded at the shorter man. "Sure, thank you Kuririn."

Gohan asked Piccolo if he was going to stay in God's palace from now on and he told Gohan that was his plan and Gohan was free to visit him there anytime he wanted. Before leaving Tenten marched towards Piccolo and threw her arms around the green skinned alien. Piccolo startled at first, not used to be hugged by anyone before.

"Piccolo-san, thank you for everything you taught me. I wouldn't be the way I am today without you," she told him.

Piccolo wasn't sure how to respond her. He hesitantly lifted a hand and gently patted her back. "Sure Tenten. Good luck with the future."

Tenten released her hug on him and moved to Dende. "Dende-san, it's really nice to meet you."

Dende nodded. "The feeling is mutual, Tenten. I hope everything well with your world in the future." He told her.

Tenten nodded and briefly hugged the younger Namekian. She was glancing at them while walking towards Trunks until she saw Piccolo flashing his two fingers towards her. Tenten smiled and waved her hand at him.

"Tenten, where are you going after this?" Trunks asked her.

"You go straight to your parent's house, okay? I wanted to spend the rest of my time here with my family. And I have to deliver the… news to my mother as well…"

Trunks lifted her chin up and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, my lady."

Tenten nodded and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow, tiger."

They went on separate ways afterwards. Tenten and Gohan went straight to their house while Trunks went with Yamcha to his house. On their way to Capsule Corp., Yamcha glanced at Trunks and smiled a little, excited to tell him something about his father.

"You know Trunks, something actually happened when you're death back in the match with Cell. It's regarding your father," he told him.

Trunks tilted his head and glanced at Yamcha. "My father?"

"Yeah, he was really mad when Cell killed you and valiantly fought Cell all by himself to avenge you."

Trunks widened his eyes at the news at first, but then he could feel the corner of his lips tugged. He actually cared for him; his father didn't hate him.

"Father did that… for me?"

Suddenly the vexation and ill feeling he held towards his father vanished, replaced by the joy and proud of being the heir of the Saiyan prince.

 _'You're right after all, Mother… He cares for us…'_

* * *

 _AN: Tenten's mystery would remain mystery until it revealed on the sequel 'The Mischievous Warriors'. The story would end in three chapters which I would post as soon as I finish the rewriting version. Please click my profile for the sequel~ Favorite, follow, vote and reviews are appreciated!_

 _Thank you **StarAF938, Lorena, animeloverde** and **cookiegirl8501** for your reviews! I hope you guys like the new chapter!_

 _If you happen to wondering why I didn't update for a long time, feel free to stalk me on my tumblr page. My username is chicken-ranger, check it on my profile page~ Ask me anything there!_

 _Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year everyone! I hope this year would be a better year for all of us. Since we're going to enter the fire rooster year, fortune would come to those who reviewed my chapter, since this is chicken's year, please make chicken happy! *singing nugget song*_


	23. 23: Their Other Half

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23: Their Other Half_**

* * *

Delivering the news about Goku's death wasn't easy for both Gohan and Tenten, even though they won against Cell. Chichi was slamming the door open when they reached their house, looking extremely furious to the fact Goku brought her kids to a dangerous fight against Cell – even letting Gohan battling Cell one-on-one. She was glaring a deathly glare that petrified both of her children, who were now uncertain to how they told their mother about the bad news.

Chichi was yelling "Where's that Goku!? I have to kill him for letting Gohan fought Cell all by himself!" while whipping her head around, looking for the said man, and they fell silence – because she could no longer kill their father. She widened her eyes upon the silent treatment, lips trembled when she saw Gohan's remorse expression. Tenten immediately pulled her inside the house. At this point, Chichi already had a feeling about what her daughter was going to tell her.

She told her the bad news and she denied to believe it.

Since the beginning of their marriage, her father had told her that as a wife of a warrior, she always had to prepare for the worst. That was why she didn't want him to pursue the path of a warrior when they got married. Ever since she was a little girl she only had one simple dream marrying her first love, building a family and live a normal happy life.

Her wish was granted, only that it wasn't a normal life.

She wanted to scream, shouted, hitting something to express her vexation upon losing the man she loved twice – this time the Dragon Balls couldn't resurrect him. Was it normal to lose the same man she loved twice?

She couldn't react yet, but she could feel her father's hand on her back, muttering words to calm her down. Her eyes fell to the ground, suddenly recalled the day when she met him the first time as a kid – when her husband couldn't even distinguish her as a girl, that naïve man. Then she recalled when he proposed her in the tournament, winning against Piccolo then brought her to her father's castle to marry her. She was happy; she loved him and wanted to grow old with him.

But now she couldn't.

She clamped her mouth, slowly fell to her knees and cowered, shedding her tears. Tenten held her mother while Gohan rubbing her back to soothe her calm. The babies, despite being so small and couldn't understand a thing noticed their mother's distress, crying hysterically. Tenten immediately released her hold to her mother and approached the babies and carried them in her arms. Ox King was sniffing, covered his face with his giant palms, taking off his glasses to wiped his tears away before approaching his daughter.

"Chichi, you have to stay strong for your children…," she heard her father said.

The words had finally made her lifted her head to see her children – Gohan, Tenten and the twins – the precious legacy Goku had left for her, their children and the peaceful world for them to live in.

Her father was right…

She was a warrior's wife.

Her husband's battle might be over, but she still had battles to be fought. And that was to raise her children, even without Goku to helped her.

She rose from her previous position, sauntered towards Tenten and took the still crying twin in her arms, slightly rocking them and they immediately fell silence. They were looking at her with doe eyes, still shone with tears. She cuddled them both close to her chest. Gohan approached her, telling her that it was his fault his father died, almost in tears. She thoughtfully glanced at Gohan, handing the twins back to Tenten and moved to embrace her eldest son.

"It wasn't your fault your father loved us so much that he's willing to die for the world," she told him. And that was all she needed to make Gohan broke into tears. She could see the guiltiness in his expression. Knowing Gohan's personality, the scar would last long even if he didn't show it, but she wouldn't let that happen.

She glanced at the sky through her window pane, silently wished that Goku would continue watching over them and protect his children.

 _'I haven't say that I love you before you leave, right Goku? I want you to know that I'd always do. And I would remain strong… For our children's sake,'_ she inwardly said.

* * *

The next day, Bulma held Goku's memorial service in her place. The warriors were gathered on her place to pay a final respect to Goku – even though they knew that the said man wouldn't really care and probably off to train somewhere in the afterworld anyway. He probably was the man that died without preparation yet stay happy and enjoy his death.

After finished with the ceremony, Tenten went to the baby's room where Chichi placed the twins together with baby Trunks. Someone had to go to watched them after all since Bulma and Chichi were busy with the guests who came to pay their final respect. Most of them was the people her father used to save in the past. He happened to befriended a Frankenstein-looking android named #8 which somewhat reminded her of #16 – huge, but gentle hearted. She was taking #16's memory card for a keepsake, to reminded her of what he had done for the world.

She was glancing at the memory card, startled when she heard the babies were making noise. It was their first meeting; they were sitting together while curiously studying each other's appearances. Baby Trunks crawled towards baby Tenten and poked her face several times before he accidentally knocked her down. Baby Tenten was crying and baby Goten came to the rescue – crawling towards baby Trunks and pinched his cheek. Baby Trunks scowled at this and pinched him in return. Tenten giggled at this and put her hand in between the two baby boys to arbitrate them.

"Okay, boys. No fight or I'll be mad at you," she said as she caught their hands to stopped them. The two baby boys were glancing at her and obeyed her.

She smiled at the sight, suddenly missing the times they spent as 'three' instead of 'two'. Even though she was in a relationship with Trunks, she couldn't help but feel something vacant between her and Trunks. He often made mistakes by saying "Right, Goten?" every time he said something funny while throwing his glances towards her side – as if Goten was there. He never said it outright, but she knew that he missed Goten as much as she did.

Baby Tenten was still crying despite the resolved problem. Sighing, she was reaching for her to take her out from the crib, but a pair of strong arms had preceded her and taking the baby girl to his arms.

"There there, little lady… What makes you crying?" Trunks asked as he gently rocked her in his arms. Baby Tenten stopped crying, wondering who was the strange man that took her. Trunks chuckled at her bewildered expression, using his thumb to wiped her tears.

"I'm crying because of you," she said while laughing at the irony.

Trunks leaned towards the crib and glanced at his baby self. "Did you hear that? You made the little lady cry, so you have to apologize."

Baby Trunks was making a protesting noise when Trunks lifted his index finger. The baby stopped at this. "Nope, I don't want to hear your reason. Here, apologize," he said as he stooped baby Tenten towards baby Trunks and made the baby kissing each other.

Tenten gasped at this. "What are you doing?"

Trunks smirked at her. "Making sure that nobody steals your first kiss in this timeline."

Tenten slapped her forehead disbelievingly. "Oh, my… I can't believe you!"

Trunks shifted baby Tenten in his hand and lifted baby Trunks with his other hand. "Anyway, I want to make sure you protect her with all your might in this timeline, okay?" He told his baby self.

Baby Trunks made a brief "Ou" as if he agreed with him. He glanced at baby Tenten and kissed her forehead. "And you, little lady… You'll always be my lady no matter what."

The statement made baby Tenten letting out a heart-melting cute giggle. She threw her small arms around him, making Trunks chuckle in return. The sight had made a smile grazed on Tenten's lips, triggering the picture on how he would be like if he became a father someday. While she didn't know how adept he'd be when it came to children, she could tell that he'd become a great father for his children, their children… She blushed at the thought and looked away.

She shifted her glance back at him when he put the two babies down and took baby Goten who was leaning on the crib, searching for his twin sister. Trunks was letting his eyes lingered on Goten's chubby face for so long, so was Tenten. He was every bit like Goku, only the smaller version and he only needed to grow his hair like Goku to grow up exactly like him.

Goten was nibbling his palm while having his eyes simultaneously moving between Trunks and Tenten. She smiled at her twin brother baby self, reaching her hand to caressed his cheek with her knuckle. Words couldn't describe how happy she was to see him well and alive in this timeline. Her eyes stared longingly at him, wishing that she could have him back by her side, slightly triggered the envious feeling towards her present counterpart because she still had her other half alive.

Her other half – their other half… They used to bicker as children, if not for Goten linked them together. He always stood in between them, slinging his arms and laughed together with them. Bulma always called them 'The Three Troublemakers'.

"Goten, please promise me you'll live for both me and Tenten. You never know how much I miss our crazy days together," Trunks told the baby, slightly rocking him in his arms.

Goten made a small "Ou?" while looking at Trunks in question, making him chuckled at his silly expression.

"We love you so much Goten. We've never been complete without you," she told the baby, making the baby shifted his attention to her.

Baby Goten suddenly squealed in excitement, surprising the two. He then threw his small arms around both Trunks and Tenten's face, placing his head in the middle, just like the way he always was – linking them together by standing in the middle.

The contact startled them, but for a brief moment, they didn't saw the baby Goten in between them, instead _their_ Goten, hugging them so firmly before releasing his embrace on the two and gently smiled at them. He took their hands and put them together, as if telling them to hold their hands for him. The moment they were entwining their hands together, Goten disappeared from their vision, back to the baby Goten who still holding them firmly with his small hands.

Tears had been cascading from their eyes when they realized what Goten trying to tell them. He wanted them to move on from mourning over his death and be good to each other even without him around. Trunks pulled baby Goten closer while Tenten wrapped her arm around them. The memories of their crazy days as the mischievous trio suddenly rushed into their mind, making them shedding more tears.

"Thank you so much, Goten…" Trunks muttered under his breath, his other hand was holding Tenten's firmly.

* * *

The departure time was nigh, and Ox king didn't release his embrace on Tenten after holding her for more than half-an-hour. Tenten was patting his back, consoling and kept reminding him that he still had the baby her on this timeline. Honestly, she would pay anything to switch place with her counterpart in this timeline. But they were one and the same existence that shared the different destiny to live on. No matter how bad her destiny was, she would proudly walk on it.

"Goodbye, Tenten. Please take care of yourself," he finally said after releasing his embrace on her, eyes still shone with tears.

"I will Grandpa. I'll miss you so much."

"You still save the key, right?" he asked.

She pulled her necklace and he could see the key in the center of it. "I put it close to my heart," she replied.

He smiled proudly at her and gave his thumbs up. She moved to her mother and Chichi immediately pulled her into her embrace. "Tenten, I don't want you to fight but just this once, defeat the Androids and bring peace to your time, okay?"

"I will Mother. I love you so much…"

"I love you too, baby."

She released her embrace to her mother and moved to Gohan. "Brother, I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Tenten. Avenge my death and take care, okay?" Gohan caressed her cheek and she nodded.

Trunks was bidding farewell with his family members. He shared an embrace with each of them, except for Vegeta.

"My my… I never expected that I would see my grandson's grew up into a fine man this soon…" said Panchi, finally realized the fact that Trunks was indeed her grandson after he went home yesterday ("Your hair looked exactly like my husband's. If you tell me that you're our grandson then I might be believing you," she said, to which he replied "I'm your grandson" and she believed it just like that without exaggerated reaction).

He chuckled. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Grandma. I'm going to miss you… and your food," he said before wrapping his arms around his grandmother.

Panchy smiled and placed her hand on his cheek while gazing at his face as if she wanted to remember every detail of his face before releasing her arms from him. He moved to hugged his grandfather who patted him on his back in return.

"Take care of yourself and my future daughter, okay?" he said.

He gave him an affirmative nod and said, "Sure, Grandpa."

"Oh and by the way…" he leaned to his ears and said, "Don't let Tenten see the other capsule I gave you."

He blinked twice and just nodded in respond.

Tenten gave the same treatment to the Brief family before finally hugged Bulma for the longest time. Bulma caressed the girl's cheek when she noticed something familiar adorned her ring finger, triggering a big fat grin immediately splayed on her face.

She glanced at Trunks and said, "Son, aren't you going to tell me something before going home?"

"What do you mean, Mother?" he asked.

Bulma smirked and raised Tenten's hand, pointing at her ring finger and said, "Don't pretend to be stupid! That was my Mother's engagement ring on Tenten's finger. When are you going to tell us about it?"

"What!? How come no one told me about this!?" Chichi screamed, clamping her face with her hands.

"Is that true, Tenten!? Why didn't you tell me about it!?" Ox King roared.

The pair widened their eyes and was blushing furiously – completely forgot to the fact they hadn't told their family about their engagement. They immediately assaulted the pair and dragged them back to the Capsule building to interrogate them. While Chichi and Ox King cornered Tenten about the detail, Panchy and Bulma did the same thing to Trunks, thus making the pair postponed their departure until two hours later.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was walking back to his room with eyebrows knitted in a deep frown and gritted teeth – couldn't stand the commotion that happened in the living room. The commotion was aggravating because both Bulma and Chichi were energized by the news, getting harpy and squealed with high-pitched voices ("Kyaaaaa~ We're going to be in-laws!") that could blow his eardrums. He was sitting on his bedside and suddenly thinking about the information he just got.

"Hmm… My son and Kakarrot's daughter huh?" he said while folding his arms, smirking after that.

He wasn't stupid, no matter how he against it at first, he already saw this coming. Whoever Trunks chose as his woman had never been his business, but he was mad when he turned out romantically involved with his mortal enemy's daughter. He despised Kakarot so much because he happened to be a step ahead of him in term of power. Imagining that one day his bloodline would merge with his bloodline was beyond infuriating.

Kakarot's daughter – as if the fact that she had Kakarot's blood flowing within her system wasn't aggravating enough, she fought cowardly. What kind of Saiyan chose to stay behind to help people rather than following her Saiyan nature to jump into fight – it was an unpleasant sight. She even went as far as helping and defending the androids that solely intending to kill her father. Too compassionate, even towards enemy – exactly like her father. She even insisted on healing him when he didn't ask for it, saying that he was a nice person on top of that. How naïve…

She wasn't as powerful as Trunks or her brother, but proven to be useful in her own way with her unique abilities. He had to admit the technique she used to save him was interesting, returning enemy's power and doubling it with her own, impressive – it was going to be very useful in the future. But most importantly, she deeply cared for his son – he could see it clearly from her eyes whenever he saw her gazing at Trunks, the same way his son looking back at her. Love, was that the word?

Was that a necessary feeling to stay together forever? He didn't have it yet he decided to stay forever with Bulma. Or did he feel that way to the woman he called his wife? He grunted, feeling weak by having such thought crossing his mind. Whatever that was, he didn't need such feeling to make him fought to keep his family alive – Trunks, Bulma and her parent.

If the two shared the same feeling or even more than the way he felt towards his family, then he decided that was all the requirement he needed from her. He already stated that to her once when she healed him after the Cell's game, but unfortunately, or fortunately, she didn't hear it.

 _"I approve you. Take care of Trunks."_

* * *

Talking about marriage, there was one existence that would getting hyped upon the topic, and that was the mothers. Answering Bulma and Chichi's questions were even more tiring than the Cell's Game itself. They were shooting questions like Gatling gun bullets – fast, streak and unavoidable. They were going into the details, from the proposal (squealed dreamily when they heard it took place on the Glacial Belt) and so on. The two women then brought the topic to the 'forbidden' area – making both Trunks and Tenten buried their faces on their palms, Kuririn scratched the side of his face, meanwhile Ox King dragged Gohan away from the place since he was too little to understand.

Chichi bluntly said she was happy that her daughter going to marry the future president of Capsule Corp. thus she wouldn't have to worry about her future anymore – making Tenten embarrassed since she mentioned this out loud with the Brief family presence there. She bent her body lower, trying to make herself as small as she could. She didn't want anybody especially the Brief family themselves to have an impression like she was a materialistic girl or something like that. Kuririn laughed and patted her, assured her that they understand that she wasn't like that ("We're aware of how your mother's mouth working. Don't worry," he assured).

They were flinging their body into their seats when they entered the Time Machine, feeling like they had their energy drained after facing the two women. But suddenly feeling sad when the machine slowly ascended to the sky, making the figures of their family getting smaller and disappeared from their vision when the machine teleported into the future.

When the scenery of the lively West City morphed into the wreckage one, they knew that they were home. Tenten reminded herself that the dream was over. She was no longer living in the world where her family doing well and alive. Her eyes fell to the ground, but when it fell on the ring on her left hand, she smiled – remembering that she was going to own a family of her own. She glanced at the Capsule Corp. building and smiled even wider when she remembered that Bulma was inside, waiting for them. She couldn't wait to tell her everything, her holidays with her family and how her brother carrying her father's spirit and become a hero.

When the time machine descended to the ground, Trunks opened the glass lid and immediately jumped to the ground. He turned around and extended both of his arms towards her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Catching you," he answered with a smirk.

She chuckled. "Don't bother, tiger. You know I can jump myself."

"I know, but can't I welcome my future wife in a different way?" A naughty smile played on his face.

She was laughing at this, decided that she'd comply with him this time and jumped into his arms. He caught her, carrying her in bridal style while she snaked her arms around his neck. They were gazing into each other eyes before closing the gap between them and shared a kiss.

"Welcome home, future wife."

"Welcome home too, future husband."

"How's your trip?"

"The most wonderful trip I ever do, on top of that I happened to have a good partner accompanied me."

"Oh, who is this partner?" Trunks smirked.

"Let's see… He's the coolest warrior on Earth, a prince of a vegetable planet… And I… happened to fall in love with the guy." She responded, enclosed her sentence with a giggle. Trunks was laughing at her vegetable planet remark.

"I love you too…" Trunks gaze lovingly at her before brushing his lips on hers.

Tenten was the one who broke the kiss, she put her hands on his cheeks. "Let's go inside and see your mother, tiger."

He nodded after leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. "Fine, my lady."

He let her down and entwined his fingers with hers, walking together towards the entrance of his house when they saw the military had lined up in front of his house, saluted them over Quince's command. Smile immediately dangled on Trunks' lips when he sighted the blonde haired man.

"Welcome back!" he greeted them.

"Quince! How are you doing?" said Tenten as she marched towards the blonde guy and hugged him. Smile promptly lost from Trunks' lips at this.

"Tenten! Two weeks hasn't passed since I saw you yet you're becoming so radiant! Pleasant journey I presume?" he said while returning her hug.

She nodded and let out a satisfactory sigh. "The most wonderful journey I've been through."

"Tch! I was hoping you're breaking up with Trunks or something," he mocked.

Suddenly Trunks appeared in between them. "Sorry, like I said. Not gonna happen," he said while lifted her hand and deliberately kiss her knuckle in front of him and showed her ring finger to him.

Quince widened his eyes and let out a hearty guffaw. "Oh gosh! You did it, mate! Congratulation!" he said as he hugged both Trunks and Tenten.

"Thanks, mate! How are the androids doing?" Trunks asked him, returning his hug by patting his back.

He shrugged. "They weren't making much movement these days. It's good since you weren't here. Will keep you updated about their movement. Meanwhile, you should go inside to see your mother. She's been worrying about you two," he said.

"We'll do that. Thank you so much, Quince." Tenten politely bowed at him, expressing her gratitude for guarding their house while they left.

Trunks and Tenten marched towards the Capsule Corp.'s building, couldn't wait to meet the blue haired scientist. Bulma was reading her magazine when she turned her head, gasped when she saw the two teens on her door step.

"Mom, we're home!" Trunks said.

"Trunks! Tenten! Oh gosh! Thank goodness you're finally back!" she said as she ran towards them and threw her arms to hug both of them.

She put her hands on Trunks' face and gazing at him adoringly, realizing that he gotten much taller than before and moved to Tenten, gasped when she noticed her expression was brighter than ever. She gently stroked her before pulling her for another warm embrace, now feeling proud of herself for creating the time machine to restore her heart.

They were sitting in the living room, Trunks and Tenten filled Bulma with the events occurred in the past. She regretted the fact that Goku still died in the past but delighted when she heard Gohan managed to avenge his death. Trunks was smiling to himself while staring at his reflection on the surface of his black coffee, now feeling proud with the face similarity he shared with his father.

"Anyway, Mother… You're right about Father. He wasn't that heartless in the end. He went crazy when he thought Cell killed me," he told her with a radiant smile.

Bulma blissfully giggled and said, "Right? I told you so," then taking a sip of her coffee, actually surprised that he went as far as losing his cool over the death of their son. She was smiling to herself afterward. Trunks was the reason she never regretted her relationship with Vegeta, but the fact that he actually cared to make her regretting the fact that she didn't get a chance to deepened her relationship with Vegeta.

They were looking towards the main door when they heard the sound of footsteps clacking against the floor and the door slammed open, revealing Quince, panting for breath and said, "Trunks, they're currently attacking BBN point 49, Parsley City. It wasn't far from here – do you want to join us?"

Trunks glanced at Tenten and she nodded in return. They rose from their seat and walking towards the door.

"That's our cue, Mother," Trunks said.

"Are you sure you two are gonna be okay?"

Tenten smiled, "We'll be fine, Bulma-san. That's why we went to the past and see Father and the other, right?"

Quince gaped at this. "Past?"

"I'll tell you everything later. But promise me, believe it or not, you gotta believe me, got it?" he said.

Eyes widened, Quince was gazing at Trunks with a questioning look before absent-mindedly nodding at him. They strode across the room and exited the house, noticing that the soldiers were preparing their tanks and gathered their weapon – preparing themselves to defend the city. Quince was commanding them to assembled in a minute, widening his eyes again when he saw Tenten running past him.

"Tenten, are you… coming as well?" Quince asked.

Chuckling, Tenten gave him an affirmative nod and said, "Yup," making the soldier gaped. Trunks took off his jacket and turned Super Saiyan, making the soldier fell backward, surprised to see him changed his appearance. One of the soldiers was dropping his weapon at the sight.

"We're going there first," Trunks said, kicking his feet off the ground.

Tenten waved her hand and said, "See you there, Quince," before following him.

The area was dead silence; the soldiers were looking at the sky with bulging eyes. Quince's eyes still following them to the sky, dropping his gun and muttered, "Holy cow…" under his breath.

Meanwhile, the androids were wrecking havoc in Parsley City – just because #18 lost playing a video game against #17. She haphazardly shooting energy shots, destroying everything she saw without mercy. Meanwhile, #17 sniggered at her childish behavior, an old man that trapped below the flattened car shot #17 with his gun – doing everything he could to harm the android before he accepted his fate.

The shot he made managed to hit #17 on face, but hardly meant anything. He tilted his head to the side, praising the old man for his gutsy action to attack him. He sniggered, taking the gun he almost never used from his belt and walked slowly, approaching the trembling old man. But before he managed to make his shot, Tenten topped her speed and kicked him away before lifting the car and saved the old man out.

#17 trashed away, glancing at the girl who just kicked him and shifted his glance at her companion, wickedly smirking at them. "So you're still alive, Trunks? I think the word 'fool' has just been redefined. Have your girlfriend save your ass again?"

#18 frowning at the intruders that was ruining her 'fun', getting irritated especially since she had a foul mood. She shifted her target at Trunks and shouted, "Can I kill them!? They're getting annoying!"

"That'll make two fewer toys for us… But oh well, do what you want, 18," he responded with a smug smile.

She smirked then shot him with an energy ball, but before it reached the target it was clanking, disappeared as if it swallowed by an invincible force. Tenten had activated her barrier and absorbing her attack – making the female android widened her eyes because she didn't see this coming.

"Sorry, missy. Not under my watch," Tenten said.

The barrier glistened in bright yellow-hue, bursting a powerful energy shot that obliterated #18 to nothing. #17 was taken aback by his sibling's annihilation, never expecting Tenten to easily defeat her.

"Wh-what did you just do!? No way you could kill her!" he snarled, looking really tensed right now. He stepped backward when Trunks approached him.

"That was for all my friends you killed. And this… is for Goten… and Gohan!" Trunks swiftly leaped and kicked #17 and jumped into the air, mustering his energy to his right palm. "Be gone!" he shouted while firing an energy wave down on him, bringing him to the same fate his sister did.

The billowing smokes that resulted from the impact dispersed into nothing. The androids that were causing havoc in the city were no longer sighted. The commotion had died down into nothing but silence. The two teens, staring blankly at the wreckage city, deprived of the capability to utter any words. Their fight went so fast that they couldn't believe it themselves. Did they really get so strong that they able to finished the androids in one to two shots? But most importantly…

They finally ended the nightmares that had haunted them for years…

Tenten slowly redeemed herself, tilting her head to see Trunks who looked astonished just the way she did.

"Did we… finish them?" Tenten dubiously asked.

Trunks paused before he chuckled and glanced at her. "We did it."

Wallowed by happiness, she ran towards Trunks and threw herself at him, circling her arms around his shoulder and legs around his waist. Trunks caught her with a hearty laugh and spun her around in his arms.

"We did it! We finally did it!" she screamed.

"Yeah, it's finally over…" he whispered against her shoulder, "The nightmare has ended, Tenten… You can sleep well now."

She released her hold on him, staring at him adoringly and kissed his lips. "Thank you, for staying with my selfishness all these times, tiger. I wouldn't be what I am today without you…" She rested her head on the crook of his neck and said, "Thank you… for everything you've done for me…"

He smiled and kissed her again, this time longer. "Everything for my lady…," then he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Tenten had healed the old man she saved from the verge of his death before. The old man had a broken leg because of the car crash and large gash on his head. While healing his leg, she recalled the fact that she could grow limbs now, meaning she could return Quince's leg back. She decided to offer him the service later, hoping he wouldn't be too shocked with her ability since they never told him what they really were before. But he had saw Trunks turned into Super Saiyan and flew, meaning he had more or so grasped the fact that they weren't 'normal'. She chuckled at the word – agreed that 'extraordinary' defined them ever since her father started his journey for Dragon Balls.

"There you go, sir. All patched up and well!" she told the old man.

He warmly smiled at her, still mesmerized by the fact he had seen her and Trunks beaten the androids. "Thank you so much, Miss. You saved us all," he said.

She smiled back in respond while taking a good look at the old man. He looked somewhat strong for an Earthling and had a well-built muscle – seemed to be well trained during his younger year. Somewhat reminded her of Grandpa Lao who still strong and gallant even though he was old.

"The pleasure is ours. Where's your house, sir? Do you want me to help you get back to your house?" Trunks replied.

"Actually, my house was just in this neighborhood. I was worry about my granddaughter. The android's attack separated us."

"I'll help you look for her then. How does she look like?" Trunks asked him.

"She's–"

"Grandpa! Thank goodness you're alright!" said a disembodied feminine voice from their back.

"Lime!" the old man said with a brittle voice, feeling glad to see his granddaughter well and alive.

Both Trunks and Tenten widened their eyes before gazing at each other, then slowly turned their head to see a beautiful woman with a wavy brunette hair falling on each side of her pale-colored skin running towards her. She got dust all over her body, probably due to the impact of the androids' attack. But no matter how they looked at her, she was the Lime they met in the past. She ran towards her grandfather, hugging him, letting the tears cascading from her green eyes before releasing him and checked him for any wounds.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" she asked.

"Yeah, these kids save me when I'm on the verge of being killed by the androids. And guess what, Lime? They beat them! The androids are no more!" He happily told her.

It was then they started to pay attention to his face. There was no doubt – the man was Grandpa Lao. Suddenly they felt so stupid for not recognizing the old man sooner. He had lost most of the hair on the upper part of his head and had more wrinkles on his face, making them hardly recognized the old man from the one they met twenty-years ago.

Lime gasped and glanced at Trunks and Tenten. "Is that true? You defeat them?"

Tenten nodded. "We did."

Lime took her hand and burst into tears. "Thank you so much! Thank you for saving us all!"

Tenten suddenly remembered the two braided girl she met back in the past – the girl that had made her realized that she had been blaming herself for living all alone while her family died. She was happy to see her alive in the future. Could she become friend with her in this timeline? With that in her thought, she took out her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears.

The sound of vehicles was clattering from afar, reaching for their place. They turned their heads around to see the military army arrived on the spot with tanks and jet – all ready to fought the android until the last drop of their blood. The familiar blond head bulged from the dull-green colored hummer that led the army.

"Trunks! Tenten! Are you alright!?"

The said teens were glancing at Lime again while the woman was gazing questioningly at them.

Talking about fated encounter…

Quince jumped from his car and sprinted towards them. He was observing the area before having his eyes fell to the two teens, glancing at them up and down, absent-mindedly pointing at them when he saw the two unharmed. Putting the two and two together, he finally managed to say, "D-don't tell me you two…"

Tenten chuckled, feeling déjà vu after repeating the words again for the umpteenth times for that day. "We did it."

Dead silence hit them – the same way it hit both Trunks and Tenten when they managed to eradicate the androids. Quince's body trembled, the different way it trembled all these times. Not with fear or rage – it trembled with happiness and excitement, the feeling he had been awaited all those painful years…

Clenching his fists, he turned his body around, facing his fellow soldiers and shouted "You heard them, peeps!? The androids are no more! HUMANITY HAS WON ITS BATTLE!"

The military cheered upon the announcement – raising their fists skywards and singing the world united anthem to celebrate their victory. The military, who had been united under the world government had been fighting together for twenty-years since the world was no longer bordered by country – the border that had been gone ever since the androids destroyed everything without caring which people from which country. They had one same enemy, thus making them forget about the _backgrounds_ they foolishly fight for in the past and joined hand to restore Earth's peace.

Some of them were crying tears of happiness for the doomsday finally over for them; some of them hugging their fellows and danced around. They had been facing a long period of absence from comfort, security, and families all the time fighting the androids. They could finally back to the normal life that had been no more than fleeting dreams for most of them.

Both Trunks and Tenten were enjoying the victorious cheer – feeling glad they were able to overthrow the mad androids and granted the people the peace they always dreamt of.

"Are you two the one who defeated the androids?" croaked a voice behind them.

Trunks and Tenten tilted their head and widening their eyes when they saw a large and muscular man approaching them. He could easily tower over most average-sized humans with that size. He was bald and sports a large black pointy handlebar mustache. They knew this guy, just never expected him to be so big, even though he wasn't as big as Ox King did – he still had an overwhelming presence, because he was…

Tenten cleared her throat and said, "Y-yeah, we did. But–"

"You wish to remain anonymous?"

Trunks gaped at this. "How did you know?"

He was laughing amusedly. "Don't take us military lightly. We could see it in your eyes. Clear as crystal," he said before approached them. "Didn't fame and money intriguing for you?"

They were shaking their heads.

He snorted. "What a fool! You know that lot of people here would take the advantage of that if they were as powerful as you were!"

Tenten's eyes flattened, so did her lips while Trunks offended, he scowled deeper at the man and was about to retort when the man pointed his finger point at him.

"That's why I like you two!" He took a deep breath. His sharp gaze turned into his gentle one. Suddenly he knelt down in front of Trunks and Tenten. "In the name of the world and representing all the people of the Earth, I, Jean Armstrong, the president of the World Government would like to thank you for saving the world."

Following the president, the whole army took their hats and helms off, kneeling at them.

"P-please stand up, Mr. President! This is embarrassing!" she told Armstrong while pulling his arm, but the man didn't budge.

"Yes! Please stop it! Quince! Not you too! Please get up!" he said as he pulled Quince up.

"Oh, shut up, Trunks! Let us honor what you've done for us!" he snarled while pushing him away. "Shoo! Stay there and let us do this to honor you!" he said while wiggling his hand towards Trunks.

They stayed like that for a while – making both Trunks and Tenten flustered and stood up after Armstrong rose from his position. He promised that he would keep their identity hidden and excused himself to use the military name for an official announcement about their victory over the androids. He invited them to join them to their headquarter because they were going to celebrate the victory, but Trunks and Tenten decided to spend the rest of the evening with Bulma – decided that she was the hero that secure their victory. Without the time machine that brought them to meet the warriors in the past, none of this would happen.

Just before Quince left with his fellow soldiers, he personally offered his gratitude to both Trunks and Tenten. "Alright then, I'll see you later, mate," he said.

"Wait! I want you to meet someone before you leave!" Tenten called him.

"Someone?" he asked.

Tenten approached Lime and pushed her towards Quince. Lime was stood aghast the first time she saw the blonde haired man got off from his car, feeling familiar with his face and taken aback when she heard Trunks called the name of her childhood friend.

Quince turned his head around and gawked when he saw the figure that stood beside her. He recognized her – the woman he had been looking all these times to the point he cried every time the possibility of her death crossed his mind.

"Quince…" She clamped her mouth at this.

"L-Lime…?" He slowly approached the girl and put his hands on her shoulders, eyes fixated on each other for a while. "Where have you been all these times?" he finally asked.

"Pursuing my dream to become a nurse. You… told me to study hard so I could patch your wound, right?" she told him.

He caressed her cheek. "I thought you're dead…" He started to sob and pulled her into his embrace. "Thank goodness you're okay… Thank goodness…" he trailed off, burying his face on her shoulder.

Lime also burst into tears when she finally met her childhood friend again. Lao approached them and put his hands over them. Quince immediately glanced at the old man and blinked his eyes.

"O-old man Lao!?"

"It seems you still took a pleasure bringing grenades everywhere, huh?" He gently smiled at the younger man while pointing at the sack contained grenades on his belt.

He approached the old man and hugged him. "Old man, you're hard to kill, aren't you?" He said.

"Yeah, I told you I would live until the day I see you become a fine soldier, right?"

Trunks and Tenten watched the happy reunion, feeling glad the trio they met back in the past finally reunited. Afterward, Quince followed Lime and Lao back to their house to filling the stories they missed each other.

It was a perfect ending to the disaster… So perfect.

Trunks and Tenten finally decided to head back to the Capsule Corp. with a content feeling. Before Tenten managed to grab the door's handle, Trunks pulled her wrist and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad we managed to end this together," he said.

But Tenten immediately looked down when she remembered something. "No, there's still one more thing…"

"Yeah, but there's still time for that. But meanwhile… Can I ask for my present?" He smirked.

"What present?"

"Since I managed to defeat the Androids, I get to get my present, right?" Trunks smirked.

"Sorry, _we_ managed to defeat them," she emphasized.

Trunks chuckled, "Okay, okay. I got it! WE managed to defeat them, so what are WE going to do to celebrate it?"

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "How about…" She kissed his forehead, "…I'm wearing a maid costume, and will do my role as one…" Trunks' eyes went wide, "While you're in your bed…", he was gulped, "You don't have to do anything… absolutely nothing." She was brushing her finger from his nose, chin, neck and down to his chest. "I will be on the edge of your bed and…" she leaned closer and giving him a feathery kiss across his face, making him blushing furiously, "… playing pompom to celebrate your victory," she beamed as she raised both of her hand, shaking it as if she was holding pompom in her hands.

Of all the mean things she ever did for him, he decided that this was the meanest of all.

* * *

 _AN: Happy Valentine my dear readers~_

 _Thank you Lorena and StarAF938 for your kind review! LOL~ I don't know if I managed to make somebody cried in this chapter again, but there might be another in the last chapter. XD So, two more chapters to wrap the story! I hope you're enjoying the story so far._

 _Favorites, follows and reviews are my Valentine's chocolate! So please share the love~_


	24. 24: The Family Legacy

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24: The Family Legacy_**

* * *

Tenten was walking with the white carnations in her arms, heading towards Hahae Lake where she spread her family's ashes. White carnation, symbolized the remembrance – she wanted her family to know that they were always going to be her mind. It had been a year since they defeated the androids and she wanted to dedicate the victory to the fallen warriors, especially her family.

She had visited Vegeta's grave, Kuririn and Yamcha's altar in Master Roshi's house, Chaozu and Tienshinhan's altar in a house that belonged to a woman named Lunch (she scared of her every time she sneezed), Piccolo's on the remnants of the God's palace and her grandfather's statue – placing flowers on each graves. She only heard a little about the afterworld from her father since he used to die once and it was quite surprising to hear him talking as if he used to live in another country.

She glanced at the beautiful lake, deeply inhaled the smell of fresh water mixed with the smell of the evergreen forest wafted by the breeze that gently whip her face. She glanced at the spot where she celebrated her brother's birthday back in the past; there she could still see the shadow of their joyous celebration, faintly heard the mirthful laughter they shared and it brought a genuine smile to her face.

Unwrapping the flowers from its plastic wrapper, she put the flower one by one on the lake, letting it float for a moment before falling into the depth of the lake then clasped her hand, silently muttering her prayer for them. When she was done, she dipped her right hand to the lake, gently waved her hand in it, as if she wanted to greet them.

"Father, Mother, Brother, Goten… I'm here…," she said with a bitter smile. "It's been a year since Trunks and I managed to defeat the androids… We are rebuilding the world ever since. I have to apologize on Trunks and Bulma-san behalf. They couldn't come today because they're busy with lots of projects. You know, Capsule Corp. and their reputation," she chuckled, "They have to make many things to rebuild the city back to the way it was."

"I have told Vegeta-san that I'd make sure Trunks wouldn't abandon his training. We have to keep training, just in case… Well, I hope nothing similar occur in the future."

Smile promptly faded from her face when she recalled the fact that they still had another threat to be taken care of but she decided she wouldn't let herself overwhelmed by fear again, walking forward with confident and faith that everything would be okay, just like her father always told her.

"We're not going to let the insect goes super in this timeline. I hate insects, you know? Even though he's less scary when he reached his perfect form." She ended her sentence with a soft chuckle.

She glanced at the sky, pondering if her family happened to hid behind one of those clouds and watched over her, or maybe jumping from one to another to see how the world rose from their devastating state. Goten might be the most ecstatic one because just like her, he neither seen nor experienced a peaceful world. The thought alone brought a soft smile to her face. She wished she could hear what he thought about the peaceful world. Rising from her previous position, she blinked when she noticed she wasn't alone there.

Several feet from her was a beautiful young woman with short-bobbed hair, kneeling beside the lake while placing red roses on its surface. She was wondering if she happened to be relative of Mount Paozu's residence. The woman muttered something under her breath, perhaps trying to say something to the person she loved before breaking into tears.

Tenten took out her handkerchief from her pocket as she walked slowly to the woman. She dropped to her knees as she gently rubbed the woman's back. The short-haired woman jolted at the contact, staring at Tenten with a curious pair of beautiful deep blue-sea eyes.

"Please use this if you don't mind," Tenten said with a warm smile.

The woman took her handkerchief with gratitude as she bowed her head slightly. "I appreciate it, miss. Thank you so much," she said as she returned Tenten's smile.

"I'm sorry… for your loved one, whoever that rest in this lake," Tenten said.

"Then I should say the same thing to you too," she responded while wiping her tears. "Please be strong for them," she added.

Tenten nodded while glancing at the lake. "Can I ask you who is that person?" she asked.

"My boyfriend," the woman responded. "He was a good man. Very kind and caring," she sobbed, "And he didn't even mind sacrificing his life to protect people."

"I see… Wish I could meet such a kind-hearted man," said Tenten. The woman's words somewhat brought her mind to Gohan.

The woman chuckled and asked her back, "What about you?"

"My family, all of them…" Tenten answered with eyes longingly stared at their picnic spot.

The woman gasped then pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm really sorry to hear that…"

Tenten softly chuckled and said, "It's okay. It's been years already and I have accepted it." She released her embrace and said, "Be strong, okay?"

She nodded and said, "Thank you so much. If you don't mind, may I know your name, miss?"

"The name is Tenten. It's really nice to meet you," she said with a bow.

The woman widened her eyes for a moment, but then warmly smiled at her and said, "My name is Videl, the feeling is mutual, Tenten…"

* * *

Quince and Lime came together, hand-in-hand to Capsule Corp. that evening, announcing their engagement and decided to tie the knot by the next year. Tenten buoyantly cheered for Lime while Trunks silently rejoice because this way Quince would never make any attempt to flirt with his girlfriend anymore. Both asked Trunks and Tenten to become their best man and maid of honor and both accepted without question.

Accompanying Lime to prepare her wedding was added to Tenten's routine from choosing the wedding dress, cakes, foods and many more. The bridal business was huge that year because many people decided to settle down now that the androids were gone, especially since the World Government encouraged people to have children since the human's population number was close to extinct ("Breed like rabbit people! We need more people to preserve our beautiful Earth!" said Armstrong in the official announcement – making them sweat-dropped).

Lime was trying out many kind of wedding dresses until she wore the mermaid-styled dress that perfectly followed her beautiful body contour, making even Tenten lost her capability to comment because it looked perfect on her. She decided to take it after Tenten told her she scored it 120 out of 100. After a long journey on finding the perfect dress, they decided to rest on a café while having a girl talk.

Ever since Tenten grew Quince's limb, both she and Trunks were open about their 'oddity', even though the couple swallowed their drink in one gulp on several parts of their story. They were shocked, very shocked, but gradually accepted the story to their relief.

"You know what, Tenten. Your stories never seize to amaze me," Lime said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Welcome to my world," she responded with a chuckle.

"But getting proposed after beating androids? Maybe you're the only woman on the Earth that had such privilege."

She chuckled. "Seriously? It's not a privilege at all. But the atmosphere was so nice, so I don't mind. It wouldn't be as nice if it happened as smooth as what he planned because that boyfriend of mine has zero taste on something like this."

Lime covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. "Talking about proposal, are you guys going to get married anytime soon?" Lime asked as she leaned closer.

Tenten shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm helping Trunks and Bulma-san rebuilding Capsule's lab. We're so busy."

"I see… But you're free to tell me what kind of dream day wedding you're looking for. I'm going to help you organize it!" she said while clenching her fists, getting pumped at the thought of their wedding.

"Dream day wedding, huh?" She rested her face on her knuckle. "I already decided on my dress so far but nothing else aside from that," she said while having her mind wandered to her mother's wedding dress.

"Your dress?"

"Yeah, I'm going to use my family's heirloom. The dress had been used by three generations and I'm going to be the fourth one to use it."

Lime gasped at this. "A family's heirloom? That is so cool! Can you show me how it looks like?"

Tenten tightened her lips when she remembered she hadn't checked her grandfather's castle yet. "Actually, I have to pick it up first. But I'll show you as soon as I get it."

"Sure! Tell me when you have it," Lime replied.

* * *

Back to the lab, both Trunks and Bulma were busy with the projects from the World Governments. Armstrong asked them if they wanted any rewards for returning the peace back to humanity's favor, but Trunks refused. He only asked them to keep their identity hidden, no more than that. But the government decided to fund their projects and asked them to help them rebuilding the world.

While Trunks busy making things, Bulma was doing her research – having a lot of trouble since she had lost most of her documents and useful books. Bulma shook her head and took off her glasses. "Oh goodness… It would have been easier if I still had my father's research data."

Trunks widened his eyes and recalled the fact that his grandfather used to gave him a capsule contained his research data. How could he forget about something so important?

"That's right, Mother! Grandfather gave it to me during my last trip to the past!" he said as he strode to the other side of the lab and searched for the pallet his grandfather gave to him.

"He did _what_!?" Bulma's eyes couldn't be wider than that.

He took out the capsule and threw it. The capsule was making a soft boom when it touched the floor and revealed stacks of documents, CDs and flash discs. Bulma gasped and strode across the room, opening the files and documents with shaky hands.

"T-this is…"

"Sorry, Mother. I totally forgot about this," he said while scratching the side of his face.

The capsule never even crossed his mind since he arrived a year ago. The same day he arrived, he faced the androids, and the days were followed by meetings with the World Governments and lots of things concerning their upcoming projects with Capsule Corp.

"Never mind that. This would make our jobs easier from now on!" Bulma flashed him the bright smile that could rival the sunshine.

Trunks was smiling when he saw his mother immediately drowned amongst the documents. He knew that the reason she looked so bright wasn't because she had the documents back, but at the sight of her father's handwritings – tracing every scratch on the copied papers with longing eyes. He let his mother had some time alone with the documents and went back to his blue prints. Glancing at the clock, he was wondering where his girlfriend might be.

He checked his cell phone to see whether or not she sent him any messages and sighed when he saw none. A year had passed since they defeated the androids and she had gradually reverted back to her original-self – her sassiness – the side she never showed back on their trip in the past. Kuririn always told him that he was lucky that he had a girlfriend with such a sweet personality unlike Goku and Vegeta who had ferocious wives. Tenten prone to be sweet with _anyone_ , beside him and Goten. And it was scary to see her personality and mood changed in a matter of second, especially since she no longer suffered the emotional numb.

"I'm home~!"

 _'Long live the lady,'_ he thought. She came home just when he was thinking about her.

She approached him with a tray contained three set of cups and a teapot. She slowed her way to him when she glanced at Bulma who had her attention fully occupied by the stacks of documents before her, back to her phase when she decided to not interrupting her. She put the tray on Trunks desk before leaning to kissed him on lips.

"Hello, tiger," she said with a smile.

"Hello to you too, my lady," he responded before kissing her forehead then back to her lips. "So, did Lime get what she wanted?"

Tenten plumped herself in the seat across from his and said, "You should see her in that dress. It's really perfect! Almost as if the dress was made for her." She then took the teapot and poured the tea for him and her.

"If it as beautiful as you said then I have to prepare to record Quince's face when they get married next year," he said while taking the cup and took a sip of his tea.

"Oh yeah, talking about wedding dress…" She took out a golden key that has a necklace looped around her neck. "Do you want to come with me this Saturday?"

He glanced at the mysterious golden key and tilted his head. "Where to?" he asked before taking another sip of his tea.

She smiled. "Fetching my wedding dress."

Trunks choked on his tea and managed to stifle it when he almost spurted it. He swallowed the tea down to his throat with quite an effort. "Y-your what!?"

She slightly spun the key on her fingers. "My wedding dress. The one my mother wore during her wedding. My grandfather said it's a family heirloom that has to be worn by his offspring. He wanted me to continue the tradition."

"Why do you want to take it now?" he asked.

"Lime wants to see it. Aside from that, I want to check my grandfather's castle, so I think I want to fetch the dress as well and keep it here."

Even though he hadn't set their marriage date yet, the idea of getting her wedding dress wasn't bad at all. He remembered how the dress looks like since he saw Goku and Chichi's wedding dress when he visited her house. Maybe they had to make a few adjustments to the dress, but the dress itself was so beautiful that he would love to see her in that dress on the day he made her his queen.

"Sure. I'll go with you," he replied.

She gave him a small peck on his lips. "Thank you, tiger." She glanced at Bulma and asked him, "So… The documents your mother currently reading, what are they?"

"My grandfather's research documents. He gave it to me before we head back to the future."

She gaped at this. "Wow… We actually getting ourselves our family's heirloom on our trip back to the past, huh?"

Trunks chuckled. "You're right."

She rested her face on her knuckle while glancing at Trunks who resuming his work on the blue print. She never admitted it to him, but he looked somewhat cool when he wore his glasses. She was smiling at the sight until her eyes dropped on the palette before her. She didn't know what happened with the other capsule, but it had one without label.

She took it and asked him, "Trunks, is this belongs to you? It has no label."

Trunks still focused on his blueprints, nodded without looking at her. "Yeah, it's mine."

Out of curiosity, Tenten clicked the capsule and threw it – widened her eyes when she saw the items revealed from the capsule. She rose from her seat and slowly descended to the floor and took one of the books amongst other, flipping it open.

"Trunks…"

"Hm?"

"Is this belongs to you?"

 _"Don't let Tenten see the other capsule I gave you."_

Suddenly recalled his grandfather's words, he glanced at her – grimaced when he saw the book she had in her hands, feeling like the colors had drained from his face. He never knew that his grandfather meant this when he said _inspiration_. That grandfather of his actually gave him a capsule contained adult magazines. Falling beside Tenten's feet was a note with a handwriting he recognized as his grandfather's, saying _'I'm afraid these wonderful items no longer existed in the future so I'm saving it for your leisure time, Grandson. Have fun!'_ – his mother might have inherited her bluntness from his grandfather after all.

But most importantly…

He glanced at his girlfriend, slowly turning her body to see him, eyes darkened. He didn't think he was that intimidated when he faced Cell in his perfect form.

He raised both of his hands, hoping the gesture could calm her down. "…I can explain this."

"Explain," she curtly replied.

"My grandfather gave it to me."

"You said it belongs to you."

"He gave it to me, so–"

"It belongs to you," she mercilessly cut him.

"Tenten, I–"

"IT BELONGS TO YOU!" she screamed while slamming the book down and rammed her foot, strode across the room to exit the lab.

"Tenten! Wait!" he called as he followed her out from the lab.

She raised a threatening finger and said, "Don't talk to me – leave me alone – you don't get any dinner tonight. Bye!" and she slammed the door close in his face afterward.

Meanwhile Bulma still drowned in the documents, completely clueless about the things occurred between them.

* * *

Two days had passed since their argument and Trunks had to spent his days surviving with the bento he bought from the convenient store because of the 'ownership' of adult magazines he never seen himself. Even though he disliked the situation, getting his girlfriend mad over the adult magazines somewhat granted him the joy of being 'normal'. Though it might be weird for him to say this, he enjoyed his life being a normal couple with her because it was indicating the peaceful world they lived in.

He sat on the bench in his garden, choosing the one that was facing her room window and noticing that she was closing her curtain in daytime. He had been knocking her door this morning to explain things, but she didn't want to open the door. Meanwhile, Bulma still didn't get the wind of their issue since the blue haired scientist still drowned in her father's document. She didn't eat dinner with them so she didn't know that Tenten and Trunks didn't eat together while Tenten always brought her food to the lab.

Trunks opened the bento he just bought and sighed, wondering why she had to be that mad at him. After taking two bites of his meal, he felt a small pat on his back and turned around to see Lime.

"Hello, Trunks. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's you Lime. Are you here looking for Tenten?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I bring some things for her to make her feel better."

Trunks frowned at this. "Make her feel better? Is she sick?"

Lime blinked at him. "You didn't know?"

Trunks shook his head. "We're not talking these past two days."

"W-what happened between you two?"

He sighed. "Ownership of adult magazines I never know had," he answered simply.

Lime burst into an amused laugh at this, clutching her stomach and slapped Trunks on his back while Trunks narrowed his eyes on her. "Try to be in my shoes, you'll know that it's not a funny situation."

"I'm sorry!" she said as she wiped the single tear that escaped the corner of her eye due laughing too much. "It's just you've been caught in an unfortunately wrong time."

"What happened to her?"

Lime unsure how to explained it to him. "She was on her… you know, monthly problem. Maybe she was mad when she saw you save those magazines, well… sorry, but who wouldn't? But she wouldn't be as mad if she wasn't having a hormonal problem."

Trunks nodded in understanding. He wouldn't let her feeling worst especially when she was sick so he had to looked past their issue. "Is there anything I could do to make her feel better?" He asked.

Lime put her hand on his shoulder. "You're asking the right person."

* * *

Tenten bent her body because the cramp she felt on her belly and at the same time had a bad migraine since morning. Lime had asked her to come with her to the wedding bazaar in the city hall this morning, but she refused since the pain was unbearable. She sighed and closed her eyes – suddenly had Trunks' face crossed her mind.

She felt a vein popped on her temple when she recalled the pile of adult magazines he said he received from his grandfather. Knowing Trunks' personality, he might be telling the truth, but the images of the sexy naked ladies somewhat making her feeling insecure. Being trained as a warrior, she had a toned body and bigger arms than those women in the magazines. What if he preferred that type?

She shook her head at the thought, dismissed all these negative thoughts she had since two days ago. She had to admitted she was weak during the period, becoming melancholic and easily cried.

Trunks, was he eating right since then?

He made several attempts talking with her ever since but she ignored her, even saying that he was sorry, even though he wasn't at fault. She felt bad for straying him, and she had to be the one to apologize to him for edging him like this, especially getting mad at him without letting him explain himself. Furthermore, she was doubting him. What was the point of being in a relationship if she didn't trust him?

She cracked her eyes open when she heard subtle knocks on her door and slowly rose to her feet to answer it. She unlocked her door and blinked when she saw Trunks, worry visibly glinted in his blue eyes. Feeling engulfed with guiltiness, she looked away from him.

"Tenten…"

The scent of apple tea brought her head back to him before fell on the tray containing a cup of warm apple tea and a slice of chocolate cake. She widened her eyes and questioningly gazed at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and slid in to let him entered her room. He put the tray on the table beside her bed and slightly tilted his head, beckoning her to sit on her bed. She complied, looking confused with him. He told her to lie down and put a warm compress on her belly. After that he handed her a mug of apple tea he brought. Tenten took it and took a sip; she sighed in relief when the drink warmed her body.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded in respond and looking at the mug on her hand. She took a deep breath and finally said. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be throwing tantrum at you."

He laughed a little and caressed her cheek. "You're forgiven, my lady," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She put away her mug and put her arm around him. "Thank you, Trunks. I should make up to you this time. Do you want anything for dinner?"

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I started to like the convenient store's bento, you know?"

She looked down guiltily. He laughed and stroked her hair. "I'm just kidding. Just rest for today. I can order take outs for us."

She snuggled at the crook of his neck. "No, I'll be alright after resting a while longer."

"Yakiniku, then," he answered in a cheerful tone.

She chuckled. "Okay, tiger."

He released her hug and took the chocolate cake. "Here, you haven't eat since morning, right?"

She smiled as she took the cake. "How did you know I always eat this chocolate cake on my period?"

"It's my instinct as your fiancée," he joked.

"Lie. Lime told you, right?" she retorted.

She was laughing when he didn't answer. She put the cake away and kissed him, missing his warmth. He put his hand behind her neck and deepened their kiss before pinning her to her bed while keeping his lips on hers. Both indulging the comforts they missed from one another the past two days.

* * *

The Ox King castle – despite being abandoned for so long still had an overwhelming aura about it. It had been established for hundred years and passed down to the eldest son of the Royal Ox bloodlines. The castle was the very definition of humongous, especially since Ox King himself was three times taller and bigger than ordinary humans. The giant screaming red colored double doors stood before them, looking majestic as if it stood there as an inauguration of the resplendency that lied behind it.

Trunks gawked at the sight, letting his jaw unhinged from the very first time he arrived in the castle. He always glanced at the castle from bird view, making the castle looked ordinary from afar. But standing right before it making him feeling so small.

"Whoa…" was Trunks only respond.

"It's your first time seeing the castle, huh? I never really visit the castle myself until now," she said as she inserted the key to open the main door.

Fortunately, the key hole was adjusted to normal human's size, making Tenten able to reach it effortlessly. Tenten paused for a moment when she touched the doorknob, finding it dust-free even after being abandoned for so long. Deciding that she might be thinking too much, she pushed the door open and astounded by the interior. Everything still looked the same from when Tenten visited her grandfather's castle back in the past. Oddly enough, the castle should be covered by a blanket of dust for being abandoned for too long but just like the door knob, but no…

"Weird, the castle is way too… clean," she remarked as she crouched to check the floor.

Trunks glanced at picture placed in between the two grand stairs and saw the family portrait of Ox King's family. This was the first time he saw Tenten's grandmother, and she looked the same with Chichi and Tenten – only that her eyes looked sharper and she wore pink eye shadows around her eyes. She was a very beautiful woman, had a long black hair with a full fringe and tied in a bun.

While they mesmerized with the castle's interior, they were taking steps forward and suddenly taken aback by the sound of clamoring chains – both realized that they were trapped inside a cage.

"W-what's happening!?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but we better break this before–"

Both of them fell to their knees when a high vibration occurred around them. They gasped when the floor below them suddenly disappeared and dropped them below. Their surroundings were so dark that they couldn't tell where they were. Before they activated their flying technique, both dropped into water that soaked them from head to toe. Tenten groaned in exasperation. It wasn't even a minute since she stepped into the castle and her clothes were soaked already. Trunks himself wasn't amused with the idea resuming their way with wet clothes because the place was cold

He emerged from the water, depending on his hearing sense to pinpointed where his girlfriend was, palpating his hand to took her arm. When he felt something soft, he immediately grabbed them, earning a squeak from Tenten and followed by a full jab on his face.

"Why did you punch me!?" He didn't get why she could hit him right on his face in the darkness.

"Watch your hand, pervert!"

"I couldn't see anything!"

"You're touching my breast, bastard!"

"I'm your _fiancée_! I'm going to touch it later anyway, so why are you fussing about it!?"

He got a slap on his cheek.

And they ended up arguing, making Trunks suddenly missing the non-sassy Tenten. Tenten suddenly got the brilliant idea to turned herself into Super Saiyan to get a better view of their surroundings, so she did. She looked around and saw dried place and swam towards it. She was straightening her clothes when she saw something glowing on the corner of her eyes. She slowly turned her head and gasped when she saw something prying over them right on the pond.

"T-Trunks…"

"What is it?"

She pointed her finger to a spot. While the light she emitted as Super Saiyan was enough to show them their path, Trunks couldn't see what was she pointing at, so he turned himself into Super Saiyan and widened his eyes when he saw the biggest crocodile he ever saw, with banana on top of their head and he saw about hundreds lingering on the pond. The Banana Crocodile, the most ferocious predators in the world. They immediately flew away from the place as the crocodile swarming after them with a great speed despite having short legs.

There wasn't a day when Trunks didn't feel grateful for his ability to fly. They were flying until they reached a place they thought safe from the crocodiles. It wasn't like they couldn't face the crocodiles, but they didn't want to waste their energy on it, or the possibility that the crocodiles were Ox King's pet in the past.

"Why your grandfather had crocodiles under his castle!?" he asked.

"I don't know! This is the first time I visited _this_ castle! I didn't have any problem when I visited the castle in the past!" she snarled.

"And what about the trap? I thought the castle was abandoned ever since he passed away?"

"That's what I know. But the castle is way too clean for something that has been abandoned for years."

"So that means…"

"Yes… Somebody lived in this castle…" She knitted her eyebrows. "What a nerve," she scoffed, infuriated because somebody actually took over his grandfather's castle and setting traps here, there and everywhere. She just hoped they hadn't done anything with her grandfather's treasure.

"Well, we can just make a hole in the ceiling and escape from here," he said while looking up at the ceilings.

Tenten shook her head. "I prefer to keep my grandfather's castle intact, tiger. Beside…" She paused and presented him a wide grin. "It's more exciting to explore the castle this way, don't you think?"

Trunks couldn't deny that he could also feel the thrill of excitement, sensing a new adventure ahead. He wanted to explore the supposed to be abandoned castle and he was happy she felt the same way with him. "Okay, let's get our treasure, my lady."

"Copy that," she replied.

The underground part of the palace was a maze filled with trap. They had zero clues about the way to get out from it while traps kept blocking their way. They swore if they weren't trained as a warrior, they would be dead by now. Trunks was startled when a giant axe suddenly swung in front of him gave him a free cut on his glorious bangs. Tenten was floored to the ground and laughed when she saw the change in his hairstyle. They had no problem escaping the rest of giant axes since the only have to hold it with the tip of their fingers.

The next one was a hall filled with lasers. Tenten had no problem breaking through the laser since her body was small enough to go through the spaces in between the laser. But Trunks were having hard times and started to have sore muscles.

"Tenten… Is there any kind of switch to turn this off?"

"I'm looking for it now." She said as she searched the area for a button.

Trunks was in an awkward position to keep himself balance from the laser that piercing everywhere around him. It was a battle of endurance for him and he didn't think he could last any longer.

"Hurry up, Tenten!"

"Shut up, I'm looking for it now," she snapped. She saw a rock that seemed to be a little loose and moved it to find a switch. She pressed the button and dismissed the laser around. Trunks let himself landed on the floor and rest while gaining his breath.

"I thought I was going to be mutilated by those lasers."

"If that happen I'll play puzzle with your body and recover you. Don't worry," she joked with an impassive expression, while Trunks cringed at the idea.

Tenten found torches lining up and fully convinced that someone indeed living in the castle and set all this traps. She took the torch along with her to light their way. She was wondering if this mysterious person going after her grandfather's treasure. She scowled at the thought, and started to worry about her wedding dress. If something happened to the treasure chamber, not to mention her wedding dress, that person was digging their own grave.

The deeper they walked, the more forks they were facing. There were three sections in front of them and that was the moment when they were arguing to decide which way to go.

"I'm telling you that we have to go left!" Tenten insisted.

"No! We're going right!" Trunks retorted.

"Why are you always going against my opinion!?"

"I was the one who always gives in every time we fight!"

"Like when exactly!?"

"Like when I allow you to train with Piccolo!"

She gasped at him. "Are you seriously going to bring that up again!?"

"If it's necessary!"

Tenten shook her head disbelievingly and went back to where they come from. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just head back."

"Head back!? But we had been this far already!"

She glared at him. "I don't want to waste my time arguing about something bauble, okay? We're not going anywhere if we keep on arguing like this!"

"What about your dress?"

"Forget it," she curtly replied, voice slightly shaken.

He paused at this, suddenly engulfed in guiltiness. She always talked about the dress since they were back to their timeline and it was really important for her. He approached her and held her from her back, but she pushed his hands away, so he turned her around and lifted her chin.

"We're going left. Let's leave something for a mark. If we didn't get anything, then we go right. Okay?"

She blinked twice before nodding vaguely at him, then took his hand and rubbed it over her cheek. "Okay," she said.

Trunks pulled her face and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry."

"I should apologize too. I'm sorry," she replied.

Trunks pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. "And I you…"

The wind strangely blowing around them and flowing to the middle section of the fork. They were gazing at each other, wondering why such a strong wind flowing here, especially since they were currently down below the ground.

"S-should we head to the middle?" Tenten asked.

Why the option never crossed their mind?

"Yeah, let's do that."

They were heading to the middle section and walked deeper. The air felt slightly humid and the stone wall around them was dampened. Tenten was wondering if the underground had been existed long before her grandfather ruled the castle because aside from the traps, everything looked pretty old in here. She then noticed the strangely different color part on the wall and widened her eyes when she saw something.

"T-Trunks, take a look at this."

Trunks shifted his glance at the wall and saw a mysterious painting. It looked like it was drawn a long time ago, at least a hundred years old. She couldn't tell the writing below the picture because it has faded, but the painting was still visible. She saw a drawing of a woman weeping beside a dragon that looking down on a woman.

"What is this painting? Is it related to the Dragon Balls?" Trunks asked while touching the painting slightly with his finger to check the pigment.

"I'm not sure."

She had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with the Dragon Balls, since they knew the origin of the Dragon Balls on the Earth. But she was wondering why the relic painting existed in her grandfather's castle underground. She decided to leave it for now and headed deeper to where the road led them. They were surprised to see a light at the end of the road and a giant door. The door seemed to be installed no more than twenty years ago. Trunks widened his eyes when he saw a note engraved on the side of the door, along with security code system below it.

"Tenten, look at this," he called her to approach the security code system.

She leaned in and read the note written on it aloud. "I commend your effort to reach this far. Behind this door is the throne of the Fire Mountain. If you're able to input the day when the rightful heir born, the throne is yours." She scowled. "Does it mean my grandfather's birthday?" She asked.

"Well, we would never know unless we try. Try to input the number," he told her.

Tenten inputted her grandfather's birth date, but the word 'Access Denied' appeared on the screen. "It's not my grandfather's."

Trunks rolled his eyes and lifted his eyebrows. "Try Gohan-san's."

Tenten input it again but once again the red colored words appeared on the screen. "Not even my brother's." She paused briefly. "Don't tell me it means the birth date of the scoundrel who invaded the castle."

Trunks chuckled. "Well, maybe."

"What a nerve!" she said as she crackled her knuckles.

"Maybe we should just break the door with our–," He stopped when he remembered something. He glanced at Tenten and immediately headed towards the security code system and input the numbers that crossed his mind. The green colored 'Access Allowed" appeared on the screen and slowly the door was opened for them.

Tenten widened her eyes when he managed to open the door and asked him, "Whose birth date did you just input?" she asked.

He smiled towards her and answered, "Yours and Goten."

Tenten gaped at him and turned her head when she saw her grandfather's throne behind it. The paintings of her ancestors were displayed along the wall and she was shocked to see her family painting on the corner of the wall. It was exactly the same picture with the one she had, only larger.

"Welcome back to the castle, Lady Tenten."

They swiveled their head to see a large afro-haired man behind them. Tenten studied his face and felt somewhat familiar with the guy. "May I ask who you might be?" she asked.

He knelt down before her and introduced himself. "I am Bana, Lady Ranran, and Lord Ox's servant. I've been waiting for you for a long time, Lady Tenten."

When Tenten noticed the square eyeglasses he wore, the realization hit her, he was the servant that opened the door for her in the past, one of her grandfather's servant.

"Y-you're guarding this castle ever since my grandfather passed away?"

"I received the honor to do so, Lady Tenten."

"A-all alone? All this time?" she asked.

He nodded. "Lady Ranran was my savior. She saved my life when I gave up on it, and I pledge my life for her ever since. I am so devastated when the royal families left the world, even Master Goten and Master Gohan. But I still have my hope high when I found out you're still alive, Lady Tenten." He smiled proudly at her. "Even saving our world from the Androids. You don't know how proud I am of you, even though I'm only a servant."

She chuckled. "Don't put yourself so low when you've done so much for my family, Bana-san." She approached the man and hugged him. "Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful I am for what you've done for my family… and my grandfather's castle."

Bana finally shed his tears and sobbed. After he calmed himself, he apologized for the traps he set on the castle's entrance since there were so many people after her family's treasure that was hidden somewhere inside the castle. Bana himself didn't have the key to the treasure chamber but he knew the location. He sent her to the door to the treasure chamber that located inside Ox King's room.

Bana didn't follow them when they entered the room, saying he would wait outside, so Tenten entered the room with Trunks. Inside the room, Tenten found a door that has twin golden dragons ornament decorated on its surface. She took a deep breath while taking out the key from her grandfather. She felt somewhat nervous to see the things behind the door. Trunks put his hand around her shoulder, slightly nodded at her. She smiled as she finally put the key into the hole and turned it.

The door was opened and the first thing she could see was Ox King's grand armor during his active time. The armor was made of gold and his axe was placed beside it. They could see many mythical objects were placed neatly in the chamber and widening their eyes at every each of them. A giant dragon sculpture made of jade was one of the marvelous thing existed there. Even something they knew from fairytales like the robe made of fire rat's fur, a bonsai with precious gems hanging at every each of its branches, Buddha's begging bowl and so many more.

"Wow…" They said in unison.

"I thought these things only existed in storybooks…" Trunks said while slightly touching a samurai sword with 'Kusanagi' label below it.

"So do I," Tenten said as she walked through the chamber to glance at every object she sighted.

She made an abrupt stop when she saw the thing she had been looking for. She placed her hand on her chest and smiled when she saw the purely white wedding dress stood before her. She admired the dress from her mother's wedding photo, but looking at the dress with her own eyes gave a different sense of amazement to her. She touched it and she could feel the history emitted from the dress. It was the dress that marked the beginning of the marriage life of her family members for three generations, the one that celebrated their family expanding.

Trunks approached her from behind and admiring the dress himself. He didn't say anything when he saw Tenten stood there silent while touching the dress and decided to give her the time alone. He walked to another aisle and noticed four items displayed inside the glass boxes; a pair of arm bracelet, a pair of ring, a pair of iron bracelet, and a pair of earrings – all in the shape of Ouroboros, a dragon that eating its own tail.

He was wondering what was so special about these accessories that they were placed inside the glass box while the other treasures were displayed the way they were. He shrugged and leave the aisle, failed to notice the four items were glowing behind him.

After finished discussing about the objects inside the chamber, Trunks helped Tenten brought the dress outside. They were going to bring it with Trunks' plane since Tenten afraid bringing it flying would ruin the dress.

"Do you want to take anything else, Tenten?" he asked.

"Just the dress I think. I'd rather leave it the way it was. I'll come here often to visit Bana-san anyway," she replied as she emerged from the chamber.

"If you say so."

Just before she closed the door's chamber, she felt like she was seeing something glowing on the corner of the room. She blinked once, and they were gone.

 _'Must be my feeling,'_ she thought as she closed the door, and behind the door, the four items were glowing once more.

Outside the castle, Bana was crying a river when he saw Tenten leaving, but she assured him that she was going to come to the castle to checked on him. He was gleamed with happiness and nodded ecstatically. They finally boarded the plane and Tenten waved her hand at him.

Trunks glanced at the castle once again and smiled when he saw her doing the same.

"I like that guy. He was so lucky to meet your family," he said.

"Well, my family was lucky to meet him as well," she replied. She widened her eyes when she saw a figure waving at them, so she waved at them back. "Oh, look at that Trunks! I never know Bana-san could run so fast! He's reaching the top floor in a matter of second!" she excitedly announced, remembering that they just separated in the main gate a minute ago.

Trunks glanced at the window and waved at the figures as well. "Yeah, especially with that body size, but… is he staying in that castle with someone else?"

"No, he said he's all alone," she replied.

Trunks rubbed his eyes and blinking. "That's weird. I thought I saw two figures."

* * *

On that very window, stood two figures that let their hands down after waving at the disappearing plane.

"So, what do you think about them?"

"Well, I'd love to meet them in person, dear. It's a shame that we could no longer do that, isn't it?

"True. Last time I saw her she was only this little, and now here she is, going to wear your wedding dress in no time."

"I was worry when I saw them fighting back there. But I'm glad they patched things up."

"You even used your power to show them the way to the secret entrance."

"Well, it's an elder's job to lead the way to the young generation, right dear?"

"That's right, dear. You're always right." Ox King was gazing lovingly at the shorter woman beside him.

"Their roads are going to be bumpy in the future, but I think it's time for us to rest and leave the future in their hand," Ranran said as she lovingly caressing her husband's cheek. "They can face anything as long as they stay together anyway."

Ox King put his large hand around his wife's waist and led their way to a light that burst open before them.

"Yes dear, let's rest."

* * *

 _AN: The Banana Crocodile idea is coming from One Piece during the Alabasta's arc. So I'm going to end the story, with bigger mysteries! XD That's why my dear readers, you have to read the sequels to get the answers~ *evil laugh* I'm editing my story and that's going to be the final revision I'll make for the story. XD_

 _Thank you **Lorena, Star AF938, RevengeOfTheMockingJay, RandomReader, kiroroblue, Ariel-Sarina-Jen** and **unnamed guest** for your beautiful reviews for the last chapter!_

 _Dear Lorena, thank you so much! Your reviews always made my day and I hope you're enjoying this chapter!_

 _Dear RandomReader (since I couldn't message you) Thank you for reviewing 'The Silver Lining' and you're welcome. Please keep reading! =D_

 _So, that leaves me one chapter to finally wrap the story up! What do you think about this story so far? Tell me what you think! Favorite, follow, vote and review are gold for me!_


	25. 25: Soar to the Sky

**Of Space, Sky and Time**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 25: Soar to the Sky_**

* * *

The birds were chirping to one another that peaceful morning. The melodious tune gradually became vivid to her sense as she resurfaced to the consciousness. She blinked blearily up at the morning ray that piercing through the blue curtain that wasn't enough to block the light from showing its gloriousness. Tenten's eyes fluttered open as she slowly turned her head to see the man who had been snoring into her ears.

Trunks sprawled on his stomach, face turned towards her and one arm secured around her waist. She smiled softly as she brushed back the hair that fell around his eyes. The thought of staying on the bed and snuggling to him was so tempting but she couldn't do that today.

She carefully slid under Trunks' arm, only to have his arm tightened around her at the sudden movement, so she gently rubbed his arm and kissed him on his forehead. Tenten covered her bare chest with the blanket as she searched around for her clothes but she found Trunks' shirt instead. Decided to give up on her clothes, she wore his instead. She slipped it over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves, pulled the clothes a little to smell his scent on it.

The sudden movement from her husband turned her head to him and she smiled softly at the sight of her husband, who was now flipped onto his back, his mouth hanging open.

Trunks finally asked the question after they finished moving the wedding dress to their house and they got married last year. Both ceremony and party was held in Ox King's castle – much to Bana's pleasure because Bana mentioned about her grandfather wishing to see her wedding in his castle.

Ever since the day she discovered Bana's presence in the castle, she decided to hire several people to work in the castle so Bana wouldn't have to be all alone in it. She asked for a simple decoration, but Bana along with the other staffs had surprised her with thousand flowers that adorned the castle, from the gate, tables, aisle to her wedding bouquet. It was a perfect wedding. The only thing that could make it even better was her predeceased family and friends' presence.

Lime helped her adjusting her wedding dress so she could fit in it, also modifying it a little so the hoop skirt wasn't as large as her mother's. Even though Trunks had seen the dress, she still loved his expression when he saw her in it. Quince was recording him to retaliate what Trunks had done in his wedding. Trunks played the record he made on Quince's wedding in the soldiers' barrack and his underlings pestered him for half a year. So, Quince did the same and played it during the Capsule Corp.'s dinner gathering event.

Tenten hoped she could have her father sent her to the aisle, however, President Armstrong asked her if he could get the honor instead. She agreed of course because even though he never verbally admitted it, he treated her like his own daughter. His nosy traits could be very annoying though. Ever since she was married, he loved sending her _many things_ that could make their sex life happier.

The military even presented them formation parade as one of the show. Quince and Lime, of course, were becoming the best man and maid of honor despite getting married before them. Lime called her last week, telling her that they were expecting a baby and Tenten couldn't be happier with the news.

She was making her way to the bathroom when she saw her Dalmatian doll on the corner of their room. Trunks threw the poor doll away when they were making out last night, stating that the doll's stupid face would ruin his mood. Chuckling at the memory, she placed the doll on the nearest chair. Her imbecile husband still planned to get rid of the doll but she had stated that the doll would stay in their room if he still wanted to sleep with her. He never said anything about getting rid of the doll ever since.

Tenten propped both of her hands on the sink as she watched herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like she was three years ago. The eye bags and the dim expression she used to had because the sequels of nightmares were long gone. She had learned to love herself since she met her family, especially since the day she trained under her father, the day he opened her eyes to the realization that no matter how horrible her past was, she was the one to decide whether she would dwell in it forever, or changed it into a bright future.

She decided that she would become the bird that flies and seek for light instead of the bird that stayed in its cage.

Son Goku would always be her hero and she was proud to be his daughter.

She smiled at the memory and she didn't know how to thank both Bulma and Trunks for the change they brought into her life.

Tenten picked her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto the brush and began brushing her teeth. Today, they were going to make another trip to the past to report their victory against the androids, but her stomach twisted knots of dread at the thought of Cell's incoming attack.

Today was the day when Cell was planning to steal the time machine and kill Trunks.

She stopped brushing her teeth at the thought. She was drowning deep in her own reverie that she didn't realize someone sneaking behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her by surprise. She coughed the toothpaste into the sink and glared at her husband.

"Hey! I almost swallow it!"

"Last time I checked it wouldn't kill you. Maybe if you didn't leave me half-naked by using my shirt this wouldn't happen," he mischievously stated as he kissed her neck.

"You can use mine instead," she taunted while resumed her halted activity.

"The yellow tank top you wore yesterday? It would end up like a bra on me."

Tenten coughed her toothpaste again as her brain working along with his description and laughing madly. She shook her head as she continued on brushing her teeth, but Trunks buried his nose in her neck, wrapping his arms tighter that he made it harder for her to move. She tried to pinch his arm but couldn't because his muscly arm.

"Let me finish my morning ritual!" she exclaimed, rinsing her toothbrush and putting it away.

"Why don't we go with my morning ritual instead?" he stated as he kissed and nibbled on her neck, causing her to moan. He was turning her back and trapping her against the sink, kissing her fully on her mouth while enjoying her fresh minty breath.

She broke off from the kiss. "Well, as much as I love to join your morning ritual…," she whispered as she traced his face with her finger from hair to his lips, leaving a light peck on his lips. "…I'm afraid that we have to postpone it until… later."

"How long is later?" he asked, feigning an impatience.

Tenten chuckled, then kissed him again. "Until we're done with everything we must do today."

He smiled back at her and pulled her into his embrace. "Okay, got it… Geez… It's your fault that you look so tempting."

She snorted. "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's so tempting to see you walk around in my shirt…" He kissed her forehead.

"Well, it's tempting to see you walk around in my top as well." She giggled while Trunks chuckled and pinching her cheek. They shared another kiss before taking shower together.

* * *

It was just another morning in the dining room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air, combined with the sweet scent emitted from the pancakes Tenten cooked for them that morning. Bulma was reading the newspaper headline aloud while sipping her coffee while Trunks pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Tenten allotting the pancakes to three people share before settling beside Trunks and poured maple syrup on top of her breakfast. She watched the condensed syrup drenched her food as her mind slowly wandered to Cell. She argued with Trunks two days ago because Trunks insisted on facing Cell alone. They faintly sensed Cell's Ki and knew that the bio android had been lurking in the West City, but decided to wait until he came himself because he would want to steal the time machine anyway.

She wondered why Trunks had to be obstinate to face Cell alone when they could easily defeat him together. Sure enough, Cell was nothing in his first form but the fact that Cell retrieved the time machine by killing Trunks was haunting her whenever she thought about it.

Tenten could revive him as long as she still had his remain, but what if…

The warm touch of his hand snapped her back to reality. She saw Trunks took the syrup bottle of her hand and set it aside, his hand remained on hers. "I know you love overflow syrup on your pancake, but too much sugar wouldn't be good for your health."

Tenten glanced at her breakfast and shocked to see her pancaked drenched in the syrup. Trunk took her plate and poured some of the syrup to his plate before taking her hand again, lifting her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Tenten tightened her lips together and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm alright."

They remained silent for a moment; only Bulma's rant about how the Southern rejected the support from the World's Government because they wanted to remain secluded from the international problem. Trunks was the first to broke the silence between them.

"You're… thinking about my upcoming battle with Cell, right?"

Tenten's eyes fell to the ground, but she silently nodded in respond.

Trunks sighed, caressing her knuckle with his thumb and said, "Honey, don't you… believe in my power?"

"I-it's not that!"

"Then please believe in me," he stated, "You said you believe in my power because Gohan did, didn't you?"

She vaguely nodded in respond, realizing that she was too busy with the thought of losing him instead of believing his strength.

"I'm going to be stronger, if you believe in me," Trunks assured, "So please do it for me, Honey. I had promised you I'd return the peace to this world, hadn't I?" he said as he cupped her cheek.

Tenten smiled in respond, leaning in to kiss him as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. "Yeah, I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'm sorry for doubting you…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll banish the bug for you, don't worry," he assured, making Tenten laughing at his statement.

* * *

The West City had been rebuilt so much the past three years. After years living in a devastating world, they finally able to savor the luxurious feeling of living in a peaceful world – sleeping without the worry of being killed the next second, living in a house instead of emergency shelter and working to build the city instead of fighting for their lives.

The Earthlings were mysterious indeed. They were nothing both in combat skills and intelligence compared to the other creatures in this universe. However, their determinations were as strong. No matter how hard they were pummeled to the ground, they raised into their feet and fight until they saw the light.

Tenten glanced at the road side and saw families gathered their things on their hover car – probably going for a picnic. A jovial laughter followed came from a little girl that was holding her father's hand, bouncing on every step while holding a bunny-shaped balloon with her other hand.

She observed the well-developed city, feeling proud to see the construction's progress that was close to bringing the city to its glory, or maybe even better than the West City twenty years ago. She glanced over her shoulder to see Trunks talking with Bulma. Tenten could faintly hear Bulma asked him to give her grandchildren because she wasn't getting any younger – making the young man flustered. Tenten chuckled, but her smile promptly faded when she sensed a malicious Ki nearby them.

He was here…

Her heart skipped a beat as she glanced at Trunks who sensed it as well. He was frowning deeply and nodded at her, beckoning her to do it as their plan – Trunks was going to face Cell while she defended the city if necessary and that was what she was going to do. Tenten scooted towards Bulma, placed both of her hands on her shoulder and said, "Mother, it's time. Let's go inside."

Bulma immediately grasped the situation and nodded. She whispered "Be careful" to Trunks before went to her house with Tenten escorting her.

Tenten was about to close the door when she turned around and said, "Go get him, Tiger!"

Trunks smiled at her and nodded.

He watched his wife closing the door before shifting his glance to the road across their house. Cell was watching him with his blood-thirst reptilian slits from the shadow, waiting for the right time to execute the plan to reach his perfect form. But Trunks wasn't going to let him this time.

"I know you're there, Cell! You're going to kill me, revert to an egg, get on the time machine and go back in the past to absorb #17 and #18, right?"

"W-what!? How did you know!?" Cell drawled, looking really shocked to the fact that Trunks could tell his plan outright.

"Your plan has failed. And this will put an end to everything," Trunks confidently stated with a smirk. That was the time when Trunks felt how his tone resembled his father's.

"My plan failed!? You don't know what you're talking about!" Cell inquired.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Bulma were watching Trunks through the window.

"So _that's_ Cell? He's indeed a gross looking creature…" Bulma cringed when she saw the green creature revealed himself from the shadow.

Tenten subconsciously scratched her arm when she saw Cell appeared, scrunching her face in disgust at the memory when she saw him for the first time. "Isn't it Mother? I can't handle him the way he is now. I'd rather have him in his perfect form."

"But aren't you saying you guys can't beat him in his perfect form?"

"At least he looks _less insect_ in his perfect form…"

Bulma laughed at her. "Seriously, Tenten?"

"I'm serious, Mother."

They watched Trunks brandished both of his hands to blow Cell away. Tenten's heart skipped a beat as the two Kis flew away from the city. She closed her eyes and inwardly said, _Father, Vegeta-san, please protect Trunks…_

* * *

The plains located on a small island, far from the West City became their battle ground. Trunks turned into Super Saiyan as Cell did the same – both were ready to kill each other.

"I won't let you go back in time!" Trunks stated as he brandished a fist at Cell.

"Keep telling yourself that, boy!" Cell hollered as he charged at Trunks.

Both fighters didn't hold back even though it was only the beginning. Cell's attacks meant nothing to Trunks as Trunks easily blocked them with one hand. A single blow from Trunks was strong enough to make blood trickling from Cell's mouth. Cell pointed his tail towards Trunks, about to suck his life out of him but Trunks managed to catch it, swinging Cell and threw him upwards.

"Father, I'm going to use it now…" Trunks muttered under his breath.

Trunks watched Cell prepared to fire Kamehameha from his position but he had brandished both of his arms towards Cell, enveloping himself in a large dome of energy – so strong that it overwhelmed Cell as he stopped from firing his energy.

"Cell! It's finally OVER!"

Trunks fired an enormous blast of energy, directly hit Cell until none of his remain left. Heat Dome Attack – the technique he especially created to end all of this, the technique he perfected with the help of his father. For the slightest moment, Trunks felt like his father was fighting alongside him when he used it.

He watched the spot where Cell previously was and snapped his eyes shut to see if he was hiding somewhere, but Cell's Ki was gone. The androids were gone, Cell was gone and he was alive – he kept his promise to Tenten.

"Tenten… It's finally over. Thank you Goku-san, Father, everyone…" he said to himself as the wind of victory lashed his face.

* * *

The huge earthquake that occurred in the West City startling the citizens. Everyone rushed their way out from their house but Tenten knew that it wasn't done by the nature. She sensed Trunks' enormous Ki along with the disappearance of Cell's Ki. Tenten immediately ran outside and searched for Cell's Ki but she found none.

Cell was gone…

"It's finally over…," she said to herself.

Unable to sustained the bubbling happiness within her, she pumped both of her fists skywards and screamed with all her might to celebrate their victory. She breathed in the wind that refreshingly glided towards her, feeling the wind of freedom that greeted them after years of painful events.

That was the moment when she noticed something glowing from the corner of her eyes.

She turned her head and widened her eyes, blinking several times to confirmed what she saw before her. Standing before her was the person she had missed throughout her life, someone she had loved before they were born into this world.

Goten was gazing at her in his eleven-year-old form, the way he was when he left her forever nine years ago. Behind him was Goku, Gohan and Chichi. Their body emitted unusual glows with yellow particles floating around them. She rubbed her eyes because she couldn't believe her eyes, but no matter how many times she did, they were there. Her lips were trembled when she confirmed they were really there.

"Y-you… b-but… how?"

"I asked Kaioo's help to communicate with you. But instead of just talking through your heart, I asked him to projected our image so you could see us. He was ranting about it but he did anyway," Goku stated while scratching the back of his head.

Chichi approached her, throwing her arms around Tenten. Her body couldn't feel the warmth of her mother's embrace, but her heart did. "We don't feel like leaving our baby behind because we worry about you, but it seems we don't have to worry anymore."

"M-mother…"

She shifted her glance when her father approached her. Her visions were clouded when she saw the man she had lost twice in her lifetime. She missed him so much, she missed that innocent grin and the way he sheepishly scratched his head.

"I'm so proud with both of you. Vegeta would be proud to know his son beat Cell so easily."

"Father…"

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gohan. "Hey there, little sis."

"Brother…"

"Thank you for believing in my dear apprentice's strength. I told you he's a great warrior, didn't I?"

Her family appearance was shocking her that she deprived of the capability to respond her brother's question. When her father told her that they would never leave her alone, she never thought that they really were watching over her and Trunks' struggles.

The moment Goten approached her, Tenten's vision went blurry with tears. Beads of tears falling freely from her eyes. Goten laughed at this, raising his hand as if he wanted to wipe her tears away, but looking disappointed when he couldn't since he was nothing more than holographic image.

"Well, I can always try, can't I?" he said as he placed his hands over hers. "You really are a crybaby, Tenten. I can't believe you still are in your twenties."

Tenten fell to her knees, throwing her arms around Goten even though she felt nothing but air. "Try to be in my shoes, stupid G-Goten. You'd know how it f-feel living without your other half," she stammered.

"You'll never know how much I want to revive myself when I saw you all those years after I left, Tenten. It wasn't easy for me too to see you suffering that I'm spending all these years watching you in the world. I'm glad that Trunks is keeping his promise to me, though."

"P-promise?"

Goten chuckled. "Boys' secret."

She chuckled. "You're really not going to tell me, aren't you?"

Goten shook his head. "Nope. But I'll continue watching you two to see if he's going to keep his promise forever."

Tenten rested her forehead against Goten's, but widened her eyes when she realized something. "Y-you said that y-you watch me all these times?"

"Yeah," he sniggered, "I see _everything_ , Tenten."

Tenten flustered at this, feeling like she wanted to slap Goten but she couldn't. "I-I… W-we… G-Goten! How could you!?"

Her family laughed at this, but Gohan immediately said, "Relax, Tenten. We know when we should and shouldn't watch." But that wasn't enough to save Tenten from embarrassment.

She saw her father crouched beside her and Tenten was staring at him for the longest time. He was her father, but a different father than the one she knew in the past – however, his smile was the same, the feeling he gave her was the same.

"I guess this is the first time you see me, Little Bird."

Tenten smiled softly at this. "I don't know how to answer that, Father."

"Well, my counterpart yeah…," he said, "But I think this is the first time I talk to you like this that I envy my past counterpart for spending more times with you." He smiled as he placed his hand over her head.

The realization that she met her 'real' father made her shedding another tear. She moved from Goten to him, still trying to hug him even though she knew it was a futile effort.

"I'm glad that you're able to let go the pain in your heart, Little Bird," Goku stated.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Trunks," she said as she shifted her glance at her father. "And you too, Father."

Goku laughed at this. "Well, the 'me' in the past, though. Not exactly me."

Chichi moved to her other side and cupped her cheek. "Tenten, remember that we're always going to live in your heart. Even though our bodies were no longer with you, our hearts will always be reaching for each other."

"M-mother," she nodded, "Yeah, I'll remember that…"

"Tenten," Gohan called her, "We have to leave now. Thank you for restoring the peace in the Earth. We can rest in peace now that the planet Earth has you and Trunks."

Tenten didn't want them to leave. Her words were clogged in her throat when she wanted to object their decision to leave her but she shouldn't be selfish. She wiped her tears as she composed herself. "Thank you, Father, Mother, Brother, Goten… I'm doing all right now. Trunks and I… We're going to protect the Earth together no matter what!"

"That's the spirit of warrior's children, Tenten," Goku said proudly. Tenten widened her eyes when she noticed their colors were fading.

Chichi smiled lovingly at her, "Do you remember the lullaby I always sang for you, baby?" Tenten nodded.

"Remember to move forward with hope in your heart, Tenten. And sing the song for your baby as well…"

Tenten was now sobbing even harder. "I will Mom, I will never forget it!"

Chichi was gazing lovingly at her daughter. "My heart will always be with you, baby…"

"I forgot to tell you that we wish you happiness with Trunks! Have lots of healthy nieces and nephews for me, Tenten! And make it a soccer team!" Gohan shouted.

She chuckled. "I would do it for two and let Trunks do the rest," she responded, making Gohan laughed.

Lastly, she saw Goten pumped his fist and winked at her, "Soar free to the sky, Tenten!" She nodded as she kissed her hand and raised it for Goten.

Her family's images vanished from her sight. The wind was cold, but her heart remained warm and she could feel their love within her chest.

Tenten took her moment looking to the sky smiling. "I love you all…"

Trunks arrived not long after that, landing right beside his wife when he saw her kneeling, eyes looking to the sky, smiling with trails of tears dried on her face. He silently knelt beside her and pulled her to him.

"What did I miss, Honey?" he said after kissing her forehead.

Tenten raised her palm to the sky while putting her other hand over Trunks's arms that held her. "Trunks, what do you think is the strongest force on Earth?"

"The strongest force?"

She tilted her head towards him and nodded. He took his moment to think before kissing her eyelid. "I think it's love."

She chuckled. "And why is that?"

He rose to his feet, pulling her with him as he cupped both of her cheeks with his hands. "Because… you are the reason I was able to go this far. You are the reason I'm able to push myself beyond my limit."

She circled her arms around him and kissed his nose. "Do you know that you're the reason I did as well?"

Trunks nodded and kissed her lips. "Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Tenten shut her eyes for a moment and let out a faint smile. "I… just talked to my family… It seems my father asked Kaioo's help to talk to me."

Trunks's eyes widened while he kept himself directly gazing at her eyes. "Your family?"

She nodded as she rested her head on his chest. "I can't believe they still look after me even though they're no longer in this world." She felt like she wanted to cry again. "I'm such a baby… for making them worrying me like that."

Trunks put his hand on her head and gently pat her with his other hand. "That is how strong love is. It's the only thing that transcend through space, sky and time. And the fact that you're your family's baby…" He put both of his hand on her face and made her looking at him. "…is not going to change no matter how old you become. It's because they love you that much." She smiled at this. "But now…" He gently pinched both of her cheeks "…you're my baby."

She was laughing as she playfully pinched his cheeks as well. Trunks was laughing and pinch her nose before running away from her.

"Come back you big baby!" She chased after him. She followed Trunks and he stopped right in front of the time machine. Lovingly gazing at her, he reached his arm towards her.

"May I have this journey to the past with you again, my lady?"

Tenten smiled as she reached his hand, holding it firmly. She would never know what the future would bring them to, but she believed she could face everything with him. Good or bad – she would never succumb to her grief anymore.

"Let's go, Tiger."

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _AN: The reason why Tenten called Trunks tiger in the first and last chapter is because Trunks name spelled as_ _トランクス_ _(TO-RA-N-KU-SU). Tora in Japanese means tiger._

 _So what do you think? I deliberately left some mysteries unanswered to be answered in the sequel. I want to thank you for all your supports, favorites, follows and reviews. I hope you enjoy the first fanfiction I ever made. For those who still enjoy my story, please follow the story sequel on 'The Mischievous Warriors'. (Ah, finally I can check this 'Complete' mark.)_

 _I want to thank all of you for the favorites (oh yes! I'm breaking that 100 barrier!), follows and reviews you've been given to me since a year ago. Yeah, I post the final chapter on this date to mark the first anniversary of my writing's adventure. (Yeah, I'm a writing newbie. LOL~)_

 _Thank you to you people who left me lots of lovely reviews. I truly appreciate it! Especially **animeloverde** , **Lorena** , **StarAF938** and **kiroroblue** who reviewed almost every of my chapters. XD_

 _Thank you so much and don't forget that I'm still working with the sequel of this story, so it's not over yet! Love you all and have a nice day!_


End file.
